Konoha Yellow Yoko Hokage
by devilzxknight86
Summary: Learning the truth from a scroll written by his father Naruto hates his Father for ruining his lfe. Still wanting to be Hokage Naruto will turn Konoha into his image. Dark NaruHina expect character death and evil, dark Naruto.
1. Truth Revealed Darkness is Born

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

Ok this story will be a Dark Naruto. NO HAREM. Just Hinata and Naruto. Expect a lot of dark crazy stuff like death, killing, bashing, rape...hmm maybe not sure about that but expect sex. "I am pretty sure I will go all out on this story" so you are **_warned on the first chapter people. SEE WARNING RIGHT HERE LOL._**

Also expect Hinata to be evil and cruel later on.

Forest the time Mizuki tells Naruto.

Naruto stood there looking at the ground, hearing all this while Mizuki just laughed "You see? You are the demon." Iruka hearing him told Mizuki to shut up. Turning to Naruto he watches him tighten his fists with angry. When Iruka saw Naruto eyes, they were red with black slits 'Naruto' thought Iruka watching his student look like this made him take a step back.

"That's right demon. Also all those tests you took over the years? I placed a genjutsu on them when I first started to teach, so technically you aren't an idiot like people think you are" laughing in his face. Iruka is stunned to hear that Mizuki would do something this low to a child for years before he took a step.

**"SHUT UP!"** roared Naruto, making both chunin stop in their tracks. Both their hearts skipped a beat feeling the chakra he is using "I know about Kyuubi. My own fucking father ruined my life and now you..." pointing to Mizuki who is feeling nervous "Are going to learn a lesson. Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" creating a huge amount of clones, making both chunin shocked with awe.

Iruka watching this wonders how is he able to perform this jutsu at this magnitutde. Mizuki just smiled, thinking they are mere bunshin, not paying attention to Naruto "Get him" shouted the original one. All the clones charged at Mizuki with kunais and killing intent. Iruka feeling this turns to Naruto shocked that he is doing this 'Why? I mean I understand that he learned his truth but blaming his father? What does he mean?'

Iruka watched the clones charge at Mizuki "Stop please. I'm sorry" scared to see so many clones around him he is fearing for his life. The clones all jumped in, stabbing him in several locations "Stop please" shouted Mizuki. Naruto just stood there, hating the man for ruining his academy life 'He is just the first of many I will come for' thought Naruto. Iruka watching in horror tries to run but can't get up "Please don't Naruto. That's enough" stopping the killing intent coming from Naruto.

He watches him pick up the scroll and head back at the Hokage tower to have a chat with the hokage.

Hokage tower

Hiruzen saw everything on the crystal ball 'He killed him' fearing the worst he lets out a sigh wondering how this has happened. Seeing that Mizuki tricked him and he killed Mizuki in cold blood, maybe he can turn it around saying it was self defense. But wondering how he will take the news about his father sealing the Kyuubi inside of him 'What now?' hearing a banging.

An anbu walked in "Sir, the council has gathered and needs to know what charges should be made on Naruto" Hiruzen turning to the cat masked anbu. Dismissing her, she leaves to tell Naruto where to go. Hiruzen has a bad feeling this won't be good 'For Kami's sake what have I done? I just might have unleashed Kyuubi's fury on Konoha, maybe more' thought Hiruzen.

Council room

Naruto was looking at the Hokage, not taking his eyes off of him. Everyone wondered why he hasn't stop glaring at the Hokage "Boy is there a problem?" spoke Danzo, wondering what's going on. He turns to Hiruzen who is deep in thought. Naruto took a scroll out of his pocket, holding it in his hands "How long did you know?" asked Naruto.

Hiruzen closed his eyes, feeling the harsh, hateful, heated glare that Naruto is giving him "Before you were born. It was a precaution" answered Hiruzen.

Everyone wondered what was going on "Meaning what Naruto?" asked Hiashi. Wondering why they are in the meeting and the civilian isnt helping with their demanding his life for killing a chunin "SHUT UP!" roared Naruto. Everyone is taken back that he raised his voice with such malice in it. Throwing the scroll towards Shikaku, he caught it effortlessly wondering what's in it.

He opened the scroll and began to read it, wondering what's in it and why he threw it to him. He stops reading the line about him being his father "Minato is your father?" shocked just reading the first couple of lines. Everyone erupted hearing this, Hiruzen cursing himself for hoping it wasn't that scroll Minato left behind. Inoichi was thinking he is sleep deprived and took the scroll and started to read as he got to a few lines "Kushina is his mother... oh Kami that's right her name was Uzumaki" remembering the redhead kunoichi from Uzu.

The civilian council disbelieved hearing that the demon brat as they call him is their greatest hokage's son. "But how? I thought he wasn't married" screamed Sakiri.

"Since when can children ONLY be born if their parents are married?" Tsume asked.

Hiruzen dropped his head, but Naruto was not going to let this drop that easily. "Answers now. Why me of all people? He ruined my life. The person I looked up to ruined my life and worse he is mt own damn father" slamming his hands on the desk "Answers!" shouted Naruto. Hiruzen never saw Naruto this angry before in his life, fearing this was the breaking point "Naruto, understand this, he couldn't ask anyone else if he wasn't willing to do it himself. He wanted you to be viewed as a hero, he did what was best for the village" answered Hiruzen.

Everyone hearing this looks down, now realizing that they treated the yondaime's son with a horrible life.

Naruto on the other hand spat on the floor "Hero? Tell me this, when has anyone showed real kindness to me? Best interest of the village? What about the best interest of his family? Of his son? FOR ME? No, he isn't my father. I refuse to be a Namikaze, not even an Uzumaki. Where's my mother?" asked Naruto glaring at the hokage. Everyone is stunned he just denounced his heritage.

Hiruzen knew this wasn't going to end well, but looked at Naruto, telling him it was best not to ask about her. The clan heads all thought she died while Homura and Koharu saw where this is going and knew it might not end well. "No, she is alive. She gave a piece of her chakra to help seal Kyuubi, but she went into a coma. But she woke up about ten years ago but refused to come back to Konoha thinking her son is Kyuubi now" answered Homura. Hiruzen sighed wondering how this all started. Kushina was the previous container so you'd think she of all people would not believe that. Losing Minato drove her to the end of sanity, making her think Naruto is Kyuubi.

"Kushina was placed in a hospital to be treated. She left there about five years ago and is currently living somewhere in Hi no Kuni" answered Koharu. Everyone hearing Naruto chuckle thinking how funny this is "So my own father uses me to stop kyuubi while my mother the previous container thinks of me as the Kyuubi? While the village and the people in charge deliberately pretend my father's wish for me never happened?" thinking how funny this is. He glares at Hiruzen with such hate in his eyes, making the poor Hokage's heart break knowing the boy lost his light now and forever.

The civilian council were all talking "Hokage-sama, we should place Naruto Namikaze in the CRA" smiled Sakiri. The moment she said that a kunai flew pass her cheek cutting her face. Everyone turned to Naruto who threw the kunai "NO! Didn't you listen to what I said? I denounced my last names. Since everyone calls me the demon fox, then thats what I am. Naruto Yoko" glaring at the civilian council.

The anbu appeared on Naruto's sides, making sure he wouldn't do anything rash. "Enough. If Naruto doesn't want to participate in the CRA, he doesn't have to, but Naruto please understand you have two great legacys. Are you really going to throw them away because things didn't turn out for the best?" pleaded Hiruzen. Everyone turned to Hiruzen wondering if he can calm down Naruto, the clan heads feel bad thinking how they could make this up to Naruto.

"Minato was a great man, despite what you may feel he _did_ want what was best for you" said Tsume trying to reach Naruto. He turned to her with red and black slitted eyes, making her shiver. "Best for me? Don't make me laugh. He could have sealed Kyuubi back into my mother and I would have had a normal life, but no. The civilian council ruined my life while some of your clansmen did the same thing." snarled Naruto, making everyone look at each other wondering when did this happen.

"But he is your-"

"I SAID SHUT UP BITCH! HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" Naruto screaming at the Inuzuka clan head making her lean back at the chair.

"Naruto stop. This will only make matter worse" said Hiruzen.

Sakiri, recovering from the killing intent, turned to Naruto, still smiling. "Lord Hokage we should announce him being the Yondaime's son. With this out everyone will respect him and be kind to him." thinking about her daughter since he has a huge crush on her. All she has to do is manipulate her daughter, telling her to drop Sasuke and be with Naruto.

"Whatever. I'm still going to refuse him as my father. Everything he has or belonged to him, burn it, send it to hell or to the Shinigami's stomach where he is for all I care." replied Naruto. Walking away from the podium, everyone is stunned to hear him say that. Hiruzen sighed and told him that "Your blood, chakra is the key. Without it we can't gain entrance to the ground" answered Hiruzen.

Naruto smiled hearing this "Really? Thank you Lord Hokage"

Everyone wondered where did that come from and when since does Naruto call him by his title. 'He's gone. The Naruto who hides behind the mask to hide his pain, everything is gone. Now what we have is something much worse, a Naruto that doesn't care if he's hated anymore, and may return the favor.' thought Hiruzen.

Naruto walked out of the room while the clan heads finished reading the scroll. Hiashi now had it in his hands "So what now? Surely Konoha will be at his feet but how will the shinobi react to this?" seeing how the Namikaze name and Kushina being royalty from Uzu can further the Hyuga name 'Hinata has a crush on him. Maybe using her feelings to get the boy to like her won't be bad' seeing how this works he will talk to the Hyuga elders, a chance like this doesn't come often.

"But why did Naruto take the scroll in the first place?" asked Choza.

Hiruzen told them what Mizuki did, shocking everyone "Indeed. So I will change the teams seeing how the scores were affected. I will change two teams around that involve Naruto. I think it would be best for him with a level headed team" answered Hiruzen. Everyone wondered what he means by that, Danzo asked "Who?"

Even Homura and Koharu wondered as well, seeing that many people won't have a problem and having another clan heir to help keep Naruto safe from the enemy villages will be good. But futhermore they can restrict the team's movements with missions, fearing their lives would be in danger. It was a win-win situation for them.

"Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga. Sakura Haruno has showed a lot of negative attitude towards Naruto while Hinata Hyuga hasn't shown any but positive feelings. I think it would be best to have two scouting teams and assault teams as well. Sakura can learn genjutsu from Kurenai while Shino can provide cover and Kiba being assault with Shino as well" explained Hiruzen. Many liked the idea, especially Hiashi who was thrilled. Sakiri however wasn't. She wanted her daughter to be on the same team as Naruto to get to him. "Enough. I will change things due to reasons that are happening now, and for no other reasons." said Hiruzen ending the argument once and for all.

With Naruto.

When he got to his apartment he looked at himself "Never like this. I think it's time for Konoha to meet Yellow Yoko" walking to the dresser stand he takes out black clothes that Hiruzen got for him on his birthday.

That Night Mindscape

Naruto woke up seeing water all around. Wondering what's going on he follows the heavy breathing coming from a distance. As he reached the source of the breathing he looked at the giant golden bars with a Kanji for "Seal" on it. Walking towards it, Naruto looks inside the cage to see if it's the source of his horrible life 'It is' staring at it.

For Kyuubi, he sensed the hate, anger, and all the negative emotions that are going through Naruto **"Interesting, what do we have here? Did you finally drop that mask you always used to hide from this village?" **wondering why his warden appeared in front of him but seeing that he hates his parents for what they did to him

Naruto watched him "What do you know, it can speak." taunted Naruto. Watching the fox stand on its leg it moved closer to Naruto** "I'm interested to know why you are here. This being our first meeting so I'm interested to know what brought you here?"** asked Kyuubi. Naruto clenched his fist, wanting to know what happened on the night of his birth. That surprised Kyuubi, but he chuckled and gave his memories to Naruto shooting a red chakra stream at him. **"I didn't want to attack your pitiful village. I wanted my freedom" **growled Kyuubi.

Naruto getting over the rush, the power he just felt 'Amazing. I need more of this power. With it I can become hokage and change Konoha to my image' setting his sights on Kyuubi. "Power, I need more of it. What can you give me? Maybe there is something we both can do to help each other out with?" said Naruto. Kyuubi hearing this smiles thinking about his freedom.

"Very well. I can give you my chakra, that should be enough. With your healing ability and my chakra flowing through your body you will be a force to be reckoned with" replied Kyuubi. Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah, getting chakra from him will always be useful, but I'd rather use it as a last resort.' He wanted more, he wanted a kekkei genkai like how some of his academy classmates have.

He heard about Sasuke's clan having the sharingan since he is the last of his clan and never lets others forget it.

"I want a kekkei genkai. What can you do about that" asked Naruto.

Kyuubi for the first time in his existence raised an eyebrow to hear this. Yes his chakra, immense stregth and endurance with his high abundant of stamina thinks it won't be enough for the boy. For the first time he can remember he chuckled "**Well this is interesting. Hmm... perhaps I can give you something if I had their DNA or blood. If you somehow can get a sample of it, stab yourself in your stomach with the seal showing"** answered Kyuubi. Naruto hearing this raises an eyebrow and asks will this free him "**Why would it concern you?"** asked Kyuubi.

Naruto gave a sadistic smirk which made Kyuubi smile "Payback, revenge. I want to be Hokage and make Konoha into my image and with this you can get a front row seat as well. But if you wish to stay here, that is also suitable, but there must be something you want in return besides your freedom. I'm pretty sure you want the person who made you attack gone and maybe the last of the clan. BUT-" stopping, to which Kyuubi was confused but interested in hearing all this.

He would never had thought Naruto of all people would come up with something like this. It made him smile with pride to see a child with such malice and hate like him **'Perhaps the kit is worthy to carry the Yoko name.'** thinking about his deal he waves his giant claw to continue. "Why not have their clan or family serve my family for their rest of their lives? A life of servitude to us" smiled Naruto.

Kyuubi hearing this chuckled, thinking how ironic it would be to see the clan who forced him to do this be forced to submit to the clan closest to him. **"Kit you are indeed a special one. I will give you a kekkei genkai if you can find one you want. But why stop there? Get at least a few. With this I can combine them to make something more" **listening to Kyuubi Naruto nodded "Deal" as the two agreed. Kyuubi summoned the Kitsune contract for him to sign **"Maybe someday if you get a mate, she will also sign the contract"** chuckled Kyuubi.

"Mate? Haven't thought about something like that. With the way Sakura's mother is, I really don't want to see her pink hair in my life ever again, but I know Kami is going to make it happen regardless" said Naruto thinking about the meeting. He grits his teeth, remembering the many times she demanded Naruto's life but now she knows he's the Yondaime son she worships the ground he walks on, like Sakura does with Sasuke.

"Sasuke" thinking about him. He wonders how this will affect the emo's ego, seeing that many fangirls look and chase him 'Great, with the civilian council revealing who I am, I will have to deal with the fangirls' rolling his eyes, but he smiles knowing the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu will come in handy. Kyuubi smiled, telling him he will teach Naruto jutsu upon jutsu he knows.

End of mindscape

Academy

Naruto was sitting in class wearing black jonin pants with mesh armor shirt underneath a black shirt. He also wore a black cloak over it all, making many people wonder what happened to the orange. On his head was the headband Iruka later gave him. Sitting in the back he mostly kept quiet, very unusual for the blonde, Kiba wondering why he is here "Naruto what are you doing here? This is for the people who passed the genin exams, not dead lasts like you" taunting him.

Naruto moved his cold blue eyes towards Kiba, making him stop laughing "Shut it mutt or I will shut it for you" threatened Naruto, his voice like ice. Everyone hearing this turned to see him standing up and leveling himself with Kiba. Others are wondering why Naruto is in the classroom seeing that he failed but they also wondered why he has a headband on "What? Say that-" Kiba tried to sound tough, but he felt a jab in his face and was knocked on the ground by Naruto.

Everyone watching this wondered what made him do that. "There, I shut your mouth mutt" Sasuke watching this raised an eyebrow seeing all this. Wondering what happened to Naruto 'What's going on? He's different. Naruto would usually just keep talking, not actually make a move like that. Gotta admit that was the better choice.' watching Kiba get up. "Jerk" charging towards Naruto.

He put his hands together, making five clones appear, shocking everyone. Kiba just thought it was an an academy style bunshin but he should have paid attention "Big deal, now he made some bunshin" big mistake. Kiba never saw the five clones hitting him at the same time, making the poor Inuzuka fly towards the wall and crash. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. A jonin level jutsu which needs high chakra reserves to use. Reason why I fit that category, my reserves are almost kage level" explained Naruto.

Kiba slowing got up, hearing all this wonders if this is true.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "That would explain why you can't make a simple bunshin. Too much chakra and without the right chakra control you can't do the simple jutsu. But the higher jutsu for you will be a snap. Hmm... Naruto you sure are troublesome, seeing that you alone can use as many ninjutsu as you can" everyone turned to Shikamaru explaining all this. Sasuke hearing this can't help but be envious the class clown has kage level reserves 'Damn, if I had that I could use more jutsu than Itachi' thinking about his brother. Then again when doesn't he?

Naruto told everyone what Mizuki told him about passing. "Yeah, he made me steal the scroll of seals and learn a forbidden jutsu. Who knew the jutsu I picked would be the one that would fit me perfectly?" smiled Naruto. Everyone hearing this talked among each other, hearing something that happened yesterday at the hokage tower. But to hear it was Naruto who stole the scroll and learned a forbidden jutsu was outrageous.

Kiba slowly got back on his feet and glared at Naruto "What? More?" taunted Naruto. Making more clones appear in the room, shocking everyone "Give up Kiba. You won't be able to beat me. I can make a one man army all day and not get tired" smiled Naruto. Everyone wondered what he meant until Shikamaru told them "They can use ninjutsu, another added bonus" shocking everyone seeing Naruto alone actually is a one man army.

Iruka now walked in, seeing all the clones "Naruto, please dispel them. I've got to assign the teams" watching the clones poof in a huge amount of smoke. Hinata walked in, wondering what happened, seeing that her father spoke to her before she left the compound. Taking a seat in the front she looks at Kiba's battered face wondering what happened?

"Iruka-sensei, is it what Naruto said true?" asked Ino, wanting to hear it from a notable trusted source.

Iruka nodded, telling her everything that happened yesterday with Mizuki except for the part with Kyuubi being revealed. "Yes, even though Naruto failed the exam he did learn a forbidden jutsu in just a few hours. Mizuki also admitted to sabotaging Naruto's tests for years and we didn't know. He learned the Kage bunshin no jutsu a jonin level technique and performed a B rank mission" explained Iruka. Everyone turned to Naruto with his arms folded, some impressed and some jealous. Iruka last night got the memo about Naruto's heritage and was shocked, but decided not to say a word on it.

Sakura hearing this turns to Sasuke "So? If Sasuke had his abilities he would be cool as well" everyone hearing her shrugged their shoulders while Naruto let out a chuckle. Knowing Iruka he will read his full name.

Ignoring the other teams, Naruto just wanted to hear who would be on his team "Team Seven, Sasuke Uchiha," by now all the females not already called held their breath, wondering who among them will be on his team "Hinata Hyuga" hearing a scream from Sakura "She of all people gets to be on Sasuke's team?" cried Sakura like this was the biggest injustice imaginable. Iruka rolled his eyes "and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" the moment he said that everyone shouted.

"NAMIKAZE?"

Everyone turned to Naruto with his eyes closed.

Stunned, no shocked, that is some of the reactions everyone is going through "Yes, it's true. Naruto is the son of the Yondaime, which some of Konoha found out yesterday while everyone else is going to find out today" answered Iruka. Kiba was thinking this had to be a joke so he turned to Naruto then Iruka. "A joke right? I mean, the dead last? Him of all people, the son of the Yondaime? The same man that killed Kyuubi?" before Iruka can speak Naruto snorted getting everyone's attention.

"Wrong, he didn't kill the fox. He sealed him inside of me. Basically I'm a walking chakra force of nature, I can probably do more jutsu in a year than any of you could in your lifetime" smirked Naruto. Everyone was talking about this, many wondered if Naruto is Kyuuubi while Iruka stopped everyone from thinking that. "Naruto is only the prison, not the prison. His will and life keeps Kyuubi locked up, so if he died Kyuubi will be freed. I don't want a single one of you to think Naruto is, has been, or ever will be Kyuubi itself." making a lot of student pale while Naruto chuckles darkly.

"Don't worry, I won't die until after I become Hokage" everyone turned to Naruto hearing this piece of knowledge. Seeing how strong Naruto has shown himself to be, it didn't go too well for Sasuke and his ego or for Kiba's pride and alpha instincts. Both took a major downturn.

"As I was going to say, Team Seven's jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake" answered Iruka.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. 'Great, he alone will give me problems. But Hinata...' turning to her Naruto raised an eyebrow 'She never bothered me. She turns red when I talk to her or even get close to her. But she does have the Byakugan.' smiling to himself. 'Kyuubi, what could you do with the DNA of the Byakugan and Sharingan?' asking his tenant, who he hears a chuckle from.

**"Interesting combination I must say. The sharingan I am all too well familiar with, of all stages. The byakugan on the other hand I don't have any prior experience with. So it would be wise to gain the girl's trust first, but seeing how she likes you that won't be hard"** giving Naruto a little insight of things that are going around him. He was confused, wondering what he meant "Like me? Care to explain?" asked Naruto.

Kyuubi chuckled and told him to look at the girl. "Fine" complained Naruto. Turning to her he sees her red face and she is looking directly at Naruto 'Her face is red?' wondering what's wrong, Kyuubi chuckles thinking of the idiot in front of him. **"Perhaps it would be best if you two talked alone when you get the chance. Get to know the girl, but her nature is somewhat challenging. She has a good heart but very deep down their is a scar there. Use it to bring her darkness out, and she will be a perfect mate for you."** explained Kyuubi.

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow while Kyuubi played some of his own memories. Watching it replay in his mind, he noticed Hinata followed him to the academy, Hokage tower, even to his apartment. 'I fail to see what you are implying.' The next memory made Naruto realize something. It was the memory of when he saved Hinata from three bullies, the first time he saw her pretty lavender eyes 'It's her. She was the one I saved, but I never saw her afterwards' shocked that it was Hinata. Naruto suppressed that memory of her for a very long time until he saw Sakura with her pink hair. Thinking it would fill the void that he has in him.

But he wondered why didn't Hinata say anything about this** "Remember Kit, the Hyuga who took her told her not to speak to you. Ever." **said Kyuubi, reminding Naruto about the male Hyuga who took her. "Right" answered Naruto.

By then everyone got their teams "But why does Hinata get to be with the last Uchiha and Namikaze?" complained Sakura. She didn't believe her mother last night, but now hearing this from Iruka she wonders if Naruto will talk to her. Getting up she sits in the empty seat next to Naruto "So Naruto, how about that date you always ask me for?" this got everyone's attention. Naruto has been asking Sakura for a date since the academy first started, but not once did Sakura act like the idea mattered to her.

"So NOW the idea of being near me doesn't make your skin crawl? Sakura, leave me alone and don't talk to me. You are just like your mother, a self-centered bitch who only watches for herself and wants everything handed to her." bitterly replied Naruto.

No one saw that coming, and I mean no one. They all knew about Naruto's major crush on her and Sakura herself was shocked the most. 'Who does he think he is?' tightening her fist. She glared at Naruto for what he said "Sakura, I just took out Kiba like he was nothing and he's one of the hardest to beat here. What makes you think YOU can beat me?" asked Naruto with a venomous voice, making her stop in her tracks.

For the first time in her life, Sakura had fear in her eyes looking at the person in front of her.

Naruto moved his sights back towards Hinata, who is glaring at Sakura 'So she hates it when people make fun of me. Maybe she won't be that bad, but how will she react when she finds out why I can have a kekkei genkai?' thinking to himself he hears Kyuubi laughing.** "Tell her the truth. You would be surprised what she would do to show you how much she cares for you, perhaps even love you"** chuckling at the blonde. Naruto raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant 'Love?' something he thought for a long time.

As everyone began to leave, Team Seven waited two hours in silence while Naruto talked to Kyuubi about the Byakugan and Sharingan being combined. 'So if I do this, there will be changes to my body like that?' asked Naruto. Kyuubi explained to him for this to happen his whole body will be covered in his chakra while he changes his body so he can use the kekkei genkai. When it is done, the kekkei genkai will pass down his kids** "But I must change your body so it can be used to it. I will increase your muscle, height, and senses"** explained Kyuubi.

Naruto hearing this nods, knowing he would need to get some fuinjutsu to place in his room.

Hinata remembering the meeting the Hyuuga had yesterday that shocked everyone. The Yondaime having a son, but more importantly he is also heir of Uzu, that alone can further the Hyuga name to a status almost like that of the Fire Daimyo. One of the female elders told Hinata to seduce and pursue the boy, hoping she would get a chance to be with him. In the end Hinata was happy but also angry that her clan wants her to do this to further the Hyuga name and her own father wants her to do that. 'But I don't want to do that to Naruto-kun, but I don't want to upset father or lose this chance to be with Naruto-kun' wondering why she has to do it, but also wondering why her mother died instead of her father.

Deep down Hinata wished it was him instead of her loving mother. Since she died, her father started to be cold towards her. Belittling her, always using more force on her during their training sessions, as if he enjoyed hurting her.

"Yo" said a jonin "My first impression of you guys, not sure what to say" This made the genin get an anime sweatdrop. "On the roof, five minutes" as he poofed into smoke. The genin got up, but Naruto made a shadow clone while he goes check something out.

Naruto watched the clone leave, wondering a few things 'The old man said that without my blood or chakra they can't get in my father's estate. So I should find a new apartment and store everything there for the time being.' jumping out the window he makes a dash towards the town, hoping to find a weapon shop.

With Naruto

Looking around he found a weapon shop, he entered, wondering if the owner will be fine with him being here. On the way here a lot of people talked about him while many parents were offering their daughters to him. 'Now I know why the teme acts the way he does, at least a little.' thought Naruto. Looking around he notices the place had shinobi clothes and other equipment as well.

"Hello" said the owner.

Naruto waved to him "I am looking for some black clothes and some sealing scrolls. You know, to seal books, weapons, and clothes" asked Naruto. The owner hearing this placed his hand on his chin. "Don't have that, but I have a fuinjutsu to learn how to make it. Clothes are on the other side, call me if you need a hand, I will look for that fuinjutsu scroll making" Naruto nodded and bowed to the man.

He needs equipment and him acting like a jerk like Sasuke won't help him along the way. Also if he wants to become Hokage he is going to need to get equipment from somewhere. Looking through the clothes he found some good anbu style clothes with simpler vests. 'Not bad. But the mesh armor sewed inside would be good. Looks like I got a lot of sewing to do' grabbing the clothes he walks to the counter where he saw a lot of fuinjutsu scrolls and books.

"Didn't know which one you wanted so I picked up a few" Naruto looked at some of the books while Kyuubi tells him it wouldn't be a bad idea to learn some fuinjutsu as well. "I'll take it all" taking out Gama-chan. He has saved a lot of money over the years, basically eating ramen hasn't helped his diet as much as his wallet, but sooner or later things will be ready.

Once paid for, Naruto created a few clones and ordered them to take the clothes back to his apartment. Getting a weird feeling, he gets the shadow clone's memories from the team 'Well this is interesting, I have to be at Training Ground Seven at nine.' thinking how he knows this. He also remembers what Sasuke said, with his clone and Hinata looking at him about her likes.

Leaving he begins to make his way home. "Things are going to be very interesting for a while" said Naruto


	2. Team 7 New Power

I do not own Naruto

No flames

Ok to put everyone's mind at ease this is not a HAREM. I will continue both dark Naruto stories THIS story is just NARU/HINA.

Konoha Uchiha Police force Headquarters

2 am

Naruto, who infiltrated the Anbu department, wanted to know why the Uchiha clan was murdered. He found little information but he did find an old file about Shisui Uchiha, who was found dead in the Naka river, drowned. Naruto continued reading the file and found that his eyes were missing. Highly uncharacteristic of a mere drowning. Wondering about the body, he found that the police force kept evidence of his clothing of that night.

Naruto looked at the police for a building that hadn't been used in almost a decade, breaking in using a kunai to open the windows. As he got into the building he went to one of the file cabinets to find anything on Shisui Uchiha. Seeing that he died a few days before the clan was murdered and there might be his blood on the clothes, Naruto can use that to obtain some power of the sharingan while later on get Hinata's blood to combine with it.

But he needed to make Hinata trust him and right now he needed to find a way to turn her to his side as well. Looking through the cabinet he found a file with his name on it and a box with the evidence. Taking the report he headed downstairs looking for the evidence room "Kyuubi, this was a brilliant idea. Like this no one will suspect us" continue walking. Kyuubi told him it is a perfect way to gain power right under their noses from where they try to bury it.

Truth be told, Naruto wondered what abilities he could get from the Sharingan. Genjutsu is a must since he is lousy in genjutsu, so breaking and casting it will be great for him. The predictive capabilities is a must knowing that will be handy for him. Copying the jutsu was something he was interested in, but Kyuubi told him there is only a certain amount he can take from the DNA. The clone asked Hinata about the Byakugan which info he gained surprised him. He wanted the three hundred sixty degree view, with seeing the chakra sytem with the points.

Kyuubi also pointed out that the sharingan can see the chakra system but not detailed like the Byakugan. But he will see what he can do "Found it" looking at the door he walked in and looked around "A lot of boxes. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" making a few clones appear, they all look for the box with the evidence in it. As they continue, they found some useful equipment that he sealed inside the scroll he made with Kyuubi's help.

"Found it" taking the box out he found a high collared dark outfit along with a tantō strapped right inside the bag. 'This is where the road for me to become Hokage starts' sealing the items inside the scroll, he looked around for more useful equipment "Anything?" asking the clones, but they all shake. Dispelling the clones, Naruto left knowing he will have a long day ahead with the genin test.

Morning Training Ground Seven

Naruto was reading a scroll on fuinjutsu when Hinata came to the training ground. Remembering what her clan said, she took a big breath "Good morning Naruto-kun" watching her crush. Naruto turned to her, noticing her blush and smiling 'She does look cute but how will she look at me if I tell her I am going to use her help?' sighing "Good morning Hinata. Are you ready?" watching her nod.

Naruto continued reading the scroll, before turning to his left and noticing Sasuke walking towards the tree. Team Seven sat in silence, with Naruto wondering about Hinata's life "Hinata, how is your clan?" asking he watches Hinata flinch getting his attention.

"I think they are good. Even though they think little of me" looking down. Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering how "It's complicated. They don't see me as the Hyuga standard, more like just a failure" answered Hinata.

Naruto hearing this smiled, this was just what he needed "Really? Well I don't think so. I mean, you are the top kunoichi in the class for taijutsu, you are the second top kunoichi in class overall so that must mean something" answered Naruto. Hinata hearing this coming from Naruto smiled turning to him. She watched him give her a smirk, making her blush 'He doesn't think little of me?'

Naruto smiled as he looked at her. "I mean look at me. No matter how many times I failed, I got back up. I bet you would do the same thing if someone gave you the time and attention as well. True weakness isn't falling Hinata, it's not trying to get back up again. If you want maybe I can help you, I know it's hard being alone" Hinata hearing this looked at Naruto and nodded with a blush. Turning towards the now arriving Kakashi, seeing there is a woman walking with him "Hinata?" Naruto wondering who she is raises an eyebrow.

"Kurenai, what are you doing here?" wondering what's going on, she looks at Kurenai smiling, but the genjutsu expert doesn't return the gesture. "Well I spoke to the Hokage and I'm trying to switch Sakura with you." replied Kurenai. Naruto hearing this sucked his teeth, knowing Sakura all she is going to say is Sasuke this and Sasuke that like a broken record only worse. 'Can't stand her or her mother' but this also throws his plans off.

Naruto hearing this sighed. "Great, we lose a promising kunoichi and get a fangirl that is going to kill us, either directly or indirectly, all so YOU can be comfortable?" getting up he waves Kakashi off. Asking Naruto where he is going "Me? Well I don't know about Sasuke but no way in hell I want to deal with that useless fangirl. The many times she hit me, bothered me, and yelled at me, come on, what do I look like, a masochist?" turning to Hinata, Naruto smiled watching her expression get angry but not at him.

"For once I agree with Naruto" Sasuke himself got up and left in the opposite direction making Kakashi raise an eyebrow.

Before Naruto leaves "Kind of sucks to see people get in the way of what you want, claiming they are doing what's best for you but really it's just for themselves. Been there done that." turning around Hinata hears this and turned to Kurenai, knowing if she goes on her team she will have to deal with Kiba, someone who has bothered Hinata many times since she started puberty, but if she stays on this team 'I stay with Naruto-kun. So why is Kurenai doing this?'

Kureani hearing this glared at Naruto "What is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto stopping and smirked, knowing she fell for his trap "Don't tell me the dead last actually has to spell something out for a jounin?" He tried to hold in a laugh. "Well I know you and Hinata know each other and get along well, and I know that the Hokage switched teammates because of me and Sakura having past problems. Even Sasuke can't stand her... now that you mention it, I bet the biggest reason, if not the ONLY reason, why you want Hinata is so you won't have to deal with a fangirl, but someone you know you can play favorites with." Kakashi hearing this from Naruto turns to Kurenai, wondering if that's true.

"Ano Kurenai that's not true is it?" asked Hinata. "You're not just being selfish, right?"

Kureani sucked her teeth, cursing herself for falling for something like this and from Naruto of all people "You brat, it doesn't matter if that's true or not" getting angry. Naruto took a step back "For a second there, it sounded like you wanted to say something else. You know what? Fine, take Hinata and ignore what she wants, but I refuse to work with someone who doesn't even want to look at me. Hinata here can work fine with Sasuke and me, and maybe you should think about that first." walking away. Kakashi sighed, knowing this is true.

Hinata turned to Naruto, listening to what he said and wondering if what he said Kurenai is doing was true. "Is it?" asked Hinata. Kurenai argued saying her team was supposed to be strictly for scouting while Kakashi sighed "Yes that's true, but also Naruto's Kage Bunshin is for tracking. Sasuke's Sharingan and Hinata's Byakugan as well. All three of them can be scouts and assaults, so they can also fight what they scout out if they have to which forms a better team than just pure scouting. The same thing can be said of your team if you teach Sakura some genjutsu" answered Kakashi.

Wondering what's the problem and why she wants Hinata so badly, Kakashi thinks maybe what Naruto was saying is true. Kurenai was a relatively new jounin so maybe she was under the impression she got to choose who her genin would be. Leaving in a poof of smoke to speak to Hokage to tell him, even those he hasn't even administrated the genin test.

Hinata hearing this thinks about what Kakashi said, seeing that the teams are balanced the way they already are. Yet Kurenai wants Hinata and doesn't want to deal with Sakura. 'I understand her, but why? Sakura always talked about Sasuke and yelled at Naruto. Her being on this team will only make things worse for them, and me being close to KIba all the time won't make things any easier either. Doesn't Kurenai see this?' wondering why Kurenai is doing this but more importantly she always talked about being a strong kunoichi yet apparently doesn't want to put any effort into helping Sakura become one.

Before Kurenai or Hinata can say a word, Kakashi poofed back with Hiruzen, who didn't look too happy "Kurenai Yuuhi, I said I will think about it. But now I will deny it, seeing that you went out of your way to get a direct result before my approval could be given" said Hiruzen. Kurenai sent a glare towards Kakashi who didn't get fazed by it "Look, I'm just doing what is in the best interest for Hinata. Naruto and Sasuke aren't on the best terms from what I read on the report and that will affect her. Not to mention it's a bad idea for her to near _him_." explained Kureani. No one, not even Hinata, needed to ask just who the 'him' she was referring to was.

Hinata knew of how people always put Naruto down, how he doesn't smile because of people. People apparently like the genjutsu mistress. 'Kurenai was always nice and sweet to me, but she won't be the same to Naruto. Everyone knows his secret and it hurts to be alone' thinking about Naruto and how Kurenai is still telling the hokage Sakura would be better for Team Seven "NO!" shouted Hinata startling everyone.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at Kurenai with the sternest look she's ever given the older woman. "Naruto is a kind, sweet person. We talked a bit earlier and he asked about my clan. Do you know what he said about me? He doesn't think little of me like my clan does, and apparently even you think little of me. If you didn't, you'd ask what did I think, not try and make the decision for me" getting angry. Kurenai is taken back to hear this. Turning to the Hokage Hinata bowed "Forgive me Lord Hokage but I cannot go to Team Eight"

Hiruzen hearing this smiled, thinking that Naruto gave her a little confidence. Turning to Kurenai, he sent her a glare knowing she lost this argument. "Go train Sakura. Practice what you preach about kunoichi being strong." said Hiruzen, making Kurenai suck her teeth. Bowing she looks at Hiruzen "I am only looking out for Hinata's best interest, that's all. But I will admit, I don't think Naruto is good for her" leaving in a poof of smoke saying that right in front of Hinata.

Hiruzen hearing this sighed, hoping that Hinata will help Naruto "Hinata, thank you. I just hope that I see Naruto smile before I leave this world. I know growing up wasn't easy for him and I tried for him. Perhaps it just wasn't enough." said Hiruzen. Hinata hearing this was still hurt by what Kurenai said, but what Hiruzen said as well as remembering what her father said got her thinking that Hiruzen kept all this hidden to protect Naruto.

'To protect him, but if Naruto doesn't smile then how effective could it be? Why be protected if he can't be happy?' thinking about her crush, she nodded to the Hokage. Before Hiruzen left in a poof, he told Kakashi to give them the bell test "Hai, at once when I find them" replied Kakashi. Turning to Hinata, she activated her byakugan, telling him they are training in the next field over "Let's go"

With Naruto

Watching a few clones trying to walk on the tree 'Damn, my chakra control is horrible. Thank goodness the shop owner had chakra control exercises written for me ahead of time' getting the information to what happened, he left. Naruto smiled, thinking that the clone henged as a rock did its job 'So the old man thinks Hinata will make me smile? Well let's just see what happens. I still blame some of my horrible life on you old man' thinking of what happened during the heated argument.

Naruto can't help but smirk, wondering how long it will take for Hinata to give her heart in to darkness to him. Kyuubi hearing this can't help but chuckle **"Naruto, to use that mesugitsune is clever. By the time her heart is swallowed in darkness, maybe it would be wise to mark her as your mate. I doubt she'd object even now."** Kyuubi giving his two cents to Naruto while he raised an eyebrow.

'I'm only thirteen. Besides, her clan doesn't like me whatsoever. Imagine if I mark her as my mate, what would they do to her?' answered Naruto. Kyuubi chuckled and reminded him of his status as heir of Uzu 'Meaning what?' he explained that he alone has the same status as the Fire Daimyo, which made Naruto raise an eyebrow. **"Indeed, ask her about more of her clan, like what do they do with political marriages. I sensed a bit of hatred in her heart towards her clan, hidden and repressed, but there wanting an outlet. Maybe you and her can gain control of the clan, then they can't oppose any union between you two"**

Naruto thought about it and smiled. Having Hinata as a mate wouldn't be too bad. She is smart, pretty, and she is strong using her taijutsu that fits well with her 'Not a bad idea. I guess we can come up with a plan to deal with the Hyuga clan when her heart succumbs to darkness' replied Naruto. Getting into a stance, a few clones attacked while some of the other clones continued with the exercise.

Sasuke watching him sucked his teeth, knowing that despite Naruto's rank in the class he is getting stronger every day. 'Damn dobe, having all this power. It should be me' angry, he turns to the corner and noticed Kakashi, who raised an eyebrow watching Naruto with the shadows clones "Naruto, take it easy" watching him nod he dispelled the clones.

"Kakashi-sensei, I didn't mean to start a fight between you and your colleague" said Naruto. Kyuubi smiling, knowing that he and Naruto came up with a plan, unlike the emo who expects things to just work out for him. Being an heir and using your name doesn't always work, which Sasuke doesn't yet realize, but for Naruto walking into some shops he found it interesting that some people charge him less for things.

Kakashi waved his hand "Look, she started it because she wanted Hinata" hearing a snort coming from Sasuke "Let her have her. One less failure to distract you from making me stronger." Naruto turns to him with a death glare. "Idiot. You'd rather have that annoying banshee Sakura bothering you instead? Hinata never bothered you, in fact I like to have Hinata's company teme. Like it or not Sasuke, you have to deal with teammates and share your sensei's attention. This isn't just about you anymore." answered Naruto.

Sasuke hearing this turned to Naruto angry. But he knew Naruto was right about Hinata being better company than Sakura, he just didn't want to admit it "Whatever. Having the Hyuga is probably better off then that shinobi wannabe" seeing that Sakura will only hinder him and the blonde is oblivious to her feelings towards him.

Naruto hearing this smirked while Kakashi sighed. Taking out two bells he explains to them the nature of the test which made Naruto curious **"Quite simple, it's a test of team work. They know a group of genin won't be able to take out a jonin unless they team together. The real question is will they? If they won't, then obviously they're not ready for real work"** answered Kyuubi. Naruto listened to Kyuubi and nodded "Go" said Kakashi before he headed off.

Sasuke left to find the cycloptic jounin while Naruto stood there with Hinata "Let me guess, you figured it out?" watching Hinata nod, Naruto let out a chuckle "You are right, not Hyuga standard but at your own standard, I like that. That's better to live by" watching Hinata turn bright red, Naruto can't help but like more of that blush. Turning to the forest, Hinata activated her byakugan and found Kakashi "We should get the teme. Knowing him, he won't admit it but if we jump in and help him there is a good chance we can pass this test"

Hinata nodded, thinking it was a good idea "Ano with your kage bunshin you can provide more help and cover" Naruto hearing this form Hinata liked the idea. Creating a handful of clones, some of them henge into rocks while the others move towards Kakashi's position.

With Kakashi

Reading his book, he was wondering why didn't Naruto or Hinata jump off 'They possibly figured it out, meaning they are working together. Interesting, and Kurenai said that Naruto and Sasuke won't work well with her.' thinking about what happened earlier and why Kurenai did that. Kakashi continued reading his orange book while he looks at Sasuke in front of him. Turning to the right he notices Hinata's chakra signature 'Now where is Naruto? Sensei was always good at hiding so no doubt he will be too'

Sasuke charged in towards Kakashi who blocked his jab, before turning to Hinata and dodged to the right while he noticed a few clones of Naruto coming from above 'So they are helping Sasuke?' seeing how well those two figured it out. He grabbed Sasuke and threw him towards the clones in the air. With Hinata, he slides his foot tripping her. Naruto came from behind with a kunai, missing Kakashi by about an inch.

As all three genin are on the ground Kakashi actually looked impressed "An Uchiha that is the last of his clan. A Hyuga who is the heiress of the clan. A jinchuuriki who houses the most powerful bijuu. This team might be the next sannin, if you three do well against me first" poofing away. Sasuke turned to Naruto, angry at him as always.

"Cool it teme. Think about it, how can an inexperienced genin get a bell from an experienced jonin? This guy has been in hundreds of fights by now, don't you think he's prepared for most of the stuff you have? Besides, he apparently already has read your files so shouldn't he already have a good idea how strong you are?" watching Sasuke's reaction, Naruto smirked "Basically getting those bells isn't the point here. It's if we can attack him together to do it he wants to know. If we work together here, he'll know we can work together on missions too. If we can't, why should we be trusted to be professional and do the job right?" answered Nartuo.

Sasuke hearing this smirked, wondering when did Naruto get this smart. Hinata told them that Kakashi is in the same spot where he told them to begin the test "I think I have a plan" both boys turned to the mouse voice that sounded cute to Naruto.

With Kakashi

Reading his book again, he looked up and caught the kunai aimed at him "Sasuke" wondering where is Naruto, he turned around to see him "What do we have here?" smiling at them. He closed his book while Sasuke used a Katon grand fireball with Naruto charging in at the same time. Kakashi performed a few handseals "Suiton Tearing Torrent Jutsu" putting out Sasuke's flame, he turns around and watches Naruto poof.

'A kage bunshin?' feeling a few strikes on his back, he turned around to see Hinata in a juken stance. Trying to jump away from her, Kakashi watched as two rocks unhenged themselves and grabbed his legs 'Naruto left them behind in case I came back. Pretty clever' stopping Hinata from getting closer to his chakra points. He turned around to notice Naruto with chakra wire "What?" looking around.

Kakashi realized that fighting Sasuke was their main objective while Hinata played the decoy "So Naruto, using the clone from behind me was the key to wrap me around and get me in place. Pretty clever" not able to move he looks at the three genin "This team will be powerful. You guys passed" said Kakashi, proud that they came up with a plan but mostly on Naruto seeing that his file is wrong.

'I guess learning the truth probably sent him to the path he really needed to be' thought Kakashi. "Alright, report to the hokage tomorrow for missions and-" before he can finish Naruto raised his head. "Yes?" wondering if this has to do with the chakra control exercise he was doing earlier.

"Chakra control, it sucks. Any advice?" being straightforward. Kakashi looked at Naruto then pointed to the tree which made him frown "Try that then the same exercise on water. Adding chakra to your feet while walking on the water" answered Kakashi before leaving in a poof "Hokage tower at nine". Naruto hearing this smiled** "Make more clones. The more the better"** said Kyuubi.

Sasuke finished for the day and began to go home while Hinata looked at Naruto "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" making quite a few of clones. Hinata watched Naruto run towards the tree "Ano?" calling softly. The original stopped "Yes Hinata?"

Playing with her fingers "I know a good chakra control exercise" stuttering a bit. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and took a seat on the ground, while Hinata took a deep breath and twirled a kunai around her hand. Naruto watching this is impressed "Wow, I didn't know your clan had these types of exercises" wondering more about the Hyuga clan, he looks at Hinata playing more with her fingers.

"It's not really anything special. It's one of the first exercises we learn with our juken" answered Hinata.

Naruto nodded and asked Hinata about her clan "Just curious. I mean I don't know anything about you and we know plenty about the teme. And personally I'd rather know more about you." making Hinata giggle. Naruto smirks 'Wow she is completely different with me.' Kyuubi hearing this chuckles. "So what do you do with your clan?" asked Naruto. Knowing it's a touchy subject, he noticed Hinata's expression turned sad. "You're alone, arent you?"

Hinata hearing this turned to Naruto with a lonely face as well. Knowing how hard it is and seeing that he had no one for him but Hinata has a family while they do this to her.

"It hurts, knowing they are there but won't do anything. It reminds me of the hokage saying he will be there but he wasn't. He lied pretty much my whole life" looking down Naruto mumbles to himself "Never again" Hinata hearing this remembers what Hiruzen said 'So many people caused you pain Naruto-kun. you never deserved any of it' watching her crush, she can't help but feel sorry for him.

"What about your mother or father?" asked Naruto.

Hinata looked at him with a sad expression then an angry one, which made Naruto confused 'Sad about her mother, angry about her dad given the order I asked in. What's this about?' watching Hinata shake her head "Ano my mother died when I was three years old. She died shortly after my sister was born" Hinata bitterly replied. Naruto hearing this smiled 'Wow I think I'm in love' which he heard Kyuubi chuckling to deep down in the seal. "Want to talk about it?" asked Naruto.

Hinata looked away "What's there to say? That my sister is better than me in the juken? That my father pays more attention to her? That the clan looks at her like the heiress and me like nothing?" Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow, seeing that her own family screwed up and he can use this. "The only ones that give me support are the branch house"

"Branch house?" asked Naruto.

Hinata nodded and explained about the two houses that Hyuga clan has. The main branch uses a seal to keep the branch house in line. "It's wrong and I want to eliminate that, but I doubt the elders will let that happen" Naruto listened to her and gently grabbed her hand, making her blush "The elders are just a stepping stone to make the clan to your image Hinata. It seems to me that your father puts you down because he is scared of you succeeding and so he and the others want you alone and afraid to try"

Listening to Naruto, she wonders what he means "Think about it. The elders are scared. If you can change things the way you want to, it means they no longer have the power they hold. So they're trying to stop you. Maybe it's best that you teach them a lesson. Hinata, you aren't alone. Remember that" Naruto got up and bowed to Hinata for teaching him the chakra exercise.

Hinata thought about what Naruto said "They're afraid of me? If I eliminate the seal, both houses can live in peace, but the main house will never accept that. Naruto may be right. Stuck up arrogant jerks" covering her mouth, she looks around thinking what she said. Wondering if what Naruto said is true, about his lonely life, and that the Hokage tried to protect him.

Hyuga compound

Walking home back to the compound, she noticed Kurenai there talking to her father. Kurenai heard from a branch member what happened the other day with the clan meeting they had "Why would you do such a thing? Forcing Hinata to seduce that boy? You know he carries that demon. You of all people now accept him? Does Hinata know what you are doing?" listening to Kurenai get angry, Hinata realizes that in a way she is watching out for her, but that demon remark made her angry. 'Who is she to pass judgment on Naruto?'

Hiashi kept a calm Hyuga face "She knows because we spoke to her. Hinata knows her role in the clan and if she does get marry the 'demon' like you say, we Hyuga will see the boy as a tool to advance the Hyuga name while it costs us only her. It's the perfect victory for us and costs us virtually nothing" answered Hiashi. Kurenai hearing this gritted her teeth at him, knowing if the hokage heard this he would switch Hinata to her team and she wasn't afraid to say this to him.

Hiashi hearing this widened his eyes but keep a calm face "Really? So you rather have Naruto marry that loud mouth civilian daughter, then a girl who already has a soft spot for him? You know Hinata despises her and if she hears you're disregarding her dreams, you will be a new source of pain for her." answered Hiashi, knowing what happened when Iruka assigned the teams. "Besides that Inuzuka boy has caused Hinata problems in the past not knowing to keep his hands to himself. Why would I approve of having my daughter be near someone who can't control his hormones? Would you do the same to your daughter? So I suggest you do your job and teach that civilian shinobi some genjutsu. Hinata knows her role in the clan and if she does takes the role of clan head and if Naruto does take the Hokage mantle, it would bring more fame to the Hyuga clan" answered Hiashi.

Hinata hearing this shook her head and her fists, knowing her own father and her entire family is using her for their own ego. At first it was just to seduce him, but to hear more of this shocked her. And if that wasn't bad enough, what Kurenai said about Naruto shocked her as well. Kurenai of all people told her to keep an open mind about people, yet she won't take her own advice 'Why can't they just be happy for me? Why do they see me as just a pawn? Naruto-kun at least seems happy with me' thinking about her crush and his life.

Still hiding, Hinata looked at the two adults, angry that they are ruining her life just so they can feel better about themselves.

Naruto's shadow clone hearing this a few yards away is surprised about a few things 'Who knew following her would get me these juicy details?' watching and hearing this from a distance, Naruto can't help but grin, but he still tried to hide his killing intent for a few minutes.

"Kurenai I think it would be best for you to cut all ties with Hinata. You are clearly too concerned for her own well-being and you calling the Namikaze heir that word is an insult to your career!" threatened Hiashi. Kurenai kept quiet, leaving in a poof of smoke. Hiashi sighed before he walked inside the house, knowing this won't be the end but still unaware Hinata had heard it all.

Next Day Hokage tower

Naruto was standing in front of Hiruzen waiting to get the mission. "D ranks" rolling his eyes, he takes a big deep breath knowing his clones can do the work while he trains with some more clones.

Kakashi wondered why his team was so quiet 'Something must have happened, but what?' turning away from Hiruzen he sighs "Is there something wrong guys?" Kakashi asked, turning to Naruto first who shook his head while Hinata looked down. "Hinata?" called Kakashi.

Naruto turned to him "I think what lady Yuuhi did yesterday started to put some doubts in Hinata's mind and she's still adjusting" answered Naruto. Hinata hearing this turned to him "Gomen Naruto-kun, I didn't mean for her to cause you any problems. I thought she was better than that" mumbling in a low deep angry voice. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow hearing this, wondering what did Yuuhi say yesterday before he got there.

Turning to Naruto he noticed his smile towards Hinata 'He needs her and she needs him' clearing his throat "Don't worry. I expect great things from this team" watching them nod all three bowed. Hiruzen made a note to speak to Kurenai to apologize to Naruto for what she did. Then he addressed Sasuke "Yes Lord Hokage?"

"Do you have a problem with Hinata?" asked Hiruzen, knowing about the rivalry that the Hyuga and Uchiha have. "No. But between me and you, I am happy it's Hinata. She's the only girl I can think of that's never bothered me. She likes Naruto for some reason so let her stay on the team while I can have some peace and quiet while getting stronger" answered Sasuke. Hiruzen accepted that answer but he asked what did Kurenai say to Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, wondering how he got into this mess. Knowing Naruto he got this trouble for himself. Sasuke told him what happened which confirmed what Kakashi said as well "Thank you Sasuke and please not a word. If anyone asks, tell them it's about clan issues" watching Sasuke nod then leave the room while Hiruzen summoned an Anbu.

Five hours later

Naruto was on the ground exhausted after using over one hundred kage bunshin for chakra control exercises. Laying up a bit he looked at Hinata who is in deep thought "A ryo for your thoughts Hime?" getting her attention, Naruto chuckles "Gomen Hinata, it just you're thinking about something really hard. I was just curious" watching her blush Naruto smiles at her making Hinata smile as well.

"Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to cause you any problems with Kurenai." biting her lip. Naruto waved his hands, thinking it was funny that Kurenai came to apologize to him not too long ago while Naruto turned his back on her. Everyone wondered how this all started and when Sakura's name was mention Sasuke threw his hand in the air and left making people wonder what was going on.

"It's ok. I'm used to it already. I mean, having people thinking what's best for you only to find out it's really just best for them. Sometimes Kyuubi is right" said Naruto which got Hinata's attention. "Kyuubi? You talk to him?" Hinata moved closer to Naruto while he nodded. "Only recently. He isn't all bad despite what people think he is, but then again maybe he's just bored in the seal and talking to me is simply better than nothing. You would be surprised how he is. Like everyone else he breaths, feels, and sees. He's not a wild animal, he just wants to find his own place in the world. I can't blame him, since what happened all those years ago wasn't his fault" said Naruto.

Hinata hearing this wonders what he means. Everyone thinks of Kyuubi being a merciless demon wanting to destroy mortals for the sport of it. But to hear this coming from Naruto, she wondered how so many people got the two confused with the other.

"Why can't you blame him?" wondering what he knows. Naruto looked at her and turned away, saying S rank secret "Not even supposed to talk about it, but with you I have no worries" smiling at her. Hinata blushed while she moved some of her hair away from her face.

"Hinata?"

Naruto hearing that voice made his blood boil "Kiba, what are you doing here?" Naruto was trying to keep his rage in check while Kiba rolled his eyes at him "I wanted to know if she wanted me to walk her home" pointing to himself like some sort of prize catch while Akamaru barked. Naruto sighed and got up. After yesterday's meeting and overhearing what Hiashi said, he is going to keep a close eye on Kiba for a while.

"Sorry, but I promised her to walk her home today after Lady Yuuhi's mishap" extending his hand towards Hianta, who blushes thinking how this is happening to her. Ignoring Kiba, she stands next to Naruto who seems strong, powerful, but some sinister, dark, an evil that wants to be tamed but can't. A 'Bady boy' she can see in him, with some pleasure. "Shall we go Hinata-chan?" watching the girl turn red, Naruto took her hand and began to walk with her.

Kiba stood there angry to watch this "Who the hell does he think he is?" hearing a few barks coming from Akamaru "Don't remind me"

Hyuga compound

Hiashi heard from a guard that Naruto was escorting Hinata home. To his surprise, since he thought that Hinata was the one doing it.

As the two laugh Hinata had to ask something "Naruto-kun how do you feel about some people?"

Naruto hearing this stopped and looked at her "I'm going to be honest with you Hinata. I was never given a chance to get to really know anyone. I decided to act like this now to protect myself against them. They all say it's the best I'm ignored, but it's not me they do it, it's for them. They made my life growing up a nightmare. If there was something I wanted I couldn't get it and no one would tell me why. But I swear they are going to learn their lesson, that's a promise"

Hinata hearing this can't help but feel drawn to him. Like she wants to help him, wants to hurt the people who hurt him. "Naruto-kun, I would never think less of you. In fact I think you and I are the same" watching Naruto take a step closer to Hinata, she watches him look into her eyes. "When I become hokage, I will shape Konoha to my image" Hinata hearing what Naruto said about her clan being in her image.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, you made me realize a few things" kissing Naruto on the cheek. Naruto is shocked that she did that and Kyuubi sensed something growing in her heart. The darkness that is rooted deep down is starting to take hold of her "Hinata, you aren't weak. Don't ever let them tell you that. No matter how many times I failed, I got back up. I am giving you my attention and that's what matters" said Naruto.

Hinata watched him leave, thinking about what has happened in the past day 'I want to be with you Naruto, but I don't want my clan to ruin it' turning towards the doors she sees her father smiling while Hinata thinks what Naruto said about Konoha being in his image. 'I will shape the Hyuga clan to my image.'


	3. Darkness Growing

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

Ok people again no harem just Naru/Hina

Konoha Hokage Tower two weeks later.

Naruto was standing silently while Kakashi got five D rank missions for the day. Naruto's clones did four of the missions while they did one misison together. The team didn't mind and Naruto didn't even mind splitting the money together despite him being only real earner for four missions.

When Naruto got back to his apartment, he looked at the high collar shirt that once belonged to an Uchiha. Finding a good amount of blood on the collar, Naruto smiled and cut the piece off, placing it in a vial. Seeing that the blood is dry but still has the DNA of that person, Kyuubi told him to add his blood to the vial. When his blood mixes with the Uchiha blood it will act like a bridge to copy the Sharingan down.

Kyuubi knew Naruto wanted the genjutsu and predictive abilities of the eyes. But with the Byakugan he will be see the chakra system. Something that will be useful for Naruto to see, especially if someone is lying, but also the perfect three hundred sixty degree range made this even sweeter.

In time Naruto has to wait until he gets a bit of Hinata's blood, which he didn't want to steal by force.

Speaking of Hinata, in two weeks her attitude changed after that day she kissed Naruto. During one of her spars against her sister, Hanabi said something about Naruto maybe making a better husband for herself. Hiashi hearing this coming from Hanabi rolled his eyes, knowing the elders were giving her too much ego since they felt Hanabi would be more obedient to them then Hinata would. When Hinata heard this everything seemed to snap. She sent her sister flying to a wall in one hit, almost making her go right through it.

Hiashi never saw his eldest daughter have such hate in her eyes. He felt a shiver run down his spine, thinking that Naruto just paying attention to his daughter gave her this much of a change. But to Hinata, it became clear to her that people only wanted to use her and she thought what Naruto said 'The clan in my own image'.

Sasuke was a different story. Kakashi trained him, which he liked the attention and the promise to get more power. All he thought about was his revenge and getting stronger then everyone else, especially Naruto. While learning from Kakashi, he showed Naruto an advanced chakra control exercise which he was happy to hear, knowing that control for him is important.

Without the right proper control, jutsu will be much more difficult to use.

Hiruzen grew more worried about Naruto. He never looked at the old man, or talked to him in honorifics either, which showed he still hasn't forgive him. To make matters worse, Kushina wanted to see Naruto in a few short months, to which he tried to convince her was not the right time.

"Good luck on your missions and training" stated Hiruzen. Watching the genins in Team Seven bow, Hinata stayed closer to Naruto wanting his attention, his touch. Which she got and Naruto gave his attention to her and supported her.

Couple hours later

At training ground seven "Anybody up for lunch?" asked Naruto. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders saying he was heading home for lunch. Kakashi shook his head and took out an orange book. Turning to Hinata "Would you like to join me Hinata-chan?" watching the girl smirk and nod her head and walk very close to Naruto. As the two walk through Konoha they talked about a few things.

"You did that to your sister?" laughing while Hinata nodded. She felt good beating her smug sister in their spars, but this time she sent her sister on the ground and slowly closed one chakra point at a time while she screamed 'Uncle'.

Hinata rolled her eyes "Hai. My otou had a smile on his face and finally congratulated me for beating my sister and being the rightful Hyuga heir" sucking her teeth, angry at her father for giving her the praise now and not when she needed it long ago. It was Naruto's encouragement, believing in her, that gave her what she needed and now her father tells her she has the Hyuga attitude now like that was what she wanted to hear.

"You can't stand your father at times can you?" bluntly speaking Naruto watched Hinata get an angry look. "Can't stand isn't the right phrase. It's more like despise him. He wants me to-" stopping herself from talking, she turns to Naruto and then looked away 'If I tell him, what will he think of me? He will think I would be using him.' wondering what Naruto will say when she tells him what her clan wants her to do.

Naruto watched her with an internal struggle and grabbed her, leading her to a spot to think.

Hokage Monument

Talk about ironic that Naruto sits on his father's head but that wasn't the only reason why he was here. It was the best view of all of Konoha "Want to talk about it? It seems to bother you and I think you need a place to ease your mind" watching Hinata turn her gaze towards Konoha. Naruto is right, it is a beautiful sight "My clan wants me to do something awful, and I'm afraid if I tell you..." moving her knees closer to her chest, she takes a deep breath, forcing herself not to cry.

Naruto hearing this thought about her mission that her clan gave her to do. To seduce him, but truthfully Naruto didn't mind since he _now _knows Hinata truly cares for him. But he can give her some details about his plan, just not all of them "Is it about the whole seducing thing?" asked Naruto, looking straight towards Konoha.

Hinata's eyes widened to hear that 'He knows? But who told him?' cleaning her eyes, she began to get up but couldn't. Looking at the hand that stopped her gently, he tapped the ground signaling for her to sit close to him. "I overheard one of your clan members talking about it to a jonin" said Naruto. Covering his tracks and speaking mostly the truth, but he isn't going to reveal everything.

Hinata hearing this turned to Naruto who had a smile. But this smile wasn't like a normal happy smile; it's like more of a dark smile, making her have the urge to want him more. "What do you still think of me?" asked Hinata, wondering if Naruto will ever like her and maybe return some feelings towards her.

Naruto turned to her and nodded his head "You're the same kunoichi who wants to show everyone you have strength and a heart. You got my attention and you will always have it, but the question is what do_ you_ want? Are you going to let your clan, your father, even Kurenai control you, or are you going to stand up for yourself and show them who is in charge?" feeling a slight cold front, he looked up and noticed some black thunder clouds. Feeling the wind he turned to Hinata who was having a deep internal struggle** "Kit I sense a lot of hate growing in her heart. Continue on this path"** hearing Kyuubi.

Naruto got up while Hinata looked at him with a serious face "Tell me Hinata, do you care for me?" what kind of question is that coming from him "Yes, but it's more like love" whispered Hinata. Naruto hearing this grabbed her hand "Then what's stopping you from doing something about it? What's stopping _us?"_ Hinata hearing this wonders what Naruto is talking about. Pointing to Konoha he reminded Hinata of his dream and making Konoha into his image.

"The Hyuga clan Hinata. What do you see them in your image, are you going to be that kind girl that everyone will think you to be? Or will you be that kunoichi who makes the clan into her own image and be beside the Hokage who gives her the love she deserves?" answered Naruto. Moving closer to her he moves some of her hair while Hinata looks at him.

Blue icy cold eyes meet lavendar angry eyes.

"I don't know, there is so much I want from my father's true approval" said Hinata. Thinking what the Hyuga elders want her to do and her own father is using her to advance the Hyuga name. Not really caring for Hinata or her happiness, and to make matters worse Kurenai, a woman she looked up as a sister, called Naruto, the love of her life, a demon. Knowing full well how Naruto spent his childhood alone, hated while the Hokage who kept this from Naruto, preventing him from being in a good home with people to love or care.

Naruto remembered what she said and asked her about her own approval "What do you need? Your father stopped being kind to you since your mother died, so why is his approval so important? I'm not saying it shouldn't be, but I'd like to help you but I can't if I don't know why you want what you want." That made Hinata's eyes widen. The anger that she kept bottled up since her mother died was nearly bursting. "Hinata let it out, it's not good for you to contain it like this. I can't stand to see you stressed like this. LET IT OUT!" watching Hinata shaking her head, tears falling from her face.

It started to rain and thunder was heard "I HATE HIM! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN HIM INSTEAD OF MY MOTHER? WHY?" shouting and screaming as thunder and lighting engulfed Konoha's skies. "DOES HE EVEN CARE ABOUT ME AND MY FEELINGS?" everything that she kept bottled in herself exploded out of control, the rage and hate, the anger she has, it was wonderful for Naruto to feel it all. Hinata wasn't done. She screamed about Kurenai trying to ruin her happiness, about the people around her "THE HYUGA ELDERS ALWAYS BELITTLE ME, I HATE THEM ALL! THE WHOLE MAIN HOUSE! THEY'RE THE ONES WHO DESERVE A SLAVE SEAL!" screaming in the air while the thunder hides her screams from Konoha. Hinata looked at the Hokage tower, thinking about Naruto's lonely life and now hers.

Kyuubi sensed that good aura in her breaking into pieces while the darkness began to encase her heart **"Kit, she's there. It's time to give her your heart and soul"** said Kyuubi. Feeling the dark hatred in her heart grow, meaning the pure innocent light in her is slowly dying.

Naruto listened to Kyuubi thought maybe it would be best to push her, to which Kyuubi chuckled "Do you think he cares about you? Think about all the training lessons he gave you. Just recently you beat your sister and he still doesn't give you the full credit you deserve. But I do. I see a talented kunoichi in front of me who wants to show everyone who she really is. Not the kind girl that everyone knows and expects, but the dark vengeful girl that's hidden inside of you. The one that wants to fight back" Naruto watched Hinata lift her head, showing her tear stained face nodding to every word he said.

'He's right. Enough of being nice to the ungrateful, I want more of this, of him' looking at Naruto she feels the dark and hate coming out of her "I want you Naruto-kun, I can care less about what my clan wants. I want to shape the clan into my image, I want to make the Main House suffer for what they did to me and the Branch House" Naruto hearing Hinata talk smiled, knowing she will be his and his dream of becoming hokage was coming closer. But along this road he gained someone important, someone who believes in him and loves him.

With the pouring rain drenching the two genins, Naruto walked to her and kissed her on the lips passionately, with she gladly returned. "Hinata, I can loan you my power. But I need your help and love to do this" Hinata nodded and placed her head into Naruto's neck as if she was nuzzling him. "Please tell me what I need to do" asked Hinata.

Naruto smiled as he felt the hate for others yet the love for him coming from her. It was intoxicating coming from her. Looking into her eyes he sees the love and growing _lust _towards him "Let's go to my home. I want to tell you everything and let you dry up" kissing her on the lips. Grabbing her hand, Naruto escorted Hinata to his apartment, knowing this is only the beginning.

Naruto's apartment

When they got there Kakashi raised an eyebrow, seeing those two hold hands. "I came to tell you that with the storm I dismissed the rest of the day from training" watching the genin nod and a bolt of thunder and lightning gave them a evil silhouette, making Kakashi shiver for some reason. "Behave you two" leaving in a poof of smoke.

Once inside Naruto took off his jacket to dry off, looking at Hinata he smiles looking at her all wet 'She looks great like that' it didn't take Hinata too long to notice that Naruto was staring at her body. She blushed but it was short lived when Naruto hugged her "You're beautiful, so why do you hide yourself?" listening to Naruto, she felt him unzipping her jacket "You need to get out of the wet clothes before you get sick."

Hinata nodded while she took off her jacket, knowing the mesh armor on her might show something. 'It's Naruto and I don't want to hide anything from him' looking at him she watched Naruto take out a towel from a closet "I will get you something to wear"

Hinata dried her hair and looked around Naruto's apartment 'It's small and he lived here all his life?' turning to the corner, she noticed a lot of old paint cans. 'For pranks, or to color this place?' Turning around she saw Naruto in shorts, making her blush and look away. "Something wrong?" watching Hinata shake then look at Naruto with her lavendar eyes staring at him, hungrily looking at every inch of his body.

"I think this shirt will be able to cover you completely" unrolling a huge orange shirt that made Hinata smile. "You can change in my room" Hinata walked towards Naruto and took the shirt hesitating. Naruto tilted his head "What's wrong?" moving closer to her.

Hinata placed her head on his neck "I love you. I don't want to lose you, and I'm scared how everyone will react when I tell them what's happening. They might think I succeeded, but I didn't and I _hate _them, I want them to suffer" Naruto stroked her hair and looked into her eyes. "What do you want me to do my mesugitsune?" sliding his finger on her nose then to her mouth around her chin. Hinata looked at Naruto wanting more, his touch on her is making her weak while a fire in her grew, the hate and rage towards everyone who gets in their way is growing.

Hinata took his hand, thinking about what her father said about seducing Naruto 'He wants me to be with Naruto-kun' Naruto followed Hinata into his bedroom "My clan wants me to seduce you Naruto-kun. They want me to use you to further the Hyuga name, not caring about me or even you. I won't let that happen. I want to teach them a lesson, a painful one" Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders staring at her.

"Tell me my mesugitsune what do you want me to help you with?" asked Naruto.

Hinata stared at Naruto, her eyes noticing the growing love and _lust_ in him. Taking a step back, she lifted her mesh armor off, exposing her naked top to Naruto. "I only care about you Naruto-kun. I'm going to seduce you all right, but for _us_, not anyone us." kissing him on the lips. Naruto engulfed her in a hug "Hinata-chan" both of them feeling hot as they pressed their bodies together. Naruto felt her breasts on his chest and can't help but get hard. Smiling he unbuttoned Hinata's pants button while she unzipped them and let them drop on the ground followed by her panties "I know I'm not as pretty as the other girls" admitted Hinata, bashfully, as if she expected Naruto to agree.

However Naruto shook his head "You're right, you aren't as pretty as those flat-chested harpies. You're a beautiful woman they should envy" kissing her on the lips. Hinata can't stop where this is going and didn't really want to. Naruto used his tongue, begging for entrance. Hinata gave him entrance and their tongues got in a tug of war game. "Naruto-kun" softly calling his name. Naruto moved to her neck, kissing her gently, before moving to her ear "Hinata-chan" using a low husky voice. Hinata can't help rolling her eyes back in her head from feeling this pleasure.

"What did you want to tell me?" Hinata asked, feeling the love bites on her neck as she turns to Naruto smiling. Watching him nod, she tossed aside the oversized orange shirt, making Naruto smirk "You would look cute wearing that later" making Hinata blush. She sat on the edge of the bed while Naruto laid down "What I'm going to tell you is the truth about why Kyuubi attacked. Everything, and what I am planning to do about Konoha" watching Hinata lay next to him, staring at Naruto and nodding.

Naruto started with what Kyuubi told him about Mito Uzumaki who later changed her name to Senju since she married the first hokage. He explained why Kyuubi attacked the first hokage, because of Madara Uchiha controlling him with a genjutsu. Hinata's eyes widened hearing all this, but it got better when he explained he is the third generation of Uzumaki to hold Kyuubi.

"Third generation? But how?" asked Hinata.

Wondering what Naruto told her, Hinata's eyes widened when she remembered that Mito Uzumaki changed her name to Senju while Naruto nodded. "She was the first" He told her when she was close to death they got another member from the Uzumaki clan. "Kushina Uzumaki, the woman who gave birth to me" Hinata heard venom in Naruto's voice, so she touched his face and kissed him.

Laying her head on Naruto's bare chest, he stroked Hinata's hair as he continued the story. He explained that Mito transfered Kyuubi into Kushina who carried the Kyuubi almost all her life. "But on the night of my birth..." he explained that a female jinchuuriki has a ten month pregnancy instead of nine and the seal was weakest during birth. Kyuubi took advantage of tihs, since he wanted his freedom "But someone thought different. Madara Uchiha came" Hinata hearing this turned to Naruto.

"How? That would make him over a hundred years old if it was really him." wondering how that is possible. Naruto explained what the Sharingan holds, making Hinata's eyes widen. "Yes. I got a sample of Uchiha blood, hoping to give me a kekkei genkai like that so I can make sure Kyuubi won't ever have that problem" Hinata hearing this has a confused face while Naruto chuckled "With the blood I can have a doujutsu and give Kyuubi immunity from the sharingan." listening to Naruto she nodded while Naruto told her that the Yondaime fought against Kyuubi and sealed it inside him.

Hinata hearing this shook her head in sadness for her love. "Your parents only though of what was best for Konoha, not for you. I know as the hokage he had to consider that, but as a father you were his priority too." Naruto nodded and kissed her forehead, wondering what he is going to do with his mother, which made Hinata confused. "She is alive. She thinks I am Kyuubi. Kind of ironic seeing that she was the previous container before me. She of all people has no right to call me a demon." Hinata gasped while Naruto nodded, trying to hold his emotions "She abandoned me after she woke up from her coma. Didn't she care about me?" letting a tear out.

Hinata placed her hand on his face and kissed him "Then she will learn what she did wrong, like my family will" Naruto rubbed his forehead with hers. As the two stayed there, Naruto told her what happened with the incident with Mizuki, which made her angry. He learned the truth from a scroll and to make matters worse he told her what happened during the meeting while the Hokage knew about this. "A precaution" stated Naruto.

Hinata, angry to hear this, turned to Naruto "What do you need? I want to help you along the way to make Konoha in your image and to make the Hyuga clan into my image" showing her lustful eyes towards Naruto. He cupped her face staring at her, wanting more from her "I think the word you are looking for is _our _image" kissing her on the lips. "Hinata-chan, I feel so at peace with you. I don't ever want to lose that"

To Hinata this is a dream come true, but the question remained of what to actually do with her clan and the overall plan. Naruto smiled and got up. He walked to a wall and opened a secret compartment, taking out a vial of blood. "This has my blood mixed with the Uchiha blood. Kyuubi can give me a doujutsu, but instead of the sharingan's full abilities I will have its predictive skills and genjutsu casting. There are other kekkei genkai's in Konoha but none that catch my eye"

Hinata hearing this wonders whose blood he got. She asked if it was Sasuke, but Naruto shook his head saying he got the dried blood from "Shisui Uchiha". He looks at Hinata "The Byakugan, out of curiosity where did it originate from?" asked Naruto.

Hinata told him about rumors that it originated from the Sharingan while others say it was the other way around. "So neither clan knows where the first doujutsu came from, ok, but how will this work?" Naruto channeled his chakra, showing her the seal on his navel making Hinata's eyes widen "Add the blood to a kunai and stab it in my stomach where it's showing the seal" he explained that Kyuubi will add the doujutsu to his DNA "But he told me to get more" shrugging his shoulders, he watched Hinata take a kunai and cut her finger.

"I want to help you Naruto-kun. This will be the first step for you to become Hokage" said Hinata. Squeezing her finger for the blood to drip, Naruto opened he vial and collected a few drops. "Hinata-chan this is our first step to make what's ours" watching her smile, Naruto placed the vial of blood hidden from everyone. Walking to the bed he laid down and licked Hinata's cut finger. Hinata feeling this closed her eyes, feeling warm and aroused "Mm Naruto-kun" smiling at him.

Naruto laid down while Hinata placed her head on his chest "So what do you think of the story? You can't tell anyone since it's all an S rank secret" Hinata nodded, angry that his own mother did that to her son, angry at her for leaving her son to the wolves in Konoha. "But what can we do to my clan? I hate the Main House and the Branch House suffers too much" asked Hinata.

Naruto wondered about the houses and asked why do the elders use the seal. Hinata rolled her eyes and told him that it keeps them all in line which made Naruto to raise an eyebrow, wondering who does she mean by 'all'. "The Branch House has more numbers then the Main House. I think they outnumber the Main House three maybe even four to one" replied Hinata. Naruto hearing this smiled, telling Hinata he will come up with a plan but "You want to see the seal?" asked Hinata.

"Yes. Think about it. If you Hinata-chan released them from the cage seal, they will be loyal to you instead of the Main House and would likely gladly help you take them out of power. We might have to place a new seal on them later though. A more elaborate seal, but a new seal on the old Branch House to seal the doujutsu as intended but without causing harm to them" smiled Naruto. Hinata hearing this loves the idea. Like this no blood will be spilled and in time the Branch House can train more in the Hyuga techniques "Why stop there?" turning to Naruto.

He asked why does the Hyuga clan only relay on their juuken. "Not to brag Hinata-chan, but having more skills can help you in tough situations" Hinata nodded and also wanted to change a few things like that around the Hyuga clan for a while. Turning to the window they noticed the storm was settling down and the sun just started to set. Turning to the clock, they saw it was only half past six. Hinata sighed, knowing she has to go home soon.

"So what now? I don't want tell my otou about this, and I want to make him think you don't know what's going on" said Hinata wondering what her clan will do but Naruto on the other hand smiled. Kissing her on the nose making Hinata giggle, she looked at Naruto, hungry for his touch and love 'I want more' licking her lips. Naruto watched her raise both eyebrows, wondering where did that come from.

"They want you to seduce me, correct?" watching Hinata nod. Naruto bit his lips, wondering if she will like this idea but the question is how it will affect her? He tells her about the mate mark that Kyuubi told him, which made Hinata smile "So I don't know how you would react to it" feeling Hinata kiss his neck, she then whispered in his ear "Yes, I would love to be your mate. And more." Naruto hearing this smiled. Picking her up bridal style, making her blush and stare at Naruto's body while trying to grab for the orange shirt to recover her naked body.

Naruto watched her do that but he grabbed her hand, making her stop and gasp a bit. "Don't hide your beautiful body, Mate" holding her close to his chest, encouraging Hinata to let out a happy sigh.

Hyuga compound

Hiashi heard from the guard that Hinata was wearing Naruto's clothes. At first he thought he heard wrong but the guard reassured him. Getting up, he wondered if his daughter seduced him so soon. 'If she did and he took her virginity at a young age, that boy dies despite the boon to the Hyuga' wondering what Hinata is doing. She is supposed to make Naruto fall for her, not lose her virginity to him at a young age. One of the female elders smiled looking at Hiashi, thinking Hinata really did it "Enough. She is too young for me to think of this" shivering a bit, asking himself what kind of father would do that to his daughter.

Hiashi watched them approaching two with his byakugan, wondering what they are talking about. He was too focused on seeing if their bodies got close to bother reading their lips. Watching his daughter kiss Naruto on the cheek as she walked to the compound, where she noticed her father and raised an eyebrow "Something wrong Father?" wondering what was wrong with him. Hiashi asked what happened to her clothes while Hinata blushed and giggled, making Hiashi red from embarrassment.

"You two didn't... did you?" shocked that his eldest would do such a thing. Hinata pretended to shrink while giving her father a sweet innocent face making him think she did "Oh Kami what did I do?" taking a step back, trying to recover from the shock while Hinata burst out giggling, making everyone look at her.

Wondering what on earth is going on, the elders are shocked, wondering how did this happen. But the female elder was surprises that meek little Hinata of all people would do something like this. The Hyuga name becoming even more famous then the Daimyo was almost within their reach, and that made them satisfied with her presumed actions.

"No Otousan. My clothes got wet because of the rain and he offered me some of his to get dry in" bowing to her father, then walk past him, making Hiashi drop his mouth. Clearing his throat, he looks at his departing eldest daughter, noticing something changed in her 'What's going on?' It's not every day you see your daughter wearing the jinchuuriki's old orange jumpsuit.

"Hiashi enough, she is a shinobi and there are times you must seduce someone for the mission. Especially if you're a kunoichi" said the female elder. Turning to the other females, they all agreed to talk to Hinata to give her some experienced advice in case of future matters.

"Enough. I'm all for raising our influence but I will not have you corrupt my daughter at this young of an age. She is to get close to his heart, but not in his pants for another few years." The Hyuga elders, especially the female, glare at Hiashi. "She accepted this and remember this Hiashi, this will protect her from going to the Branch House. If that means she must fornicate with the boy then get ready to get her birth control" Hiashi gritted his teeth, knowing it was true but hoping it wouldn't have to be faced this soon. Nodding, he walked into the house, thinking about Hinata's future.

Hokage tower Next morning

Naruto was standing next to Hinata, who was wearing a completely different outfit, skintight black pants that stopped just below her knees, a mesh armor shirt with a dark blue loose jacket zipped hoodie. On her right leg she has a stripped kunai holder.

At first Hiruzen thought it was Naruto's influence, which to a point he was right about, but Hinata shook her head, telling the Hokage with Yuhi mettling. She wanted to change her outlook and to become a true kunoichi of Konoha, unlike others who only preach. Hiruzen accepted that answer while Kakashi told him what happened yesterday when he saw the two.

At first Hiruzen was thrilled but also started to worry if Naruto will affect Hinata's behavior too much. Then he remembered about the Hyuga clan and decided to make a meeting with Hiashi, wondering if there is any problems. Since learning about Naruto's status, Hiashi lately seemed thrilled about his daughter being on the same team with him. "I got the latest report from Kakashi that you three mastered several chakra control exercises" surprised from this, since most genin teams don't learn this much after only a month.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders "It's a good way to learn more powerful jutsu" giving his answer, he turned to Kakashi who shrugged his shoulders and continued to read his orange book. Naruto on the other hand "Too much chakra, my control sucks, so for me using low level jutsu aren't going to be easy. But higher leveled jutsu will be a breeze. By the way, how can I learn about my nature affinity?" wondering what was the harm.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto, knowing that he has trained for two weeks using the kage bunshin to help control his chakra. "You generally only learn how to use nature manipulation when you become a chunin. But seeing the many D missions this team has performed and with all the control exercises, I'd say a test in that field shouldn't be a problem" hoping to gain some of Naruto's attention.

He bows to the Hokage 'Not what I really wanted' shaking his head, he turned to Kakashi giving him a hand full of papers. "Let's go" ordered Kakashi.

Training Ground Seven

Naruto was thrilled. He expected Hiruzen to say no but that didn't happen 'I guess he wants to see me smile again' smirking, he turned to Kakashi who just finished explaining what happens when you add chakra to the paper. Sasuke of course had his paper spark a fire, indicating fire like the rest of the Uchiha clan. Hinata was a shocker, she would never expect she had an affinity for water. But Kakashi confirmed the wet/damp paper and wondered if Hinata's affinity had to do something with the Hyuga gentle fist.

Naruto's paper was split then shredded into many pieces, making the jonin raise an eyebrow. Naruto seeing that thought it was awesome and wanted to do it again, but Kakashi thought he should save it for another time "Well Fire, Water, and Wind. Interesting combination we have here. Naruto you can increase Hinata's and Sasuke's affinities" seeing how this will go, Kakashi will teach them some C rank jutsu.

"Hinata!" called Kiba with his team and Kurenai was not too far behind.

Sasuke and Naruto both rolled their eyes while Kakashi just took out his orange book. Hinata on the other hand rolled her eyes and looked away, wondering why he couldn't take a hint. 'What now?' thinking what was going to happen next.

When Team Eight reached Team Seven, Kurenai noticed some used chakra paper on the ground "Nature affinity? They aren't supposed to learn this until they become chunin because their chakra control isn't-" not finishing the sentence, since Hinata sent a wave of killing intent towards Kurenai, shocking her.

"Forgive us Lady Yuhi but the Hokage himself deemed us ready with Kakashi-sensei's approval, seeing that in the past two weeks we already mastered high level chakra control exercises. So if you don't mind, can you let our sensei continue?" answered Hinata.

Team Eight wondered where did that come from since Hinata never talked like that before. She always stuttered a bit and never talked like that. They never saw or felt her be so cold towards anyone, especially someone who cared for her many times.

Kurenai hearing this couldn't believe this while Kakashi let out a sigh "Show her" Naruto raised an eyebrow, asking what was in it for him. "I mean a true ninja must show deception, not show off their techniques just to prove they _can_ use it." Sasuke hated to admit this but he nodded. He didn't want to show anything to Team Eight since Sakura was there. He didn't want to hear her voice, even if it was nothing but praise. "I agree with Naruto for once" which made Kakashi chuckle at them and their strange teamwork

Hinata smiled, standing much closer to Naruto which didn't go unnoticed to Kurenai and Kiba.

Kakashi looked at the boys "Two B rank jutsu affinity and then the C rank" both Naruto and Sasuke turned to each other and began walking up the tree on their hands, shocking Team Eight. Once at the top Kurenai looked at Hinata who was smiling at her "See? Besides we finished over fifty D rank missions with Naruto-kun's help" smiling she walks up the tree right next to her team.

Kakashi let out a chuckle watching how funny this is, wondering if their will be a team feud but it got better. Team Ten arrived, wondering how they've been doing. When they felt the tension from both Team Eight and Seven, Asuma shivered. "Geez, what's going on over here?" looking up the the tree where Kakashi's team is, he wonders what's going on.

Kakashi closed his book "Alright, enough training for today. I will look for some jutsu that will go well with your nature affinity. Sasuke, check your library to see if you can use anything new. If it's not too much trouble please look for a wind and water technique for Naruto and Hinata" asked Kakashi. Sasuke looking at him wondering what he meant to which Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Remember wind powers up fire and water meaning it makes them stronger. The stronger the wind, the stonger the other element and the easier it is for you to perform as opposed to doing it solo" answered Naruto. Playing with Sasuke's ego has helped Naruto many times while the Uchiha hasn't noticed since he was getting peace and quiet away from the fangirls, especially Sakura. Turning to Kakashi, he let out a sigh and jumped towards the next tree. Naruto smiled and grabbed Hinata's hand "Come on, I promised Lord Hiashi I would walk you home" winking at her, making Hinata let out a smirk.

As the two teams watch them leave in a blur, Asuma and Kurenai turns to Kakashi asking "Nature affinity? Aren't they too young Kakashi?" Asuma wondered what was going on while Kakashi sighed. Since when was taking a genin team supposed to be this complicated? Turning to 'Kurenai' he shakes his head.

"Well they completed tree walking and water walking exercises in two days. Then Hinata showed Naruto the kunai control exercise, which he showed Sasuke. So to be honest these guys have chakra control at least chunin levels while Hinata if I have to guess is at jonin, so their age is irrelevant" leaving everyone stunned. Shikamaru mumbled it would be too troublesome for him to learn all that now.

Kiba thought it was all just some joke while Kakashi shook his head "Nope. Besides, Naruto and Hinata are getting along very well while Sasuke trains with me or them" leaving in a poof. Asuma turned to Kurenai, wondering what was she talking about "Are you sure? I mean Kakashi isn't one to brag but if what he is saying is true then I've got to train these kids more" hearing a few moans from Shikamaru, Asuma let out a chuckle.

Sakura was upset that Sasuke didn't even look at her, nor did Naruto. 'Hinata and Naruto, since when? I didn't know' dropping her head from feeling left out, wondering how her mother is going to take this, and even worse Kurenai is giving her more of a workload now.

Later that night Namikaze Home

Naruto checked the house that his father left behind** "Kit, the barrier will only drop when you apply your blood on the seal"** listening to Kyuubi, he rushed towards the gate. Looking around he found the seal, biting his thumb he smeared the blood, watching the seal glow and the gate open.

Running towards the house, the first thing Naruto was going to take was any jutsu he can find. The more the better. Getting inside, he used a flashlight to look around 'Come on, where is it?' walking around he found a library. Walking in, he found a shelf of scrolls. Opening the sealing scroll he seals them in "Kyuubi, good thing I rechecked my nature affinity. Or I would never find out about my second or third affinity"

Happy that he listened to Kyuubi, he added more chakra to the paper and when he did part of the paper became wet/damp like Hinata and the other like Sasuke ignited. Getting what he needs, he looked around to find anything more of use 'Nothing' leaving the house he made a quick dash to the gate, smearing his blood** "The barrier will reappear after you smear your blood"** watching the barrier appear, he made a run back to his apartment.

No one would know he was there.

Naruto ran towards his apartment but noticed some civilians were out late in the area and drunk 'I recognize some of them' remembering them on his tenth birthday, where one of them stabbed him in his arms multiple times. Henging into an anbu with a Kitsune mask, he made his presence noticeable. The drunken civilians turned around noticing the anbu and wondered what was going on.

Before any of them can blink, Naruto slashed one of them in the neck, killing him instantly. The four watching this watch in horror as their friend bleed to death on the ground. Naruto for the first time in his life felt great killing someone that hurt him when he was younger. Before he was powerless but now he has the power. Charging in, at the last four he stabs one of them in the chest, taking another kunai he throws it at another man's skull killing him on sight.

The last one was going to be special. Naruto created a few clones surrounding the man "Please no. You can't do this. Ninja aren't allowed to do anything to civilians" walking towards the wall, he screams feeling his whole body being stabbed. When it was done, his whole body was covered in blood from being cut all over his body 'This feels great' laughing darkly to himself, Naruto left in a blur to his apartment.


	4. Mission to Wave Pt 1

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

Alright here's the new chapter. Remember this one isn't a harem also thanks for the reviews.

Konoha Evening 10pm

One of the civilian council members of Konoha was hiding inside his home from a huge mob that formed outside. It started out small, with him thinking it wouldn't grow, but when he saw at least a hundred people he got nervous. Wondering where the ninja are he looks around frantically seeing the mob break into his home "No! Leave! Why are you doing this?" in fear watching the mob charge towards him.

Many in the mob shouted at him for lying about the Yondaime's son. They were angry that they were lied to by the very people supposed to have their interests at heart. "Now your death will ease the problem" he looked at a man in his mid twenties with cold blue eyes and blonde hair. With them was a female with light blue hair but her eyes are what caught the councilman's attention the most. They were tinged lavender orbs. Many of the mob members charged into the home and started to destroy everything. Some started to torch the place on fire. The one with blue eyes and blond hair smiled evily 'Revenge for all the mistreatment you did to me'

The council man ran for his life before the room was on fire "Please, no, I'm sorry. I will give you money, jewels, it's all in my room here's the key to the safe. Just please stop" throwing the key to the blonde he smiles. The next thing the council man saw was the blonde man disappear and reappear in front of him, shocking the council man.

"How?" scared for his life. The blonde man raised his hand up with a kunai in his hand 'Adding my kaze affinity I can kill him with one swing' swinging his hand he sliced the man's neck. With blood gushing out he grabs his neck frantically, looking around for anyone to help him "Why?" the last thing he saw was the cold burning blue hateful eyes that will forever be with his soul.

"The reason why is that you and everyone on the damn civilian council is crippling Konoha and you don't care as long as your wallets aren't empty. But with you out of the way, the clan heads can resume more control of Konoha. Until _I_ take control and make it into my own image" speaking to no one in particular before he left the room. Thinking about the key, he dashed upstairs with a few clones henged as well 'Grab the stuff and leave'

Soon the fire started to spread all around the house and it caught many people's attention. Soon the jonins appeared, trying to keep the mob under control while some of the others try to put out the fire. They didn't expect some of the building to blow up, making matters even worse "What's going on?" shouted a jonin.

The jonins all heard the civilians scream for blood. Whose blood, they didn't know.

Many are wondering how did this start, but what got some of their attention was many people just seemed to disappear into thin air "Enough. Let the building burn. We don't know if that fool kept any more explosive tags" ordered a jonin.

They just let the house burn to the ground with everything in it.

Next morning Hokage Tower

Hiruzen was in deep thought. Since Naruto's status was revealed, many mobs have been forming against the civilian council. Ironic, he wanted them to see their share of pain like how they caused Naruto so much but now 'Was it worth it?' seeing that a council man died. But this isn't one of the first strings of murders, about two weeks ago a few civilians were found dead.

One man was literally cut up all over his body, making him almost unrecognizable. He bled to death. "Ibiki told him that some civilians knocked on their door starting to get numbers" talking to himself he wonders if this will continue but the primary question plaguing his mind was who is responsible for this.

Seeing that many had a quick change of heart about Naruto and his behavior has been questionable 'He is training nonstop. But is he the one?' wondering if he is. But why would Naruto do it? Everyone sees him with such pride and light in Konoha, well, more than before at least. 'Everyone's starting to talk to him and respect him and he talks to them? Clever, using this to his advantage like that. No one can expect him' thinking it is.

He is happy that many people in Konoha have finally seen Naruto for who he really is but Hiruzen asks himself "Which Naruto is that? The one I knew or the new one that is cold to me?" unhappy how it went. Naruto speaks to the hokage in honorifics, making the old man frown about that. "Things are going to be different"

Training ground seven

Naruto was training while one clone read a book on fuinjutsu which he swiped from the Namikaze home. The next thing he is going to swipe is the Hirashin no Jutsu and the Rasengan instructions. Looking at his hands, he can smell the blood of the man he killed last night. It feels intoxicating 'It feels great' sighing in happiness, he turns to Hinata who woke up from her nap.

"Enjoy your nap my mesugitsune?" walking to her he gives her a peck on the lips while she nods. "Hai. Last night really took a lot out of me. But luckily with the building being destroyed no one expects anything" happy she went with Naruto. She used her byakugan to set up explosive tags on the foundation of the home to destroy it quickly while they escaped.

"How long till you mark me as your mate my Kitsune?" getting up she smiles playfully to Naruto who let out a smirk. "Now Hime I know how eager you are but in time. We've got to plan this right and when we do, you can make your clan into your image" kissing her on the neck. Hinata lets out a short moan "I can wait to be more with you Naruto-kun. Just don't make me wait_ too_ long" as they two begin to make out heavy.

They stopped when they heard a sigh coming from Sasuke "I am a few minutes late and you two can't keep your hands off each other" since their little date, Sasuke is happy for them and the reason why Kakashi pays attention to him while they do some other type of training. Personally he doesn't care about them as long they don't get in his way, but Naruto always pointed out a few things which he hated to admit he was right about.

Both of them stop making out while Naruto let out a smirk "Did you learn that jutsu yet?" watching Sasuke roll his eyes. Hinata nuzzled his neck making him laugh from her behavior. "Yes and you two are acting like a bunch of hormonal teenagers" wondering how he got involved. Sasuke thinks it must have been Kurenai that pushed this. "Also piece of advice. Rumors say that Kurenai is training her team even more" knowing that Sakura will most likely bother the hell out of him first chance she gets.

Both Naruto and Hinata rolled their eyes while Naruto explained a few things. One he is a jinchuuriki, almost a powerhouse, two they have 'Sasuke' the last of the Uchiha clan and probably the strongest 'Going to feed his ego even more' smiled Naruto. Continuing he points to Hinata "Heiress of the clan. Us three are probably the strongest out of our generation. But only as long as we're not at each other's throats." answered Naruto.

Sasuke hearing this let out a smirk seeing how Naruto has a point and he makes a great sparring partner if nothing else. "Whatever" walking away he leans on the tree to wait for Kakashi.

Naruto and Hinata exchanged looks, knowing Kurenai might be a problem **"Kit, in time. Everything will be in place"** listening to Kyuubi he gives Hinata a dark smirk making her shiver with excitement.

Then Kakashi appeared "Let's go get a mission" seeing how well the team is doing. He was shocked that Naruto performed the grand fireball technique and a tearing torrent. Wondering if Kyuubi has anything to do about it he thinks the team is ready for a C rank mission making the genins smile "About time. I think my clones are getting tired while Sasuke just stands and nods" Sasuke send him a smirk with a glare agreeing with him.

Hokage tower

When Team Seven got there Iruka happened to be there too and wasn't thrilled about a C rank mission but Kakashi said they were ready. When he looked at Naruto's new outfit, it now consisted of black, no more bright colors just all black 'I guess he is still recovering from the whole incident' turning to Hinata she changed as well. She now wears a open up hoodie with a dark blue short sleeve shirt and mesh armor underneath. Her dark purple pants stopped right below her knee cap 'I guess she wants to impress Naruto' remembering how she had a crush on the blonde. Iruka sighed. Sasuke still had the same outift and his attitude is changed just a bit 'I guess Naruto knows how to work with him'

Hiruzen scanned each of them, wondering if they are ready "Iruka, send the client in" Iruka nodded and went to get the client wondering how this will play along "Forgive me about the mess. But with the civilian council man who died last night I have to go through the investigaton" seeing that the paperwork is piling up. An anbu pointed out that investigating some homes might be good. If they didn't burn to ash of course.

Naruto for one didn't like that and he hid his facial expression "I don't think the civilians would like that, but seeing that many were involved perhaps you are right" stated Hiruzen. Wondering how this all started, he rubs his temples hoping the headache will go away but it didn't. Then the client insulted the genin team to which Naruto sliced the sake bottle in half scaring the bridge builder.

"Naruto don't scare the client away" scolded Iruka. He watched Naruto send him a death glare making him nervous 'What happened to him? It's like he's a completely different person.' wondering what's going with Naruto. Kakashi placed his hand up and assured that his team is capable of taking care of Tazuna until the bridge is built "So team pack for a month. We are heading to Nami so be at the gates in a hour" ordering them they begin to leave the room.

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow while Kyuubi chuckled** "Kit this is perfect. For you being far away from Konoha no one will feel the chakra coming from you except your team and jonin. We can come up with an excuse later on"** smirked Kyuubi. Naruto loved the idea and when he came back to Konoha no one will expect this. It's a perfect way to hide all this until he shows it to them.

Hiruzen stopped Kakashi and asked him how is their progress coming along "Great. I also found out Naruto has an affinity for fire and water. I think the fire comes from Kyuubi and the water from Kushina's side of his family. Since Sensei had an affinity of wind" Hiruzen agreed to this. "Yes I see, and some of the reports I am getting is that you train Sasuke more. Why is that?" Kakashi never noticed that. He thought he was training all of his students equally, but Hiruzen raised an eyebrow "Very well" dismissing him.

He wonders what Kurenai said about the Hyuga clan wanting Hinata to seduce Naruto 'If that's true I don't want Naruto to get hurt. After they come back I will talk to each other alone, then figure out how to deal with the situation.' angry that Hiashi of all people would do this to his own daughter. But also angry that he is going to use Naruto AND Hinata as tools to further the Hyuga name 'I wonder what Kushina would do. She'd probably call for Uzu's independence and the Fire Daimyo wouldn't like that' wondering when she will come back.

One of the anbu's report told him she wants to return in a few weeks.

At the Gate

Naruto sealed everything in his scroll with the vial of blood 'Soon I will have the power' once he got there he smiled to Hinata and whispered some of the plan. Hinata can't wait, if everything goes well that means Naruto will mark her as his mate "Oh Naruto-kun I can't wait to give you the time of your life" licking her top lip seductively, making Naruto turn red. Ever since she came home wearing Naruto's clothes the female Hyuga elder "Chirubi (chill Sun)" with a few females Hyugas showed Hinata a few things.

One thing she was most intrigued by was the juken technique that prevents the male from releasing their seed and Hinata blushed from the idea, knowing it would be good birth control to use. But she wanted more with Naruto, something that will bind them together showing their love towards each other, and Naruto himself loved the idea so much since his childhood was ruined. She couldn't wait to try a few things she learned from the older and more experienced females of her clan.

When Kakashi arrived he turned to his team who nodded "Let's go"

On the road

It's been a few hours since they left konoha.

Kakashi was just walking with his team while Sasuke had his hands in his pockets, Naruto was thinking about something and Hinata was enjoying the scenery. The bridge builder seems to be fine thinking how easy a C rank mission is going to be. Kakashi wonders what more he can train his team in while they're out. 'They seem to get along with each other very well. Naruto changed the most but with how everyone lied to him I wouldn't blame him. Hinata's change comes from him and those two are secretly seeing each other, knowing how much trouble it can cost those two. Sasuke is still Sasuke but he has gotten a little stronger but other then that no different. What is Kurenai up to? I mean from what I heard about the Hyuga clan, they're using Hinata to seduce Naruto. I wonder how he will feel after the mission. I will speak to him privately' walking pass a puddle of water.

He wonders if his team noticed the weak genjutsu.

Kyuubi spoke to Naruto while he nodded and Hinata already has her byakugan activate and Sasuke seems to notice something wrong.

From out of the puddle chains emerged and grabbed Kakashi, tying him up then ripping him to shreds. Naruto took a kunai out and charges towards one of the now-revealed ninjas. Sasuke was right behind him and performed a "Katon Grand Fireball Jutsu" aiming at Naruto's target. He strikes the nin while Naruto poofed. The fireball slammed against him burning him. Hinata with two kunai blocked the nin coming at the bridge builder while Naruto and his clones charged in getting him from behind.

"Pressure Damage" slamming his palm on the ground he sends the missing nin in the air. While Hinata used "Suiton Tearing Torrent" hitting him from the back. Sasuke with wire tied the first nin while Naruto's clones used a combo hit sending him flying to his unconscious partner. Tazuna the bridge builder wondered how this just happened, looking at the kids thinking how strong they are.

"Not bad" Kakashi clapped, congratulating his team "Sasuke with the Katon, Naruto being a diversion on both ends and using your clones wisely, and Hinata protecting the bridge builder. Excellent teamwork" walking to the tied-up nin. Hinata notices Naruto had a cut on his chest and stomach "Don't worry my guest is neutralizing the poison from the chains he used. Just stings while he's at it" Kakashi hearing this nods.

"Now what's really going on?" asked Kakashi. Talking to the missing nins he turns to Tazuna wondering what he left out, which was a lot "Sorry team but this mission just went higher to about A rank. Way out of our league. So I suggest we head back to Konoha" Naruto hearing this sucked his teeth while Hinata rolled her eyes. Sasuke just brooded there wondering why and the bridge builder wasn't making this easier.

"Please I promise after the bridge is built I will pay please" begging to Kakashi. Naruto walked forward, staring at Kakashi's visible eye "Fine. I will send a scroll to Hiruzen to let him know what's going on. But seeing how well you three performed I will make it a consideration" Naruto smiled and turned to the demon brothers with a kunai in his hand.

Kakashi watched him slice their heads off "They have a bounty of fifty thousand ryos" explained Naruto. Sasuke watching Naruto wonders how he can casually kill someone like that. Since the whole massacre he wonders if he will turn into his brother but Hinata spoke to him "Mizuki was his first kill. Remember on the day with the teams being assigned?" Sasuke nodded and understood while Kakashi listened.

'So he's killed someone already?' looking at Naruto he notices his hands shaking "It's hard, isn't it Naruto?" Naruto turned to him with his blue eyes showing sorrow, loneliness, and regret "A shinobi's life is never easy Kakashi-sensei. Is that the reason why you read the book? To escape the horrors, even if only for a moment? If that's the case then you should understand the whole situation" answered Naruto.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, thinking how mature Naruto has gotten since he left the academy 'Sensei if you can only see him, but would you be proud or upset?' seeing how much he changed and wonders how Kushina is going to deal with it when she eventually and inevitably reunites with him. Kakashi summoned his niken and gave him a scroll to deliver to Hiruzen "Will do" everyone watched the pug leave.

With them continuing, Tazuna is thrilled that they aren't dropping the mission while Naruto let out a chuckle. Kakashi couldn't help but smile 'They are going to be great, perhaps the next Sannin' as he orders everyone to move they begin to make their way towards Nami.

Few Hours later

Once they got on top of dry land Kakashi and his team begin to move towards Tazuna's home while Naruto looked a little pale making Hinata worried. "I used some more chakra to walk on the water. Kyuubi doesn't want to flood my system with his chakra, since it might cause some alarm" explained Naruto while Kakashi heard this he gave Naruto a concerned look. Luckily Tazuna is ahead of them and didn't hear anything from Naruto which probably might complicate things.

"Alright Naruto then take it easy. We don't need you to pass out, ok?" Kakashi wondered how the poison can affect him but seeing how much was on the chains 'Hmm once we get back to Konoha I should have him checked out just in case' worrying about Naruto. He turns to Hinata winking at him and rubbing some ointment on him while whispering something in his ear making him turn red. 'Also talk to him about the Hyuga clan'

Continuing walking towards the path they noticed a white rabbit. Kyuubi told Naruto it had a winter coat while making him raise an eyebrow as it was summer "Get down!" dropping on the ground, he felt a huge killing intent 'Kyuubi next time warn me about your ability with negative emotions' hearing the Kitsune chuckle.

Turning to the giant cleaver-shaped sword embedded in the tree, Naruto made a few clones scattering themselves around. Hinata was in front of the bridge builder while Sasuke was close to Kakashi "So tell me, who are the lucky ones to dodge my Kubikiribōchō?" everyone heard a menacing voice and turned to the location it was coming from.

Kakashi had already got the information from the demon brothers "Zabuza. Kirigakure no Kijin (demon of the hidden mist)" getting into a stance. Everyone watched him take the giant cleaver out of the tree with one hand 'Great, we picked a perfect mission' thinking to himself. He turned to Sasuke who nodded while Kakashi charged towards Zabuza, who blocked using his Kubikiribōchō.

"Ah Kakashi Hatake the copy cat ninja." smiling, both he and Kakashi entered a taijutsu match, with Kakashi trying to get the upper hand "So tell me why are you here?" wondering what's his connection to the bridge builder, he notices Naruto coming through with a "Great Breakthrough" focusing his attack on Zabuza. Kakashi jumped away 'Perfect Naruto' revealing his sharingan.

Zabuza let out a chuckle "Not bad" everyone noticed the mist coming in while Kakashi tells them to be aware "The mist has chakra in it" wondering what's going to happen. Hinata looked around and notices the chakra in the mist as well, somewhat distorting her vision 'Not good' looking all around, she notices Naruto clones all around 'Yes clever Naruto to set up a trap' smiling she tells the bridge builder not to wonder too far.

"Kakashi Naruto is all around us" shouting, Kakashi got the message while Sasuke stays not too far away. Zabuza was laughing "So who should I kill? The bridge builder then the girl? But how? The heart, lung, liver, so many choices but yet not too many bodies" laughing. Naruto and his clones appeared in the middle "GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!" blowing a huge amount of air around him, he blows the mist out of the area shocking Zabuza.

'Kage bunshin. For the kid to use that he must have a huge amount of chakra' clashing with Kakashi once more he lets out a smile and turns to water shocking Kakashi. 'What now?' realizing it was a trap and he is soon engulfed in the water 'Shit not good' Both Naruto and Sasuke noticed Kakashi trapped and turned to Zabuza, walking out of the shadows.

"Not bad, using the kage bunshins to make enough wind to blow the mist away" smirking he charges towards Naruto who smiles "Great Breakthrough" aiming at him. Zabuza continued to charge in but "Katon Grand Fireball Jutsu" not realizing how much damage he is going to take. He braces for the attack "Not bad" coughing he feels a few strikes hitting his back 'Hyuga' realizing those eyes.

Hinata made a quick dash back while Naruto's clones jumped in "Get him" Zabuza was smiling and appeared near Kakashi who is still in the bubble "One move and he dies" lifting his Kubikiribōchō close to Kakashi. Everyone froze while Sasuke came in from behind with a explosive tag tied to a kunai "Ha that water is stronger then steel" laughing at the pitiful attack, he watches the kunai transform into Naruto "Great Breakthrough" slamming the jutsu right into Zabuza and breaking Kakashi free as he quickly makes a few hand seals "Chidori' charging towards him.

Zabuza managed to dodge the attack, only grazing him "So the Sharingan can really see everything can it?" smiling behind the mask. Kakashi is panting "It does and what I see is your death Zabuza" as the two stand near each other. Zabuza began to make his move until a senbon hit neck knocking him out "Thank you for assistance. He has caused me some trouble" everyone watched the hunter nin pick up his body.

Naruto glared at the hunter nin and whispered to Kakashi "He's been watching us the whole time. And aren't hunter nin supposed to dispose of the body on site?" wondering what's going on. Kakashi gave Naruto a slow nod "You're welcome and hopefully everything will be fine" spoke Kakashi. The team watched the hunter nin leave while Kakashi passed out on the ground "Great" murmured Naruto but he smiled.

"How far is your home?" spoke Hinata.

Tazuna pointed to the main road while Naruto made a few clones but coughed "Well we better hurry up because I used too much chakra and that poison is still spreading through my system" Sasuke helped the clones while Naruto started to follow slowly. "Naruto-kun" whispered Hinata. Naruto winked at her hoping this will fool Sasuke while he can cover him when Kakashi wakes up.

Tazuna's home

When they arrived at his home "Tsunami? Where are you?" calling for his daughter. Sasuke with Naruto's clones dropped Kakashi on the ground "Teme, take care of Kakashi-sensei. I think I need to lay down a bit" Tsunami greeted them and pointed to the room upstairs while Hinata helped Naruto up the stairs. Sasuke noticed the clones were pale and then dispelled 'Great, with him and Sensei out of commison, we have a problem'

With Naruto and Hinata

When they got into the room Naruto laid on the bed while Hinata took a kunai and spilled the blood on the kunai from the vial of blood "Please my Kitsune be safe" handing him the kunai. Naruto bit his thumb summoning "Kinto, protect Hinata. Understand?" Hinata looked at the orange and white tailed Kitsune "You got it" Taking off his top outfit Naruto focused his chakra with the seal showing "This is going to hurt a bit" stabbing himself in the stomach with the kunai. He watches the seal turn red "Tired, I will wake up soon my Mesugitsune. Once I wake up, soon you will be my mate" passing out.

Hinata watched Naruto's body give a faint red glow and smiled 'Soon the Hyuga clan will be in our image and Konoha in your image my mate' kissing him on the forehead. Kinto let out a yawn "Let's go" which earned a nod from Hinata.

Sasuke noticed the kitsune and raised an eyebrow "Naruto is asleep while his guest heals him. He used too much chakra" using the cover story from before. Sasuke nodded and asked about the kitsune "His name is Kinto, Naruto's summoned him to protect me" Sasuke let out a short chuckle. "Well from what I gathered Kakashi-sensei has chakra exhaustion and Naruto probably has the same thing as well" sighing he wonders how long until they wake up.

"I can take the night watch and my specialty is genjutsu while my affinity is wind. So don't worry about a night's sleep" explained Kinto. Hinata smiled while Tazuna seemed nervous "Don't worry, Naruto will be up in a few hours better then new" smiled Kinto. Only Sasuke knew and if he did he wouldn't allow that to happen.

A Hour later after the death of the demon brothers: Back in Konoha

Hiruzen doesn't know how Sakiri heard about Naruto's mission and didn't like it. At this point he was almost convinced she had her own Ne unit at her beck and call. "To let a team take on a C rank mission that was bumped to A rank is dangerous" shouting at him. He turns to Homura, Koharu, and Danzo all nodding as well "Kakashi is a powerful shinobi and his team knows a handful of affinity jutsu along with their talents" spoke Hiruzen. Danzo agreed to what he said but also motioned for another team to help them in "Team Eight. Since they show some good improvement, why not have them go as back up?"

Sakiri loved the idea and Sakura can speak to Naruto hoping to get on his good side. 'Hopefully she can show she is a strong kunoichi to Minato-sama's son' sighing. "I think that's a great idea. And to imagine genin taking this will increase our image to potential buyers" Homura and Koharu seemed livid to send another inexperienced team but seeing Hiruzen is having trouble arguing against Konoha's two most stubborn council members they agreed to this.

"Very well, send Team Eight as _support. _I will give them a scroll with new mission details" wondering how he got dragged into this mess he turns to Sakiri shaking his head. 'Maybe having the Hyuga clan use him is better then her using him' wondering which of the two evils will be better with Naruto.

Next morning at Nami

Mind scape

Naruto woke up to see the golden bars "Something wrong Kyuubi?" Kyuubi let out a chuckle. He told Naruto about the blood he got from the Uchiha **"A genjutsu that allows you to enter the opponents mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. The victim wouldn't even notice they were being manipulated"** Naruto hearing this smiled thinking things just got better and Kyuubi told him about the sharingan and one of its special abilities with a genjutsu.

Which he will save for a special occasion.

He would never have thought the sharingan would have this ability. "**For this ability to work it must be the Mangekyō Sharingan, but I rewrote your DNA to work without it. So right now you have the ability to cast, dispel genjutsu, predict movements, and a range of three hundred and sixty degrees. The best thing about it is your blood seems to have some Senju in it, which makes this combo even more perfect"** smiling. Naruto wonders how that is possible, thinking he will talk to the Hokage about more of his birth parents.

But Kyuubi wasn't done. He told him with that genjutsu he won't have to worry about the effects of not using it after a long time. **"Meaning you having the Senju blood allows you to use that technique many times within a few short hours. I couldn't change that but I made sure you can use it at will and with the Byakugan you see the chakra system clearly. Basically, you would be hard-pressed to have a better doujutsu"** smiling the doujutsu Naruto has is quite deadly.

He can see three hundred sixty degrees meaning with the predictive capabilities he can come up with a plan from right behind him. Naruto smiled and asked how to activate it "How will it look like?" wondering how much change it's going to be, Kyuubi let out a smirk **"Oh it gets better. You can change your pupil to look like a slit while your iris won't change unless you tap into my chakra"** a perfect way to hide a doujutsu without anyone knowing.

Outside

Sasuke, Hinata, and Kinto are all talking on what to do with Kakashi and Naruto. Sasuke wanted to wait a bit, seeing that Zabuza took a lot of damage with his combined attack with Naruto's Futon. Hinata also told him about her damage towards him "I attacked his left lung and damaged some of his liver" answered Hinata. Sasuke nodded, seeing that it will take a few weeks for Zabuza to heal. Before he spoke Kinto looked up.

"Trouble. We have four scents coming this way" Kinto's tail glowed white while Hinata activated her byakugan. Sasuke got into a stance and waited for them to appear.

When the group of four appeared in front of the home Kiba smiled "Missed me?" smiling arrogantly. Kinto sent a futon blast sending him flying towards a tree while Hinata let out a giggle. "Kinto enough they are from Konoha" everyone noticed the small Kitsune who jumped on Hinata's shoulders and started to yawn. Kurenai wondered if he belongs to Naruto and wonders why he is on Hinata's shoulders.

Kiba walked out of the bush dusting himself off "That jerk. Just wait until I get my hands on you" stomping his feet on the ground. Hinata glared at Kiba making him stop dead in his tracks "Kiba enough. Where is Kakashi?" asked Kurenai. Looking around she noticed Naruto was not around as well, thinking he is with Kakashi 'Good I can talk to Hinata alone' wondering if she knows how her clan feels about her trying to seduce Naruto.

Sasuke snorted at Kurenai "May I ask why you are here?" wondering what they are doing here. Kurenai throws him a scroll while Hinata read it from behind Sasuke's shoulder and they didn't like this. "Kakashi-sensei is knocked out from chakra exhaustion. We fought against Zabuza Momochi but he took some damage while Naruto got poisoned by the demon brothers" answered Hinata.

Kiba hearing this chuckles thinking the demon brothers must have been too much for Naruto to handle. Walking towards Hinata, Kinto growled at him "Bug off" jumping down on the ground "I'm warning you" Kinto warned Kiba while he just chuckled.

"Come on Hinata-chan why do you only see Naruto? I mean I'm clearly better then that dobe" walking closer to Hinata she takes a deep breath and swinged her hand towards his face. But Kiba stopped her while he tightened his grip on her wrist "Kiba enough!" scolded Kurenai. Watching him not letting go she lets out a sigh before she made a move, seeing Kiba trying to move towards Hinata.

Then all he saw was a fist slamming into his face, sending Kiba rolling on the ground.** "Hands off mutt" **Naruto let out a deep feral growl towards Kiba while he nurses his face. Turning his sights towards Kurenai "I wonder how lord Hiashi will like this piece of news. Seeing this isn't the first time he doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself" everyone looked at Naruto, noticing how different he is.

He is taller, about two inches more then Sasuke and his baby fat is replaced with lean muscle. His chest is well toned, showing the light six pack forming on his abs. When he flexed his muscles it showed how toned they are, but his hair caught everyone's attention. It's more wild, more in a spiky way and it grew out more on top while the sides remain the same.

Hinata seeing Naruto let out a very deep blush 'Oh Kami look at him, he is gorgeous' looking down then up she can't help but keep staring at his new look. Sakura herself is shocked to see Naruto like this 'Wow I mean look at him he is buffed up' staring at his body she too is blushing.

"Mind telling me why they are here. I wake up from my sleep feeling a whole lot better from that poison and I come down seeing the mutt deliberately not taking a hint as if women can't say no to him" Naruto turned to Kurenai, who sent a glare towards him for thwarting her time with Hinata "Yeah yeah I know you don't like me. Join the club, they often have meetings." yawning he turns to Hinata who lets out a deep red blush making Naruto smirk. "I'm waiting"

Shino adjusted his glasses and told Naruto the situation, which he didn't like one bit. "So in other words until Kakashi-sensei wakes up we've got to listen to her" spoke Sasuke. Kiba hearing this smiles thinking Kurenai will order things with Hinata in his favor while Naruto appeared behind Kiba making his heart skip a beat "Kiba if you know what's best for you, don't piss off Naruto." smiled Sasuke.

Kiba swallowed very hard, he couldn't follow Naruto 'How was that even possible? He's a dobe, he CAN'T be better than me he just can't.' turning to Kurenai to support, she just stares at Kiba shaking her head knowing Hiashi will make her life a nightmare. She is also on thin ice with the Hokage and if Hinata does say something she wonders how her career will go from there. "Enough. Naruto put on a shirt" ordering him. He walks towards the house not moving his gaze from Kiba making him nervous "Kinto thanks buddy for watching the area" Kinto yawns while he poofed away.

Kurenai mumbles to herself about Kitsunes being a bad omen to which Naruto sent her a death glare "Shino, Kiba, go into town and get some supplies. Sakura and Sasuke, go check on the bridge builder. I want to speak to Hinata alone while I have the chance." giving out the orders the genin nodded while Sasuke sucked his teeth. Once everyone left Hinata glared at Kurenai which made the jonin's heart break "Hinata you don't need to seduce Naruto. I know about the Hyuga elders deal trying to advance the Hyuga name by using you." Hinata is wondering where this is going.

Kurenai smiles and tells her about a good friend in the branch house in the hyuga clan that always watched out for her "None of the branch house want you to be with Naruto. They know it will give the main house more power over them and it will cause more troubles in the clan. They also think Naruto isn't worth your time or love, they all think you can do much better. Personally, I agree" Hinata hearing this glares at her with her byakugan wondering if she is lying. "That can't be true. The branch house wouldn't say something like that" spoke Hinata.

Not believing this but now she started to realize some of the looks that the branch house members gave her 'It could be true. But I am doing this for them and they don't want me to be happy' angry that this is happening. "Why do you interfere with my life so much? What business is it of yours to try and tell me what choices I'm supposed to make? You and everyone else just want things your own way. But what about my feelings in the matters?" angry that no one considers her feelings.

Kurenai let out a sigh "I am willing to listen to you, but look at how much you've changed" Hinata looked at herself and smiled making Kurenai's head lean back. She never expected Hinata to be this cold towards her "I've actually changed for the better, even if you don't think so. As for what you said about the Hyuga branch, I will change them for the better as well the whole clan" leaving Kurenai standing there shocked. "The Hokage knows about it" stopping her before she left.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat while Kurenai smiled "He knows about it. I told him this while he will speak to Hiashi about it, but I get the feeling he will speak to you and Naruto in private. The Hokage doesn't want to see _it_ hurt anymore" rolling her eyes. She watches Hinata dark, angry facial expression towards Kurenai, making her take a step back. The small girl she knew when she was a chunin is gone and what replaced her is a dark, hateful, and vengeful girl she sees now.

"For your sake Kurenai, that better be the last time I hear you refer to Naruto-kun as such a vulgar thing" Hinata's dark icy voice froze Kurenai's heart. The bond she had with Hinata, that sisterly love, is gone and what's there is hate towards her. She watched Hinata walk inside the house making Kureani think what did she do? 'I'm trying to look after you'

With Naruto

He is trying to find a shirt while looking at the new improvements on his body "So basically my senses are heightened. I grew a few more inches while you gave me more muscle mass" liking the new body and look. Kyuubi explained about the new improvements that will surely make his mate very happy. Before he can say anything he heard a knock. "Come in" wondering if it's Hinata.

He noticed her teary face, making his heart break into many peieces "Hinata-chan what's wrong?" walking towards her. He gave Hinata a tight hug while she sobbed into his chest telling him everything. "They don't want me to be happy Naruto-kun. I wanted to do this for them, I wanted them to live happy and free, but they see me like the others do. Now I want to change that. I want to make both houses merge underneath as one. I want a new seal that will give me the ability to know everything about them, dreams, ambitions, secrets, everything" Naruto hearing this kisses her forehead while Kyuubi smiles.

**"Kit that is possible with the mate mark. I can modify her doujutsu and give her what she needs"** listening to kyuubi he nods while he will tell Hinata in due time. "Ok Kyuubi but give her a few days to make the decision. Right now she's emotionally compromised, so she should only get this when she's calmer and can make appropriate decisions. We've got to deal with the Hokage when we get back after the mission" wondering how this will play. He kissed Hinata lips "Don't worry my mate, I will take care of things"


	5. Mission to Wave Pt 2

I do not own Naruto

Subete mite suritto (all seeing slit)

Suritto mōdōken (slit seeing eye)

Kuro no suritto (black slit )

Suritto o mite (seeing slit)

just some names for Naruto's doujutsu. leave a review to tell me what you want me to name it. If someone has something better leave it in a review besides Kitsugan which is used a lot in stories.

Rixxell Stryfe: his pupil changes into a slit which many people don't know if he is tapping into kyuubi power. But if he is with the doujutsu then his iris changes into red with the black slit. Remember the greatest weakness a jinchuuriki can have is always depending on his tailed beast for chakra so in other words Naruto will use that as a last resort. So no bulge veins but I will see if there will be stages going to see how the story goes first, I don't want to make him too powerful yet. Also good idea about the hidden scroll I mean he learned the kage bunshin what else did he learn from the letter? I mean he learned about his mother being the previous container so that's a plot loop right there lol.

Also expect a long chapter and a lemon.

No Flames

Nami No Kuni Tazuna house.

two weeks later

When Kakashi woke up three days later, he read the scroll that the Hokage gave Kurenai. Wondering how did Sakiri hear about the mission himself he asks about Naruto since he was poisoned. Now when Naruto walked into the room Kakashi was stunned to see the changes, telling everyone to leave while Kurenai refused. Kakashi wanted to know what happened.

Flashback when Kakashi woke up.

Kakashi wondered what the hell happened to Naruto while he let out a sigh. Kurenai isn't making this any easier and Kakashi is trying to keep her in her place, as someone who has no initial authority over him. "Naruto I'm worried that's all, so please tell me what happened?" wondering if he should abandon the mission to take Naruto back to Konoha to check if the seal broke or if Kyuubi is influencing him.

Naruto sighed "Fine. You know about the poison that the demon brothers used on their chains and weapons?" Kakashi nodded. He figured that Kyuubi was taking care of the poison as long as he didn't use too much chakra "Well against Zabuza I used way too much chakra, I mean using all those futon's and kage bunshin took a lot and he didn't want to flood my system with his chakra. But seeing that over the years Konoha citizens and shinobi wanted to take their anger towards Kyuubi out on me he decided to repair most of the damage done to my body because of them" answered Naruto.

Kurenai didn't know what that meant and asked Kakashi to check on the seal or seal his chakra up just in case. "I mean he said it didn't want to flood his system with its chakra meaning what?" turning to Naruto she is wondering what's really going on.

Kakashi on the other hand "Your injuries?" Naruto nodded and explained to them that the 'Supposed medics and doctors' told the Hokage that they healed him. Kakashi hearing this nods knowing how many times he took Naruto to the hospital "Wait you did?" asked Naruto. Kakashi chuckled and told him he was the Inu anbu when he was younger making Naruto chuckle "Wait. That was you?" smiling he jumps up with excitement, Kakashi out of all the people was one of the few people that watched him.

But then he frowned "Why did you stop being my anbu protector?" looking away. Kakashi sighs and told him that the civilian council threatened Hiruzen about using the anbu to watch him. "So in other words he gave up that easily? Some Hokage. I mean the student of the Yondaime watched me more and wanted to protect me while the Sandaime, the God of Shinobi, let himself be threatened by _civilians_? He gives hokages a bad name." Naruto shook his head wondering why he deserved this.

Kakashi listened to Naruto and agreed with him. He hates the civilian council and blames Hiruzen for things that he could have done to prevent some of the stuff done to him, yet he always chose the path of least resistance. Kurenai cleared her throat and asked Kakashi what did that mean. "I mean what's going on? What injuries?" wondering what's going on and she didn't know Kakashi was Naruto's anbu protector until they mentioned the Sandaime ordered him to stop.

"Well to be straight to the point Naruto was sent to the hospital more times then any veteran jonin in Konoha. He spent most of his childhood going in and out of the hospital for injuries that were life threatening or not" explained Kakashi. Naruto continued telling them that Kyuubi healed all his injuries since most medics only wanted to add to them. "He didn't want to heal me more fearing that some stupid civilian would think I was planning to destroy Konoha. So over the years he sent his chakra in me but seeing that I was away from Konoha and all that damage done to me. I guess I grew into what I am supposed to be in my age" explained Naruto.

Kakashi is happy and Kurenai still wanted to see if the seal was intact which he refused to show "Why is that?" Naruto told her it's his seal. "I don't trust you. Why should I? I mean you have been giving me and Hinata trouble and you personally don't know anything about me as a person yet you see fit to judge me left and right based on only two facts you know, that I'm a jinchuuriki and I'm a male. Nor do I have reason to believe you understand seals at all, so how can you be convinced the seal is doing its job? And how would I know you wouldn't tell anyone in Konoha about the seal's design so they could probably try to get to Kyuubi or me?" explained Naruto. Kurenai hearing this gritted her teeth saying "I'm just worried about Hinata if that 'Thing' in your stomach does something, or if _you_ do something instead"

Kakashi didn't like this one bit so he grabbed Kurenai's wrist shocking her "Leave. I will check the seal since I know the nature of the seal. You do not so Naruto's right, you are not fit to judge it's quality or make conclusions about it or him, regardless of your intentions." tighting her wrist even more, Kurenai winces in pain while she nodded. Kakashi is pissed and hearing all this Naruto pointed out a few things that he agrees with, namely how biased Kurenai is here. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei I mean I don't really want to start any problems with your colleagues whatsoever"

Kakashi chuckled and told him she isn't a colleague "Probably not even a friend now. Come on let's see that swirl on your stomach" after a few minutes. Kakashi doesn't see anything wrong "All good" Naruto smiled while Kakashi wonders what he said about him and Hinata. "I need to talk to you about Hinata" Naruto just moaned knowing that Kurenai has been giving him trouble. "Naruto you must know Hinata is-"

"Trying to seduce me, yeah I know" answered Naruto shocking Kakashi that he knows. He told him that Hinata told him what her clan wants and one of the few reasons why they are seeing each other in secret "Reason one is the civilian council, or to be more specific Sakiri Haruno. I mean if she finds out what will she plan to do? She alone caused me so many problems in my life while our Sandaime Hokage allowed her to get away with everything she did to me" Kakashi hearing this agrees.

Hiruzen has allowed Sakiri to do whatever she pleases for reasons that escaped Kakashi, a former Anbu. "But if you know then why hide it?" asked Kakashi. Naruto explained about the Yondaime's enemies "Even though I denounced those names their enemies WILL come for me eventually and she might be targeted" Kakashi agreed to what he said but frowned what he thinks about his father, his former sensei. "And you have no problem with this? I mean being used like this by the Hyuga clan?" wondering if they already got to Naruto. He notices his face with a real smile, not the mask that he uses to hide it but a real smile.

"She makes me happy, she loves me for who I am. Why would I want to ruin that? Why would we want to ruin it for each other? Would you do the same thing in my position Kakashi-sensei. Did you lose someone you love and didn't share that with that person, well I won't let that happen. So me and Hinata are together and what we do is our business" exclaimed Naruto.

Kakashi listened to what Naruto said and agreed on so many accounts. He agreed what Naruto said about making each other happy while he thinks about what he said about his team a long time ago. Kakashi tells Naruto that "Hiruzen knows about it". Naruto rolled his eyes, wondering if he will make a big deal about it. "I mean come on if we are happy and I know about just let us be. We can easily refuse the Hyuga elder's proposal. I mean heck the only way that happens if it's a betrothal contract" Kakashi hearing this wonders what he means by that.

"Think about it, then no one can say anything. They will be happy while me and Hinata can be happy as well. I mean why would I want to give up the only person that really loves me? Why would she give up the only person she loves as well?" answered Naruto. Kakashi hearing this tells Naruto he is proud of him for thinking ahead and being an adult about it. Kakashi was also thinking about Hiruzen and wonders what will he do 'More harm then good. What Naruto said is true, Hiruzen really ruined a lot of his childhood.' thinking more. The civilian council as well. Why did Sakiri want to put Naruto in the CRA which Hiruzen turned it down, knowing Naruto will forever hate him.

"Naruto you bring up a few points. But I think Hiruzen will talk to you and Hinata about this" Naruto hearing this gets angry making Kakashi confused. "If the Hyuga clan finds out, Hinata might get the seal or worse married off to another country. The Hokage is going to make a huge issue about it blowing this to Hiashi while he might confront Hinata about this" Kakashi seeing where this is going and nods.

Telling Naruto he will speak to Hiruzen first, before he speaks to Hiashi about it.

End of flashback

Tazuna's home afternoon

Team Seven was training outside Tazuna's home while Naruto practiced some Katon jutsu making Kiba upset that he is learning some affinity jutsu. Turning to Hinata he wonders a few things about her "Hey Hinata. If you need help, me and Akamaru can help you since we use our chakra with our Getsuga" boasting to himself trying to sound macho. Hinata rolled her eyes while Naruto sent a great breakthrough towards Kiba blowing him off the rock that he was sitting while Hinata giggled. When Kiba recovered Kurenai turned to Kakashi who chuckled from behind an orange book... well it was more like giggles.

"Meaning I can learn more and do more then you mutt" answered Naruto.

Sasuke sucked his teeth seeing that he only has fire and lightning on his side and still hasn't awoken his sharingan. 'Damn it' thinking how long it will take for him. He is getting stronger while Naruto seems one step of ahead of him, much to his ire. Hinata seems to be one step behind Sasuke seeing that she is different "Sasuke, Me and Hinata want to talk to you about something in private. Away from the mutt and Banshee" called Naruto.

Team Eight wondered what while Kurenai turned to Kakashi who is still reading his orange book. Seeing that Naruto borrowed his favorite book "Go ahead you three, you have been doing fine" spoke Kakashi whose face still hasn't left the orange book. Kurenai seeing this sucked her teeth but she admits Hinata looks stronger and she shows it a bit "Thanks Kakashi-sensei we will be back before sundown" shouted Naruto as they took to the trees.

Sakura turned to that direction while Kiba picked up Akamaru "Genins, I suggest you train and leave my team alone" spoke Kakashi. Turning his visble eye to Kurenai, she turns to Sakura and Kiba making them groan. She didn't like that Kakashi gave her a stern look making her very nervous.

With Naruto.

When they stopped Naruto jumped towards Hinata grabbing her in a spin hugging then kissing her on the lips passionately "Been waiting to do that all day". Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics while Sasuke sighed thinking he dragged him all the way out here for that. "No. But me and Kyuubi have been talking about the Sharingan. He might know a way to wake it for you" smiked Naruto.

Sasuke hearing turns his head so fast it looked like he almost got whiplash "How?" Sasuke's voice seemed desperate. While Naruto put his hand up pointing to Hinata "She closes all your points while I send you a bit of Kyuubi's chakra in your system. With his chakra opening your points he can also awaken your sharingan" smirked Naruto. Sasuke hearing this is stunned, wondering how does Kyuubi know about the sharingan? Turning to Hinata he extends his arms while Hinata smiled.

"Fine do it. Once I awake my sharingan I am one step closer to killing my brother" spoke Sasuke. Naruto gave Hinata the signal while she activated her byakugan telling him this is going to hurt a bit "Itachi did much worse. So whatever pain I get now it will be fruitfull later on" smiled Sasuke. Waiting for the attack he smiles hoping to get his sharingan activated.

Naruto nodded towards Hinata while she closed each of his chakra point's one by one. Sasuke feeling the pain still managed to stand on his legs while Naruto smirked. This is one of the first steps to have Sasuke and his kids in a lifetime of servitude **"Indeed, for what Madara did to me. This is just the tip of the iceberg and once I apply the seal on him everything will be different"** spoke Kyuubi.

Naruto focused some chakra in to his hand while it turned blue then red. Sasuke watching this smiles thinking he is close in defeating his brother, feeling Naruto's hand on his stomach "This will leave a slight mark" pushing the chakra against his stomach. Sasuke's whole body feels like it's on fire, dropping on the ground he grabs his stomach in pain.

"Ugh" holding onto his stomach he throws up his lunch on the ground. Naruto smirked while Hinata lets out a cute yawn towards Naruto and wink making him smile playfully at her. Turning to Sasuke he notices his eyes red with black tomoes "Strange, you have three tomoes. Is that normal?" asked Naruto. Sasuke smiling turns to Naruto.

"It means my sharingan is fully evolved" smiling he looks around seeing everything in a lew light "Itachi is doomed" tightening his fist. Naruto turns to Hinata who lays her head on his shoulders "I'm sleepy Naruto-kun" Naruto kissed his future mate's head playfully while Sasuke rolled his yes.

"At this rate why don't you two just sleep with each other?" both Naruto and Hinata turned to each other and smile while Sasuke got an anime sweat "That was a rhetorical question" Naruto shrugged and picked up Hinata and before leaving "Kakashi-sensei already lets us. What you see in the morning are Kage Bunshin" carrying her bridal style they left. Sasuke seeing this smirks "Those two are something, I can't believe they helped me get the sharingan" smiling. He scratches his head making him feel worried, thinking it's the sharingan he jumps towards the tree heading home.

Naruto watched this while he is still carrying Hinata. "Naruto-kun I thought about what you said. I'm ready. I want to merge both houses while I take control of everything and if what Kakashi-sensei said is true, your mother will appear soon" Hinata rubbed his chin slowly while he looks at her and smiles "Are you sure Hime? I did promise you I would mark you as my mate, but when I mark you we might have to consummate our marks. So we can be forever soulmates and the added perks is something that will be very useful" spoke Naruto.

Hinata placed her head on his chest and nods, even though the clan wants her to seduce Naruto "But I want this out of love for each other. Screw their plans, we don't need them anyway." looking towards Naruto she kisses him on the lips. "You know we can stay at the hotel in town. I mean you can use the kage bunshin no jutsu and send clones while one is henged as me. I don't think Kakashi-sensei will be angry" smiled Hinata.

Naruto nodded. Ever since Kakashi spoke to them and told them that he helped them. Since last week Kyuubi sensed Kakashi's feelings on Hiruzen changed a lot while Naruto brought up a lot of valid points on his life. "I know he won't mind seeing that we snuck out to sleep on the roof a bit" Hinata agreed to what Naruto said. Since that night Kakashi chuckled thinking how funny it was.

"But in the morning he tried to give us a stern talking while we agreed it won't affect the team's performance" smiled Hinata.

"Yeah and he knows we will keep that promise" smiled Naruto. Hinata rubbed her chek on his chest feeling the tight muscles "So are you certain?" Naruto didn't need to be told twice they left in a black blur making Hinata giggle.

Tazuna's house

When they got there Kiba saw Hinata being carried bridal style by Naruto "Why the hell is he carrying you?" shouting towards Naruto he is jealous that he is carrying her. Hinata rolled her eyes while Kurenai raised an eyebrow "I hurt my ankle on a root and he kindly offered to carry me. But seeing how people are rude to him, Kakashi-sensei is it ok if we can stay outside and camp?" glaring at Kiba with her byakugan.

Hinata doesn't know what to do to end this feud he has against Naruto. Kiba used to get along with Naruto when they were younger, but now it's like whatever Naruto has Kiba feels he should have instead, specifically her. Since they got there she is thankful that Naruto punched him in the face when he got very close to her. Kakashi turned to Sasuke who shrugged his shoulders "I'll stay with them so don't worry" remembering what he said early. He can deal with Naruto's Kage bunshin.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders making Kurenai's mouth drop in shock while Sakura herself can't believe this.

"Just like that? What happens if the enemy spots them?" spoke Kurenai.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes while Naruto coughed and Hinata sighed.

"They are my subordinates and I trust them to work together. Seeing that they alone managed to hold back Zabuza and protected Tazuna, I doubt they will be in extreme danger" spoke Kakashi. Kurenai didn't like this one bit. When she gets back to Konoha she will speak to the Hokage about Kakashi's behavior and discipline on his genin team. "Be safe and also don't overtrain yourself" spoke Kakashi.

Naruto and Hinata smirked while Sasuke walked beside Naruto who is still carrying Hinata to the house to get their stuff. Naruto smiled towards Sasuke and whispered "Thanks Sasuke but also don't worry. We will be at the hotel for the night but the shadow clones will help us out" Sasuke chuckled thinking how funny this is. Seeing that they came back and used Kiba's jealousy to have an excuse to sleep next to each other while Kakashi probably knows about it "Whatever" laughing in the air everyone wonders what's wrong with Sasuke?

Before they left Naruto summoned Kinto while he asked to make a genjutsu around the camp so no one can find them or bother them. Kurenai hearing this asks who is going to bother them while Shino pointed to Sakura and Kiba "It seems logical that Kiba wants to keep an eye on Hinata. Sakura as we all know has a huge affection on Sasuke and is likely to react similarly." the genin of Team Seven nodded while Naruto thanked Shino for the logical view.

In Town

"That one?" pointing to the hotel near the beach. They are henged as civilians looking for the best place to enjoy their night, seeing that Naruto has a very big sum of cash and jewels that once belonged to a council man who had an unfortunate accident. He is going to use some of his wealth to enjoy a night with Hinata who hasn't stop blushing for a very long time.

"Yes? Can I help you?" once inside they look around to see a great looking hotel. If it wasn't for Gato maybe a lot more people would be in the hotel.

Naruto smiled at the woman at the counter and asked for the best room they have. Which made the woman's eyes lit up with joy before taking out the keys Naruto saw the price and raised an eyebrow. Shrugging his shoulder he paid twice the amount seeing that Nami needs it making the woman happy "Please make sure no one bothers us. Also please have a good dinner and breakfast" dropping a few more hundred ryos the woman nodded in joy.

"Of course, enjoy your stay" shocked that he paid this much. She is happy that they came along.

When they got into the room they noticed how nice it was and seeing how bad Nami is. Naruto wonders if this place will make a recovery after Gato is gone "I am going to freshen up a bit" Hinata blushed, seeing that being here for two weeks she hasn't been able to maintain the proper grooming that the Hyuga clan wants all females to have. Walking to the bathroom she notices the stand up shower able to hold at least five people.

Closing the door behind her she activates her byakugan to look around the hotel then around Nami trying to push her sight to the max 'Good. Kurenai and Kiba haven't found the scent or trail' taking off her top. She turns on the water, wondering where are all the feminine products that the hotel has that they keep for the guests to use.

Feeling the water heated just right she takes off the bottom part of her outfit and lets the warm water ease her body. Naruto heard the water running and walked into the bathroom already naked wondering how much Hinata might moan or probably scream. Walking slowly into the bath tub he quietly opens the door watching Hinata's wet body sparkle with the water.

Smirking he walks right behind her close enough that he hears her humming a sweet melody. Slowly placing his hands on her back then her sides, Hinata freezes in place "Please don't stop humming" using a husky voice he kisses her ear gently making Hinata's heart pound faster. "N-Na-Naruto-kun wh-what are you d-doing here?" stuttering a bit and blushing. Naruto chuckles from that blush and stuttering of her's, slowly stroking her sides. Hinata lets the warm water drop on her body "Naruto-kun" whispering his name.

Naruto moves his hands from her sides to Hinata's stomach "Hmm" moaning in pleasure. Naruto begins to move his hand lower to Hinata's region making her aware what he is dong. Pushing his hand away from her body, she covers herself "Please no, I am not decent down there" blushing. Naruto raised an eyebrow while he moved closer towards Hinata, pushing her against the shower wall. Still trying to cover her pussy with both hands and looking away, Naruto cups her face up while the water keeps them warm.

Slowly kissing her on the lips he moves his hand on her arm and slowly glides his finger on her arm "Don't hide from me" kissing her neck. Hinata felt her legs get weak while she felt Naruto's other arm caressing her own. Naruto slowly bit her neck making her moan "Please, I don't want you to see me like this" blushing red. She heard from many of the female Hyugas talking about most man wanting to see their partner's clean and there is a strict clan rule for all females Hyuga's to be properly groomed.

Naruto hearing this smiles, moving his head towards her ear "I like to see some fur. It shows you are growing to be a beautiful woman" slowly bitting her neck. Hinata's eyes roll to the back of her head feeling the warm and hot sensation that the water is also helping in the mood. "Naruto-kun" turning to his future mate, he stares at her eyes smiling. "I see your body Hinata-chan, so maybe it's your turn to see mine" using a husky voice.

Hinata hearing this gulps and looks at Naruto's face "Do you really mean what you said? You like to see some fur?" blushing she feels Naruto biting on her neck making her aroused. "Yes" using a deep voice. He pushes his body against hers feeling her naked chest rub against his "Hmm" letting out a playful smile. He moves towards Hinata's breast making her breath rapidly. Licking his tongue around her nipple, he cups her other breast making Hinata moan 'Oh Kami how is he this good?' wondering where Naruto learned all this.

She feels the pleasure going through her whole body "Naruto-kun" slowing moving her hands towards his dick. Hinata slowly strokes his fully erect member 'He's so big' taking note of his size. She begins to use both hands to slowly stroke his member while Naruto playfully licks her nipple all around. "Be gentle mate, I still have to use it on you" he stated, teasing Hinata.

She blushes thinking how she can't wait for it "Ano. I hope you will go gently on me seeing how big you are" hearing her seductive voice. Naruto looks at her while he lightly tapped Hinata's legs to spread a bit. Wondering what's going on she noticed Naruto smiling and going down "Where are you-?" Hinata never got to finish that sentence for she felt a wave of pleasure hit her. Naruto slowly licked her pussy while Hinata leaned against the wall for support, the water from the shower isn't making this any easier. For each stroke that tongues of his gives her, it's a wave of heated pleasure going through her body. Sliding her hands through his wet spiky hair Hinata looked at Naruto, biting her bottom lip in pleasure 'Oh Kami I can't wait to see what he will do to me'

When Naruto told her to spread her legs, he saw the small patch of blue hair that is growing. Smiling he licked her pussy making Hinata moan. Satisfied how Hinata is feeling he continued to lick her for a few minutes "You taste wonderful mate" Hinata blushed from his compliment before she spoke, Naruto slowly licked her clitoris making Hinata slide down a bit. Seeing that Naruto picked a sweet spot, he gives her deep licks making Hinata moan "Amazing" she was breathing hard.

Using his hand he spreads Hinata's camel toe back a bit showing more of her clitoris "Hmm" licking it. Hinata's whole body is feeling a surge of pleasure while she kept running her fingers through his hair. Hinata leaned against the wall and reached for the bottle of shampoo, running her fingers through her future mate's hair. She began to rub the shampoo on his hair while he continued to eat her. It wasn't easy for Hinata to wash Naruto's hair for many reasons and Naruto enjoyed having his hair washed by Hinata.

"Thank you mate for washing my hair" Hinata smiled at Naruto's antics seeing that he stopped licking her making her regain some of her senses. Naruto stood up and put his arms around her neck "Did you enjoy your treats?" Hinata placed her wet head on his shoulder nodding "I loved it. It felt wonderful" smiling at Naruto. She moves some of her wet hair out of her face "I think it's my turn?" Naruto tilted his head, wondering what she means.

Hinata kissed him on the lips while she pushed him against the wall. Wondering what she is planning, she used her hand to stroke Naruto's member making him moan in pleasure. Hinata smiled and lowered herself down while she playfully licks the top part of his cock making him smile. "Hinata-chan you naughty girl" watching Hinata smile seductively. Slowly wrapping her tongue around it, Naruto starts to breath a little fast "Where did you learn this?" feeling the pleasure.

Hinata smiles while she licks and strokes his member "Let's just say some of the older female Hyugas gave me some tips, thinking I wanted to complete their mission for them." licking his dick she slowly swallows his large member, trying to take all the girth she moves her tongue all around his member making Naruto moan in pleasure. Slowly stroking his member she sucks on it gently. Pushing down a little deeper she feels his dick hitting her in the back of the throat making her cough a bit "Wow" panting she licks the top of his cock making Naruto groan in pleasure.

Stroking his member Hinata smiles while Naruto wonders what she is up to "I also learned a few things to prevent someone from releasing his seed" blushing. Naruto cups her face and smile while Hinata blushes "Go ahead". Turning to Naruto, Hinata activates her byakugan "This will sting a bit" Naruto nodded then felt the sting and pinch around his lower region. "I think we should take this to the bedroom, but first..." Hinata smiled and nodded. Getting up Naruto grabbed her from behind while the water washed them. Grabbing the bottle of soap he pours it into his hands and gently rubbed it on Hinata's breast. Slowly moving his hands around her breast he circled around her nipple making her moan a bit.

Moving her towards the water he rinses her off while he washes her hair. Moving his hands towards her pussy he rubbed her clitoris making her moan. "You're terrible, did I ever tell you that?" said Hinata playfully. Naruto smiled and kissed her neck making her moan "Not yet" biting her neck much harder Hinata breathed harder while she looked at Naruto with lust in her eyes. "I want you" taking a small bite on his neck. Naruto grabbed her sides pushing her body closer to his "Me too"

"Then we should leave and dry up a bit" smiled Hinata.

Naruto nodded before turning off the water. They walk out of the bathroom while Hinata laid on the bed. Naruto stared at her and licked his lips seeing Hinata laying on the bed "I love you Naruto-kun. I am doing this for us, not for my clan. Never doubt that." staring at Naruto. Hinata watched him lay on the bed with her "Hinata-chan I love you too. You are and probably will only be the only person that truly accepts me. You accept me for what I have and carry and you want to change for us, something that I know we will be happy together with"

Moving towards her he kissed Hinata on the neck "Please mark me as your mate" Naruto moved some of her hair away from her face moving closer he kissed her on the lips "Hai I will my mate". Hinata smiled and leaned her head on his shoulders while Naruto took a deep breath "This will hurt for a minute. Once it's done our bodies are going to get hot. Kyuubi told me your changes will be done overnight" Hinata listened to Naruto and nodded.

Moving towards her neck he takes a big bite, piercing through her skin making Hinata wince. Remebering what Kyuubi said he takes a deep breath and pumps his chakra into her system. Pumping some of his chakra he opens his eyes pumping some of Kyuubi's chakra in her. 'Just a little longer my mate' Naruto felt how tight she is holding onto him in an effort to bare the pain.

Releasing her neck Hinata pants "It's getting so hot" Naruto licked the wound making it heal very quickly "Shh it's a side effect. It's just Kyuubi's chakra, it will pass soon". smiling and moving some of her hair away from her face. Hinata gently pushed Naruto on his back while she got on top of him, looking at his member 'Oh Kami he's so big. He must be at least ten inches' slowly stroking his member. Feeling how hard he is Hinata positions herself on top of his member where her opening is "Let me please". Watching Naruto nod she takes a deep breath, slowly going down on him. She felt his rod slowly inserting into her 'He's so thick. It feels great' feeling her pussy being stretched from just his head alone.

Naruto felt his member being squeezed by something very tight, staring at Hinata and smiled "No regrets for us" leaning closer to Hinata. She gasped feeling his rod slowly penetrating her more with his help, while Naruto engulfed her in a hug. He kissed her chest and slowly tugged on her nipple. Hinata feeling this wiggled herself down, pushing herself on his shaft more. Wincing in slight pain she takes a deep breath and forces herself down much faster, feeling her hymen break under the pressure.

Taking another deep breath she pushed herself down completely, making her wince in pain. Naruto kissed her lips, covering the pain pinching scream before she let it out. Both of them could feel the blood drip on the lower regions, Naruto smiling and held her tightly while Hinata began to move up and back down. Naruto feeling the pleasure laid on his back while Hinata moved faster. Feeling the pain at first but soon the pain turned into pleasure, making her place her head on his chest as she continued to move faster "Naruto-kun, it feels wonderful" feeling the pleasure hit her like a wave.

Naruto laid on the bed while Hinata continued "Hinata-chan" cupping her breasts. She moaned loudly in pleasure while Naruto wrapped his arms around her neck making Hinata go deeper on his member. 'Amazing. I feel so much inside of me' Hinata placed her head on his shoulder while she feels a pressure building in her. Naruto felt her walls tightening on his member making him wonder what's going on. Holding her in his arms he shifted his weight to his right placing Hinata on her back "Naruto-kun!" shouting his name. She released her juices all over his member "That was amazing" breathing hard, she never felt anything like that, thinking back to what some of the female Hyugas say about a man giving her an orgasm.

Naruto on top of her noticed the blood all over his member and on the sheets "Hinata-chan" slowly putting his cock back inside of her. He feels all the water slowly coming out of her, slowly thrusting back and forth Hinata wraps her legs around his waist. Pushing him closer to her "Please! Faster!" listening to Hinata he began to move faster. Feeling his cock twitch he continued to go "Ahh" grunting he feels his cock stiffen and twitch inside of her. Hinata smiled but doesn't feel anything while Naruto continued to thrust even faster "What was that?" thrusting back and forth.

Hinata feels his hands pinning her to the bed "A jyuken method to prevent you from releasing your seed in me, but it lets you climax more then once. When we are old enough we can have that family that we talked about, but for now, let's just enjoy ourselves" Naruto kept thrusting deeper inside of her while she explained what she did. Naruto smiled and kissed her on the lips "My mate". Feeling Hinata's legs still wrapped around his waist. He pushed deeper trying to feel the pleasure "You're tight. It feels so good" with each thrust he felt her walls clamping around his member making him more excited. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck while Naruto lifted her off the bed. Hinata feeling this different position opens her mouth in pleasure. Continuing thrusting, Naruto feels he is at his limit "Hinata-chan" grunting again.

Hinata could feel his cock moving violently in her, making her a bit worried. But seeing that he didn't release his seed "Please don't stop" getting up she goes on all fours while Naruto watchs her spread her legs then her pussy with her hand. Naruto positioned his member and slowly pushed his cock inside her, grabbing her hips. He began to move back and forth while Hinata dropped her top half of her body on the bed. "Yes!" shouted Hinata.

Naruto moved back and forth very rapidly making Hinata smile in pleasure. As he pounds her pussy he felt Hinata's walls clamping on his member very tightly again "Naruto-kun I think you are big enough that you reach inside my cervix" panting while she speaks. Feeling his cock being under pressure he feels Hinata release her juices all over his member. "AHH!" screaming in pleasure. Hinata collapsed on the bed while she drips out a bit, Naruto smiled watching her go on her back.

Spreading her legs apart she reaches for her pussy "Please don't stop. I'm not tired yet" breathing hard. Hinata dropped her head on the pillow "Promise me not to stop until you are happy". Naruto kissed her on the lips "I am happy just being with you, and for being your first" slowly moving on top of her. "My first and only. No man but you will ever be with me, even if I wasn't marked by you. I swear on my mother's grave Naruto-kun" Hinata reached for his hard member and guided him back inside of her, so Naruto would again slowly thrust inside her. "You're so wet" he was breathing hard.

Feeling how wet Hinata is all over her lower region and inside. Moving back and forth, Hinata laid on the bed with her head on the pillow feeling the pleasure coming from Naruto. Thrusting back and forth he grabbed Hinata's hips and pushed deeper inside of her "Hinata-chan. I think I'm at my limit" feeling his cock stiffen much more and throbbing very violently. Pushing deeper inside of Hinata he feels her tight walls around his member "AHHH!" He feels Hinata's pussy trying to milk his cock for his seed that it cannot give "AHHH!" grunting even louder he feels his member pushing something hot out of him.

Hinata's eyes widened, feeling the hot seed he was shooting deep inside of her. "Oh Kami" grabbing her stomach she feels Naruto continue releasing his seed while her pussy is massaging his member trying to get every drop out and into her womb like Nature intended her insides to do. It wasn't a horrible feeling, in fact it was very satisfying on several levels, just unexpected. Not knowing what was going on Naruto pushed deeper inside of her releasing more inside her."Naruto-kun you released your seed inside of me" shocked that this happened. Naruto was still releasing more of his sperm inside of her, as if all the semen he couldn't release this whole time had built up and was coming out all at once. "I think whatever I didn't release from before, I just released now" replied Naruto as he panted, his mega-orgasm exhausting him. He watched Hinata move her hands on his member, feeling the sticky and wet liquid slowly coming out of her pussy. Touching his member Hinata feels him releasing more of his cum shocking her. Her insides were warm and hot "I think you might have gotten me pregnant with all the cum that's inside of me. If I'm not, then either this is the safest day I will EVER have or I'm sterile." looking at her two fingers covered in his white cum.

She licked it off her fingers "You taste great"

Naruto reached to her and hugged her tightly "I won't leave you my mate nor our kits. I WILL keep you safe and comfortable" Hinata placed her hands on her stomach thinking about any children they will have "Yes, us and our kits. I will love that" feeling tired all of a sudden. She noticed Naruto's member was still hard and hot, smiling she noticed Naruto's sleepy look, moving on top of him. She slid his cum-covered cock back inside her, surprising Naruto. "Please sleep with me like this. I don't want your cum to leave my-" not able to finish the sentence. Naruto involuntarily released another load inside of her shocking Hinata "My healing ability did this. From what Kyuubi said when you closed and pinched those nerves and muscles, my body stored all that cum and when my body healed itself I guess it's releasing everything from before" Naruto panted feeling his member begin to soften.

Hinata snuggled into his chest "Well it's too late for any form of birth control now." feeling Naruto's arms around her and the blanket he kisses her nose making her giggle. "I love you Hinata"

Hinata kissed him on the forehead "I love you too" Both of them felt their necks burn slightly, knowing it was the mate marks.

One week later.

Tazuna's home

Naruto woke up and noticed Hinata was curled up in the couch next to him. Seeing that they came back home from training with Sasuke, Hinata passed out on the couch while Kakashi waved his hand. Naruto didn't want to leave his mate so he stayed with her on the couch, turning to Kakashi "Thanks for waking me up"

Kakashi nodded.

Since a week ago when they came back from their night of 'camping' Sasuke covered for them but wondered why Hinata was walking funny. Even Kakashi asked if those two did it. Sasuke of course turned to his sensei making him scratch his head in embarrassment "Right. All of you were in the same tent. Maybe it's just that time-" watching Sasuke put his hand up.

Kakashi chuckled thinking how Naruto will take a Hinata on her time of the month.

Naruto was fixing breakfast **"Naruto when you get to Konoha you two should check to see if she is carrying your kit. Even with the healing ability and longer life span there is a five percent chance that there will be complications. And if for some reason she isn't, you should find out if something's wrong so you can avoid it when you two try to have kits on purpose"** listening to the biju Naruto thanked Kyuubi for a fuinjutsu that hides the mate marks on their necks knowing how much trouble it will be if everyone saw it. But also on Hinata's changes as well, when she woke up she was an inch taller and her hair was longer, about halfway to her shoulders. Her body gained about ten pounds of muscle spread out making her even more curvy and dangerous-looking for her age if that was possible and of course her bust size changed. Her double B size went up to at least a full C cup size which made Naruto think if she is pregnant their child won't be hungry. Her hips slightly widened, not even to truly be noticeable but enough that she felt giving birth would be easier when/if it was necessary.

But her byakugan now has less bulges around her eyes and when she activates it there is an additional circle around the small noticeable circle already there. In that small noticeable circle there is a line that forms that makes it noticeable like the circle when she activates the byakugan. Her eyes became darker, so that the tinge of lavender is more defined in her eyes making Naruto daze into them all the time.

Hinata woke up and she let out a cute yawn and turned to Naruto rubbing the sleep from her eyes "Thank you Naruto-kun" smiling at the breakfast in front of her, she eats it while enjoying the company. Kakashi watching this chuckles seeing how good they are together and Naruto for one is happy she hasn't started to have any pregnancy symptoms, if for no reason other than Kurenai and the others would give him crap over it one way or another. Since what happened last week part of him is happy but the other side is upset, not knowing why but another part of him wants to have a family and thinking what happened last week?

Flash back a week ago

When they woke up from that experience Naruto told her about the added perks which stunned Hinata. She is happy to have a excelled healing rate like Naruto's and her life span is increased due to the mark 'I wonder what else' thought Naruto. Hinata hearing him also asked what else which made the blonde confused. "I didn't say anything."

Hinata nodded saying "I wonder what else?" Which shocked Naruto that she heard his thought.

**"Interesting, it seems the mate mark leaves a mental link for each other"** implied Kyuubi. Hinata hearing this smiles thinking how wonderful it is which also shocked Kyuubi that she heard him speaking to Naruto.** "I guess she will know the plans about Sasuke?"** Hinata nodded. She wants to help Naruto in having Sasuke's clan under a long life of servitude to his "I mean _our_ family." When Kyuubi felt the hate and rage coming from Hinata that one of Sasuke's clansmen is responsible for Naruto's horrible life and Kyuubi's life as well. He gave Hinata respect seeing she truly cares for Naruto's and even Kyuubi's well-being.

When she activated her Byakugan she was shocked to see the difference in it. When she looked at herself she tilted her head noticing her reserves are at least seventy percent bigger. Naruto hearing this nods "With my chakra and Kyuubi's chakra being pushed inside of you, I assume your reserves were pushed to the limit." Hinata agreed to it. If she would have to guess her reserves are slightly bigger then the Sandaime Hokage's which made Naruto raise an eyebrow. "Hai. I am comparing your's to mine. It seems your's is still much larger"

"Well that's good to hear. So in a few years you will be higher then two kage levels put together" smiled Naruto. As she continues to look at herself she notices the tattoo of a kitsune paw on her neck. Kyuubi told her about getting chakra from Naruto when they are close "Meaning Kyuubi can give you chakra in case of a emergency" Hinata liked the idea and will use it as a last resort like Naruto does.

But one thing came to Hinata's mind. Touching her stomach she blushed while Naruto kissed her forehead "Ano. If I am pregnant what will happen to the baby? If I'm not I still want to know, just in case for the future when we do have one" But she also asks about her and Naruto's doujutsu seeing that some of the sharingan came from one another. Kyuubi hearing this smirks. **"Most likely my chakra will influence them but not by a lot. Like Naruto here with his whisker marks because of my chakra's influence since he was growing. Most likely they will have a small amount of my chakra able to call forth, like a kekkei genkai but with both doujutsu. Most likely they will have the Byakugan but with Naruto's doujutsu as well"** answered Kyuubi.

Hinata was thinking about the healing facter, the long lifespan, and the doujutsu "Maybe a plan for us wouldn't be too much trouble" giggling to herself. Naruto kissed her on the lips and held her.

End of flash back

Kakashi was reading his book while Sasuke ate his breakfast and Naruto with Hinata are talking about a few things. Kurenai walked downstairs and turned to Naruto and Hinata noticing a blanket on the couch "Did you two sleep together?" wondering what's going on. Both genin rolled their eyes and left the living room to join Sasuke and Kakashi who just went outside.

Kurenai seeing this turns to them and notices the blanket on the bed. Picking it up she walked upstairs, knocking on Kiba's door "Yeah what is it?" yawning not fully awake or aware who was asking for him. Kurenai held out the blanket and asked Kiba whose scents are on it "You woke me up for that?" angry at this. Kurenai glared at him making him nervous "Fine" sucking his teeth.

Taking a few sniffs "Naruto's and Hinata's scents" slamming the door shut in her face he reopens it taking a few more sniffs. "So what's wrong?" asked Kurenai. Thinking the worse case scenario that Hinata actually did something with him and on a couch. Kiba's nose is smelling another scent "Another scent, not sure but I smell Naruto and Hinata's scent on it for sure. The third is one I've never smelled before" but seeing that the blanket belongs to Tsunami he shrugs his shoulder thinking it's her scent 'Or maybe Inari?'

Kurenai tightened her fist "Those two slept together on the couch? Did they do it?" wondering if they did Kiba gave Kurenai a dark glare and a shake of his head. "There's no scent of semen or vaginal fluids on it. And before you ask, my clan is all taught to recognize those scents before we graduate." making her breath in relief, she shivered thinking if Hinata would do something like this.

Sakura walked out overhearing this "Who slept with who on the couch?" Kiba being who he is tells her about the scent on the blanket "I think Inari gave it to them. Or Tsunami, I'm not sure" upset that Hinata of all people would choose to sleep next to Naruto. Sakura hearing this covers her mouth shocked that they did that even if no sex was involved. Shino hearing this sighs getting everyone's attention. "It's not my business, but since we arrived here Kakashi-sensei has made it clear more than once to not interfere with his team. As long as they are not endangering the lives of us or themselves, then wouldn't it be wise to simple stay out of this?" spoke Shino.

Since they arrived at Wave, Team Seven apologized to Shino about the remarks of his team. Shino accepted the apology seeing that it's Kiba, Sakura, and somewhat Kurenai who are causing the tension, not him. "I will be outside training" leaving them behind Shino wonders if he can switch to a different team seeing Kurenai is too worried about Hinata to keep a level head here.

Outside.

Naruto and Sasuke are sparing while Hinata is doing some chakra control exercise which Kakashi wondered why. "Ano I've been focusing my range on the byakugan trying to push it further." explained Hinata. Kakashi hearing this nods but looked at Hinata strangely, now noticing something amiss "Are you getting taller?" he just watches her shrug her shoulder. Naruto hearing this smirks knowing the fuinjutsu will slowly show her new body making everyone think she is just growing "Katon Grand Fireball Jutsu"

Not paying attention to Sasuke "Shit" focusing his chakra he engulfed himself in a red cloak making Kakashi raise an eyebrow. Charging towards the fireball he jumps right through it and slams Sasuke in the chest. Sending him across the area, Sasuke recovered while he snorts "Cheater" Kakashi turned to Naruto who took a deep breath "I'm a cheater? Who activated his sharingan last week when I sent a chakra enhanced punch to your stomach? And who says ninja are supposed to play fair?" smirked Naruto.

Sasuke pretended to rub his stomach "Yeah, but still that chakra punch burned me a bit and helped me activate my sharingan with all the tomoes. From what Kakashi-sensei said on being tortured by Itachi I must have awoken them all in one shot" lied Sasuke. Knowing how many questions will be asked once they go back to Konoha so they came up with a simple logical answer.

"Now boys if you can't play nice then don't play at all" giggled Hinata.

Shino walked by at the perfect time and told Kakashi what Kurenai is currently up to. Naruto groaned "For Kami's sake I sat next to her to read a scroll. A SCROLL! She looked cold so I gave her my blanket." whined Naruto. Kurenai with the remaining members of her team walked out hearing Naruto complain "Kurenai I think it would be wise if your team left. I will have a detailed report of your interference with my team while Kiba and Sakura did the same" spoke Kakashi in a stern voice. Kurenai hearing this got nervous knowing how much thin ice she is on "Look, I'm just concerned. You don't need to be so hasty. I jumped to conclusions Kakashi, it happens"

Naruto turned to Sakura and Kiba "And them? What are they going to say? Probably run their mouths and her mouth is really loud. She can probably make all of Konoha go deaf" spoke Naruto. Sasuke and Hinata snickered at that comment while Kakashi sighed "Kurenai I suggest you give those two a very stern talking-to or I will with the Hokage when we return. Concern for your comrades is one thing, but downright trying to control them when they're outside your jurisdiction is another." spoke Kakashi.

Kurenai turned to Naruto, noticing something in his eye "Hai I will talk to the 'banshee' and the 'mutt'." rolling her eyes she wonders why they are causing her problems. Kiba and Sakura hearing the names turn to Kurenai angry while Naruto chuckles.** "Careful Naruto, with this technique even though no one can catch you it requires a good amount of chakra and their right nature"** exclaimed Kyuubi.

"Let's train" ordered Kakashi. Naruto walked with his team and asked Kakashi about the "Shunshin no Jutsu". Which made him raise an eyebrow "Come on it would be awesome to learn it" Thinking about it Kakashi shrugged his shoulders "It's not an easy jutsu to learn Naruto. I mean even though it's a D rank jutsu it still requires a lot of chakra control." Naruto hearing this turns to Sasuke who shrugged his shoulders while Kakashi let out an anime sweat. "It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds, creating the illusion of teleportation masked by something from the surrounding area such as leaves. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination" explained Kakashi.

Naruto smiled, telling Kakashi he has the right amount of chakra to go almost any distance. Kakashi thought he stopped and turned to Naruto, raising an eyebrow "Alright, I will teach you the jutsu. I can probably teach Sasuke the Chidori and Hinata the Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu seeing that she is able to use most Suiton jutsu with one hand seal or less" spoke Kakashi.

Naruto smiled and turns to Hinata winking at her knowing how well this works.

Kurenai turned to Kiba and Sakura shaking her head "What did I get myself into?"

End of the day.

Team Seven returned back from a long day of training. Sasuke liked the new jutsu that Kakashi is still teaching him while Naruto only Kami knows or maybe another person used the 'Shunshin no Jutsu' with ease. Hinata learned a few suiton jutsu that Kakashi showed her "I'm impressed by everyone's training. Sasuke, with another week or so you will learn the Chidori quickly. Naruto, I don't know how you did it but you managed to pick up the Shunshin with ease. Hinata, those suiton jutsu will be great in your arsenal but I think learning a taijutsu that works well with your affinity will make it have more effect." thinking about taijutsu he looks at Naruto thinking of some taijutsu that will work well with him.

As they walk towards Tazuna's home "Hey Kakashi-sensei you have any good jutsu that you can teach me? Something like Sasuke? I won't be much support if I have nothing offensive to use" looking at Kakashi he watches him raise an eyebrow at the good point, thinking about the Rasengan "One but it might be a tough one. It took my sensei three years to create it, but we can give it a try until I think up something easier and more suitable for you." smiled Kakashi. Naruto smiled seeing the genjutsu is working perfectly **"Indeed and you are able to use it with ease"** spoke Kyuubi

When they entered the room they saw Tsunami finishing making dinner. Naruto volunteered to help set the table with Hinata's help "Thank you" bowed Tsunami. Sasuke asked if she needs anything from outside while she asks about some fire wood "For the fire place. Seeing your teammates loved the couch" giggling making Naruto and Hinata blush.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and went outside to get some.

Kakashi noticed Sasuke's behavior change a lot and his demeanor seems cheerful for some odd reason. Thinking it's the team and Naruto helping them out Kakashi is happy that Naruto is helping the team the most. 'He's happy and Hinata is happy with him' leaving it like that.

When Team Eight got there they all looked like they haven't slept. Kiba dropped on the ground while Akamaru gave a few weak barks "I hear you" groaned Kiba. Sakura collapsed on the ground next to the couch "My whole body hurts" Shino adjusted his glasses "I manage to find some good bugs around the area" seeing that Shino is the only one who has something positive to say. Naruto remembered what he and Hinata found and took a jar out with an air hole giving it to Shino, "Me and Hinata found him. Maybe you can do something with him" Shino looked at the moth, telling them it's a rare specimen "Thank you for the gesture"

All three bowed while Kakashi saw Shino took his ninja career serious.

When Kurenai walked in she looked at everyone "How was your day?"

Sasuke walked in with the wood and smiled "Good" telling everyone that Naruto learned the Shunshin no Jutsu, himself still learning an A rank assassination jutsu from Kakashi. Hinata was learning a lot of Suition jutsu "Pretty much it" sitting at the table. Team Eight looked at Sasuke then to Kakashi who nodded, Kiba hearing this moans knowing how good the Shunshin no Jutsu is.

'Damn he's getting so strong. How the hell am I going to compete with him?' turning to Hinata he glares at Naruto. Sakura on the other hand sighs seeing that he and Hinata are getting close and Sasuke isn't really looking at her 'Wonder what Ino knows?'

Kakashi looked at everyone "I think in a few days Zabuza is going to show up. So we are going to train light for tomorrow" getting nods from Team Seven. Hinata spoke to Naruto asking about the fire place "I loved that Hinata-chan" speaking through the link she sits next to Naruto and smiles.


	6. Wave Pt 3 Back To Konoha

I do not Own Naruto

Allright people as the doujutsu I got two new names that will be added.

Fukai ninshiki = Deep Perception

Tamashī no shisen = Soul gaze

It came from Cuervo Blanco who is the author from **Epiphany: Abyss. **I liked both names but I been getting a lot of p.m's about two names i came up.

Subete mite suritto (all seeing slit)

Suritto mōdōken (slit seeing eye)

So leave a review for this chapter for the final name of Naruto's doujutsu. I dont mind either one but I'd rather let the readers choose the doujutsu name which might have future stages as well.

Also thank you for the previous reviews and what about the chunin exams? "Well Let's see how it goes for the chapter first" What about Kushina? "Good question well let's just see what happens in this chapter" Is Hinata pregnant? How are they going to check if she is "Well they have to wait until they get to Konoha"

No Flames

Fourth week

Tazuna Home Early Morning

Naruto woke up from sleeping on the couch and looked at Hinata with a smile, but then he frowned. It's been two weeks already since they had sex and Hinata isn't showing any symptoms of being pregnant. For Naruto part of him is relieved, happy she isn't since that would complicate the mission and make Kurenai's team give them both hell, especially him. But a huge part of him is unhappy, and he feels Hinata's emotions as well feeling a great part of her is unhappy about it too.

Getting up he helped Tsunami with breakfast while Hinata woke up as well. "It got cold without you" pouting. Naruto gave her a good morning kiss while Tsunami smiled at the scene. Minutes later Kakashi appeared with Sasuke who smiled, Naruto seeing that the seal is doing it's job while Kyuubi is thrilled as well. This is just the beginning and the next clan to have a new seal is the Hyuga.

Kyuubi with Naruto who is learning a lot of Fuinjutsu from the Biju is soaking up everything quickly. Naturally he is a fuinjutsu user, learning all this in a quick pace "Morning" said Kakashi. Wondering how today is going to go, he notices Hinata's hair was a bit longer. "Ano Naruto showed me a jutsu to make my hair longer" smiling at Kakashi, Sasuke shrugs his shoulders telling her it looks nice.

To Kakashi he is happy about Sasuke's demeanor. Ever since he woke his sharingan, his drive to kill Itachi changed and Naruto helping him is also making that change happen. 'Naruto you are the heart of this team' thought Kakashi. With Team Seven eating breakfast, Team Eight arrived. "We will head towards the bridge with Tazuna, while Sakura and Kiba stay here just in case of trouble. Kurenai and Shino can help us in the fog just in case Zabuza moves in again." spoke Kakashi.

Kureani nodded seeing that he is in charge while Kiba and Sakura frowned seeing that they won't be in the major battle. Kiba looked towards Kakashi thinking he wants him to stay behind because he will steal the spotlight from Naruto 'Then Hinata-chan will like me'. Sakura turned to Sasuke then to Naruto 'He just pays attention to her. I mean come on?' feeling left out she gets a idea on how to make both Sasuke and Naruto want her.

"Let's go Team" ordered Kakashi.

Naruto turned to Hinata with concern in his eyes "Hinata are you sure you will be able to fight?" speaking through the link. Hinata told Naruto she hasn't experienced any symptoms whatsoever yet so she has no reason to back out yet. "And we promised to Kakashi that it wouldn't affect the team" Naruto nodded to what she said and followed the team out.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke 'He still hasn't mastered the Chidori to the full extent. Even with all three tomoes. I wonder what truly made them all activate?' thinking about it. He knows part of the reason is because of Itachi's torture still having an impact on his psyche but also because of Kyuubi's chakra that slammed against him. Thinking back to what Hiruzen said about the Uchiha clan being one of the reasons for Kyuubi's attack 'Still don't understand how.'

Turning to Naruto 'He mastered the Shunshin no jutsu in a way that many had dreamed of. But he also learned a lot of Katon, Futon and Suiton jutsu, truly a natural ninjutsu user. The Rasengan is something else. Only a week and he got the basics down but still can't get it all the way right. But using the kage bunshin is like having the sharingan in his own way'

The last is Hinata who made a great deal of change 'Hinata is the biggest of them all. She learned every single suiton jutsu I have in my arsenal and her speed, strength and chakra with her stamina. All increased exponentially. I wonder if it has anything to do with Naruto and her training together.' Happy how his team is performing, he wondered about the chunin exams coming up soon. 'No doubt they can make chunin'

Tazuna with them noticed something up ahead "No" running towards it "What did this?" turning to all the bodies around the area. Kakashi noticed the mist slowly coming around "Not good" Sasuke activated his sharingan while Hinata activated her Byakugan and Naruto who still needs to come up with a name activated his doujutsu.

All three looked around "Kakashi-sensei I can try to blow the mist away" Naruto put his hands together making the clones appear. Spreading them around "Pressure Damage" blowing a huge amount of air all around. The shinobi had no problem adding chakra to their feet to stay on the ground, but the civilians on the other hand had problems.

Naruto looking around hears something "Shit it was a diversion" noticing a chakra signature coming from behind" he threw a kunai right towards Kakashi who caught it and used it to block Zabuza's strike "Damn the kid is good" giving Naruto credit. Kurenai watched this while Shino also jumped near Tazuna while Kurenai stayed a few feet away from him.

Sasuke jumped near Naruto using a "Katon Grand Fireball Jutsu" on the fake hunter nin. Hinata from a distance uses "Suiton Great Waterfall Jutsu" seeing she has a high affinity for water. She used the air around her to condense the water and aimed at Zabuza while Kakashi was able to knee him in the stomach. 'Not bad Hinata' turning to Naruto and Sasuke he noticed them inside a dome of ice.

With Naruto and Sasuke

"So teme any plan?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke scoffed "Nope Dobe"

Each of them took out a kunai out and blocked the senbon needles with great ease. "Impressive speed". Both Naruto and Sasuke watched Haku jump from one place to another. Naruto asked him if he can see him while Sasuke nodded "A little, you?". Naruto nodded making Sasuke raise an eyebrow "Using his chakra for help and I can see some things differently" spoke Naruto. Until they get to Konoha and reveal his doujutsu much in the future he will use this lie for the time being.

"Katon Grand Fireball Jutsu" aiming at the ice. Sasuke wondered why it didn't melt once the fire hit it. "My ice is as stong as steel, so your flame isn't strong enough to melt it" spoke Haku. That's when Naruto and Sasuke turned to each other and smiled "Thinking what I am thinking?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke was indeed thinking what he is thinking "One big fire"

Each of them ran through different hand seals while Haku jumped from one mirror to another. In mid air he threw senbon needles while Naruto grabbed Sasuke to throw him to his left, while Sasuke used the momentum. Grabbing Naruto's arm and thrust him away "Katon Fire Dragon Bullet Jusu"

"Futon Great Breakthrough Jutsu"

Naruto slammed the jutsu on the ground while the whole area became filled with wind moving at a fast pace. The Fire Dragon grew in size and aimed at one wall of the ice crashing right through it.

Outside the dome of ice, everyone noticed the flame coming out of the top making Zabuza raise an eyebrow, even though he didn't have any. "What the hell?" hearing Kakashi chuckle. Zabuza realized that Naruto's wind affinity can alone power Sasuke's fire affinity "Haku might be in trouble. But who are they to give him that much trouble?"

Kakashi chuckled while he clashed with Zabuza "You want to know? One of them is part of the founding clan of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha" Zabuza hearing this knew of the Uchiha clan and can sympathize with him. Knowing how Kiri suffered great with the Bloodline Purge but the last is going to shock him "And the blonde is my sensei's Legacy"

Zabuza hearing this felt his heart skip a beat, turning to Hinata then to the dome "Sharingan Kakashi, that's one hell of a team"

Kakashi chuckled "Yes, his name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, though don't call him that. She is Hinata Hyuga the Heiress of the Hyuga clan" answered Kakashi. Zabuza hearing this turns to the dome of ice thinking Haku might need some help to deal with those two. Turning to himself and seeing the Hyuga helping Kakashi he knows he might be in trouble and seeing that Haku is going against two much tougher opponents. "Shit. Even with his Hyoton ability I don't know how he will be able to beat them." getting into a stance. He wonders how Konoha was able to put together a team of genin like this 'Damn that Hidden Leaf Village has talent that's for sure'

Kakashi charged towards Zabuza while he brought his over-massive blade up "Gatsūga!" out of nowhere two funnel-like twisters aimed at the two. Kakashi who is close to Zabuza got hit with the attack as well. The next person to appear was Sakura who threw a rain of kunai not just hitting Zabuza but managing to catch Kakashi on the leg "Let me guess, support for me?" chuckled Zabuza thinking of the irony.

Kakashi sighed asking if he wants to trade places "With them attacking you? Shit. I'd rather stay put where I am and let them finish you off" chuckled Zabuza slowly getting up. Kakashi turned to Kurenai who got a huge anime sweat seeing that Kiba and Sakura disobeyed orders and attacked the jonin who is in charge. 'I am getting demoted after this mission, I just know it'

Hinata watching this performed a few more hand seals "Suiton Great Waterfall Jutsu" hitting Zabuza from the side. She walked a little closer hoping to give Kakashi a minute to recover "Idiots! You just attacked Kakashi-sensei" shouted Hinata. Turning to Kiba, who is heedlessly spinning towards the ice dome, while Sakura got near Hinata 'Why me?' fearing for her safety and probably the baby she took a giant step away from her.

With Naruto and Sasuke.

Both of them were blocking the assault of senbon needles with kunai "You know after today I think we should make this an exercise?" Sasuke had to admit he liked the idea. Before he spoke they felt a crash, turning to the side they noticed the ice crashing "WHAT THE?" both blonde and black hair caught off guard got hit with the jutsu. Haku watching this wonders how that is possible? 'Their combined attacks melted most of my ice?' shocked that he didn't see this and them buying time to stall him or to get him into place.

Turning to Naruto and Sasuke who is slowly getting up "Clever. You were buying time in hope I wouldn't have figured out that you melted most of my ice" Kiba who stopped spinning was charging while both Naruto and Sasuke sighed. "Great job mutt. Now tell us what's next?" asked Sasuke. Kiba of course turned to them wondering what he meant. Then the wall of ice that was destroyed was reshaped making Kiba get an anime sweat "Great. Ready for another combined attack Sasuke?"

Before they try to make the hand seals, Haku started throwing more senbon hitting everything around them but not them. Seeing that the ice needles are sticking up, meaning they are cornered "I don't think so" Naruto made a huge amount of clones. Some of the clones appeared above "Pressure Damage" blowing air all around them. Kiba with Akamaru started spinning "No!" shouted Naruto. Too late, Sasuke finished the handseals making another "Katon Fire Dragon BulletJutsu" with Kiba spinning.

Naruto's clones were all dispelled while Sasuke suffered some damage from his own jutsu. Haku watching this burst out laughing thinking how funny that was "Please, _this_ is your back up?" Naruto who is getting up slowly while Sasuke pants "IDIOT!" shouted the two. Kiba wondered what was going on and turned to them "Ha. See, she isn't that strong" pointing to the girl in the mirror, trying to sound tougher than the other two.

Sasuke and Naruto get an anime sweat "That's a boy!" shouted the two.

Akamaru barked while Kiba turned to him tilting his head "Really? Then why is he wearing a female kimono?" Haku jumped from mirror to mirror while Naruto and Sasuke tried to jump outside "No you don't" hitting them in the legs. Both of them stopped at different ends of the dome "NOW!" shouted the two.

"Katon Fire Dragon Bullet"

"Futon Great Breakthrough Jutsu"

Again Naruto's air affinity filled the dome with so much air that the wind started to make a whistling sound trying to escape. With Sasuke's fire attack the whole area lit up like a giant signal. Kiba didn't expect this while Akamaru jumped into his coat for protection and got some minor burns but likely his jacket keep most of him safe.

With Kakashi

Everyone saw the huge red flame coming from the dome of ice "I think Kiba might have only made things worse" spoke Kakashi. Zabuza hearing this sighs wondering how did this simple mission turn upside down. Kurenai was worried about Kiba's safety while silently praying that Naruto was turned to ash "Please. Please let him not be ok?" Sakura hearing this asks who should not be ok.

"WHAT?" screamed Hinata turning her sights towards Kurenai so fast it made the jounin nervous "No, I said 'please let him be ok'. I meant Kiba" trying to turn this around. Shino shook his head, really wanting to change teams now. As if things couldn't get much worse, they all heard a loud crash coming from the dome and two bodies flew high in the air screaming one name "KIBA!"

On the other side one body was flying towards Kakashi and Zabuaza "Haku? What the hell is going on?" Kakashi stopped, wondering what's going on as well. Seeing both of his subordinates being airborne he naturally wonders what's going on. When they crashed, Naruto made a huge amount of clones trying to break their fall but it didn't help too much "THAT'S IT! FORGET HIM! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MUTT!" roared Naruto.

Sasuke turned to the dome of ice looking at the huge dog "I AM GOING TO NEUTER HIM!" Zabuza with Kakashi got anime sweats while Haku explained this water liquid all around and them getting hit with his attack sending them high in the air. Kakashi sighed while Zabuza found this hilarious "Really? I mean that team must be the worse in Konoha. The kid there with the sunglasses has been using his bugs trying to eat up my chakra, and yet he's the only one who's actually contributing anything to your objectives." Shino gave a light bow in thanks Zabuza for the compliment.

Sakura heard this and didn't like Shino's agreement or the put-down to herself. "WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO THE ENEMY?" screaming everyone winces in pain just being near her. Zabuza chuckling can't help but find this funny "Stop. This is how you are going to beat me, making me laugh to death" Haku sighs while they heard something coming towards him. "Zabuza-sama, trouble" spoke Haku.

Team Seven and Eight with Zabuza turned to the end of the bridge seeing a short man in a suit with a huge army of men with weapons. "Demon of the Mist, you couldn't even finished the job. All you are doing is laughing while the kid with the puppy is doing your job for you." Kurenai of course sighs knowing Kiba messed up big by blindly charging forward thinking he alone could win. "Now I want you all to surrender or else. Even you Zabuza, seeing that I wasn't going to pay you anyway" Zabuza hearing this turns to Kakashi asking for a truce while he shrugged his shoulders seeing he was betrayed as well.

Honestly Kakashi liked Zabuza seeing that those two laughed a lot.

Wondering what more can go wrong, Gato and his men showed Tsunami and Inari gagged and tied up. Since Kiba and Sakura deliberately chose to ignore their posts and keep those two guarded, there was no one to keep them safe from the armed thugs that came to the house. Kakashi glared at Sakura but Kiba and Akamaru were now tied up and being dragged by Naruto and Sasuke who threw him to Kurenai "KEEP HIM TIED UP!" everyone on Gato's side got an anime sweat seeing they aren't paying attention. "Take the women hostage. They will make great entertainment at night" Big mistake.

Naruto hearing this turned to the short man with a huge amount of killing intent. No one moved everyone froze feeling scared, walking to Zabuza he is shivering feeling the huge blood lust coming from him. "Can I bother this?" Zabuza nodded, slowly watching him take the huge Kubikiribōchō off the ground. Dragging it on the ground adding his chakra which was making the Kubikiribōchō turn red "I don't think it's suppose to turn red." spoke Zabuza wondering why it was doing that.

Kakashi turned to him saying he might need a new blade after Naruto is done with it.

Gato feared for his life and turned to Zabuza telling him to save him while Zabuza snorted "After what you just said and holding innocent people hostage like that? I may be the Demon of the Mist but even I have some principles." The armed army turned to Naruto who swung the Kubikiribōchō taking off a huge amount of their hands with one swing. Zabuza whistled seeing the burned top parts of their bodies while the heads rolled on the ground with their bodies splashing blood all around.

Sasuke performed a few hand seals "Chidori"

Kakashi turned to him and nodded "Take it easy" knowing he still isn't up to the level needed to do this technique properly.

Hinata made ten handseals "Suiton Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu." Zabuza was shocked that she was able to use that jutsu with only ten handseals while it takes the average shinobi forty four hand seals to do even if they were from Kiri.

Naruto was swinging his borrowed sword back and forth while Sasuke is one by one hitting the army men. "Kill them!" Inari and Tsunami closed their eyes waiting for their death but it never came. Hinata's attack killed the men in front of them and around them. Haku appeared near them and cut them free "Let's go." Zabuza turned to Kakashi "Hey are you going to let your team have all the fun?"

Kakashi chuckled. He is really starting to like Zabuza; he isn't so bad after all. "Nope"

Gato watched all the man around him begin to die in sizable quantities "Stop please" falling on the ground. He bumped into Naruto whose eyes are red with black slits. "Illusion of the Kitsune Nightmare". Kyuuubi told him to use this genjutsu to torture him for a very long time.

Everyone heard Gato scream like a baby while Naruto just stared at him with his red bloodlust-filled eyes. Hinata watching this swallows hard since just watching him is making her horny 'Oh Kami I want him _now_' wondering if they can get some alone time before they leave. Kiba smelled some pheromones in the air and turned to Hinata wondering what was going on. Being gagged and tied up he also smells a lot of blood in the area 'Come on what's going on?' wanting to know what's happening so he turns around and see a lot of dead bodies.

Sakura is shocked and scared seeing all the death happening around her.

Both Kakashi and Zabuza charged towards the group of armed men taking most of them down.

"The hell with this. Run!" soon more of them started to run. Naruto turned to Gato who is slowly dying "Never insult my mate!" the temperature of the whole area dropped about forty degrees, making everyone see their breath. The last thing Gato saw was the Kubikiribōchō going right through his chest killing him once and for all. Zabuza whistled just watching this "Kid's got style."

Kakashi nodded but thought he couldn't have done better. Sasuke walked with his hands in his pocket while looking around "How many you got?" Zabuza chuckling didn't know it was a contest "Eleven. You kid?"

Sasuke snorted. "Fifteen"

Kakashi chuckled. "Twenty"

Naruto sighed. "Twenty-five"

Hinata giggled "Thirty-one so I guess I win" The guys just moaned and groaned seeing that Hinata's Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu took most of them out with one shot. Naruto smiled "I love you" through the link while Hinata giggled "I love you too"

Tazuna just watched this all happen in front of him then looked at Gato's dead body. Inari looked at Naruto 'He really did kill him' shocked to see someone a little older then him kill someone just like that. Some of Tzuna's workers ran towards the bridge hearing screams and when they got there they all saw Gato's body impaled by a huge cleaver.

"Gato is dead!" shouted a civilian.

Nami Later That Night Celebration.

Everyone is celebrating Gato's death. Naruto went to his hideout and got all his money and gold and gave it to Nami to use to get back on their feet. Kakashi asked what kind of genjutsu that was while Naruto pointed to his stomach "Never insult my Hinata-hime or you waive the right to be sane or healthy" spoke Naruto. Kakashi chuckled thinking how loyal Kitsunes are and seeing that all of Nami is celebrating why not enjoy it?

Kakashi then ended up hanging out with Zabuza who is having a drinking contest while everyone is celebrating and cheering. Kurenai was drinking sake by herself watching the two, wondering how did this all happen. She turned to see everyone enjoying their night 'I guess Gato really must have caused many problems' seeing him gone. Nami can probably go back to normal.

Sakura kept looking around for Sasuke who was avoiding Sakura for the life of him. Since Kiba's mishap, Haku is doing both Naruto and Sasuke a favor keeping him and Sakura busy. Shino was trying to find Naruto and Hinata to speak alone about something, noticing Kiba walking down the hotel Shino raises an eyebrow behind his glasses.

With Naruto and Hinata at the Hotel.

Naruto was on top of Hinata while he was thrusting as hard he could. "Naruto-kun" moaning in pleasure while she releases her juices all over his cock. Naruto smiled and thrusted even faster inside of her, making Hinata roll her eyes in pleasure. "You don't think anyone is going to look for us?" Panting while talking, Naruto bites on her neck "I don't think so. I put a fuinjutsu that acts like a genjutsu that will make us look like different people with our clothes looking different as well. Don't worry about our scents either, the candles will cover that" seeing he thought ahead in case Kiba came looking for them.

Naruto held Hinata close to his body while thrusting deeper inside of her "Naruto-kun don't worry about releasing yourself. Since last week I don't know what's going on, but I think I want to risk it." Naruto nodded while he thrust harder and faster inside Hinata "You sure hime?" placing her gently on the bed. Hinata held her stomach and nodded "Hai I made up my mind. If it happens it happens and I will be happy" panting in pleasure.

She stared at Naruto and smiled. Since what happened at the bridge she had this sudden urge to have him. Whatever that was, she still feels it all through her body "I love you." Naruto smiled and kissed her on the lips while he gave one big thrust inside of her releasing his seed "AHHH!" grunting as he releases his semen inside Hinata. She opened her mouth in pleasure feeling his hot warm seed shoot inside of her.

Collapsing next to her Naruto kisses her on the lips passionately "That was wonderful" smiled Hinata. Naruto panted and held her close to his body "It was." panting as well. He then heard knocking. Using his chakra to change his voice a bit "Who is it?" opening the door he notices Kiba looking at him naked "What is it brat?"

Kiba looked at the big redhead dude twice his age naked in front of him "Sorry. I was looking for this girl." Rubbing the back of his head nervously he watched the big red haired dude roll his eyes. Pushing Kiba with such force he breaks the door down on the other side of the room. Naruto watching this shakes his head then Kiba was thrown across the room by a much bigger man. "Damn punk" throwing him out the window.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and walked back inside the room. Closing the door he noticed Hinata with one of her legs up and smiling seductively towards Naruto "I think I am ready for a few more rounds" Naruto didn't need to be told twice.

With Kakashi

The poor man is on his fifteen bottle with Zabuza while everyone is cheering "Drink, drink, drink!" Kurenai watched this shaking her head, before turning to Kiba who is covered in garbage and looking pissed. "Should I ask?" Before Kiba said anything a few people walked in the bar "Get that punk. He ruined my time with my girl" The whole room went silent, everyone hearing this turns to Kiba who lets out a nervous chuckle.

Kakashi with Zabuza sighed "Damn baka ruins everything that is fun" shouted Zabuza. The owner of the bar glared at Kiba telling him to get out while Kurenai sighed "I will take him back to Tazuna's home. Did anyone see Hinata?" Shino hearing this adjusted his glasses "Naruto and her went on a walk to the beach. I believe they are looking at the stars" a lot of girls sighed hearing how romantic that is.

Kureani hearing this created a shadow clone while she looked for Naruto and Hinata to see for herself.

Shino sighed, knowing he needs to find them and talk to them as soon as possible "And alone"

Sakura was still looking for Sasuke and found him while he was talking to some busty brunette a few years older then him. "STAY AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN!" The girl hearing this turned to Sasuke thinking she is seeing him. The busty brunette slapped him while Sasuke sucked his teeth "Ok I didn't see that coming" Haku watched the scene amd spoke to Shino asking if this is normal.

Shino adjusted his glasses asking him what is normal with this? "This is going to be a long walk back to Konoha" turning to Kakashi and Zabuza, Shino sighed hoping he will get a new team or Kurenai will start to take her jounin responsibilities seriously more.

Morning Tazuna's Home

Kurenai spent hours looking for Hinata wondering where she has been. Since she couldn't find her she went back to the bar to get Kakashi, turning to the bed she sees Kakashi in bed with her. Turning red she hears another person groaning, turning to her left she notices Zabuza "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY BED?" screaming at the two.

Both masked men groaned while Kurenai got out of the bed seeing them naked. Turning to the door seeing it swing open "What's going on?" shouted Naruto. Hinata near Naruto turned to Kakashi and Zabuza naked while Kurenai is also naked. Naruto looked at her then turned to Hinata "You still have a better figure and much better features" speaking through the link.

Hinata giggled making Kurenai confused. Then Kiba, hearing the shouting, ran into the room and the moment he saw Kurenai naked a geyser of blood erupted from his nose sending him to the wall. Sasuke, with Shino is wondering what's going on? Sasuke walked in first sees Kurenai and raised an eyebrow towards him, wondering what he is staring at. She still hasn't figured she is naked too "Hmm not bad" walking away blushing he won't forget that image for a very long time. Shino's cheeks turned bright red seeing Kurenai like this.

Kurenai then turned to the mirror now seeing she is naked, covering her self "GET OUT!" shouting at everyone to leave the room. Naruto let out a sigh and closed the door "YOU TOO!" throwing Kakashi and Zabuza out the door as well. Both masked men rolled down the stairs making them groan and start to wake up.

Sakura to her poor dismay blushed a deep red while Tsunami fainted seeing them naked. Hinata giggled and turned to Naruto "You're still longer and thicker" speaking through the link, Naruto nodded in agreement.

Few hours later

Naruto threw them ice for the bumps on their heads "Please tell me you used some protection" smirked Naruto. Kakashi looked at Zabuza who shrugged his shoulders while Kurenai sighs "Thank Kami for the Sterilization no Jutsu for the week" Hinata hearing this rolls her eyes "Figures she of all people would know that jutsu" speaking trough the link with Naruto "Yup" answered Naruto.

Haku watching this sighs wondering how on earth did this happen. Kiba who finally woke up looked at Kurenai turning red "Forget what you saw" Nodding because of the killing intent Kurenai is giving off. Naruto chuckled while Sasuke turned to Kurenai "That was the first naked female body I've ever seen. I don't think I will ever be able to forget that" chuckling at the scene, even though Kurenai glared at the genin while Kakashi chuckled as well.

"So Zabuza, are you coming with us to Konoha? I mean Konoha can use a former swordsman from Kiri." Kakashi turned to him while Zabuza shrugged his shoulders "Sure, I'll take a look into it. I don't see why not. Heck maybe us three might wake up together again... well hopefully not with you but with her" pointing to Kurenai she glares at the Demon of the Mist making him nervous.

Haku turned to Zabuza wondering what about everything else "Seeing Gato betrayed us and took hostages, I guess things changed" spoke Zabuza. Naruto smiled and turned to Hinata who smiled as well. Seeing Naruto is using this to gather more allies for himself and once he becomes hokage they can see who he brought to make the Village stronger then it was before yet tied to him.

Tazuna hearing this thanked them but especially Naruto who was able to get the money while Zabuza threw a small pouch in the air "Yup. These pretty rocks make good payment" Naruto agreed. He also took out a handful of rings from his pocket "Yes and I don't think Gato will miss these" Kurenai seeing this turned to Kakashi who is going to let him keep them.

"Why not?" spoke Tazuna "For what he did, he saved us and helped Nami get back on it's feet faster. Heck they voted me as Daimyo and once the bridge is ready in a few days guess what? I will open trade routes with Konoha" this shocked everyone including Naruto. Hinata smiled seeing the good that is happening while Tsunami smiled at Naruto. "Hai. Thank you Hinata for saving us"

Hinata blushed under the praise.

Two Days Later Bridge

Team Seven with Team Eight and Zabuza and Haku stood next to him. Everyone from Nami is saying their goodbyes while Tazuna smiled at Team Seven "If it wasn't for your team I would never have finished the bridge, so in honor of Team Seven, I am naming this the Bridge of Team Seven of Konoha, the team who still took the mission to bring life back to Nami" Team Seven hearing this all smiled in their own way.

Naruto took a kunai writing his name on the bridge pole. While Hinata and Sasuke with Kakashi wrote their names on the bridge as well "There" as everyone cheered. They all waved goodbye while Zabuza wondered how he got dragged into going to Konoha "Oh yeah you" chuckling from the fight. He turns to Kakashi "We still don't know who won the drinking contest."

Shino reminded them that was because of Kiba walking in and starting a fight "For interrupting someone's alone time with their wife" which made Kiba mumble underneath his breath.

Konoha Three days later.

It's already been three weeks with Hinata and she still hasn't shown any symptoms of being pregnant. Naruto could feel how terrible she felt, like she blamed herself, and was trying his best to cheer his mate up. Hinata put on a smile for him but in truth she is devastated, thinking she might be sterile. "Once the meeting is over we can check in at the hospital. We can henge into civilians" spoke Naruto through the link.

Hinata nodded, knowing the Hokage is going to confront them "Hai. We've got to worry about the Hokage first" knowing Hiruzen he is going to speak to them both at the same time. Kurenai is nervous, wondering what Kakashi might put in his report or what his team might say. Once they arrived at the gate the chunin looked at Zabuza while Kakashi told them it was alright.

It wasn't everyday you got to see an Ex-swordsman from Kiri with his apprentice coming to Konoha.

Hokage Tower

When Hiruzen saw Zabuza he rubbed his temples trying to push the headache away "I see" listening to Kakashi he turns to Kurenai asking if there will be a problem. Trying to hold his laugh, Kurenai turned red shaking "As long as he stays away" which Zabuza chuckled saying she will look for him over time. "Very well, Zabuza and Haku you two will be family here in Konoha. You will be placed on probation for three months" both of them nodded while the anbu took them to their new home.

"We'll come visit" said Naruto.

Hiruzen smiled seeing Naruto's attitude change a little back to normal. 'Maybe that's what he needed, just to be away from Konoha for a while.' Now turning to Team Seven and Team Eight he doesn't know where to begin. Before Kurenai said anything Hiruzen placed his hand up "I will give you one chance, seeing as you are still new to being a jounin and have much to learn too. Hopefully after the chunin exams things will be different" Naruto hearing this turns to Hinata thinking about a few things.

Team Eight left while Sasuke escorted them out knowing this is going to be private. Shino seeing this sighs hoping he will speak to Naruto and Hinata later and alone.

Once they left Hiruzen looked at Hinata and raised his eyebrow seeing her changes "Hinata, you are aware I know what your clan is doing and what they asked of you, right?" Hinata nodded while Naruto stepped in front of Hinata making Hiruzen raise an eyebrow. "Indeed Lord Hokage. Hinata-chan has told me what her clan is planning to do" spoke Naruto. Hiruzen hearing this turns to Kakashi who nodded. "And you have no problem with this Naruto? Clearly the Hyuga clan is going to use you and her to increase their own status as a noble clan in Hi no Kuni with little to no care what that means for you or her. What would Kushina do or say if she found out about it?" wondering what Naruto is going to say.

Naruto gave Hiruzen a sharp look. "Why would I want to ruin the best thing that ever came into my life? She told me first before anything happened, showing she cares about me more then her greedy clan. My_ mother,_ who hasn't returned since she has woken up, still hasn't shown up and even if she did why wold she care?" exclaimed Naruto. Wondering why his mother would care for him after all these years?

Hinata walking forward "I would never do anything to hurt Naruto-kun. I would fight for him and die for him." Hiruzen seeing the seriousness in Hinata sighs. 'I see that those two are doing well and from what Kakashi told me he will keep an eye on them' clearing his throat. "Very well but if the Hyuga clan tries anything, and I mean anything, I will step in"

Naruto hearing this shook his head. "No. You will stay out of it while we fix the problem. I don't want any outside help that might make the problem worse. As long as we keep hiding our relationship, unless my _mother_ makes a betrothal contract with Hiashi, then we'll be fine" explained Naruto.

Hinata nodded knowing that the Hyuga elders will do something "They might seal me and marry me off to another country after they get what they want from Naruto-kun" which Hiruzen saw Naruto's dark expression making him sigh. But hearing this thinking how clever that is 'With that contract both of them are protected while the Hyuga clan gets everything, clever. Has Naruto thought of this just in case something goes wrong?' thinking futher into this. He turned to Kakashi who nodded "Very well. You are dismissed" watching Naruto take Hinata's hand before they shunshin out of the room shocking the Hokage.

Kakashi chuckled and decided to tell him everything he knows since they got to Nami. Which is good because he wanted to know why does Naruto look different as well as Hinata.

Hospital

Once they got there Naruto and Hinata henged into civilians while Naruto will use his doujutsu which he still needs to name. Waiting at the private room for the tests results to be finished, Naruto who has been using the genjutsu to control most of the staff avoiding a lot of personal questions. Hinata was sitting on the medical chair, thinking about a few things "Naruto-kun what happens if I can't have children? The only thing I want more than to spend my entire life with you is to give you children too. What will we do if I can't do that?" Naruto placed his finger on her lips before she said anything more. "Dont say that my mate" kissing her on the lips, making Hinata smile.

Waiting for another ten minutes or so then a medic nin walked in "We've got your test results Lady Tenshi and and Dai Tenshi (archangel). Your blood work came back normal, but you are three weeks pregnant" smiled the nin. Hinata hearing this smiles brighter than ever before. "Three weeks?" wondering how is this possible she turned to Naruto thinking about the time they had sex two weeks ago and a few days ago as well. "Yes. The test are a hundred percent. Congratulations" leaving the room he hands Naruto the bill while he nods.

Hinata touched her stomach smiling while letting a tear fall from her face "But how am I three weeks pregnant?" Naruto was listening to Kyuubi telling him about a female jinchuuriki having a ten month pregnancy period "So in other words, Naruto-kun being a male jinchuuriki gives the female only half the time, perhaps only five months" replied Hinata while Kyuubi believes this is how this works but couldn't confirm it as he had never seen a male jinchuuriki have children before.

Hinata got off the chair while Naruto hugged her tightly "I promise you Hinata I will love you and our kit." Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto on the lips "Come on. We should go before anything else happens." Naruto nodded and checked the bill seeing a big number "Well I guess using Gato's money came in handy" chuckling he makes Hinata giggle.

Hyuga compound

Hinata with Naruto while he walks her home "I can shunshin to your room". Hinata hearing this blushes thinking how wonderful that would be "Hai. I also need to speak to Chirubi since she is an elder". Naruto nodded knowing she must keep up the appearance and lucky for Hinata the seal they placed on her won't show her hymen was broken. "I will see you later my mate" kissing Naruto on the lips.

Hinata walks in the compound while Naruto shunshined away to his apartment.

"Hinata" called Chirubi. Just the elder she wanted to speak to and the women were with her as well "Your hair?" Hinata smiled telling her that Naruto likes her with longer hair so she used a jutsu to make it longer, not to mention she did go a month without a haircut. "That's wonderful. How did the mission go?" Hinata told them it was bumped to A rank but "With Team Eight's interference it should have been S rank" spoke Hinata.

As she walks with her "I need to speak to you in private, away from my father's ears and the branch house who don't like the plan" Chirubi hearing this asked her what was going on while Hinata told her about Kurenai interfering with her time with Naruto because someone from the branch house has been telling her what's going on. Chirubi hearing this nod, promisng herself she will get to the bottom of it in the meantime "Tea?" Hinata nodded.

Once inside Chirubi's private tea room "I have a few questions. Me and Naruto have gotten close and we have a lot of free time at night, so I would like to know a few things about being pregnant if it does happen." Chirubi is taken back while she is pouring the tea. She can practically taste the noble status that the Hyuga will gain to reach the Fire Daimyo from this. "Such as?"

Hinata asked about some symptoms that the female Hyugas have. "Most woman from the clan all have the standard symptoms, expect for one that I can remember. It was your grandmother, she never had the symptoms but there have been cases of some Hyuga women being very fertile" sipping her tea Hinata hearing this wonders how fertile.

Chirubi hearing this looks at Hinata "How many brothers does your tousan have?" Hinata hearing this "Twins? Is it possible that a female Hyuga being that fertile can have twins at the first time? I understand it's normal that it happens, but does this happen a lot in the clan?" asked Hinata. Chirubi nodded and told her just last year alone three Hyuga women out of ten had twins shocking Hinata. "Yes they had the normal symptoms but once the Hyuga elders find out they are carrying twins after birth the Hyuga elders usually remove one ovary to prevent that from happening in the future"

Hinata hearing this is shocked that they allow them to do that "You must understand, since what happened to Lord Hiashi and his brother. They took precautions so this won't happen over and over again and create even more hostility between the houses." spoke Chirubi. Hinata hearing this sips her tea thinking about a few things, like how this will stop once she changes the clan once and for all "I see. Is this genetic? Has there been cases where having twins is hereditary?"

"Hmm... good question. To be honest I don't know. But I do know most of the women of the clan are more fertile then most other woman are" Hinata hearing this smiles thinking about her child she is carrying. Or maybe... children.

With Naruto Sametime with Hinata

When he got to his apartment he felt something wrong right away. He made a few clones around him then he noticed an anbu wearing a strange mask "What?" asked Naruto. "Our master wishes to speak to you, alone" watching Naruto move around a bit and seeing the four other anbu, he sucked his teeth "Fine" dispelling the clones. The anbu took out a bag "For safety reasons"

Naruto smirked.

Once the bag was over his head he felt the anbu shunshin away with him. Wondering where they took him "Ahh young Namikaze, how nice to meet you." Hearing a voice that sounded familiar yet unfriendly. The Anbu took the bag off his head "Danzo" looking around he notices a lot of weird Anbu.

"Welcome to my home. I hope they didn't give you too much trouble" Naruto shook his head, wondering what's going on. Feeling weird he looks at Danzo while he shakes his own head making Naruto confused. "As I was trying to say I want you to join my private army. I know for a fact I can help you achieve your dream" smiled Danzo. Naruto felt his chakra acting weird while Kyuubi himself didn't like this.

"Private army you say? Not interested. Sounds more to me like you want me to help you achieve your dream instead." spoke Naruto shocking Danzo. 'It must be the nine tails doing?'. Keeping a relaxed composure he watched Naruto walk away "But I am interested to know what you are called. NE?" Danzo watching him look around can't help fathom how this is happening? Listening to Danzo about a few activities Naruto raises an eyebrow "Blackmail me with what?"

Again Danzo wonders what's going on 'It seems he has an immunity over the sharingan. How?' Of course Danzou had absolutely no intention of taking 'No' for an answer and tried to force Naruto to say yes. Apparently the easy way wasn't working.

But a few things came to Naruto's mind "So you have your own private army? For what? And how? I highly doubt this is legal." watching Danzo not saying anything, Naruto raised an eyebrow seeing he caught the old warhawk with a big secret "Well I guess I can black mail you. But I wonder what you are hiding underneath that eyepatch?" smirked Naruto. Danzo was losing control of the situation and THAT was unacceptable. He chuckled, hoping to throw him off his game "Nothing that will interest you. But I am curious about the Hyoton user."

Naruto scoffed seeing he knows about Haku "Read my mission report, seeing that we should have made chunin but seeing that Team Eight interfered with our mission putting our lives at risk." smirked Naruto. Wondering how to play this with Danzo he watches the old man raising his cane up while thinking in a pose. "Very well" seeing that he can't use something on Naruto. Danzo must rethink his strategy on him for now 'I must know why it didn't work, and what will?' turning to the anbu to escort him out.

Naruto chuckles while he poofed shocking everyone including Danzo. "Clever I must rethink how to keep an eye on him"

Naruto's apartment

Naruto getting the clones memories didn't like how this went and neither did Kyuubi **"I think I know where the eye went to"** listening to Kyuubi. Naruto sucks his teeth seeing that Danzo can play the game as well but **"The Senju DNA, that is a mystery. We should watch out for him Naruto"** Naruto agreed to Kyuubi compleletly.

"So I need information on him and the Hokage won't give me anything. So why not his teammates?" leaving in a poof of smoke he is going to get information on the Uchiha clan and on Danzo. Something that has been bothering Naruto for a while since he got the DNA from the old shirt.

Koharu's home.

Naruto appeared in front of the gate where the Anbu raised an eyebrow. Bowing he asked to speak to elder Koharu while they shrugged their shoulders, seeing no reason reason why not.

Now for her it wasn't everyday that the jinchuuriki of Konoha pays a visit to an elder of Konoha. She was wondering if this was a social visit or it was something he wanted to have or know? But for now it's everything "Danzo, how long did you know?" sipping the tea. Koharu raised an eyebrow seeing a black slit. "Almost all my life. He and Hiruzen are rivals almost in everything. I think what hit Danzo the most was the fact our sensei Tobirama chose Hiruzen as Hokage instead of him." Naruto listened to her thinking about her past telling him the story.

Naruto listening to this thinks about having a grudge against him. Turning to her with a black slit 'got to come up with a name'. He asked about some information about the Uchiha clan which Koharu gladly told him. Naruto listening turned his sight to the anbu outside seeing that Kyuubi doesn't sense anyone nearby at all. "Yes, a shame really that they were planning a coup."

Naruto almost choked on his tea "A coup!" recovering a bit. Koharu nodded and walked to a portrait. Behind that portrait was a safe. Taking the report she handed it to Naruto "Everything there from Itachi. It's a copy but I have another one in another location just in case." Naruto placed it inside his shirt for safe keeping "My clan. The Uzumaki clan. Are they related to anyone like the Senju?"

Koharu nodded and told him about the red and white swirl being in his family "Your clan is cousin to the Senju clan. Ashamed that Sakiri dropped most of the shinobi history from the academy. She thought the clan children had to o much of an advantage in passing over civilian children and dropped subjects that only they passed. In a way she had a point, but her methods and intentions were hardly noble." Not wanting to spend too much time Naruto just needed to know one more thing. Before he asked though Homura appeared raising an eyebrow "Lord Homura welcome. I came to ask Lady Koharu since I was wondering how did Sakiri learn about our mission being bumped to A rank? I heard she somehow found out and got it so that her daughter's team 'came to our help' but Team Eight only made a mess of things. Sasuke and I wanted to speak to the Hokage but he didn't want to really listen" spoke Naruto.

Koharu turned to Homura who shrugged his shoulders "That's a good question. She came to us telling us about the mission. I read the report thinking how well it went but seeing Team Eight just gave you trouble I don't know what Hiruzen will do" spoke Homura.

Koharu nodded wondering what he has been doing as well. "I see. Thank you for your time Lady Koharu. I must think about the chunin exams for now." This made both elders confused while Naruto didn't want to give his reasons. "Me and Sasuke feel we've been cheated out on the mission. Things would have gone a lot smoother had they never shown up. Shino did help, but unfortunately his method of dealing damage was not the type we needed at the time. Sakura simply stood there the whole time like she didn't even know how to fight, and Kiba was too busy showing off and acting on his own to have a plan or work with us to make things easier. Hinata also thinks that Kurenai spent too much time worrying about her and not her team" bowing to them. Naruto made his way out while they decided to look at the mission report one more time.

Next Morning Traning ground Seven

When Hinata saw Naruto she kissed him on the lips "Did you sleep well?" nodding "As good as I can without you there." She got the summoning contract last night while she signed it. Getting the memo about Danzo she is wary about him. Sasuke arrived and yawned wondering a few things "Morning" as the two waved at him.

Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke "Good news. I got here your slips for the chunin exams in three weeks" Naruto turned to Hinata then back to Kakashi. Taking the slip "I will be right back" leaving in a poof. Naruto stared at the slip then at Hinata shaking his head, Hinata watching him do this gives him a look while Sasuke watches them.

"What's going on?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto turned to Hinata closing his eyes while Hinata stood next to Naruto "Sasuke this is between us as teammates so please don't say anything to anyone" pleaded Hinata. Sasuke hearing this nodded while he looked at Naruto holding Hinata from behind smiling "She's pregnant"

Sasuke hearing this became wide-eyed and turned to Hinata then to Naruto. He closes his eyes remembering Kurenai's naked body. "Ok and you two are happy about this?" Both of them nodded while Sasuke sighed but it started out as a chuckle "I guess I should say congratulations you two. So I guess you don't want to take the exams because you are worried about her safety?" Naruto nodded while Sasuke agreed with him.

"No offense Hinata but if I was in Naruto's shoes I would have done the same thing. But Kakashi-sensei will want a solid reason and if you tell him you're pregnant he will tell the Hokage and pull you two from active duty" explained Sasuke. Naruto agreed with what he said while Hinata herself looked worried "So what lie can we come up with?" walking towards the village.

They talk about a few lies which can work "Hinata!" called Kiba.

To Team Seven's annoyance, and by that I mean Naruto and Hinata, "Are you taking the chunin exams? I know I am. I can't wait to kick some Kumo and Iwa butt" spoke Kiba. Sasuke hearing this raises an eyebrow asking what he means "Well this year we have not just Suna but Kumo and Iwa coming. I think they heard the deadlast is the Yondaime's heir so they're coming for him finally" smiled Kiba, like he wanted them to succeed.

Hinata hearing this slapped Kiba right across the face while many people heard the slap "How dare you say that Iwa is joining the exams to come after Naruto? How dare you flaunt this like you WANT them to succeed? Did you know Kumo once tried to kidnap me when I was three years old? Maybe they are going to use this to come after me again? Did you ever think of that?" angry at Kiba he nurses his face. But then he got angry turning to Hinata. He was about to swing towards her slapping her back but Naruto punched him right in the face sending him flying.

A crowd heard this and watched this then started to shout. Soon a whole mob started to form around a circle with Kiba and Naruto while Sasuke was in the middle trying to keep them back. Hinata stood next to Naruto trying to calm him down "He isn't worth it" many people are shocked the Hyuga heiress is showing mercy to him seeing he was about to strike her.

Then the Anbu appeared breaking the fight and Kakashi appeared in the middle "What's going on here?" shouting at them. Sasuke threw his hands up and walked away "Kiba started it. He said something he shouldn't and was about to do something bad to Hinata."

This is the last straw that Kakashi has "Alright, time to end this. We are having a meeting at the Hokage room everyone" Kiba paled thinking what his mom will do, while his sister Hana is going to murder him if Tsume doesn't. Kakashi ordered them all to go while the Anbu shunshined them to the Hokage tower.

Hokage tower

Now normally a meeting like this is just the Hokage but seeing that Naruto went to speak to Koharu yesterday he thought a lot about what he said. Ultimately the entire council was called to handle this issue. Reading the report over a few times he wonders why did Team Eight interfere with much of Team Seven which mean Team Eight, by which he means Kiba, Kurenai, and Sakura, could almost be brought up on sabotage charges. When Kurenai got there she looked at Kiba and Sakura 'Yup this meeting he is going to demote me'

Hiruzen rubbed his head wondering why did this happen "Alright Sasuke, please tell us what happened."

Sasuke got up and bowed before telling them all about the meeting in the morning with Kakashi about the chunin exams. "We started to walk towards the merchant area talking about if we should participate. We didn't want to make this decision on a whim. All of a sudden Kiba came along calling for Hinata then asked her if she was taking the exams. Then he started to tell us, in his words, he can't wait to kick some Iwa and Kumo butt. Us being confused asked what he meant. He pointed to Naruto and I quote from what he said 'I think they heard the deadlast is the Yondaime's heir so they're coming for him finally'. Hinata didn't take too kindly about that meaning he will be targeted by Iwa so she slapped him across his face while she explained to Kiba telling her a story. That Kumo kidnapped her when she was three years old and will probably use this to try to kidnap her again. Kiba didn't like that Hinata slapped him and got angry and tried to swing his hand to hit her, but Naruto punched him in the face again" explained Sasuke.

Sitting down he knows he can't reveal Hinata's pregnancy since it would destroy Naruto and Hinata even if it will prevent Kiba from bothering them further. Everyone listened to Sasuke and were shocked that Kiba said that while he tried to lay a hand on the Hyuga heiress. Tsume hearing this knows Kiba made a big mistake and Sakiri hearing "Again?"

Homura pointed to a passage in the report on when they arrived at Nami "It seems Kiba didn't listen to Hinata about moving away from her. While he was moving much closer towards her making her feel uncomfortable" spoke Homura. Hiruzen sighed knowing this is going to bite Kurenai in the ass. Knowing Hiashi he already spoke to her about him. Tsume is shocked, this is the first time she heard about this "He did that did he? Funny, he tells me Hinata and he are very good friends while Naruto is the one bothering them" spoke Tsume.

Naruto hearing this turns to Kiba across the room "You mutt" trying to jump over the ledge. Kakashi grabbed him while he is being dragged "Naruto, calm down please." Naruto stopped and took a deep breath before he bowed to the Hokage and elders than went back to his seat and sat down. Hiashi pointed out that he caught Kiba dangerously close to his daughter while she fought back one time "Kicking him where the sun don't shine. But it seems to me Kurenai has disregarded my warning again" spoke Hiashi.

Everyone talked seeing this isn't good. Naruto raised his hand and bowed to the room "Forgive me about my behavior but even during the battle at the bridge Kiba and Sakura disobeyed orders from Kakashi. This resulted in interfering with our matches, almost getting us killed which I mean Kakashi, I and Sasuke" Sakiri hearing this turns to Sakura who is nervous, while Koharu pointed to Haku to explain.

When he started to explain some clan heads are shocked that Sasuke and Naruto worked well but when Kiba got involved. "Sasuke's jutsu was backfired towards him, while he sent them flying airborne in the air" which made Kakashi chuckle while Sasuke and Naruto glared at him "Sorry but it was funny to watch at least" both genin mumbled underneath their breath.

Everyone listened to what Haku said and read the report, wondering why Team Eight was sent as back up in the first place. Clearly Team Seven had everything under control in Nami while they even brought Zabuza to join. Hiruzen shaking his head while Homura read a part of Kakashi's report that Kurenai went to Kiba asking if two genin were involved in sexual intercourse.

Naruto banged his head on the table getting everyone's attention "She looked cold. I gave her my blanket for Kami's sake. I was reading a scroll early in the morning on the couch while she was sleeping. What was I supposed to do? Let her freeze? Would that have been better to you?" banging his head over and over, Sasuke sighs "True. Kakashi-sensei gave us a few scrolls to read during our free time" explained Sasuke. Everyone hearing this turns to Hinata nodding "Hai. I fell asleep reading my scroll at night" spoke Hinata.

Homura hearing this nodded seeing that Kakashi mentioned about a scroll in the mission report.

Hiashi hearing this turned to Kurenai seeing she ignored his warning. "I told you to cut all ties and yet you didn't listen to me. But worse, you got your team involved with matters you don't know or understand." Hiruzen calmed Hiashi down while Team Eight "Will be disbanded after the exams. It won't be fair for Shino seeing he worked hard, and there is still time to set the others straight." spoke Hiruzen. Naruto apologized to Shino while he bowed for his team's treatment for Team Seven. Shibi seeing that Team Seven has no problem with him wonders why. With Team Eight's genins leaving the room Kurenai was hit harder "You won't be taking another team for at least two years to see if you will be ready or not. You are allowed to offer help if it's requested, but only then. No official students or apprentices." spoke Hiruzen.

Kurenai hearing this is semi-shocked they are going to take her team after the exams "Please. All I wanted was Hinata in the team, that's all. I wanted to make sure she was safe." which made Hiashi snort reminding her that Kiba wasn't able to keep his hands off his daughter, though he doesn't know about Naruto yet. "If they do well in the exam we will think about it. For your sake Kurenai, you better pray that one of your teammembers make chunin." spoke Hiashi.

Kurenai bowed then left the room knowing she has some blame on this herself.

Once she left Naruto got up and bowed "I need to know, is Kumo and Iwa really going to join this years exam?" Wondering why he is asking, Hiruzen nodded knowing full well Iwa will want their revenge while Kumo might try again with Hinata. "Then I'm sorry but I won't take the exams" everyone is shocked that Naruto said that. Sasuke also stood up "Same here. I mean if they are coming for Naruto what makes you think they aren't really chunin or jonin in disguise trying to get revenge on Naruto? We got lucky in Wave but we can't expect luck to repeat itself."

"Besides if we do enter the exams it will give away our jutsus and styles to the enemy, something I don't want to give out just yet. I am not going to put my teammate's lives in danger for someone else's petty revenge. I'd rather watch from the sides to see them first and wait for them to make a move" replied Naruto. Danzo hearing this gives Naruto credit for the idea but also agrees with him. Working in the shadows is how a true ninja works. The clan heads know how true that is too. "But everyone will expect you to participate. Even you Sasuke" spoke Sakiri.

Naruto rolled his eyes telling her that's exactly what they want "They want to know what we are capable of. If they see me as a threat or Sasuke they are going to eliminate us quickly and since Sasuke is the last Uchiha you have to think of his safety as well. You can't revive the Uchiha if he's killed. I mean I'd rather not lose a teammate who is going to give up his life to protect mine." Kakashi hearing this thinks about his former teammate 'Obito' who did the same thing that saved his life and teammates.

Homura and Koharu listened to Naruto while they read the mission report again, then turning to Kakashi and Zabuza.

"You captured Kakashi in a bubble while they attacked you. Can you tell us did they work together well?" spoke Homura, wanting to get an idea how strong the team as a whole was.

Zabuza turned to Team Seven and nodded "Got to give those three credit. I mean the blonde gaki there came up with a good diverison using his clones and using his futon affinity blowing all the mist away. The other brat used the wind to make his fire jutsu bigger while he pushed me into a corner and the girl attacked me from behind using her clan style while protecting the bridge builder. You ask me if they didn't free Kakashi I would still have trouble holding them off on my own. And fighting large groups by myself is not new to me." explained Zabuza.

Everyone in the room is talking about this while Hiruzen read the report once again "I see. So they worked well together?"

Zabuza snorted "No disrespect Lord Hokage but their team work is the _best _I have ever seen AND I was part of the most effective team to ever come out of Kiri." spoke Zabuza. The elders hearing this turned to each report counting the jutsu each genin knows as far as they know. Surprisingly Naruto "Knows the most while he learned the shunishin no jutsu and is able to perform the technique with great mastery. Sasuke is still learning the Chidori that made Kakashi famous for who he is. Hinata from what we read performed the Water Dragon Bullet Technique with ten handseals" this shocked everyone including Hiashi about her affinity.

Hiruzen hearing this nodded while Koharu and Homura asked who was able to perform that jutsu with one hand "Tobirama-sensei" answered Hiruzen. Kakashi also mentioned that she is able to use the air around her turning the moisture in it into water "Like the Nidaime used to do" answered Koharu trying to wake up her former teammate.

Danzo seeing what Naruto meant about being chunin. "It seems to me that Team Seven already fills the criteria for being chunin and displayed it effectively during the mission that was bumped to A rank. But with their current skills I believe they can be jonin within a year tops with more proper training" spoke Danzo.

Hiruzen wondered where this is going while Homura and Koharu agreed to what Danzo said. Sakiri is confused, wondering what's going on "Team Seven stand" as the genin stood up. "When Sakiri Haruno found out about the mission being bumped to A, which we WILL investigate to see how, seeing that you continued the mission and did not abandon it and helped a country in need, which will be opening trade routes to Konoha" No one knew about this expected the higher ups which they all nodded in agreement.

"We feel that this mission was the test that you all went through to become chunin. When Tazuna lied about the mission details you got the information needed to know about the dangerous. You worked together in a different yet hostile environment not just protecting the bride builder but also saved his family later on. On the final battle you three displayed team work, skills and strategy that helped each other in that environment. I vote the move for chunin promotion because of activity on the field and mission as well" answered Homura.

Everyone is shocked seeing that they are going to put the chunin vote on Team Seven because of the mission. Seeing all the evidence and reports from the mission details, yet Sakiri was still talking about the chunin exams. "Why not just have them take the exams here? We can show the other nations how strong they are" really stupid to see while the clan heads sighs.

Sasuke sighed getting everyone's attention "Just like Sakura, she doesn't listen to anything she doesn't want to hear. I for one understand Naruto's concern about our safety seeing that we both are heirs to clans so we can become targets. And I don't want them to know what I have under my arsenal under I'm better at using it." explained Sasuke with a glare towards Sakiri.

Koharu hearing this agrees what Sasuke said "Deception is a ninja's best tool, not broadcast. We need to keep these genin safe, not put them on display just to flaunt them." Naruto agreed with that completely. "I vote yes. we make them chuunin now." Koharu added.

Hiruzen hearing this shook his head shocking everyone "They are still too young, even with all the jutsus they know. This mission was a great boon, but they don't have enough experience." Everyone heard this while Danzo shook his head getting everyone's attention. "Experience is something they can get over time. They are the reason why a nation is getting back to their feet and opening trade routes with us. But Naruto is also the reason why we have an Ex-swordsman from the Mist and a Hyoton user as well" everyone nodded in agreement about it.

Hiruzen hearing this turned to Kakashi who nodded in agreement.

"I vote yes" replied Danzo.

Seeing that's three votes but Danzo is just there sharing his thoughts and experience so his vote doesn't count at times. But him having some power with the civilian council it might happen.

Team Seven was waiting while Hiruzen sighed. Everyone in the room is waiting for his answer "Very well. Team Seven, congratulations you three have been promoted to chunin seeing that your last mission was successful but you also overcame obstacles from many directions that would have crushed most genin." spoke Hiruzen. Not sure if they are ready but he also doesn't want to risk their lives in the chunin exams seeing that the other nations might send chunin or jonin in disguise.

Naruto smiled knowing now Hinata will be safe while their child grows safely as it should. "Also this gives us time to make a move on the Hyuga clan" spoke Naruto through the link. Hinata agreed to Naruto on so many levels. "Hai. Soon my mate it will be in my image" Naruto smiled at her declaration.

Kakashi is proud "So in other words we've got to take training to a whole new level" which made Team Seven nod asking if Kurenai, Sakura, or Kiba bothers them. Tsume and Sakiri hearing this frowns seeing that their children are causing tension. "I will speak to my son" spoke Tsume. Hiashi turned to her with a stern face hoping he won't get in the way of Naruto and Hinata 'But hearing that line coming from the elder, I might just have to get her the birth control' closing his eyes he can feel the Hyuga name reaching to a higher status while the idea of his daughter consummating anything in the near future disturbed him as a father.

But now he is looking at Hinata 'She changed dramatically. Is she still the same timid girl I know? Or has she become a different woman who takes matters into her hands while Naruto stays by her side?' thougth Hiashi, now starting to wonder if this goal is worth the price.

Hiruzen threw them their chunin vests while Team Seven smiled. "I hope this will continue you three to push yourself much more" said Hiruzen. Team Seven gave Hiruzen a serious stare which made Homura and Koharu smile in pride but for Sarutobi it was a stare, knowing they will do it whatever means necessary which worries him.

Once the meeting was over Kakashi offered to take his team out to celebrate while they all agreed. Anything besides ramen which made Naruto frown.

Alright people please leave a review I know I changed a lot from the canon and now the question is how will Sasuke get the curse seal. Will Naruto tell him about his clan's dark secret, Hinata being pregnant with Naruto's child. What is Kushina going to say when she finds out next chapter.


	7. Trouble with Family A mother's return

I do not Own Naruto

No flames

Konoha one week later Naruto's apartment

Naruto was in bed sleeping peacefully. "Hmm" moaning a bit he smells something funny. "Smoke?" yawning a bit his eyes suddenly opened wide "Smoke!" looking around he noticed his apartment was on fire "What the hell is going on?" jumping out of bed. He rushed to the door but was blocked by the fire "Shit" looking around he turned to the wall.

Performing a few hand seals "Futon Great Breakthrough Jutsu" aiming at he wall. The burst of air slammed against the wall making a hole, and before the flames engulf him he jumped out of the hole in the wall. Once outside he looked around to see a huge mob fighting against two people "Get them! They tried to kill the Yondaime's son!" hearing the shouts. Naruto charged in the mob pushing them all out of the way. "MOVE!" screamed Naruto.

Once he was in the middle he stared at what turned out to be two Inuzuka's wearing chunin vests. "Kiba" muttered Naruto. Angry he turned to his apartment building that is engulfed into flames very quickly. "They are to blame. We saw them starting the fire" shouted a civilian. The dogs around the Inuzuka chunins were all barking and snapping their teeth at the civilians.

Naruto took a deep breath before performing a few hand seals "Katon Grand Fireball Jutsu" adding as much controlled chakra towards the dog. The two chunin braced the attack while their partners were burned with the jutsu. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" creating at least thirty clones. All the clones charged towards the chunins "Pressure Damage" aiming at their partners and at the chunin. One dog was sent flying to the wall while one clone used a much bigger Katon technique killing the ninken.

The chunin partner rubbed his side then turned to his partner's ashy remains "He killed him?" shocked that he did that. Kiba never told him that Naruto would actually fight back or target their partners. In fact, Kiba pretty much said this would be easier than killing a crippled baby. To the contrary, the killing intent that Naruto was releasing is huge, enough that many of the civilians were frightened to feel this. But others are shouting they deserved it, the female population are red-faced seeing his well physique in action since he currently is only in boxers.

"You got some nerve to burn my home down. But worse, you tried it when I was asleep" charging towards them, he picked up a kunai that some poeple threw at the ring of the circle they made. "Suiton Tearing Torrent Jutsu" performing the hand seals, he shots the jutsu at the chunin while charging towards him with a kunai in his mouth, something he learned by watching Zabuza.

The chunin grabbed his neck feeling the blood dripping down while his partner whimpered for his lost master's life. "You're next." The other chunin shivered feeling the cold icy voice towards him. Before Naruto took one step the anbu appeared around him making him stop "BACK OFF! HE DID THIS TO HIMSELF!" screaming at them. The anbu with the neko mask sighs.

"Naruto-sama please stop this. Even if you are in the right, which I have no doubt of, you will get in much trouble." Naruto turned to the woman wearing the Neko mask making her nervous feeling the killing intent towards her. The anbu are nervous seeing he just killed one Inuzuka chunin and one ninken as well. Before Naruto took one step he took a deep breath and sent a death glare towards the still living chunin.

"Hai. My apologizes Neko-sama, but that apartment was my whole life there. Now it's gone" Naruto turned to the apartment while he sucked his teeth, the place he thought of as home was gone. And all because one hothead wanted to feel big and actually convinced someone to do his dirty work for him. Looking down he realizes he is in his boxers "If its not too much trouble can I borrow a hood?" Neko giggled and took hers off and gave it to Naruto while he put it on. "Thanks" bowing to her.

Hokage tower An Hour later.

Team Seven hearing the incident at Naruto's apartment is shocked. Kakashi would never thought that someone from the Inuzuka clan would do something like this and when Tsume with her daughter Hana was summoned they first saw Naruto in his boxers then they saw one of their clans men and ninken tied up "What happened?" asked Tsume.

Naruto glared at her with killing intent while Hinata and Sasuke placed one hand on each of his shoulder calming him down. Hiruzen shaking his head wonders how to explain this and Naruto is still angry that this happened. "Tsume this morning around six am, Naruto smelled smoke. He noticed his apartment was on fire but he managed to break out. There was a mob there preventing two chunin and ninken from leaving"

Tsume is shocked to hear this while Hana her daughter couldn't believe this. "Someone from our clan did this?" covering her mouth. Hana turned to Naruto who has a stern face towards her. "Wait, you said two?" wondering why there is only one here and that Ninken doesn't belong to him. Neko appeared from the shadows "Hai. One ninken was burned to death, and the other chunin was killed by a kunai cutting his throat" poitning to Naruto who is happy that he did that.

Tsume and Hana hearing this turned to Naruto shocked that he killed them "But to kill them? You had no right-"

"NO RIGHT?" shouted Hinata shocking everyone. "Maybe I should send my clan to kill you all during your sleep. Then let's see how you decide to react." Thinking that will justify what happened, Tsume seeing she has a point kept quiet. Hana turned to the chunin "Why?"

That's when Hiruzen sighed, knowing they won't like this one bit. "He told them that Kiba came back angry last night saying he was trying to walk Hinata home. But Naruto again got in his way of claiming what is his. So Kiba asked them to do something about him" replied Hiruzen. Hinata hearing this turns to the chunin with her byakugan on making him nervous, Tsume hearing this drops her head knowing Kiba made a big mistake.

But what possessed the chunins to do that? What would Kiba give them in return? Since last week she told Kiba not to bother Hinata since she clearly doesn't like him, and the more he ignored that the less she even tolerated him. But seeing her son has his father's arrogance and pride he won't give up until she is his no matter what. Even if it meant raping her, though Tsume prayed her son had more moral fiber than that.

"I already sent an anbu to fetch your son" spoke Hiruzen.

Hana hearing this sighed. "Kaasan it's time to tell Kiba the truth. He is acting too much like that asshole" Tsume put her hand up making Hana stop talking "I know. I just hope he will change, and if he doesn't he wil be excommunicated from the pack" spoke Tsume. Hiruzen hearing remembered Kiba's father "You sure it's wise? I understand Hana feelings seeing that it's her _half _brother" spoke Hiruzen.

Sasuke hearing this raised an eyebrow. "So the rumors are true about all those years ago?" Everyone turned to Sasuke remembering one time his father had to go the Uchiha police headquarters for a fight breaking out in the Inuzuka compound. To Tsume's embarrassment everyone in Konoha heard what happened. "Yes. Kiba's father wasn't a really good man. He had a habit thinking I belonged to him, while he thought little of women."

When Kiba walked in he smiled at Hinata while Naruto sent him a death look making him nervous. "What are you wearing?" Seeing he is wearing an anbu hood, Naruto wanted to beat him to the ground but Hinata told him to hurt his pride first. "Well Kiba seeing that my home was burnt to the ground the anbu gave me her hood so the girls won't come after me" dropping the hood on the ground.

Hana looked at Naruto and turned red just seeing how well toned his body is. Hinata herself blushed a deep red even though it was nothing new to her. "HMM" letting out a stifling moan. Everyone turned to Hinata who said that a little loud "I agree girl" replied Hana. Neko was giggling while the Hokage stared at her making her bow. Naruto smirked and picked the hood up and walked to Neko "Thank you" giving her the cloak he winks at her making her "Sigh" in pleasure.

To Kiba's annoyance he noticed not just Hinata but his sister were eye-humping Naruto. "JERK!"

Naruto walked near Hinata while Kakashi gave him some jonin pants and a shirt to wear "In the bathroom" replied Kakashi. Naruto turned to the ladies "My apologizes ladies." Hiruzen and Kakashi chuckled seeing that Minato did something like that many years ago while a huge amount of girls were after him. When Naruto got back he turned to Kakashi thanking him.

"Kiba, it has come to our attention that you did something very illegal." spoke Hiruzen. Kiba raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you are talking about. I get woken up by some anbu telling me I have to go to the Hokage tower." everyone looked at Kiba trying to play stupid, something he was good at but it only worked when the other didn't know better already. Hiruzen didn't feel any deception while the chunin tied up tells him what he said yesterday.

"What? I never said that yesterday. Yeah, other times I did, but not that night." everyone hearing this wondered what was going on. While Naruto shook his head "Forget it. It clearly shows he won't admit what he did wrong" leaving the room Hiruzen stopped him asking where he is going to live. Naruto hearing this sucks his teeth "He can stay with me" replied Sasuke.

Everyone turned to him "Look, the Uchiha compound is big enough and he is a teammate almost a brother." Since a few days ago Naruto showed Sasuke something very interesting about his clan.

Flashback three days ago.

Naruto was walking Hinata home while they talked through the link "So the Uchiha clan was planning a coup? A founding clan betrayed it's principles while the government system was doing the same" Naruto nodded, hoping that telling Sasuke this will keep him on his side forever "In hopes he will always be loyal knowing this will ruin the Uchiha name but also Konoha. Not as blackmail but more on the line trying to be the best he can for his clan, maybe I can convince him about the elders. Seeing that it was their judgment that made the call and Danzo here wanted this to happen" explained Naruto.

Hinata nodded and agreed to this "Hai soon my mate everything is going to be in place" Naruto kissed her on the lips and touched her stomach which hasn't shown her baby bump yet. "How is our kit or kits, seeing that you might be more fertile then other mesugitsunes" whispering lowly Hinata smiles at the pet name "Wonderful" Watching Hinata leave he left in a red flame thanking Kakashi on how to change it.

Training ground seven late at night.

Sasuke waited patiently for Naruto to show up. Ever since he broke into the anbu headquarters he found something about the Uchiha massacre making Sasuke wonder what he found on his clan. When he appeared Naruto threw him a folder "What's this?" asked Sasuke. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath "The truth. I read it a bit but what I found... I couldn't finish it because I think you should know the truth about why Itachi did it. I can't say it isn't pleasant or easy to swallow, but this is what's officially documented so it must mean something."

Sasuke hearing this thinks his brother went mad, crazy like the elders and_ most_ of the civilian council told him. Naruto looked down and shook his head. "Lies. I think the elders only agreed with the civilian council because they feared you'd react worse if you heard anything else." Sasuke hearing this turns to the report that Itachi hand wrote, reading a few passages. He is shocked that his father was planning a coup. "No, that means tousan was the reason why it happened?" Continuing to read the lines he is shocked that Itachi volunteered to do this but wanted to spare his brother "The Hokage agreed with the elders, but Danzo didn't want me alive?"

Naruto sat on the ground, sighed, and told him something else he heard. "Have you heard the name Shisui Uchiha?" Sasuke nodded and told him that was Itachi's best friend, which made Naruto smile seeing he can use this even more. Sasuke also remembers one night when the police force came to their home wanting to arrest Itachi thinking he killed him. Naruto took out another folder from the Uchiha police force shocking Sasuke. "What does this mean?" asked Sasuke.

"Someone from higher ups didn't want your clan to gain access to this. Shisui Uchiha was working as a double agent in a group called Ne and the person who controls Ne is Danzo. I read the file while I did some snooping on the Hokage. I wanted to know what else he hid from me" answered Naruto. Seeing that he came across this by _accident_ like he said, Sasuke read everything.

"Itachi wasn't crazy or mad? He did this to protect me? But the clan...?"

Naruto nodded and explained what would have happened had Itachi not _done_ what he did. "Konoha would be in a civil war while Danzo would have the chance to become Hokage and turn Konoha into a permanent war-factory. Danzou may be very friendly with the civilian council, but that's only a facade to gain the support he wants in his goal. Remember, it was the civilians who made my life a living hell and Danzou allowed them to get away with it all this time. Which makes me wonder why did Sakiri try to push the chunin exams on us so much? If Danzo didn't want you alive but isn't doing anything about it yet, it means he must have a motive, but what makes me worry the most is Shisui Uchiha lost a eye. Who do we know that keeps his eye bandaged up?" spoke Naruto.

Sasuke eyes widened thinking of only one person who has that "But if this is true, why hasn't the Hokage stopped him?" gritting his teeth. Naruto asked why was his life a living hell? "He probably knows but doesn't have enough evidence, but if we show this to him more questions will come out and Konoha would look bad if the governing body killed a founding clan. You see, your father was planning to overthrow the Hokage and make himself the new Hokage. Danzo naturally didn't want to lose any supremacy he had, and convinced the elders to attack first while the Hokage wanted to resolve it in a peaceful solution."

Sasuke hearing this turned to the last page where it stated Hiruzen wanted to resolve this peacefully but Danzo nor Fugaku didn't want to. They would accept nothing less than total victory on their end; compromise was the last thing they wanted. "So Danzo and the Hokage are the reason to blame for my clan's disaster. My tousan wanted what was best for us but the Hokage took the easy way out." gritting his teeth. Naruto nodded and told him "Welcome to my life. How do you think I feel when he lets the civilian council get away with everything? Danzo is one of the reasons and this 'Ne' that Shisui Uchiha was doing was trying to expose this" spoke Naruto.

Sasuke was still looking at the folder that Naruto gave him, reading the reports about Danzo's activities "He wanted the sharingans?" shocked to read this. Naruto is happy he was able to fake some of those documents. "I cant believe this, that Konoha would do this. But if Shisui knew this, then my father knew as well, meaning Danzo used this to cover his tracks?" trying to think why his father would do this and how Itachi didn't know.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Then the Hokage didn't know about this while both of them were being played by Danzo. Sasuke, if that's true then it means your clan was a casualty of something that Danzo and the civilian council were trying to do" Sasuke hearing this doesn't understand what Naruto means. "What has Danzo been doing for years other than putting the civilian council against the clan heads?"

Sasuke thought about the Hokage position, seeing that Danzo was pushing something in his favor. While the civilian council went against the clan head's wishes. Overall, if the governign body became completely disarrayed, it would allow someone to force the issue of a new stronger hokage be put in place to restore order. "I think I see what you are talking about. Then the Hokage didn't know what my father was doing, seeing that he didn't give Itachi the full details. Since Itachi didn't know the full plan, the Hokage assumed he did while Danzo played both parties. Tousan must have been using this in hopes to throw Danzo off his trail but Itachi probably didn't know about it. Meaning he was used, then my brother is innocent" letting out some tears of joy.

Naruto slammed his fist on the ground "Sasuke I swear once I become hokage I will pardon your brother for the crimes commited to him and your clan. I will make sure their names are clean, showing they are a clan that protected Konoha" exclaimed Naruto.

Sasuke hearing this chuckled seeing that Naruto of all people went out of his way to find something that the Sandaime hid from him. But instead he came across this and shared it to Sasuke. "Then that means Shisui must have known something that was going wrong. So someone from Danzo's side killed him since his cover was blown meaning he was trying to tell someone. So they pinned the murder on my brother because he was working with Tousan and the Hokage. I remember some of the clan saying that my brother was acting weird and Shisui was supposed to keep an eye on him. He knew something as well but not all of it." spoke Sasuke.

Remembering the long night in his past when his father begged the police force to not take Itachi away. "So Tousan knew then something was wrong?" Naruto listened to this, how Itachi told them that the clan has fallen from its right. That they relay on too much on the sharingan which makes more enemies. "I don't understand what he means" cried Sasuke. Naruto hearing this gave Sasuke Shisui's report "His mission. Sasuke they were best friends meaning they knew something together. But not everything, if one side got more information then the other it would cause more tension and more mess" spoke Naruto. Trying to push this more. "Then Tousan didn't want Itachi's cover to be blown" Sasuke realized why his father would go in his place seeing he wanted to protect the clan.

Naruto hearing this nodded while looking at one file he forged "Look Shisui and Itachi knew something was wrong. Meaning your tousan must have known something was wrong as well, meaning Itachi went to the Hokage. Who thought your clan was moving against Konoha, not knowing Danzo's real intentions who eliminated two birds with one stone. Blaming everything on Itachi while he became a missing nin." said Naruto.

Sasuke hearing this thinks about what his brother said that night when they tried to arrest him. "It's like he didnt care, or he knew something they didn't know. Tousan told me not to follow him, what did he mean by that?" Naruto watched Sasuke cry on the floor wanting to know why, wanting closure for him. Pointing back to Shisui "Think about it. What your brother said about the sharingan, he knew Shisui's mission. Meaning he gave out a code for your father to play along." answered Naruto. "Based on what you said they wanted to arrest your brother. Your father had to convince them not to, did he have an important mission?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes turned into saucers as he remembers the next day about his mother telling him he was going on an important mission while his brother apologized for another time. 'He knew? He did this to protect us meaning Tousan didn't know the full details' Sasuke nodded while Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Listening to Sasuke, Kyuubi chuckled seeing that Naruto is using this to place Sasuke's trust in him **"Clever and with these forged reports we have this sealed. No one can expect this and the hokage will think Danzo was involved as well"** Naruto nodded. Happy he went back to the police force headquarters he found it strange that Shisui had some old files on Danzo making him wonder about his intentions. Was he part of 'Ne' for real, or did he know of their existence because of Danzo trying to recruit him?

But knowing that Sasuke will believe this seeing that Danzo had his own intentions and Shisui being used a ploy to move attention elsewhere. No one can suspect this and while the Hokage and Fugaku think one of the other they would never suspect Danzo coming along. Since that meeting with Danzo Naruto doesn't like the feeling Danzo has and has to keep a close eye on him.

Sasuke wiped the tears away form his face, while Naruto put his hand on his shoulder. "I swear Sasuke I will help you get your brother back in Konoha." 'Dead' Kyuubi hearing his last thought chuckles knowing that outside force can make this happen. Sasuke cleaned his eyes "Naruto you helped me get the sharingan and also helped me understand what happened. Thank you, I think I should show you something myself" Naruto hearing this wonders what he means.

Naka Shrine.

When they got there Naruto wondered what was going on, looking around they walked in while Sasuke removed the third panel. Walking downstairs they see symbols around the walls and a tablet. "This was a meeting area of my clan. Can you read it with his power?" wondering if he can read it with Kyuubi's power. He watched Naruto take a deep breath and open his eyes. "All I can read now is about the Mangekyō Sharingan which Itachi told me how to get" which he didn't like how to get it know. But seeing how he read the tablet one time without the sharingan just reading one ability to control the nine tail fox.

Naruto read the tablet while Kyuubi growled **"Damn this accursed clan, they have the history of the sage of six paths"** growling Naruto listened to Kyuubi while he explained some more in detail about the Jubi which made Naruto raise an eyebrow 'Interesting'. But Naruto somehow can read more then Sasuke **"The Byakugan gives you the ability and seeing that I changed your mates ability to have some of the Rinnegan power for her. The Rinnegan is the Sharingan's last form so me changing some of the doujutsu. There is a chance you might have stages and if you do I won't know what power it will bring out. But right now it's good you can read more then him.****"** Listening to Kyuubi, Naruto smirked knowing Sasuke might try to take Naruto's life. Kyuubi also didn't like this one bit seeing that this clan has the history on the Sage of Six Paths.

But he did like to read the secrets that Madara Uchiha left behind in his body.

"From what I can read is the ability to control the nine tails, something about the Mangekyō Sharingan. Which unlocks some abilities as well and the history of the Sage of Six path" answered Naruto. Closing his eyes he pretended to rub them while shaking his head. "Sorry he's a little grumpy" Sasuke chuckled telling Naruto he will help him become Hokage. "Sasuke I will turn Konoha into my image making sure nothing like this ever happens again."

Sasuke smiled knowing how true Naruto is to his word.

End of Flashback.

Naruto smiled "Thanks Sasuke and with the compound being big we can train more in private if you don't mind Hinata coming?" asked Naruto. Sasuke smiled while shrugging his shoulders "Not one problem at all. Since he can't come in and bother us" smiled Sasuke. Hiruzen hearing this turns to Kakashi nodding his head while Hizuen knows Kushina is coming to Konoha very soon.

Hiruzen turned to them "Very well you can leave. But Kiba don't think you are off the hook" Team Seven left while Naruto smirked.

"Plan worked great Hinata-chan" speaking through the link. Hinata couldn't be happier and Kiba might go to jail forever leaving them alone. Or worse his clan will kick him out.

Once Team Seven left the room Kakashi did too. He didn't have any business seeing it was now clan affairs.

The tied up chunin yelled at Kiba "You said if we helped you get the girl you would get us girls yourself! You lying piece of shit. We did you a favor seeing that you wanted to claim her as your bitch" Tsume hearing this is angry. Hana is red from rage turning to her brother, Hiruzen clearing his throat told the anbu to take him to Ibiki. "For your sake Kiba when I come back you better be dead" said the chunin.

If he ever comes back.

Tsume having enough if this sighed. "Kiba sit down" watching him fold his arms. "I am going to tell you about your father. The reason why he left me and you behind" Tsume watched Kiba waiting on the chair while Hana sucked her teeth seeing him act like this is the same way her step father did. "Kiba he didn't run away. He died"

Kiba hearing this is shocked his own father died "On a mission right?" Hana snorted making Tsume glare her while she looked away "No. Your tousan was a very different man, much different from the others. At first he was nice but he changed thinking I was his and only his"

"Thank you, someone gets me" interrupted Kiba which made Hana slap him across the face. "You animal that tousan of your's _beat_ Kaasan. You think that's something to support?" Tsume shouted at her daughter to keep quiet while Hana cried. "No. He is the reason why Kiba is making us look like a joke. He just not embarrassed our clan once but multiple times and with the Hyuga heiress and Namikaze heir. Kaasan he is just like him" cried Hana.

The Neko anbu escorted Hana out of the room while she glared at Kiba like she wanted to neuter him without anesthesia. Right before she left "I will never recognize you as kin again. If you do anything that makes us look like fools or hurt anyone from our clan again, I will deal with you myself." Kiba never felt his half sister hate him this much ever. Tsume told Hana to leave while Kiba looked away "How did he die?" asked Kiba.

Hiruzen sighed knowing this won't be easy while Tsume knows he will blame her. "He attacked me one night while he came home, having another woman's scent on him. I wanted answers, because we Inuzuka insist on loyalty and adultery is one of the most disloyal things a person can do. He was drunk and didn't want to tell me anything, actually tell me and I quote 'Shut up and remember your place bitch'. I told him to leave and he didn't. Instead he attacked me, I defended myself while some clan members came. Before he almost killed me Hana jumped in with her newly gained ninken and stopped him before he could kill anyone. You were four, maybe five years old." Kiba hearing this thinks his sister killed him while Tsume shook her head.

"No. Hana's attack stunned him. I killed him before he could kill her" answered Tsume. Kiba hearing this is shocked that his own mother lied to him. "So you are the reason why I don't have Tousan anymore. Fine I get it, he was a jerk but couldn't you at least accept that he wasn't faithful. You could have told him that I needed a father and made him understand!" shouted Kiba.

Tsume is shocked that her own son is blaming her which she accepts. But telling her to accept that made her blood boil "KIBA!" shouted Tsume. Taking a deep breath she stared at her son "Since you are saying you have no hand in telling those chuunin what to do, but for embarrassing us to the public and the hokage, my boiling point has reached it's max. If you don't shape up after the chunin exams you are excommunicated from the pack" Kiba hearing this turns to his mother with a dark look while nodding.

Hiruzen turned to Tsume telling him he still needs to go to Ibiki for questioning "I will have Inoichi scan his mind. Him saying he's innocent isn't enough since it clashes with the testimony of others." Tsume shook her head and asked that no other clan got involved seeing that Kiba has caused too much problems with the Hyuga clan and Naruto now. Hiruzen hearing the request stated he might get off free if he doesn't admit it "I didn't do it. I came home right after training with Akamaru"

"And Akamaru told me you spoke to these chunin yesterday" replied Tsume.

Kiba didn't say anything.

"Leave." ordered Hiruzen.

Tsume grabbed Kiba wondering who is lying. Is it Akamaru or her son?

Hiruzen sighed wondering what is going on. Turning to the anbu who walked in with a medic nin. "Yes?"

The medic nin turned to Hiruzen "Please in private. I don't want the anbu to hear this." Hiruzen hearing this gave the anbu a signal. Wondering what's going on the nin gave him a file on two people. Hiruzen picked up the file and read the name "Tenshi and Dai Tenshi?" seeing that she had some blood work and a check showing she is three weeks pregnant? "So what is the problem?" asked Hiruzen.

"Well, there aren't any civilians married with that name in Konoha. So I ran the blood work to see who it belongs to" taking out a file. He passed it to Hiruzen and once he opens the file "No" turning to the medic nin thinking this is a joke that someone is putting on him.

The medic shook his head "I ran the test many times. It's hers lord Hokage" Hiruzen with the file in his hand turned to him "You will not say one word, not to any one. Anything that was used from before, destory it. If they come back you will take care of them immediately and let them leave as soon as the visit is over. Do I make myself clear?" stated Hiruzen.

The medic bowed "I already destroyed everything and nothing was left behind except that file. I came as quickly as I could once I matched the blood. I thought it was someone from the other clan trying to hide something from his or her clan. Which has happened before" seeing that this happened before. But seeing that it belonged to one of the most powerful clan that Konoha has.

"The report, only one will be made and once you are done you will come to me immediately" spoke Hiruzen.

The medic nodded knowing how serious it is "But who is the father? With rumors flying around about the Inuzuka harassing her and the young Namikaze taking a liking to her. I assume it's his?" Hiruzen glared at him making the medic drop his head. "Forgive me. With everything happening I tend to forget who is trying to help me" apologized Sarutobi.

"It's quite alright but should we contact their parents or guardians?" Hiruzen shivered thinking what Kushina will do or worse Hiashi. If the Hyuga clan finds out no doubt they will force Kushina into making a betrothal contract with Hinata. "No, I will talk to them. In the meantime I will have your pay double for this work. Thank you" watching him leave he turned to the file in his hands 'Hinata, is the child Naruto's. It has to be'

Pushing the button on the icon "Get me Kakashi, it's urgent and send the anbu" ordered Hiruzen.

It didn't take Kakashi too long to reach the Hokage tower oh no. When the Anbu told him the Hokage wanted to speak to him and it was urgent he thought Naruto did something to Kiba. But it wasn't since he saw no body. He turned to the Hokage "Kakashi I want the truth. Have Naruto or Hinata sleep with each other?"

One Kakashi didn't want to say anything knowing he might make things worse. Two he knows that Naruto and Hinata started to sleep next to each other in Nami since Naruto brought a lot of good points about Hiruzen. Three he doesn't know how he will react or what he will do seeing that he lets the civilian council get away with many things. Four Hiruzen might take things too far and might confront both Naruto and Hinata and will try to force them to end the relationship for the best of them both or to Naruto.

Hiruzen looked at Kakashi who hasn't shown any emotions yet. Seeing he won't say anything, he took a big huff and gave him the file. Once Kakashi read the file and saw the name "No" whispered Kakashi. "When could have they?" that's all what Hiruzen needed to know. Buzzing the secratary "Get me-"

Kakashi quickly pushed the other button preventing Hiruzen from making any calls "Call who? Tell me. Kushina, who just got here a few hours ago? Naruto, Hinata or perhaps Hiashi? Remember what they said, I understand how serious this is. But if you or I get involved this will only make matters much worse and if the Hyuga clan does find out about this. Then expect Naruto go on a rampage knowing who is the one to blame. YES I share that blame, but there were other forces as well making this push towards them" spoke Kakashi in a stern voice towards the Hokage.

Hiruzen would never have thought Kakashi of all people would say or do this. "I am Hokage. What I am doing is the best for them and now the child"

"KNOW WHAT'S BEST? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" shouted Kakashi making Hiruzen lean back on his chair shocked that Kakashi shouted at him. Kakashi took a deep breath "If you _really_ know best, why haven't you forced Kushina to come back once she woke up all those years ago? Told her that her son needed her the most, then maybe she wouldn't have thought he was Kyuubi. If you know what's best then why did you order me stop being his anbu protector? If you know best, then why did you let the civilian council get away with everything they did to him? You ask me, you owe Naruto" exclaimed Kakashi.

Hiruzen out of all his years being Hokage never had a meeting where a subordinate told him what to do or told him he did wrong. Kakashi held the file and walked to the door but before he left "Let them come to us for aid first if anything gets out of hand. Let them work on their plan and if this does work, would you rather see Naruto have a family for the first time? Or do you want him to continue to have a miserable life knowing you were the cause of it. Maybe even Kushina can be part of that" Kakashi walked out and wonders who else knows 'Sasuke. He might since he is going to let Naruto stay with him.'

Hiruzen thought about what Kakashi said and sighed. Turning to Minato's portait "Congratulations Minato, your son is going to have a family. I just hope this will open his heart, or has Hinata's heart been consumed by his darkness?"

With Naruto.

Walking around the shopping area buying new clothes. Hinata picked a dark blue outfit for him making him smile "Good thing I left all those rings and jewels with Sasuke. Even with the old councilman's items now gone no one can suspect a thing." Hinata hearing this agrees and seeing that he got a good amount of money from some jewelers around Konoha. Naruto can relax and start having Sasuke start his servitude to him and his family.

As they finish their shopping "Naruto" turning around they see Shino "Finally after a week. I need to talk to you two _alone._" Both Naruto and Hinata wonders what's going on. "Sure" answered Naruto.

As they left and got to training ground seven, Shino turned to Hinata and gave her a vial with water-colored substance. "It's a liquid that hides the baby's scent" spoke Shino. Both Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened while Shino put his hand up "My bugs told me about a few weeks ago back in Nami, when you two came back from your camping trip. Hinata's chakra was different and her body was in a state of heat I think? After a week or so my bugs can detect a female's body who is carrying a child. The females in my clan uses this to hide the news from their spouses regardless how illogical it is. I assume because it's something like wanting to see their reactions, as for my father he won't say anything nor will I. We have no reason to." spoke Shino.

Naruto hearing this let out a sigh of relief while Hinata bowed to Shino. "Thank you Shino. I wished you would have told us sooner, I was so upset thinking I was sterile seeing I didn't have any symptoms" Hinata blushed while Naruto hugged her from behind. Shino hearing this raised an eyebrow while one of his bugs flew to his pointer finger.

"On the contrary. My female kikaichū tells me you are much more fertile then some woman. My father taught some our clan to know this just in case if we pair up with another kunoichi who doesn't know or what my father said. Avoid a woman's wrath" Shino thinking what he means while Hinata giggled and Naruto rolled his eyes knowing what he meant. "What else do you know?" asked Hinata.

Shino with the female kikaichū on his pointer finger "Once she sucks a bit of your chakra she can tell me how many months and the gender" spoke Shino. Hinata hearing this turns to Naruto looking up and nods seeing that it's been four weeks since they had sex that fateful night at the hotel. The doctor said she was three weeks so meaning she is probably six weeks into her pregnancy now.

The female kikaichū flied to Hinata's palm and walked around for a few seconds then flew back to Shino's pointer finger. Both Naruto and Hinata watch Shino raise an eyebrow while waiting for him to tell them the news. Shino was thinking how to tell this to them "Interesting. The female kikaichū tells me she is nine weeks pregnant?" both Naruto and Hinata flinch hearing this. Shino wasn't done "It also seems you are carrying twins. The genders are one male and one female. It seems to me they are fraternal" Hinata hearing this passes out while Naruto caught her before she hit the ground.

Kyuubi chuckled reminding Naruto that being a male jinchuuriki means she is carrying the kits half the time.** "Meaning one month is two months"** hearing the kitsune laugh Naruto sighs. But seeing that he was able to get information like this so quick he wonders if Shino can help him gather information on someone else.

"Shino?" getting his attention "How long does the kikaichū live?" Shino hearing this tells them a day at most if they don't feed on chakra. "If they feed on someone's else chakra they live longer?" Shino nodded asking where this is going. "Danzo. I don't trust him. There is something about him, do you think you can gather some information on him for me? I know it's something out of the blue and this is something I can't trust with the Hokage. But its something I know I can trust with you."

Shino hearing the flattery "Forgive me Naruto but it's something I must think of on my own first." replied Shino. Naruto hearing this smiled "It's alright Shino. I just don't want Hinata to get hurt or be used. Sasuke and you are the only two people who know so thank you again Shino. This changes a lot between me and Hinata" Naruto bowed to Shino who he gave a low bow as well.

Uchiha compound

Sasuke inside was getting one of the old guest rooms ready for Naruto to move in. Happy that his brother isn't crazy and wonders if he will ever return back to Konoha. Hearing the bell he wonders who it is, Naruto has the key "Yes?" opening the door he looks at the tall slim redhead woman.

"Hello, are you Sasuke?"

"Yes. And you may be?"

"Kushina Uzumaki"

Sasuke flinched and stepped outside. He looked around hoping Naruto doesn't appear just yet. If he did there is going to be hell to pay "If it's not too much trouble, why are you here?" scratching the back of his head nervously.

Kushina looked down "I was your mother's best friend. We were teammates and I heard what happened and wanted to pay my respects" spoke Kushina. Sasuke hearing this raised an eyebrow seeing that this is Naruto's mother. The same woman who thought her son is Kyuubi 'How did I get dragged into this?' Closing the door "I can show you her grave"

Kushina hearing this smiled and nodded.

Sasuke walking turned to his left "Anbu?" turning to Kushina she tells him the Hokage sent them to watch her "I see. Follow me" as they walk towards the grave site. Kushina noticed the area all cleaned up, seeing that he kept everything clean after what happened. When they reached the graveyard, Kushina is shocked to see all the flowers growing "Yeah. I planted some of these flowers when I was younger. Naruto-"

Sasuke covered his mouth while Kushina looked down sad and almost choked with tears "You know of my son?" Sasuke nodded. Wondering if he should tell her more but decided not to tell everything "We are teammates, also best friends." Kushina hearing this smiles then frowns "Is he happy?" asked Kushina. Sasuke hearing this curses wondering why is this happening to him "Very happy... _now._" answered Sasuke.

Kushina hearing this smiled "Can we go to her grave please?" Sasuke nodded and continued walking down the grave while the Anbu follow them. When they got to Mikoto and Fugaku's grave, Kushina got on her knees and gave a silent prayer. Sasuke watching her knew he should come here one night and give them a prayer asking them to forgive him for the way he has been acting for a few years.

Once Kushina was done "Thank you, this means a lot to me. Do you know where I can find Naruto? Some of the anbu don't know where he moved now since his apartment was burned down to the ground from what I hear." asked Kushina. Sasuke hearing this stiffened, knowing Naruto is going to owe him a lot "I can't tell you Lady Uzumaki. I'm sorry but with what I heard about you from the civilian council, I am watching out for Naruto" hearing rumors about her leaving Naruto behind. Not caring for her son while Sasuke feels sorry for Naruto knowing how hard is it to live without a mother.

Kushina hearing this looked down and took a deep breath trying to hold the tears back "Thank you. I didn't mean to cause you any problems." Sasuke hearing this smiled. "It's no problem. I'm happy that someone else came besides me who visits my parents. It was a change of scenery and I know my kaasan would have loved to see you again. You seem kind but that's only what I see right now" answered Sasuke.

Walking out of the graveyard Kushina bows while Sasuke bows as well. With both parties leaving in different directions Sasuke hoped Naruto is back at the house "I've got to tell him, but when he is relaxed" said Sasuke not wanting to deal with a pissed off blonde. When he got home he saw Naruto cooking something while Hinata is reading a scroll "Something up?"

Naruto turned to him and smiled "Well it seems you aren't alone in knowing about Hinata being pregnant. Shino learned it when we were in Nami for the last week but his female kikaichū told us something more" Sasuke hearing this turned to Hinata telling him she is carrying "Twins?" said Sasuke. Turning to Naruto who is smiling and telling him they are fraternal twins "One boy and one girl?" said Sasuke.

Seeing how good of a mood he is in, Sasuke took a deep breath "I had some company over" Naruto hearing this turned to Hinata "Ino?" Hinata looked at Naruto shook her head "A civilian. You know one that looks like that busty brunette you talked at Nami?" teased Hinata. Sasuke shook negatively to both answers and asked Naruto not to blow up "Me blow up? For what?"

Sasuke let out an anime sweat and nervous laugh "Your mother came here to pay her respects to my mother. It seems they were best friends" said Sasuke still continuing in a nervous laugh. Hinata hearing this turned to Naruto standing there who just heard the woman who woke up from her coma almost a decade ago. Never came back to Konoha, thinking he was the Kyuubi, yet came back to Konoha while the Hokage didn't say anything to him this morning.

Then Kakashi let himself in looking around "Good thing I found you Naruto. It seems Kushina came to Konoha and is staying at sensei's home." said Kakashi hoping to warn him. Sasuke sighed telling him too late "She came here earlier paying respects to my mother" Kakashi winced asking if those two talked yet while Sasuke shaked making Kakashi sigh in relief.

Looking at Hinata he tilts his head trying to look at her stomach 'Well she doesn't show and she doesn't have those symptoms yet' turning to Naruto asking him is he alright? "Yeah, just wondering why she is back that's all" Naruto walked to the pot stirring the food. Hinata could feel his emotions, he is sad, upset but worse of all she feels his heart breaking. Hinata thought about her mother and wonders a few things about Kushina.

"Naruto I understand how upset you are, but give her a chance. Your father-" Kakashi made a mistake to say that. Hinata felt the hate, anger, and rage that is all bottled up inside of him wanting to come out. Of all those years of the lonely nights, the pain he suffered because of him, it's nothing like what he feels for Kushina "They're different. Maybe I can fix this and we need her for the status" mumbled Hinata very low to herself. "Naruto-kun please go outside and blow some steam off. You need it, I will finish up"

Hinata kissed him on the neck while he took a deep breath and walked outside. Sasuke let out a breath thanking Hinata for calming him down while Kakashi sighed knowing he messed up. "It's alright Kakashi-sensei. Thank you for the warning. Would you like to stay for dinner? It's not ramen so don't worry" giggled Hinata. Kakashi hearing this shrugs his shoulders knowing he has to keep an eye on those two in case something goes wrong.

Hyuga compound 1:00 AM

Naruto with a handfuls of clones are all running towards the Hyuga compound. Each of them had an ink brush with ink vial which has a drop of Hinata's blood mixed with the ink. This is the first step that the Hyuga clan will be in Hinata's image.** "Naruto once the seal is applied it will take at least two hours to merge with the chakra system. Once merged your mate will have her clan under her control, if she tells them to jump they will jump. If there is anything else on the person's body, like any other seal that will intefere with the new seal, the old seal is negated. So the caged bird seal will be gone"** Naruto listening to Kyuubi nods. Seeing how complex the seal is and will take at least ten minutes to apply it. Once applied the seal will not show itself no matter what, not even the normal Byakugan or Sharingan will see the seal.

Not even medical ninjutsu will pick the seal or changes made to the body. The old seal that the branch house has will be gone with a much newer seal that is more controlling or keeping them all in line as Hinata wants.

The clones turned to each other and nodded, doing a few handseals making the seals Naruto placed around the Hyuga mansion with Hinata's help activate. "There. Now no one will wake up to use the bathroom or anything. Good thing everyone is back from their mission if they had any" as the clones make their move inside the compound. Naruto drew the seals on the guards face first. Once done he adds chakra making the seal glow yellow and then it faded away.

Moving inside the house he should thank Hinata for leaving the doors open on the side. Naruto with the clones all started to go down each room being stealthy as possible. Naruto smiled evilly and walked into Hinata's room seeing her private summons Kyibi sleeping on top of her like a pet, walking to her. Naruto gently poked Hinata while she stirs "Huh?" waking up she sees Naruto. "You finished?" whispering.

"No, we started a few minutes ago." smiling Hinata lays up showing her tank top and panties she is sleeping in. Naruto stared at her breasts blushing while Hinata giggled at him. "Is my Naruto-kun horny?" turning to her he let out a smirk while Hinata smiled seductively. Laying next to her he placed his hand on her stomach "Any names yet?" asked Naruto.

Hinata nodded having thought of a few. "I did. But I also have been doing some thinking about your mother as well" Hinata felt Naruto's anger "Please, my mate, trust me, I want what is best please. If not for me then-" Naruto placed his finger on her mouth. "Hai. I trust you with my life Hinata-chan no matter what I will always trust you with my life. Never say 'if not for me' because I know you do it for us no our_ family_" kissing her on the lips.

Hinata engulfed him in a hug while Naruto gently rubbed her stomach thinking about a family. After an hour or so the clones came to Hinata's room getting more ink "We need to refill. There is still some ink in each vial but we need more." replied the clone leader.

Naruto nodded and took out a sealing scroll and passed it down. Getting the information Naruto kissed Hinata good morning and began to finish out on the rest of the branch house. 'Step one is complete' thought Hinata.

Next Day Hokage tower

There is a lot of talk and the most talk is about the Inuzuka clan for what they tried to do. A lot of people are shocked that they tried to kill the Yondaime's son at his own home while Kiba, who is the supposed person who got two chunin to do it, denies everything. But what shocked more people was Kushina Uzumaki, the late Yondaime's wife, returning to Konoha.

Many thought her son would be moving in with her. But other rumors started to pop up about him and the Uchiha living together seeing how good of friends they are and teammates. When Kushina heard this she was happy that Naruto and Sasuke are good friends, seeing that her and his mother were best friends. Happy that fate put them on the same team and that Naruto helped Sasuke come out of his cold demeanor.

Kushina sat across Hiruzen while he sighs "Kushina I can't order him to come see you. It's complicated. He didn't have an easy life growing up" Kushina hearing this is in tears while Kakashi who is there as moral support sighed. "What do you know Kakashi? How bad was his life?" Kushina choked on her tears while Kakashi knew he can't tell her. But he said one thing "He wished he had a mother at night" remembering Naruto as a child who would cry himself to sleep.

Kushina hearing this is angry "You promised us you would take care of him if something happened. I spoke to some clan heads like Choza who told me some things. Why did it happen?" shouted Kushina. With tears streaming down her face she blamed herself for this.

Hiruzen knows this isn't good on his part and after what Kakashi said to him he has been doubting himself. Not wanting to deal with the headache "Kakashi take her home" ordered Hiruzen. Kakashi nodded while Kushina looked like she was going to refuse "Kushina please. Only time will tell so go home and get some more rest. I have the chunin exams coming up soon" spoke Hiruzen.

Kakashi helped her up while they walk out of the door.

"Neko. Watch her and Kakashi" out of the shadows a purple haired female anbu appeared and bowed then left in a blur. 'Damn it. Why did she come at this time? Why couldn't she have stayed away?' thought Hiruzen.

With Kakashi.

Kushina cleaned her face from the tears while Kakashi walked with her. "Kakashi what do you know? Please tell me." Kakashi hearing this thinks about what would his sensei have done "A lot. I was his anbu protector until Hiruzen ordered me to stop watching him because of the civilian council ordering him to stop" Kushina stopping tilted her head in confusion.

"He listened to them and ordered you to stop?" whispered Kushina, shocked that the Hokage would ever do that knowing how important Naruto is. Kakashi nodded and walked while he turned to the wall "Neko." with in a blur she appears in front of Kakashi. "Kakashi-sempai. There is something here I don't like. He told me to watch you two". Kakashi hearing this raises an eyebrow and wonders. Neko left in a blur while Kushina herself wonders. "I should have returned to Konoha when I woke up from my coma of six months. But Hiruzen with Danzo told me I wasn't well and that I was no good to Naruto like this, saying he will take care of him like he promised us before" crying she blames herself.

Kakashi hearing this 'Six months? What's going on here? I heard from Homura she was in coma for two years. Something is wrong here.' Helping Kushina off the ground they head back to the Namikaze home while Kakashi is going to do some snooping.

Kushina turned to Kakashi and asked about Jiraiya. He asked what does he have to do with Naruto "A lot Kakashi. Minato and I chose him to be Naruto's godfather. Didn't he once come to see him?" cried Kushina. Kakashi hearing this now gets serious seeing something isn't right here even more so. "Kushina I will get to the bottom of this"

Few Hours later Hokage tower.

Once Kakashi dropped off Kushina Neko appeared and asked what was going on. She was on duty during the meeting when Naruto found the scroll, she was in the shadows while she heard everything. Asking Kakashi if she was really in coma for six months not two years, he himself has been doubting Hiruzen's leadership as well.

"Lord Homura, Lady Koharu, I need to speak to you about Naruto and Kushina" bowed Kakashi. The elders hearing this raised an eyebrow and wondered what was going on. Seeing that Naruto doesn't have much faith in the Sandaime anymore and Koharu felt weird talking to Naruto while some files and folders went missing from her place. Thinking it was Naruto but she clearly remembered not giving him anything or never saw him take anything.

"What is it Kakashi?" asked Homura.

"Kushina said she was in coma for six months instead of two years. Is there something going on I should know?" both elders hearing this are taken back. Wondering what he means, Kakashi tells them the trip back while Neko told them what Hiruzen sent her to do. To say that both elders are confused and they themselves are wondering what's going on. Homura went through a file cabinet and took out Kushina's file which Hiruzen supposedly took care of.

"I think she must have made a mistake Kakashi" as he opens it to find the file, it's empty "What is going on here?" spoke Koharu. Wondering why Kushina's file is empty everything was there for the time of her being in the hopistal to get help. Kakashi didn't like this one bit and he also told them that Hiruzen with Danzo told her she wasn't well and she was no good to Naruto like this "She said that Hiruzen will take care of him like he promised her and Sensei. But now she told me Master Jiraiya is Naruto's godfather that both of them named?"

This made the elders concern hearing Danzo's name but "It was Hiruzen's idea to send Kushina to the hospital? What is really going on here?" spoke Homura. Koharu for one didn't like this and agreed but Jiraiya being his godfather is new. Not once did they remember Jiraiya mentioning it nor Hiruzen which Homura and Koharu are having doubts about their former teammate and war hawk. "Kakashi I want you to go the that hospital and retrieve me Kushina's file. If what you are saying is true then either Kushina is lying or this was done purposely to keep her away from Naruto"

Kakashi hearing this asked why "The boy is a jinchuuriki, and most jinchuurikis are close to the kage of their village. This is an SS secret but Naruto is the third generation Uzumaki to have Kyuubi. The first was Mito Senju, Hashirama's wife who was originally Mito Uzumaki who came from Uzu no Kuni. Kushina came here to be her successor while I remember many years ago Hiruzen who wanted Kyuubi to be inside someone from Konoha. He didn't want someone from outside the walls to have that power in case that person went rogue or back to their nation. But Mito picked her because of her special chakra and we saw how well this would be to keep Kyuubi controled, so we agreed to it while Hiruzen never liked the idea" stated Koharu.

Kakashi hearing this is shocked "So if Kushina was supposedly kept away from Naruto and the Hokage always watched out for him..." the elders nodded to where this is going. While they find it strange that they are noticing this now of all times. Wondering if it has anything to do with Naruto who has been asking questions while Hiruzen and Danzo were keeping their distance they wonder is there a connection.

Kakashi bowed and left in a blur while Homura and Koharu turn to each other "What is going on here? Since Naruto has been asking questions and trying to get information, are we brought out to see more of the truth?" Homura agreed to her saying. "I don't know what's going on but if Danzo or Hiruzen have a hand in this I wonder how long have they been doing this or maybe they haven't noticed it themselves."

Uchiha compound

Kakashi appeared and saw Sasuke and Hinata "Where's Naruto?" Hinata told Kakashi he is taking a bath after training, turning to Sasuke "I have a small mission to gather information about Kushina" putting his hands up before they said anything "I think we were lied to, especially Naruto" said Kakashi. Both chunin hearing this eyes widened while Hinata herself can't believe this. Kakashi explained about the meeting in the morning and told them that Kushina said she was in coma for six months instead of two years "Her file was empty. The medical records at the hospital I will go get and I want Sasuke coming with me as back up. The elders think something is up with the Sandaime while Danzo's name was brought up too. But what's even more strange is Kushina told me that they named Jiraiya Naruto's godfather"

Hinata with Sasuke are shocked to hear this that Naruto of all people has a godfather who is a sennin. "Wait, if that's true where has he been all this time?" asked Hinata. Kakashi himself doesn't know and the elders didn't know about Jiraiya being Naruto's godfather. Hinata thinking about Danzo who might have a hand "Naruto told me that he tried to convince him to join his private army"

"Ne" answered Sasuke.

Hinata agreed to this while Kakashi is shocked that they both know this. Sasuke told them about an old mission that his father sent one of the clan to infiltrate his operations "There's more going on. Naruto uncovered a lot of secrets. My clan was a casualty and my brother was framed" spoke Sasuke. That's what Kakashi needed to hear and he looked at Sasuke "Naruto said once he is Hokage he will make sure everyone will know the truth. While he pardons my brother for everything" smiled Sasuke.

"So there is a good chance that Danzo and Hiruzen have a hand in this? What about the elders?" spoke Kakashi. Sasuke hearing this thinks what Naruto said, that they both don't know and are playing against each other which Kakashi nods to. "Sasuke let's go. I got the mission from the elders. Hinata I want you to take care of yourself and Naruto, watch each others back" Hinata nodded while Kakashi took Sasuke via shunshin.

Hinata hearing this frowned seeing that Kushina was played "Naruto-kun, it seems someone has been deceiving you all this time. But it still doesn't excuse her for not coming to see you. She will be part of our family, but on _my_ terms" Hinata talked to herself knowing sooner or later she must confront Kushina.

Ha. I made the Sandaime evil heeheh. But I wonder what's going to happen and it seems Naruto's mind controlling ability is canceling Danzo while the Sandaime is starting to lose control of everything.

As the name of Naruto's doujutsu it has come down to Fukai ninshiki = Deep Perception Suritto mōdōken = slit seeing eye. So the winner by one vote that I counted from the reviews and the many p.m's asking me when is the next chapter. "Drum roll please"

Is Fukai ninshiki = Deep Perception: I give credit to Cuervo Blanco who came up with the idea. "Thank you"

Sage of FanFiction: I will take note of that in the future if I will give both Naru and Hina stages.

Galactier: Hinata will take care of Kushina and she wont give Kushina much of a option.

**Now Sasuke will he get the curse seal? Thats a good question I dont know yet but leave a review for the next chapter for yes or no. Or maybe Kiba?**

Deathmvp: hmm Neji I dont know I have something more special for him or should I say Hinata. So him the curse seal good idea but nah.

Dreaded Rasengan: Danzo a ally as Naruto isnt a bad idea and for your review that you left. "I cannot deny he's a smart man. He probably knows that his age will be the ultimate hindrance in his way to becoming Hokage so why not support the boy who has the skills and shares the same philosophy as you? Danzo has always been about making Konoha in his image so why not have Naruto make Konoha in what he wants or similar to it... " well to my response to that Naruto suspects Danzo so he might or might not jion forces but if he does it will be for a short time.

Cuervo Blanco: You are not alone about how Hinata got pregnant at 12, I got some P.m's asking me how is that possbile. I guess I can blame the mate mark "LOL" (usually the female blames the guy). But no remember about the mate mark it changed her body so in other words like what happen to Naruto his body got better, more mature but staying in the same age I guess.

So the next chapter what will happen?


	8. Kushina Decision The New Hyuga Clan

I do not Own Naruto

No flames

Alright ppl new chap. Thanks for the reviews Phantom thanks and no problem.

Cuervo Blanco. I used your story **Epiphany: Abyss **for some inspiration and ideas for the Hyuga Clan.

Enjoy ppl.

Hyuga compound early morning one week later

Hinata woke up and got ready to take a quick bath. Seeing that the Hyuga clan had a meeting about her mission to seduce Naruto, but what shocked her the most was her own father's recent behavior. The other day he gave her birth control, which she can tell greatly embarrassed him having to give it to her, the red face being a dead give away. She never saw her father red but one thing made her angry for what he said to her. 'For the best of the clan'

She wonders what her father must have thought when he got it for her. She heard from Chirubi that Hiashi was refusing and even having doubts about the mission, starting to try to cancel it and maybe even separate the two. To Hinata's surprise her father now started to care about her well being. But seeing that many will wonder what possessed a father to force this on his daughter. Hinata however only act for her and Naruto,

And for their precious children that she is carrying now.

With the clan meeting going on, Hanabi pointed out that since Hinata will be married outside the clan, there was the question of whether or not she'll still be Heiress. To everyone's shock Hinata replied that she will Heiress but none the less as well as clan head when her father steps down. To everyone's surprise she glared at her sister with her Byakugan, shocking everyone, that she still wants to be clan head.

Hiashi asked what happens _if_ Naruto does become Hokage. Clearly the laws of Konoha won't allow Hinata to still be clan head and wife to the Hokage since that would make one clan appear to have too much power over other clans. The Hyuga didn't mind that, though they knew that was one village law their clan law couldn't overpass. Hinata shook her head, telling him that Naruto _will_ be Hokage when he is older and she _will_ be clan head of the Hyuga clan. The elders hearing this turn to each other smiling thinking of the power and status they will have if such a thing is achieved.

Neji, who is listening to this and certain Hinata couldn't even keep Naruto's interest that long, decided to chuckle at her claim, earning a dark glare from Hinata making him nervous. Then in a completely unexpected turn of events she used the seal on him to get him to be silent. No one would have thought Hinata would use the caged bird seal on him making him cry in pain. To everyone, by which I mean the whole clan, they are shocked that Hinata's behavior has changed dramatically with being near Naruto so much. Chirubi meanwhile praises Hinata for keeping him in line. While Hiashi and Hanabi are shocked that Hinata of all people used the seal.

But truthfully, Hinata was really just testing out the new seal Naruto applied to them all the other night, she just needed a reason to do it with the others watching now. Reassured it worked, she will later activate the new seal on a few people who might have information and Hinata just learned of Neji's secrets and dreams.

With the meeting continuing everyone was proud of Hinata getting the rank chunin. She became the first Hyuga in the clan who got the rank that young. Hiashi also pointed out Hinata's affinity shocking everyone. Very few Hyuga's have a water affinity if any. Hiashi seeing the difference in her style asked who is currently helping her.

"Naruto" this got the elder's attention. She told them of a few scrolls Naruto got from the Sandaime when he was young to use his wind affinity. Hiashi seeing this is impressed by her taijutsu, while the elders are a little worried that she is creating her own taijutsu style.

As she stopped thinking about the meeting she walked into her bathroom and took her clothes off. Feeling the air hit her naked body she turned to the mirror looking at herself, only to be shocked. Slowly touching her stomach she feels and sees the small developing baby bump that is there. And she also noticed her breasts seem to have gotten a little bigger and had some more lift to them "Naruto-kun are you awake? I need you" calling him through the link. She adds more chakra to the mate mark.

"Yes Hinata-chan is something wrong?" Naruto hearing her his mate plea for him. "I need you here. Can you shunshin here to my bathroom please?" called Hinata. Ever since he learned the shunshin no jutsu, they were able to use their location or mate mark as a homing beacon. To Kyuubi's surprise it works quite well but seeing that some of the Uchiha blood probably made this happen.

When Naruto appeared she saw his clothes were all torn apart and he lost half his pants "What's wrong?" Looking at Hinata he noticed her holding her stomach while Naruto slowly walked to her. Looking at her Hinata smiles while nodding, gently placing his hand on her stomach so Naruto feels the baby bump on her. "It's almost been another week so that means I am ten weeks into my pregnancy? From what Kyuubi said how long until I give birth?" asked Hinata.

Naruto gently rubbed her stomach while he started to blush because of her swollen breasts. Hinata giggled seeing him turn a little red "It's alright Naruto-kun it's me after all." seeing that she is completely naked and Naruto lamenting her on his arms while rubbing her stomach. "When do you want the Hyuga clan under your image Hinata-chan?" Hinata hearing this told Naruto about the meeting last night.

To his surprise she wants to talk to his mother today "Hinata-chan I trust you, but if she does anything to harm you or our children I will finish what Kyuubi started all those years ago trying to end her life." Hinata hearing his declaration kissed him passionately on the lips "No fair, you are making me horny and I can't have any" pouting. Naruto kissed her on the forehead "Shh we have to worry about our children now. But once they are born and you can take that birth control your father gave you we can have as much fun as you want" smirked Naruto.

Hinata loved the idea of having fun with Naruto "But we also have to watch the children as well" Naruto agreed. When she gives birth he will teach her the kage bunshin no jutsu, seeing that her chakra reserves and chakra has increased dramatically. Hinata hearing this also knows it will be good for training "Right now no one from my clan is expecting a thing. But sooner or later Hiashi is going to put me against Hanabi and I for once won't hold back on her. Never again"

Naruto hearing this held her very close to him while Hinata felt his member slowly poking her "Hmm" slowly grabbing his dick through what was left of his pants. He smiled and kissed her on the lips gently "Get ready. I will see you at the training ground" Hinata nodded knowing today is going to be a long day.

Hokage tower

Kakashi was talking to Homura and Koharu "So he has been using Kyuubi's power. You think that is the reason why are senses seem normal?" asked Homura. Koharu turning to him asking what on earth is normal anymore. Kakashi hearing this also told him about the genjutsu that he used on the bridge "Hmm. I think whatever he has been doing seems to have a positive affect on him. Do you know I checked some old files and folders that Hiruzen and Danzo did are empty? When I went to investigate this in the archive room"

"Nothing" answered Homura.

Koharu was angry "But what makes me angry as a mother is that Hiruzen lied about Kushina. If I was in her place and Naruto acted the way he is, I mean I understand why he is doing this, but what boils me up the most is he's doing this to get back on Mito Uzumaki who choose Kushina. It's like he has forgotten the teaching that Sensei taught us and I for one am to blame for a few things around here. But now I draw the line on those two" answered Koharu. Homura listening to his old former kunochi of a teammate agrees on this.

"What's next? I will watch over my team but Naruto and Hinata have gotten themselves in a situation" Kakashi did not want to give everything out. Koharu looked at him and asked are they taking care of the problem "Yes. Naruto and Hinata have a plan and if it works everything will be fine" Homura hearing this knows it will involve the Hyuga clan. Which they can't intervene in seeing it's clan affairs while Naruto's clan name has been activated because of Hiruzen.

With Kushina.

Talking to a few people from the civilian council Kushina wanted answers and the one person she wanted answers from the most is Sakiri. Kakashi told her about some of Naruto's bad life while Choza and his former teammates told more in detail. Kushina wasn't happy that she of all people did this to her son "Why?" gritted Kushina.

Many of the civilians were still looking for a new member seeing that they still haven't replaced the other one that the mob killed. "Why what? If we knew the reason and the Sandaime never lied to us he would have been raised to be the perfect man to many women in Konoha" answered Sakiri.

Not happy that Hiruzen of all people lied and kept this knowledge hidden from her. But what makes her even more angry is that her own daughter is ruining her chance to be with Naruto. Seeing that her temper ruined her chance being with Naruto 'But I may still convince her, and if her health is in critical condition maybe I can convince him to have pity on her' thought Sakiri.

Kushina right now is restraining herself from killing Sakiri where she stands. "You know it's a shame really. That your son cares for my daughter deeply but my daughter cares too much for Sasuke. Seeing how good friends they are and you being his mother, why don't you make a betrothal contract between them?" Kushina hearing this thinks she is losing her mind. "Maybe your son will finally accept you if you do this to make my daughter and him happy" smiled Sakiri.

'Will he?' Kushina realized this may be the best opportunity she has to see her son. Since she arrived almost a week ago she hasn't seen Naruto whatsoever, but she heard rumors about his last mission in going to Nami. To her joy she was proud that he became a chunin while they are responsible for making trade routes from Nami to Konoha. "NO!" said Kushina in a stern voice. "I won't do that. I can't guarantee such a thing will make him happy and neither can you" turning her back on Sakiri.

She herself is shocked that Kushina of all people turned her back on this "Figures, seeing you running away. Just like how you left him behind." When Kushina heard this she tackled Sakiri to the ground "YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" grabbing each side of her head she started to bang Sakiri's head on the ground "I DIDN'T LEAVE HIM BEHIND! I WASN'T WELL!" shouting at her. Some of the civilian council tried to pry Kushina off of her but seeing how strong she is because of her rage and anger they had a better chance at guessing an Akimichi's weight in one try.

Hiruzen appeared "ENOUGH!" screaming in the room. Kushina looked at him then went back to strangling Sakiri with her bare hands "Kushina release her" ordered Hiruzen. Kushina was not listening to him while Hiruzen with a few anbu walked to her trying to pry her off of Sakiri. Which they did but at a great cost, the anbu themselves had to fight against Kushina because she wasn't done with Sakiri.

Hiruzen had enough "I will have order in this room" Kushina turned to him with fury in her eyes while Hiruzen has grown tired of this childish game "Kushina I am warning you now as Hokage"

"Ha!" shouted Kushina "Hokage? If you call yourself Hokage you wouldn't allow the civilian council to undermine what you do!" shouted Kushina. Hiruzen was red from fury, tired of people arguing and not listening to him. "How dare you!" snapping at Kushina. No one saw the Hokage strike her down to the ground, before he made another move. Kakashi appeared standing in front of Kushina with a Chidori ready, to say everyone is shocked.

"Hiruzen" called Homura.

Walking near Kakashi Koharu helped Kushina get up from the ground "I think you are losing your senses here. I think you should take the day off and relax yourself. Don't worry about the paperwork. The civilian council will be having a few days leave so the anbu and I can further investigate how Sakiri learned of the mission" spoke Koharu.

Hiruzen glared at Kakashi while his former teammates turned to Hiruzen with a stare themselves "Very well, a day off won't be a problem". The anbu turning to Kakashi while he gave them a stern look "Anbu take Sakiri to Ibiki for questioning. I've had enough of this game of cat and mouse and Neko please escort Kushina to the hospital" ordered Koharu.

Few hours Later Hospital.

Konoha was shocked by what happened in the Hokage tower. Rumors were flying around about Kushina attacking Sakiri from the civilian council for the treatment her son received. To say many agreed that Kushina was stopped from giving Sakiri her just desserts that she deserves.

Hinata walked in the hospital, going straight to the nurses desk getting many looks. Wearing a beautiful lavender silky kimono, she used the fuinjutsu to hide her baby bump that Naruto calls it. "Kushina Uzumaki's room please" the nurse who got orders from the elders saying no civilians may see her. But seeing the Hyuga heiress they didn't say anything about clans or shinobi "Room 402". Hinata bowed and walked in catching a few looks with the kimono she is wearing.

When Hinata found the room she knocked on the door "Come in". When she entered the room she saw Kushina's cut lip and bruised face, confirming the rumors that the Sandaime struck her. "Hello Lady Uzumaki, my name is Hinata Hyuga" bowing to her. 'Soon to be Hinata Uzumaki.'

Kushina looked at Hinata and smiled, knowing she and Naruto are teammates. But what made Kushina smile more was maybe Naruto sent her to see if she is alright after the incident at the Hokage tower. "Did Naruto sent you?" Hinata shook her head and took a seat next to her "He went on a quick C rank mission to deliver a scroll to a neighboring town. He will be back with Sasuke in a few hours, I came here to speak to you in private" turning to the wall.

Neko walked out of the shadows "Kakashi-sempai told me I can trust you lady Hinata. I will be outside the door" Hinata bowed to the anbu "Hai. Thank you Neko-sama" Kushina liked Hinata, she seemed really sweet and kind. Hinata smiled at Kushina and wondered about a few things "It seems Kakashi-sensei got your medical records saying you were in coma for six months." Kushina hearing this frowns knowing she should have been there for Naruto and she wasn't.

"Yes and I regret that. I trusted Hiruzen to watch Naruto and take care of him. I even thought maybe Jiraiya was helping him but instead it didn't happen and now he hates me. He thinks I left him behind but I didn't. I wasnt well and he needed someone that would take care of him right" cried Kushina. Hinata hearing this closed her eyes taking a small breath.

"Lady Uzumaki what ever happened in the past is the past. I suggest you look forward for the future and for your sake Lady Uzumaki I hope you choose well" spoke Hinata. Kushina hearing this cleans her eyes asking Hinata about what her son is like. "Strong, and kind to those who are kind to him. He lost a lot of his light when he found out about the conspiracy against him and he replaced it with darkness, but he found love in me. My love grew in him while having my darkness grow with his too. He doesn't give up, he always gets back on his feet stronger, more determined then ever before" smiled Hinata.

Kushina hearing this teared up thinking about her son. Hinata showed Kushina a picture of him. "Oh Kami he looks like Minato-kun. But he has my round face and the shape of my eyes, and his father's hair and eye color" replied Kushina. Hinata nodded and told her to not mention his father's name to him "Why?"

Hinata shook her head wondering why she doesn't understand or maybe know "Lady Uzumaki, he blames you and the Yondaime for ruining his life. On the day of the genin test he failed for the third time seeing he had much more chakra then anyone. He couldn't perform the simplest bunshin while he learned the Kage Bunshin, a much harder jutsu but he performed it flawlessly. What's even worse was a sensei tricked him to steal the forbidden scroll where he learned the truth about Kyuubi from the Yondaime's letter" at first Kushina is shocked to hear this.

She never thought Naruto didn't know about Kyuubi. She thought Hiruzen told him about Kyuubi when he was seven years old or when he entered the academy. But she was more shocked that no one at the academy saw the problem or the Hokage "How much does he hate us?" cried Kushina. Wiping the tears Hinata looked away feeling her heart break "Enough that he renounced his names and took a new name. Yoko, like how everyone used to call him" answered Hinata.

Kushina covered her face crying into her hands hearing this "But I am here to change that for you and him." Watching Kushina clean her face "I need you to make a betrothal contract with my father. The head of the Hyuga clan for us to be together permanently" said Hinata. Kushina gave Hinata a sharp look which she couldn't miss "You too? Just like Sakiri, asking a betrothal contract for my son to her daughter. At least you came here to face me" Kushina's voice wasn't all too nice and it got angrier with very word.

Hinata shook her head "Sakiri Haruno is a self-serving bitch who is one of the main reasons why Naruto was treated as a pariah at best. If she wants a contract, it's only so she can take the Yondaime's money for herself. I however am doing this so me and Naruto can be a family together" hoping showing her stomach will be the last resort.

Kushina hearing this snorts "You have a family. Why do you want my son of all people? A trophy like Sakiri wanted with Minato? Well I don't think so and I won't force Naruto into something he doesn't want. I don't want him to hate me anymore. I want to be part of his life" shouted Kushina. Hinata had enough and walked to Kushina, grabbing her hand and placing it on her stomach. "This is the reason why. Naruto-kun and I _are_ going to have a family, and to show you more look at my neck"

Kushina felt a bump on Hinata's stomach and is shocked. Slowly looking at her neck she sees a tattoo of a kitsune paw print. "Naruto-kun has one but it's a female version. It's our mate mark. It connects our feelings toward each other and makes us soulmates" exclaimed Hinata. Kushina gently felt Hinata's stomach over the silky smooth kimono while looking at her neck "Kushina, I want Naruto-kun be happy. I want my love, my mate, the one person who truly understands me and I understand, to truly be happy. He didn't have a family growing up but right now he is going to have one, and I am willing to give you the chance to be a part of it. But if you only want your son to yourself, I can tell you now that's not going to be an option."

Kushina hearing this looks at Hinata then to her lap "Leave"

Hinata hearing this nods, getting up she makes her way towards the door but before she leaves "Please think before you do anything, and if word gets to Sakiri that I am carring his children or worse my clan, Naruto will know who to blame and will _never_ forgive you" once Hinata left the room. Kushina hearing the word 'children' wonders what she means.

With Naruto and Sasuke

Both of them were walking back to Konoha "I would never have thought a C rank mission like this would be easy. I am going to change it where genin can take this mission" said Naruto making Sasuke chuckle. As the two walk into Konoha's gates they came across a bunch of kids bumping into a guy wearing makeup "Let's go" said Sasuke seeing that Sakura and Kiba did something and seeing the Suna shinobi.

They hope that those two didn't do anything to destroy the alliance that Konoha has with Suna. Before the Suna nin wearing makeup hit a child wearing a scarf, Naruto grabbed his fist and pressed a kunai to his neck. While Sasuke managed to free the child with the scarf "Who the hell are you guys?"

Sakura was happy to see both Naruto and Sasuke, Kiba on the other hand wasn't happy to see either of them. "Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" Sasuke felt a glare from Naruto making him chuckle nervously "Sorry, but he needs a real name." The nin having the kunai pressed on his neck feels it's getting much closer to cutting "Temari help"

A blonde kunoichi walked up to them looks at Sasuke then to Naruto "Kankuro what did you do?" Naruto pressed the kunai much closer to his neck making Kankuro more nervous. Pointing to the child with the scarf blaming him for bumping into him, Sasuke sighs while Naruto shakes at Konohamaru "That is the Sandaime's grandson. You almost started an international incident" spoke Sasuke.

Konohamaru rubbed the back of his head blaming Sakura about hitting him on the head. "You know those are charges you can put her on" spoke Naruto. Sakura hearing this got nervous knowing how hard she hit the Sandaime's grandson. Naruto released the kunai from Kankuro's neck and threw Kankuro towards Temari who fell on his knees. Temari was impressed by the two chunin who are a few years younger then her "So you're the Yondaime's son"

The next thing everyone felt was a huge amount killing intent coming from Naruto. Sasuke watching this sighs and points to the lesser killing intent that a redhead is putting out. "Kankuro, Temari, what are you two doing?"

Naruto set his eyes on a redhead whose chakra feels different **"Hmm Shukaku of the sand. That crazy Tanuki doesn't know when to quit unless you beat the litter box out of him or bury him underneath his own sand"** chuckled Kyuubi. Temari turned to Gaara nervous while Kankuro doesn't know who he should be more scared of, his brother or Naruto.

Naruto looked at Gaara with a stern face while Gaara returned his stern face as well "You will prove my existence. Mother will bathe in-" the next thing Gaara saw made him quiet while he heard the voice in him telling him to be quiet. Sasuke turned to Naruto seeing his red eyes with a black slit "Naruto remember they are Konoha allies" chuckled Sasuke nervously. Hoping he doesn't do anything stupid or maybe kill one of them, he turns to Sakura "Take him back home"

Kiba snorted at Sasuke "Why should we listen to you?" Sakura of course points to their chunin vests making Kiba quiet, "Sakura thank you and take Kiba with you as well. We will handle the situation from here" ordered Sasuke. Turning back to the group he knows Temari and Kankuro probably won't cause any problems but the other two were still having their staring contest.

Naruto and Gaara still had a face off while Temari turned to Kankuro asking who is going to win. Sasuke hearing this shrugs his shoulders "Naruto come on. You need to meet Shino" pointing to Shino who walks out of the shadows. He carefully adjusted his glasses "Indeed. Naruto I got some information you may like" Naruto turned to Shino and nodded. Walking past Gaara "Stay the hell out of my way" just cold enough and low enough only Gaara heard making him shake a bit.

Temari watched them leave wondering what was wrong with Gaara "He's just like me" his cold voice made both his siblings worry.

With Naruto

When they arrived at a small cafe Shino took out a scroll with some information. "I did some snooping on Danzo and I found something very strange about him. It seems he has more then one scent and his chakra is very different. Human, not of a biju like yourself Naruto but what makes me more worried is there are multiple clan members with him. One from my clan who I will follow the movements of from now on" spoke Shino.

Wondering what's going on he asked his father if any clan members are in special divisions in Konoha. But Shibi himself raised an eyebrow wondering why did his son ask him this question.

Since Naruto asked him he thought about and decided to do it as a favor. But after what he found just in one day he continued to gather information and even followed some nin's movements. Naruto looked at the map where there were possible locations marked. "That's a lot of locations" said Naruto. Shino agreed and told him each location might be connected.

Sasuke seeing this looks at the underground water system that is probably used for Konoha.

Shino also pointed out something that bothered him greatly "My bugs also told me the Hokage was in of one of those locations". Naruto hearing this doesn't like where this is going. Sasuke asked Shino what did he think and if he heard any rumors flying around Konoha, to which Shino nodded. He asked Naruto to remain calm while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"This concerns Lady Uzumaki. It seems Sakiri Haruno tried to suggest a betrothal contract with her daughter to your mother. But she refused while Sakiri said something negative which resulted in her on the ground while your mother supposedly was trying to murder her." spoke Shino. Sasuke hearing this chuckled seeing where he gets his temper. Naruto hearing this asked if there was more, which Shino decided to tell him what the Hokage did and that the elders intervened with "Kakashi Hatake stepping in". Naruto hearing this sucks his teeth while Sasuke knows this isn't going to be good.

Shino asked what does that mean while Sasuke told him about the small mission he had with Kakashi a week ago. "We got the medical reports. Only six months she was in coma. But the Sandaime lied to everyone and made fake reports to keep her there while also giving her medication that wouldn't help. In short, we're not sure what to think regarding Naruto's mother" said Sasuke. When they came back he remembered both Homura and Koharu wondering what was going on.

Flashback

When Kakashi and Sasuke returned the elders checked the files and didn't like this one bit. "It's true, six months" said Koharu. Upset that Kushina had to suffer and Naruto being her son thinks it's her own fault. Sasuke watched the elders interactions and wonders if they were played as well, not wanting to give his knowledge out yet. "I don't think we should tell Naruto yet." said Sasuke.

Kakashi agreed and told them it would cause more problems. Sasuke also decided to add one thing that will help Naruto and Hinata "It will split Konoha into two, while many will take their side and others won't out of spite alone if nothing else. The Sandaime may be at fault but there _might_ be a majority of the village that will follow him. He is the Hokage after all and you don't get to be that by having no loyal supporters." replied Sasuke. To the elders agreement they turned to Sasuke saying how right he is.

"None of the less we were used by Danzo. Whatever he is up to with Hiruzen, it will not be good" Said Homura. Koharu agreed and pointed to something in the file shocking everyone. "They were trying to remove her ovaries!" Sasuke hearing this asks why would someone would do something like this, but thinking about his brother's best friend he can't help but wonder if Danzo has a hand in it.

Homura and Koharu turned to Kakashi knowing the reason why "But luckily they never did and if they did Kushina wouldn't have survived the procedure, so they couldn't do it and if they did we would have known about her death" spoke Koharu. Wondering what on earth is going on she shuddered to think that Orochimaru got these ideas from Hiruzen. Now that she thought about it, she questioned what she knew about the snake sannin and how true the claims on him were. Homura with Kakashi hearing this shiver while Sasuke a new chunin asked what was going on.

Kakashi was the one to explain about Orochimaru, one of the sennin that left Konoha for doing illegal human experiments. To Sasuke's surprise he wondered if he should check his father's old reports thinking there might be something there. Koharu continued to look at the files and did not like what Kushina was going through. They only started to help her after two years when she woke up from her coma.

Seeing that some of the story that Hiruzen fabricated was true a bit.

Sasuke hearing this frowned seeing that Naruto suffered a lot and his own mother suffered greater because of this. "So who is to blame here? I mean we have proof that Hiruzen lied and Danzo's name is thrown in, but who's the real one in charge?" asked Sasuke. Both elders hearing this knew where this might lead "Sasuke is right, so we should keep an eye on the two just in case"

End of flashback

Naruto hearing this wonders if Hinata had any luck and seeing that the exams are starting within a week. Naruto told Shino to be careful while Shino nodded hearing that Kumo and Iwa will be in the exam. "I thank you for your concern but you should worry more about you and especially Hinata's well being" Naruto nodded knowing how true that was. There was no guarantee that Iwa and Kumo would leave them alone even if Naruto and Hinata weren't taking the exams. Learning the shunshin no jutsu he is able to appear near Hinata in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke sipped his tea and asked what clan members are in Danzou's private illegal army. Shino turned to his left and moved closer "From what my bugs uncovered he has at least one to two members from each clan in Konoha. Likely more but I have yet to confirm that." Both chunin hearing this didn't like this one bit. Naruto looked at Shino and thanked him "I will be diligent and watchful" spoke Shino. Sasuke mentioned that the elders may help but with more evidence.

With the three finishing the meeting Naruto told Shino not to put his life in danger by getting caught.

Namikaze Home

When Kushina was cleared to check out of the hospital she went home and thought about what Hinata said and did. She is shocked that her own son at twelve years old is going to be a father. Who isn't even married...well by mate mark if it counts to some people. Looking at the portrait of her and Minato she can't believe that this Hyuga girl "Trapped him in a relationship and she wants me to make a betrothal contract with Hiashi" angry at this.

She wonders what is truly going on with Naruto and she needs to know. "But if what she said is true then he loves her. But he renounced his names and doesn't care about us or me" crying in her hands. She looks at the portrait of herself and Minato again, thinking about the picture that Hinata showed her. Turning to the wall seeing it was half past six, she leaves to the Uchiha compound.

Before she left the house Kakashi came by with some food "Kushina, is something wrong?" Kushina turned to Kakashi with a glare that would make any man dead. Kushina took a deep breath and wonders if Kakashi of all people knows what his team is doing? "Kakashi I want to know something" Kakashi nodded and told her he will try to answer her the best he can. To Kushina that's what she wanted to know "Is Naruto the father of Hinata's children?"

Kakashi literally stiffened hearing this "How or where did you hear that?" That's all what Kushina needed to hear before walking out of the door "Wait Kushina please, there is a lot you don't know" pleaded Kakashi. Kushina, not stopping, still wanted answere and she will get those answers one way or another "Where are you going?" asked Kakashi.

"The Hokage tower. I want answers. Why didn't he tell me? Why did he allow this to happen?" shouted Kushina thinking about her baby boy being a father this soon in his life. Kakashi grabbing her by the wrist before she left the door "He found out a week ago like me. You go to him it will only casue more problems and Naruto will never forgive you" that made Kushina stop.

"She said the samething thing to me" cried Kushina. Kakashi sighs asking who "Hinata" answered Kushina. Kakashi asked the story while Kushina told her she visited her in the hospital "Kushina I will be straight forward with you. Hinata loves Naruto. I have seen those two overcome some struggles against some people that prevented them. Even her clan told her to seduce Naruto"

"WHAT?" shouted Kushina "Her clan put her up and tried to seduce him and now she is pregnant" Now she wanted answers even more while Kakashi made a mistake telling her that "Wait!" shouted Kakashi chasing her down the road he hopes Naruto is in a good mood.

Uchiha compound

Naruto was laughing while cleaning the table up while Sasuke washed the dishes "You know this is fun" said Sasuke. Hinata nodded getting up and placed some small plates for dessert. Hearing banging on the door both male chunin wonder who can it be. Hinata went to open the door and saw someone she wasn't hoping to see for a while.

Now when Kushina saw Hinata opening the door "YOU!" pointing to her. Hinata stared at Kushina wondering what was going on. "Yes Lady Uzumaki can I help you this evening?" asked Hinata. Kushina watching her tightened her fist "Don't act all innocent on me. I know of your plan trying to seduce my son" shouted Kushina. Hinata hearing this closed her eyes and wondered how did this happen. "One moment please"

Before Hinata left Kakashi appeared between them "Kushina please there is a lot you still don't know. Please don't jump to conclusions" Hinata turned to her sensei knowing he made a mistake mentioning this "How dare you violate my son?" said Kushina. Hinata hearing the seriousness of her voice shook her head seeing she doesn't have all the facts. Kushina tried to reach over Kakashi while Hinata stayed in her place "Are you that desperate that you couldn't wait until you really got officially married?"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Naruto from the door. Walking closer to the door he sees his mother for the first time, Hinata could feel all his emotions but one emotion that really stood out is anger towards her. "Naruto-kun please, she doesn't know anything. Please don't jump to conclusions yet" pleaded Hinata. Naruto walked towards Hinata and stepped in front of her while glaring at his mother. To Kushina this is the first time she sees her son "Naruto?"

Putting his hand up "I suggest we talk inside, seeing that Sasuke doesn't have any neighbors but I'd rather not have Hinata out here to catch a cold" said Naruto. Turning his sight to Kakashi he lets out a nervous chuckle. Walking in Sasuke sees Kushina then Kakashi sighing "What did you do?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously knowing again this is his fault. Hinata sat next to Naruto while Sasuke stayed between them with Kakashi.

The silence in the room is making everyone feel awkward enough that you could use a knife to cut it. Naruto stared at his mother shaking his head letting out a tear trying to control his breathing. Hinata held onto his hand letting him know she is there "Why are you here?" asked Naruto.

Kushina turned to Hinata "Didn't she tell you what she wanted me to do at the hospital?" Naruto nodded and asked what about the betrothal that Sakiri tried to make with him which made Sasuke shiver thinking that Sakura might be involved in some level. "You want this to happen? Naruto she clearly trapped you into this relationship now that she is pregnant" bad choice of words from Kushina. Hinata looked away thinking and when Naruto felt her feelings he looked at his mother with hate in his eyes making Kushina flinch thinking she made a mistake in saying that.

"Clearly? You don't know anything about me. Who are you to make calls on my life? If Hinata-chan came to you with this then it was your choice for not accepting this" said Naruto. Kushina hearing this is shocked that Naruto her own son said this to her and wants this to happen. "Naruto she ruined your life by getting pregnant" said Kushina.

"NO SHE DIDN'T! SHE _GAVE_ ME A LIFE AND FILLED THE LONELY VOID I HAD BEFORE HER!" shouted Naruto. Hinata got up and hugged Naruto "Please calm down, this isn't how it was supposed to go" Kushina hearing this frowned knowing she isn't making this any easier. Naruto took a few deep breaths knowing this won't end well if he continues to shout "How did she ruin my life? She is the best thing that came into my life. One of the few good things I have going on and for you to say no..." Naruto shook his head wondering what she is thinking. It reminded him of Kurenai, knowing next to nothing yet feeling fit to speak like she knows everything she needs to know.

Kakashi watching this frowns knowing he made a mistake saying what he said early. Kushina is in tears seeing that Naruto is glaring at her making her feel awful from what she said "I just want to be part of your life" cried Kushina. Hinata hearing this shakes her head "I understand that you are a victim here just like Naruto, but you can't just waltz back into his life and act like you never left. Regardless of the reasons why, the fact is you _did_ leave and Naruto-kun's even more hurt than you are. I know it hurts to see him like this and it hurts me as well because we share each other's emotions, I can literally feel his emotions as if they were my own." Hinata slightly cried while Kushina looked down and cried into her hands.

"You want to be part of Naruto's life? Then you have to accept this from me. I love Naruto with all my heart and I would never do anything to hurt him." Kushina asked her about the seducing part. "Naruto knows about it, but for us to be together long term without hassle they need something. I told him what my clan wants to do and we don't care what my clan wants, but I want to change my clan for the better. Naruto wants to help me with my dream and I want to help him with his dream of becoming Hokage." Kushina listening to this cries even more seeing that her son has the same dream as his father and once hers.

"But having a child will weaken both of you. Having a baby will stunt your growth for a few years. Not to mention the responsibilities that you two will have" said Kushina. Wondering if her son even thought about this or Hinata, seeing she is the one doing all the talking while Naruto agrees with Hinata. To her she needs Naruto's opinion on this and seeing him staying quiet while she talks makes her wonder about Hinata.

When Naruto heard 'Stunt your growth' he looked at his mother in the eyes "Our children won't stunt our growth. If anything it will give us more determination to train harder to protect them. The Kage Bunshin is almost like having the sharingan. I train for hours using that technique and once Hinata learns it she will be there with me" smiled Naruto. Kakashi hearing this asked what is he talking about "I guess we should tell him or better yet show them" said Naruto.

Hinata nodded and deactivated the fuinjutsu on her which drops the genjutsu hiding her slightly bulging stomach and mate mark on her neck. Naruto dropped the seal as well showing his neck to Kakashi. "It's our mate marks, something that Kyuubi told me about and before any of you say anything he didn't want to attack" Kakashi for one looks around thinking how the hell did they hide this. "Also it had some affects on us. It gave me a doujutsu while it increased Hinata's chakra reserves almost to kage level and she has a healing factor like me with the long life span" said Naruto.

Kakashi hearing this is shocked while Sasuke raised an eyebrow "So that slit?" Naruto nodded telling him he learned about it a few days ago "I named it Fukai Ninshiki. Which means Deep Perception, still a little fuzzy on what it does. I mean I see the chakra system but also what happens next" answered Naruto. Sasuke turns to Hinata then Kakashi laughing saying this is a team of doujutsu users.

To say that is true but another time.

Kushina is shocked to hear this but "What do you mean 'children'? You aren't planning to have _more_ after this baby is born?" Naruto hearing this smiles while Hinata placed her hand on her stomach "Twins. A boy and girl, they are fraternal" answered Hinata. Kushina hearing this looks like she is going to break down crying while Kakashi remained quiet and listened. "But who will watch the twins while you are away on missions?" asked Kushina thinking Hinata's clan will?

That's when Kakashi heard this and decided to step in "Kushina do you want to be part of Naruto's life? Then listen to what Hinata says, Sasuke let's go outside and talk about a few things" Sasuke nodded but begged them to not destroy the kitchen. Naruto with Hinata and Kushina all looked at each other while Naruto smirks knowing Kakashi did what he wanted to do. "I don't know what to do. I am supposed to be your mother but here you are going to be a father soon" letting some tears out she realized that she is going to be a "Grandmother" talking to herself.

Hinata nodded and walked to Kushina "If you want to be part of Naruto's life then you must follow some of these rules I am going to say." Kushina hearing this turns to Hinata, shocked that she is going to give her a ultimatum. "First the way we raise our children and any to come later on is _our_ way. You may give us advice but you must respect our decisions. Second I want you to live with us at the Hyuga compound helping Naruto and I with the children when we are away on missions. Even though you weren't there for Naruto _I_ want you there for the important times we are going to have. You must help around the house like I do and help us get stronger so we can protect our family. I also want to have a mother-in-law and would love to see Naruto have a mother. It will take time for him to adjust. You cannot just expect him to accept you so quickly after twelve years of being absent in his life. So you will talk to my father first thing tomorrow morning and make a betrothal contract for us to be married." said Hinata giving Kushina her duties.

Kushina hearing this is in tears before turning to Naruto. She looks at her son knowing what Hinata said is true "One condition" Hinata hearing this turns to Kushina slightly bowing her head to continue "I want the Uzumaki name to continue, so please take our name and give the children it too" crying knowing he will never forgive Minato for sealing Kyuubi in him but she can at least hope the Uzumaki name will continue its legacy through Naruto or maybe his children taking the Namikaze name.

Hinata hearing this nods knowing full well that the Hyuga clan will need that name so their status can be reached to a new level. "Hai, agreed" smiled Hinata. Kushina hearing this smiles while Hinata hugs her "Time, just give him time" Kushina nodded while she looked at Naruto who gave a light nod in satisfaction. "I will ask Kakashi to take you home" said Hinata.

Kushina turned to Hinata "I want to-" watching Hinata put her hand up. She gave Kushina another hug making the poor redhead break into tears 'She is truly a caring person. Things probably would have been better for Naruto had someone not done all this to them both.' crying into Hinata's embrace. She is happy that she will be in Naruto's life with his family that he will be having soon.

Naruto outside looked at Kakashi and Sasuke "Sorry I didn't tell you guys everything" Sasuke looked at Naruto and chukled "You're whipped" Naruto glared at him while Kakashi nodded to what Sasuke said "Hahahaha" said Naruto in a mock laugh. Sasuke moved his hand in a whip-like fashion while Kakashi pets an invisible cat in his arms making Naruto glare them.

"BOYS YOU BETTER PLAY NICE!" shouted Hinata. To say three males outside feeling the killing intent that the pregnant Hyuga is giving them is making them all very nervous "Ok note to self, never piss her off" said Sasuke while Naruto chuckled telling them she has a worse temper then him making both Kakashi and Sasuke gulp.

Next Day Hyuga compound

Kushina arrived at the compound knowing what she has to do for Hinata. Even though she is clearly angry that her own father wanted his daughter to seduce Naruto, which she didn't. Instead she told him how she felt about him and used the seduction thing as a means to keep her clan from interfering any further than they already had. When Hiashi heard that Kushina was in the Hyuga compound many of the elders asked what was going on while Hiashi himself didn't know either.

When Kushina entered Hiashi's office they sat down "To put it simple I came here to make a betrothal contract with my son to your daughter" smiled Kushina. She will follow Hinata and Naruto's plan since Kakashi told her to follow their plan since they've been working on it. Seeing that the Hyuga clan might ruin this for them "So what do you say lord Hiashi?" watching the clan head in front of him he is shocked that this is happening.

Meaning Hinata doesn't _need_ to seduce Naruto and she can get him in a much slower pace without getting inside his pants so quickly. As a clan head and father it's a win-win situation "I suppose there are terms to it" Kushina nodded and took out the paper that Hinata wrote up while Naruto added a fuinjutsu on it to disguise her handwriting. Hiashi seeing this is happy that the Hyuga clan status will rival that of the Fire Daimyo himself.

After a hour or so of talking Kushina smiled seeing that Hiashi accepted the betrothal contract. To Kushina's surprise Naruto is becoming quite the fuinjutsu master in a short amount of time. Seeing that the fuinjutsu hides the real contract in a genjutsu without him knowing. "Is this all?" asked Hiashi. Kushina nodded and will wait until Hinata puts her plan into action tonight.

Once Kushina left his office the elders are all wondering what's going on while Hiashi showed Chirubi the betrothal contract. To their shock Kushina wants Hinata to marry Naruto when he becomes the age of thirteen in a few months. Seeing that the Uzumaki clan allows this to happen "This is amazing. Imagine if they have children in a few months. Then our clan status has reached it's height with the Fire Daimyo. Then we can set up one of their children with his securing our status as a noble clan for many generations" smiled Chirubi.

When Hiashi heard this he shivered thinking his daughter having children at a young age. Thinking he made a mistake he will talk to Hinata tonight in the clan meeting about the situation of her new marriage to Naruto. Chuckling to himself everyone turned to Hiashi "Ironic, we let Hinata marry her crush well now husband"

The branch family didn't share his laughter seeing that the main house just got more ego then it needed. One of the branch members hearing this sighed knowing Kurenai will not like this news.

Training Ground Seven

Hinata in a mediating pose is taking deep controlled breaths while Naruto is training with the kage bunshin. Sasuke with speed trying to get the chidori just right, to use it on the enemy. Hinata hearng something in the bushes activated her byakugan "Who's there?" calling out to the location Naruto turns around activating his Fukai Ninshiki seeing three bodies. Sasuke also doing the same thing but with his sharingan "I suggest you come out now" shouted Sasuke.

Naruto appeared near Hinata, grabbed her and shunshined to the other side of the training ground. Sasuke performed the quick hand seals "Katon Grand Fireball Jutsu" aiming at the bushes. Three blurs dodged the fireball coming at them, one of Naruto clones "Pressure damage" slamming his hand on the ground. The fireball grew in size catching one nin.

When she hit the ground everyone noticed a girl with short, black hair and pupil-less pink eyes (depicted as black in the anime). She wore the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform, with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, and the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them (depicted as shorts in the anime). She also wore regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves.

One thing caught Team Seven's eyes the most, "Iwa" headband. Naruto created a few clones while they began to charge towards her, and from out of nowhere a big guy appeared blocking his path "Shit" as the clones continued to run towards them, they jump in the air using a combo attack trying to knock him down on his feet. "Akatsuchi" watching him being knocked across the training field by one of Naruto's kicks.

The last one appearing wore a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both his Iwagakure forehead protector and ring, and a prominent black piece of armor running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "Guess the kid is stronger then you expected Kurotsuchi" taking a deep breath he shots a red hot liquid at them.

Hinata performed a handseal "Suiton Water Encampment Wall Jutsu" as a huge pillar of water covered Team Seven. The red liquid turned into stone hitting the water, to say that they are impressed. Naruto charged out of the protective water with a huge amount of clones "Great Breakthrough Jutsu" aiming at them. Sasuke emerged from the side with a few hand seals as well "Katon Grand Dragon Fire Jutsu"

With so many shadow clones pumping the fire jutsu it grew so big that the other training grounds could have seen it. When the group of Iwa nin saw this Akatsuchi got in front of the massive fire dragon creating a stone golem. When the fire dragon collided with the stone golem it burned the iwa nin's body making him wince in pain.

Before anyone else can move a huge sand wave appeared knocking the Iwa nin across the field. Naruto turned to Gaara who stared at Naruto "I got no time for this petty games." glared Naruto. Before he made a move Kakashi and a few anbu appeared around the area "Naruto, Sasuke, as much as you guys like to make fire, that one a few moments ago was overkill" exclaimed Kakashi.

Hinata used the water made a few hand seals making a "Suiton Water Dragon Jutsu" to say everyone minus her team is shocked she did this. She aimed the jutsu on the ground knocking the Iwa nin away from him. Gaara turned to Naruto while he glared him with his Fukai Ninshiki making the redhead think twice. Kakashi pointed to the anbu to surround the Iwa team.

"Ok. Now what is the granddaughter of Onoki is doing here?" asked Kakashi.

Everyone turns to her as she dusted herself off "We wanted to check out our competition for the upcoming chunin exams." Naruto hearing this snorted getting their attention and the anbu "What's that for?" gritted Kurotsuchi. Naruto smirked while Sasuke sighed "It seems Iwa hasn't heard" giggled Hinata. Naruto walked near Hinata while Gaara watches him with confusion "Let's go" Sasuke agreed with Naruto while they all poof with Naruto to another location.

Kakashi turned to the Iwa team wondering what to do "You do know attacking chunins is a crime in Konoha." When the Iwa team heard this they stiffened while Kurtsuchi mentally cursed 'When, how did they get promoted to chunin so quickly? They weren't supposed to be chuunin yet. They were supposed to be in the test and open game for us to eliminate.' Seeing how well they worked together and that each of them knows their nature affinity no doubt Konoha must have started training them when they were younger. "Sorry, we didn't know he was a chunin. We thought he was a genin seeing he graduated a few months ago" hoping they won't be arrested.

Kakashi pointed to the anbu "Take them to the Hokage. Seeing that they didn't know and came here to take the exams we don't want her and her team to miss the exam do we?" smiled Kakashi. That's when the Iwa team stiffened seeing that now they will be watched while they take the exam while Kurotsuchi cused underneath her breath knowing that if Konoha does a background check they will be disqualified.

"Oh don't worry, we can have a team get your information from Iwa. Or you can fill us in yourselves." smiled Kakashi. Knowing if they lied about the chunin exams Konoha can press charges but if they do take it. 'A slap on the wrist on them and we knowing they have something up their sleeves' thought Kakashi.

Watching the anbu leave Kakashi needs to talk to Naruto and Hinata to have a meeting up the elders of Konoha. Since Naruto has been asking questions things around them has come to light.

Hokage Tower

Hiruzen got a letter from Hiashi who is having a clan meeting tonight to discuss affairs about Konoha and their clan. Wondering if Naruto or Hinata finally convinced Kushina with a betrothal contract he needs to pay more attention on Naruto. "What is it?" walking out of the shadows Hiruzen turned to his old rival. Now for Danzou he is cautious wondering why Hiruzen of all people called him to his office.

"I can ask you the same thing." asked Danzou. Ever since Naruto declined his invatiation to his private army he has been trying to figure out a way to get a hold on the boy. Seeing that boy is very close friends to the Hyuga hieress he thought using her will help him, but Hiruzen has a different approach. Pushing a folder to Danzou he picks it up and his only visible eye widens.

"Is this real?" asked Danzou.

Hiruzen nodded while he gave him the letter from Hiashi which made Danzou wonder what the clan will be up to? "If I know right you have a main house member who is in your little group" smiled Hiruzen. Danzou didn't like to hear this from his rival one bit and seeing that the Hyuga heiress is pregnant with his child he sees this as the opportunity to take control of Naruto once and for all. "I want to know what will go on in the meeting" spoke Hiruzen.

Danzou closed the folder and nodded knowing full well they might have another Uchiha uprising but "How would we know the whole truth? I mean my informant might know everything or might not listen" warned Danzou. Hiruzen kept a straight face and smiled taking out another file he slid it towards Danzou who gritted his teeth "It seems my former teammates have been snooping around. So they know the truth about Kushina. Our little secret will be a big problem. I for one spent years to build that trust in the boy and lost it all in one day. The reason why I still haven't released this information to the public or her clan is because Konoha might not be able to fend off Iwa or even Kumo as well" Danzou hearing this agreed to what he said.

"Yes you do prove a point and seeing that we recovered from Kyuubi attacked all those years ago and Kumo took advantage during that time against us in our weaken state. They might join Iwa just to get the Byakugan or even the boy's child in that matter" said Danzou. Seeing how this will go he gives his former rival credit where it's due "I will have her to pay very close attention to the meeting" smiled Danzou.

Hiruzen smiled back but he made one more move "It also seems that my former teammates are getting involved with Naruto. Is something wrong with your transplanted Sharingan? For Shishu's eye to be failing, I wonder if it has anything to do with Naruto?" Danzou hearing this grits his teeth knowing some truth in this but turning to Hiruzen "The same for the boy. It seems I couldn't manipulate him while it felt I was losing control on myself, as if the eye is starting to reject me" spoke Danzou.

Hiruzen hearing this raised an eyebrow and grows concern. "I suggest we learn what the meeting will be about and make a move" spoke Hiruzen. Danzou couldn't agree more with what he said.

Hyuga Compound that night.

Many of the Hyuga clan members are wondering why Hiashi called everyone to a meeting. Whoever was supposed to go on missions had to drop them due to clan affairs which the Hokage approved. To say some heard rumors about Lady Uzumaki coming to the Hyuga compound speaking to Hiashi in private, others are talking that Hinata finally succeeded in seducing the boy.

While Hiashi waited for all of the clan to settle in the room and once settled the room was sealed locked up tight so no one would hear what the clan spoke about. Hiashi turned to the five Hyuga elders knowing this will be a glorious time for the clan. "As many of you may have heard, Lady Uzumaki came to me with a betrothal contract for her son to be with Hinata. So for the best of the clan I accepted the terms of the contract. So within a few months when Naruto turns thirteen he will wed Hinata" smiled Hiashi.

This shocked the clan and many are turning to Hinata who nodded and turned her sight to the corner where Naruto is waiting patiently. Many of the branch house is shocked to hear the news wondering how this will affect everyone. Chirubi the female Hyuga elder rose her hand up getting everyone's attention "This is a time to celebrate within a few months the Hyuga clan's noble status will reach a level that is equal or may someday surpass the Fire Daimyo"

The Hyuga elders all agreed to this while Hiashi was thrilled that his clan will raise to a much higher status. "Indeed" taking the betrothal contract out he opened the scroll to read the binding agreement. Hinata smiled and made the necessary handseals dropping the genjutsu on the scroll, while Hiashi never saw the real contract he clears his throat and began to read the real terms.

"With both parties agreeing to this both houses will merge... as one?" everyone hearing this turns to Hiashi thinking this is a joke. The elders hearing that coming from Hiashi wonders if he planted this. "No. It was me" smiled Hinata. Walking into the middle of the room everyone stared at Hinata shocked that she did this "With that contract both signed by both parties you have no choice but to accept it" smiled Hinata.

"How dare you child! Do you know what you have done?" shouted Hiashi's father who is also a elder.

"Yes she does" replied Naruto walking out of the shadows right into the middle of the room with Hinata. To say everyone is shocked to see him, no one sensed him or saw him with their all seeing eye they claim to have. Hinata took out a small senbon, while everyone watches her she stabs her finger while a few drops of blood drop on the ground making everyone wonder what she was doing.

Then the whole room glowed with red seals on the floor, ceiling walls and outside the compound as well. Everyone shielded their eyes minus Naruto and Hinata who stood in the ciricle not getting blinded. When the red light seemed to fade everyone turned to Hinata wondering what's going on "Hinata what is the meaning of this? I never signed this!" spoke Hiashi.

To Hinata's amusement she smirked at her father "On the contrary. What you spoke to Lady Uzumaki weren't her conditions, they were mine done to look like hers but you didn't see them. So when both parties signed that contract it became binding to every word" smiled Hinata. Hiashi hearing this turned to the contract "I can easily rip it" holding the scroll he pulls it apart while the scroll never tore. "What's going on?" asked Hiashi.

Naruto chuckled while Hinata giggled making everyone nervous "Dear Tousan, Naruto-kun is learning fuinjutsu at a quick rate. Quick enough that not even your all seeing eye saw the seal he placed on to hide my conditions". To say everyone hearing this shocked that Naruto of all people learned fuinjutsu in that type of caliber "Now there will be a lot of changes in the Hyuga clan. As for my tousan who read the first part both houses will be one" smiled Hinata.

Hiashi who is gritting his teeth stared at his daughter "How dare you! To break tra-" Hiashi stopped talking while everyone themselves seems to lose their abilty to talk or even open their mouth. Hinata smiled and began to walk with Naruto by her side, the elegant kimono she was wearing made everyone nervous while Naruto's kimono showed his chest making some girls blush.

Hinata dropped the genjustu on her eyes "Oh Tousan there is so much you don't know" activating her Byakugan everyone is shocked to see less bulges around her eyes and another circle around the one she already had. But what shocked everyone more was the noticeable line going down the circle while her tinged lavender eyes have became darker "This is my Byakugan. Thanks to Naruto-kun with Kyuubi's help he gave me what I needed to change the Hyuga clan. You may all have control of yourself again" once Hinata said that.

Everyone turned to each other shocked that they all can talk now "How is this even possible?" said Chirubi. Shocked that her byakugan has this type of power she wonders if more of the Hyuga clan can have this power too. "No they can't Lady Chirubi. I am the only one in the clan who as this power" smiled Hinata. To Chirubi's horror she turns to Hinata who smiles evilly making the poor female elder very nervous "How did you know what I was thinking?" shaking in fear everyone in the clan turns to Hinata walking to the end of the room where Naruto set up a seat off the ground so everyone can look up at her.

"It's quite simple. You see Naruto-kun wanted more power, so he and Kyuubi made an agreement. I gave him some of my blood so it gave Naruto a doujutsu while I wanted to change the Hyuga clan. But I needed something, I wanted to know everyone's secrets, ambitions, their _desires. _So when Naruto-kun marked me as his mate Kyuubi's chakra changed my Byakugan to know any information or secret being hidden by the victim against his/her will. With this ability I am able to enter your mind and let me be in control of your body" smiled Hinata. Naruto listening to this smiled while he thanked Kyuubi.

**"It wasn't too hard with the blood of the Uchiha still left over. I was able to crack the Rinnegan power in it to give your mate the power of human path. She is able to get their secerts and with the Uchiha blood also having that powerful genjutsu. Instead giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. She is able to control their body while learning all their secrets as well"** smiled Kyuubi. Naruto nodded knowing that the blood on that seal was key seeing that the human path needed to be contacted but with the other genjutsu abilites she is able to control her clan.

Hinata listening to Kyuubi smiles 'Hai thank you lord Kyuubi you also deserve where credit is due" spoke Hinata through the link. Naruto couldn't agree more then ever, seeing that Kyuubi also played a huge part of this.

To say the Hyuga clan is shocked to hear this Hinata did a handseal making everyone groan in pain. "What was that?" moaned Hanabi. To her it felt like her whole body went into pain and just sitting up hurt. While Hinata giggled the main house glared at her while she smiled "Bow to me while banging your head on to the ground" once she said that everyone in the main house bowed their head but in the mean time they also hit the ground with many thumps being heard. The branch house laughed at their misfortune until Hinata turned to them with a glare making them all quiet.

"Oh but there is more going on, Tousan please finish reading the contract!" Hiashi who seemed vivid didn't want to finish reading it "There will be a new seal that everyone in the new house will get" read Hiashi. Hinata nodded and turned to everyone who seems nervous which is most of the main house. Hinata smiled while Naruto walked in the middle and performed a handseal making everyone groan in pain. "As all of you noticed this seal won't be visble when activated. This new seal will prevent any women who were raped on a mission from passing down the byakugan." Hinata turned to Naruto who bowed. "If anyone tries to remove the byakugan from them or transplant the byakugan or even tries to fabric the byakugan it will kill the person and the experiment" smirked Naruto

Hinata nodded while everyone seemed nervous to hear about the new seal "But there's more to this new seal. It will also seal the byakugan upon death. As all of you can see this seal gives Hinata-chan complete control over you whatsoever, so meaning the main house using the seal to keep the branch house in line is gone. Now you have Hinata-chan doing this while none of you can inflict harm to others by using the seal. But if any try to harm her the seal won't kill you oh no it will be worse" Naruto stopped talking and turned to Hinata smiling "You will go blind and your spouse and children will go blind as well with you" smiled Hinata shocking everyone that she would do that. Naruto chuckled and decided to add more "Oh don't try to get any fuinjutsu user to remove it for you because without the key they won't be able to remove the seal. It's permanent, right into her blood meaning your children will be born with the seal as well" smiled Naruto.

Hinata giggled at Naruto antics then she got serious. Turning to her father and Neji they were forced to get up and walk towards her "Neji you hate me because of what happened to your father." Neji hearing this glares at Hinata while she shakes her head "What I was supposed to do? I was a three year old pitted against a jonin from another village. Do you think you would have been able to do anything different? What I can do for you is give you the elders and the head guard that allowed it to happen" to say everyone is shocked.

Hiashi's father and another elder seemed nervous while Neji is shocked to hear this "You mean they are the reason why he is dead?" Hinata nodded and turned to the elders and head guard who is also from the main house don't know how they stood up and walked towards them. It's like they couldn't control themselves "Speak and tell them the truth" ordered Hinata. The two elders tried to keep their mouths shut but couldn't "We wanted a strong heir and you didn't show any promise. We didn't care one bit that you were only three we expected more of you. The guard's son was showing great promise but we knew Hiashi wouldn't step down or have a contract made for her"

Hinata nodded while the guard sucked his teeth at her "I was getting tired working with the branch house and you of all people aren't fit to be clan hieress or head of this clan" Hinata raised an eyebrow as she turned to Neji "This is the man who allowed the Kumo nin to enter the compound to kidnap me. The elders allowed this to happen knowing once I was gone they can choose who will be next clan head while keeping him in line, as their puppet leader." spoke Hinata.

Hiashi is shocked that his own father had a hand in his daughter's kidnapping. Then he realized that he also had a hand in killing his own brother, his son. Many of the house is nervous to see Hinata and how controlling she is to them.

"Neji what punishment do you want to give to them?" asked Hinata. Neji hearing this turns to Hiashi who closed his eyes while Naruto gave him a scroll that came from his father "I will let you decide after you read the scroll left from uncle" to say everyone was curious. Neji frantically open the scroll and read it, going down the lines he turns to Hinata "Forgive me Hinata-sama. My anger towards you has been misplaced but I see that my tousan went on his free will seeing that he chose his own destiny"

Hinata hearing this raised an eyebrow but nodded her head "Their punishment?" asking Neji he looks at them. "Death is the easy way out. They deserve something more demeaning" Hinata turned to Naruto who cleared his throat getting everyone's attetnion "If I can make a suggestion, why not have the guard's family serve Neji and your father and sister? While the elders serve them as well?" smiled Naruto.

Hinata loved the idea and nodded while Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"Now Hanabi come up" called Hinata. Everyone wondered what Hinata is going to do to her little sister but then Chirubi and the last three elders got up making them very worried. "Hanabi when you were born Kaasan died of birth complications, but the truth is that these three elders were poisoning her in hopes it would kill you but sadly it killed Kaasan instead" Hiashi hearing this turns to them anger in his eyes asking if this is true. Hanabi who is listening to this can't beileve that the elders who pushed her to be the best did this to her.

Chirubi and the last three elders nodded "Yes. We were hoping Hiashi would have a son so we can mold him according to our ideal, and were upset to see Hanabi was a girl instead" spoke the elder. Chirubi nodded while the other elder nodded as well seeing that they can't lie because of Hinata and Hanabi hearing this turns to Chirubi lunging at her. But she couldn't since Naruto appeared and caught her before she killed Chirubi "Why?" cried Hanabi.

Hinata shook her head then turned to her father who is glaring at the three elders "Tousan what punishment do you choose?" Hiashi turned to his daughter "I won't be eager to forgive. I want them to suffer in the most painful way available." Naruto hearing this turns to Hinata getting on one knee "Hinata-chan I can use a genjutsu that will torture them for three days in the genjutsu word while it will be seconds in this world" To say everyone is shocked to here that he knows a genjutsu of that caliber, Hinata turned to her father who nods.

When Naruto activated his Fukai Ninshiki everyone saw the slit forming making many people shiver. Then everyone heard the last of the three elders scream in pain making everyone very nervous. Once it was done "Lord Hiashi if you wish you can easily kill them now" Hiashi didn't need to be told twice. He walked to each elder and sent a juuken strike to their heads killing them.

Hinata let out a yawn then turned to everyone "With the events in this meeting no one will speak of them. All of you will talk about the betrothal contract and the Hyuga clan are under one house now." to say everyone couldn't do anything or say anything they all nodded seeing that Hinata has complete control of the clan, turning to her father smiling making him nervous. She tells him Lady Uzumaki will be moving into the compound to help her and Naruto, to his confusion. Hinata made a handseal dropping the genjutsu on her.

Naruto walked towards her helping her up and when Hiashi and the clan member saw her stomach from the side. To say they are shocked to see this but Hiashi was even more stunned by his daughter "She's pregnant?" turning to Naruto red from rage for taking her innocence "How?" before Hiashi could finish his sentence his mouth wouldn't open up anymore. Hinata shook her head towards her father while Hanabi looks at her sister "Neesan are you really pregnant?" shocked that her sister of all people became pregnant at her age.

"Hai I am. It's twins, one boy and one girl" smiled Hinata rubbing her stomach. Naruto held Hinata's hand and began walking to the middle of the room and when they stopped Hinata looked at everyone "Now there will be many changes as well in the new house of the Hyuga clan. First we won't limit ourselves to just learning our own style or anything that only involves the byakugan. We will learn some of the academic basics and some nature affinity. Seeing that we the Hyuga clan may be a noble clan and respected among our shinobi but most of Konoha sees us simply as the clan who forces their own into servitude" to say Hiashi and the once main house never thought anyone from Konoha would think of them like this.

Hinata turned to the females of the clan and smiled "Grooming ladies will be your choice and the elders who think they always know what's best are fools" to say many of the females blush red there were a lot of red faces appearing in the room while many males cough while hearing this. Hanabi asked what did that mean while Hinata giggled "When you are older imouto. The old clan laws that Hyuga elders passed on to the females are no more if you feel that you want to have time with your loved one please use the proper steps to keep it private between you and your spouse" now what part of the Hyuga clan who is married blushed seeing that Hinata just abolished the once a week rule for married Hyugas. "If you wish to do more it's quite alright seeing that I know all of your sexual fantasies. I must say this is a treat, seeing most of the females fantasies while the males themselves share them" giggled Hinata.

Soon the whole room had many, many blushing hyugas which Naruto made a note it must be a trait they have.

Hiashi hearing this turned to Hinata shocked that she is able to talk about this with ease. Trying to cover his youngest ears despite the fact she wants to listen while Hinata giggles "I also like to remind everyone that it's your choice to have children and if you feel that you can have another and keep him supported on your bases that's fine. I am removing that law about removing a woman's ovaries to prevent having twins again in the future. Us female Hyugas are more fertile then most woman and that isn't a crime" smiled Hinata.

The majority of the women in the clan are already liking Hinata while most of the men who are married is almost liking Hinata as well. Hiashi seeing this sighs wondering how did this happen. "Hinata, when is Lady Uzumaki moving in? I also assume Naruto is moving in as well?" seeing that Naruto is the father. Hinata turns to her father smiling "Tomorrow. But Lady Uzumaki has her own duties that no one will interfere with and nothing will be told as well" everyone nodded seeing that they have no control over this matter.

Before Hinata finished the meeting Naruto passed many kunais around the room "To start this new clan, to start a new house as one. We must remove what used to bind us, that kept our pride. We will cut our hair to a shorter length to start a new line to show the new house" stated Hinata. To say everyone is shocked to hear this, having the long hair shows everyone that they are a noble clan.

Neji held the kunai and was the first to cut his hair shocking everyone. Holding his long hair in his hand Naruto opens the door to outside where the clones gathered wood to start a fire. Neji was the first to stand up and threw the hair into the fire pit "Neji you being the first one to accept this shows that change to the Hyuga clan has arrived." stated Hinata.

Hanabi held the kunai and cut her hair making her look like a boy from the back. Getting up herself she walked outside and threw her hair to the fire pit, one of the clones throwing a torch watched the wood ignite. Many of the girls who looked at Hinata soon started to cut their long hair, as one by one of the Hyuga clan started to do this.

Hiashi looked at his daughter seeing she did the impossible 'What choice do I have?' thinking to himself. He too cut his long hair shocking the once main house, soon it became evident that the once main house looked outside to see everyone but themselves outside. "It's for the best" said one of them. Hinata and Naruto watched the former house cut their hair and threw it in the fire.

"Naruto-kun there is a Hyuga here who is with Danzou's private army. I think it's best we confront her and get all the information from her seeing that seal on her tongue is no more" Naruto nodded, wanting to know what is Danzou and the Sandaime is up to "So how do you like the clan in your image?"asked Naruto.

Hinata smiled while rubbing her stomach "Perfect" as she placed her head on Naruto's shoulders they watch the Hyuga clan all around the fire watching their hair being burned. Turning to the left Taiyō (sun) walked to Hinata and kneeled "I told you to come here because you will give us everything you know about Danzou and his NE. We want to know his plans and don't worry about the seal has been neutralized while Danzou thinks it's active" smiled Hinata.

Taiyō felt very nervous and what she is going to tell them is going to make Naruto angry but Hinata will be pissed.


	9. The Secret is Out

I do not Own Naruto

No Flames

Hyuga compound

two weeks later

When Naruto woke up he noticed it was only six am. Turning to Hinata she is curled up while her stomach is showing the baby bump. When a medical nin from the Hyuga clan told her she is on her twelfth week pregancy. Both Naruto and Hinata are getting worried seeing that the children are developing at a quick rate.

But Kyuubi reassure them it's something normal's because of Naruto being a male jinchuuriki. The medical nin also pointed out that the children are in perfect health, which made both soon to be parents sigh in relief. Kushina hearing this giggles thinking how ironic this is while some of the females asked what she means? Hinata explained about a female jinchuuriki's pregnancy being ten months.

While Kushina nodded and then frowned, she turned to Hinata saying most women would love to be in Hinata's place carrying the children for half the time. To the medic nin she did the math saying most likely Hinata will give birth after the chunin exams. Doing the math in her head seeing that half the rate is for her and one month is two for Hinata.

The twenty to twenty three week pregnancy will be a suitable time for her to give birth. While Hiashi who is listening to the conversation with his back turned giving his daughter the privacy tells her that he will have some of the clan members guard her most of the time. To which Naruto was happy and the henge that Hinata is using hides everything.

But with the third part of the exams coming up they don't want any surprises.

Thinking about it he got out of bed, put on a robe, and decided to make some breakfast. Ever since the clan become one, to say most of the house eats in the living room while everyone puts in their share of work. Such as cleaning, cooking and shopping which also Kushina has been doing her share around the house.

Naruto got out the bread, eggs, cereal, and oatmeal. Soon with the clones helping around the kitchen, he started to make some tea, coffee, and started to warm up the milk around the kitchen. Even though he doesn't have to, he wants to seeing that he is also part of this family which to Hinata means a lot. Hearing someone walking he noticed Hiashi rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Naruto took out the tea cup and placed the milk near the table "Here you go. I take it the meeting with the delegates from Iwa and Kumo with Suna wasn't easy?" asked Naruto. Hiashi gave him a look "With everything going on the daimyos strictly told the Kages that the teams are only going for the exams. Surprisingly the Wind Daimyo didn't say this to their teams seeing that we are allies" spoke Hiashi.

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow and didn't like that one bit. "For how long has Suna been our allies? I heard their economy has gone down very much. To only send one team to the exams, the Kazekage's children as well?" Hiashi hearing this thinks for a moment. He knows Suna has been an ally since Konoha fought with them in the last two shinobi wars, but their economy did suffer but not the nation as much'.

Nodding to Hiashi he continued to make some more toast.

Hinata walked down pouting at Naruto "Every time you leave bed it gets cold" Naruto chuckling gave her his robe while he is in his shorts and shirt. Hiashi seeing his daughter just wearing her underwear and a shirt that is barely covering her stomach makes him wonder how much she changed. "Is breakfast ready?"

Naruto placed a meal in front of Hinata while she kissed him on the lips thanking him. "I am going to get dressed. Hot water is on the table for tea so is the milk" answered Naruto. Hiashi watching this turned to his daughter "You trained him well" Hinata shook her head. "No tousan. He had to grow up much faster then most of us" touching her stomach she smiled and waited for the day their children would be born.

Hokage Tower.

When Kurenai heard about the betrothal contract after a week. She pleaded with the Hokage to step in and stop it. Hiruzen was merely frustrated, still wondering why Kurenai is still trying to get involved with Hinata. "As I will say this again Kurenai the answer is no. I suggest you leave once and for all and tell Kiba he isn't allowed near the Hyuga compound." spoke Hiruzen.

When Kiba heard about the betrothal he flipped thinking it was a joke and he went to the Hyuga compound to speak to Hinata's father. But the guards didn't let him through, instead they closed his chakra points and delivered Kiba to the Inuzuka compound to Tsume's embarrassment. She wonders why is he so obsessed with Hinata when before he barely showed any interest. Was this simply a rivalry over Naruto having a girl while Kiba didn't? But if it was that simple, then why didn't Kiba try getting his own girlfriend? Why would he feel so compelled to take Naruto's girlfriend from him instead? Tsume didn't know, and apparently her son didn't want to answer.

Konoha was a different story. When rumors started to fly around about all the clan members of the Hyuga clan having a new seal that supposedly doesn't force your clan into your servitude. It shocked everyone but all the clan got a new seal that Kushina created to seal the byakugan upon death while the Hyuga clan became one house. But when the clan showed their short hair styles telling them their new roots to the clan starting to grow as one new clan.

Many were shocked that this happen while the clan heads all think this will be a time for Konoha to celebrate.

Hiruzen watched Kurenai leave the office while he turned to the shadow "It seems everything your informant told us is true. I can't believe that the Hyuga clan is under one roof while Hiashi leads the clan" spoke Hiruzen. Danzou with his cane looked at Konoha and nodded "Indeed and for the Hyuga elders to die because of treason that the boy and girl found evidence makes me wonder what else do they know?" answered Danzou.

Hiruzen turned to him smoking his pipe "You are getting parnaoid in your age. They were looking for a way to secure each other futures, they must have found this while trying to uncover some dirt. Which I might add is surprising that the new seal doesn't conflict with the seal that you placed on your Ne" Danzou snorted towards at Hiruzen knowing his pride in sealing won't fail him.

"I have no reason to believe that a seal to seal your doujutsu will negate any other seal you have placed on you. She told me the truth I had a Yamanaka check her memory and all he found was the seal memories she has from the past and nothing more" spoke Danzou arrogantly at Hiruzen.

"Very well but I wonder about Kakashi? He has grown close to my former teammates and Shushi's eye hasn't been working on them." Spoke Hiruzen. For once Danzou didn't like this where this was going. He tried to convince Homura on something and he looked at Danzou shaking his head making him wonder how is it remotely possible.

"I don't know how this is happening. To have this eye fail me at the time when I need it the most, with the boy being the way he is I wonder if he has anything to do with it?" spoke Danzou. Hiruzen couldn't agree more and wonders himself and seeing that some archives have gone missing and some turned up in his office. Hiruzen himself wonders what Danzou has been doing and what is he planning.

"The chunin exams are going well. I heard all the rookie teams of this generation passed Ibiki's test. Even the other team from last year as well" spoke Danzou. Impressed that the teams from Konoha made it this far and that they will continue to the next round.

Hiruzen nodded "Yes. They did. I was also surprised to see Sasuke there a few days helping out with the exam seeing that he helped two chunins trick more of the genins on what floor they were supposed to be on." He was shocked that he eliminated a good of teams from kumo which made Danzou raise an eyebrow "Yes only one team from Kumo actually made it into the room. A team with three kenjutsu users, their sensei is called Darui"

Danzou hearing this heard the name from before while Hiruzen nodded "Indeed he is a Ranton user. Also a black lightning user, Sasuke kept a close eye on him during the exam because of Kumo. Iwa only has one team which has Oonoki's granddaughter" answered Hiruzen. "But seeing that the preliminaries went well we have a very handful of our genin with Suna in the third round. But the team from Iwa dropped seeing that their plan failed"

Danzou snorted at the Iwa team "We let them get a slap on the wrist clearly shows having three jonin take the chunin exams shows we know what they are trying to plot. But seeing that Kumo or Suna isn't going to say anything and if we do, it would make us look bad seeing that we exposed Oonoki to get back at him. I for one would rather let the other nations know what he tried to do and let him deal with the headache" spoke Danzou.

Hiruzen nodded and brought a sheet to his attention "Already done it. Raikage will get it with Kazekage after the exams meaning everyone who participated in the exams won't become chunin"

"So other words we can promote our shinobi while the other nations can't." smirked Danzou.

Hyuga compound.

When Kakashi and Sasuke met with Konoha elders to speak to Naruto and Hinata. Kakashi prayed he doesn't get demoted or his team will be sent back to the academy. Sasuke hearing this turns to him saying it will be his fault in a laughing tone while Kakashi shivers thinking what Hinata will do seeing how her hormones are in control "It's your funeral" said Sasuke. Even he is nervous and when Hinata screamed he shivered thinking how Naruto deals with that.

Hiashi greeted them with Kushina which Koharu asked her how she been. Wondering how the single mother is doing and she was surpised that Hinata instated that she moved to the Hyuga compound with Naruto.

"I've been good. We are starting very slow and he has talked to me about a few things but it's good" smiled Kushina. Koharu is happy and seeing that Hinata is the one trying to fix this. She wonders why was it important for Kushina to move in the Hyuga compound.

When they got to the living room and sat down on the table. "It comes to our attention that Naruto and Hinata got themselves in a situation which involved Kushina to make a betrothal contract with Hiashi. May we ask what is the problem?" spoke Homura. Kakashi seemed very nervous while Sasuke looked towards the door and sighed seeing some Hyugas guarding it to prevent anyone from escaping or getting their punishment.

Hiashi and Kushina nodded "As you know Naruto and Hinata got close. So close that they spent a night together showing each other their love. As you know me being the previous host I had a ten month pregnancy" at this point the elders look at Kushina with a unemotional face. Kakashi just got an anime sweat seeing that their faces hasn't moved a inch for the few seconds.

'Is this how Kurenai felt thinking she was going to get demoted?' thought Kakashi.

Koharu cleared her throat "You are to tell me two genin had sexual intercourse during a mission which now ended in her being pregnant?" wanting to know how this truly happened. Hiashi nodded while Kushina smiled making her raise an eyebrow "And you two have no issues or quarrels about this? That your daughter being this young and pregnant? While your son will be a father in his young age?" asked Koharu.

She knew generations change by hearing this she wonders what will happen to this generation of shinobi.

"I already accepted this fate seeing I had a hand in it" spoke Hiashi.

"Hinata was the one who came to me. She was the one who convinced Naruto to give me a chance to be there now for the important times of his life with the family he is going to have. She wanted me to be part of that family and I accepted that" cried Kushina happy that Hinata did this for her. Koharu can sympathize about Kushina and sees that Hinata wants best for her family.

"I see" said Koharu.

"Are they here?" spoke Homura.

Hiashi nodded "Yes they will be here shortly. But there is more that you need to know" both elders hearing this raised an eyebrow wondering what more is there to know. Two genin had sex during a mission which ended in her being pregnant. Mostly they just wondered why didn't she use the birth control jutsu or any form of jutsu?

When Naruto and Hinata walked in the elders are shocked to see Hinata being visibly pregnant "How?" asked Koharu. Naruto helped Hinata down while he took a seat next to her and his mother. "I being a male jinchuuriki have the opposite of the female jinchuuriki pregnancy" spoke Naruto. Both elders eyes widened but Koharu's eyes widened more, turning to Hinata she smiles telling her how lucky she is.

"Thank you Lady Koharu. But we called you here because we feel it's right to tell you the whole truth while we accept our punshiment together" spoke Hinata knowing that Naruto will use his Fukai Ninshiki to control some of the elders reactions. Happy he used the genjutsu to hide it for the time being and when he uses the handseal to activate the doujutsu it will drop the genjutsu.

To say both elders hearing this raised an eyebrow. "What else is there we need to know?" asked Homura. Koharu thinking this is going to be a long meeting and wonders what other surprises are there.

Hinata and Naruto showed their necks explaining what the tattoo does. They liked to hear the positive features will help them out in a mission but also hearing about Naruto getting a doujutsu was shocking enough. "Hai. He does, I also gained his ability to heal at a great rate and my life span extended while my chakra reserves were greatly increased to Kage level" spoke Hinata. Seeing that Hinata strength and other.

Koharu hearing this asks about the effects that the child will have.

"Children" corrected Naruto. Hinata nodded "Twins they are fraternal, one boy and one girl" smiled Hinata. Koharu hearing this gives out a chuckle thinking of the irony of Hinata's grandmother. Homura failed to see the humor "You are a male so you don't count" scolded Koharu. Homura rolled his eyes and sighed while Naruto nodded in agreement while both kunoichis glare making them nervous.

"I see the problem and for this to happen, we assume you want to be pulled out of active duty correct?" Hinata nodded. Seeing that she is pregnant and thus can't continue to take an active roll as a shinobi for some time. Naruto also asked to be pulled out of active duty as well "To help Hinata. I want to be there" Koharu agreed to the idea and is shocked that Hiashi is accepting this.

"I have no issues now. I tried to maim the boy earlier but Hinata prevented me from doing that which shocked me seeing my late wife in her" shivering a bit. The elders nodded thinking about Hitomi's attitude, kind nature she was but can be fierce and very stubborn.

Both elders agreed to support this while Koharu asked how is Kushina doing. She turned to Naruto who let out a small smile seeing things are going very slow "I assume time" answered Koharu. Naruto nodded while Hinata placed her head on his shoulders.

"Naruto what does your dojutsu do?" asked Homura.

Wondering if his doujutsu has been the key that has been opening their eyes all around them.

"I named it Fukai Ninshiki. From what I can see is the chakra outline and chakra points with a three hundred sixty degree with some predicitive abilites. But I also think I might be able to cast genjutsu and break them as well, while training Sasuke caught me in a genjutsu while I broke it" answered Naruto.

To say both elders are shocked they wondered how was this even possible. "The mate mark" answered Naruto. He explained that his chakra went through Hinata's system while it had an affect on him which probably had to do something with Kyuubi's chakra as well. "I also think because of the poison at that time, when he healed me. I assume his chakra was still floating around me which might have had a great affect" answered Naruto.

"I see" said Homura.

Koharu nodded seeing that they will need it. "But there is another reason why you asked for us" Naruto nodded. Seeing that he was able to falsify some of the files about the massacre and him and Sasuke did find some files about Shushi doing some undercover work on Danzo. "About the Uchiha clan" Sasuke walked in with some files from his father about Danzou's plan.

Kakashi who sealed the room up while Kushina placed seals and Hiashi checked the area "Clear"

To say the elders are confused they turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "I broke into the Hokage's office a few weeks ago and Danzou's office in the civilian side and found this". When Naruto pulled the file at Koharu gave to him which she doesn't remember because of the Fukai Ninshiki. Koharu was shocked to see the files wondering how or better yet how long were they missing from her vault.

But what Sasuke dropped shocked them to their very core. It was reports about the Uchiha Massacre that they didn't know about "Oh dear Kami. Are you telling me Fugaku wasn't planning a coup? Instead it was Danzou who orchestrated the idea?" Spoke Homura. Reading the reports about Danzou's activities Fugaku believes he is moving against the Hokage while Itachi is feeding Hiruzen information about the Uchiha clan to move suspicion on them.

Shushi was providing info on Danzou to Fugaku while he told Itachi a few things that the clan was doing. Homura read the report while Koharu shook her head thinking they were doublecrossed "I can't believe this. We were tricked by Danzou forcing us to think that they were going to perform a coup. Where did you get this evidence? We never found it almost a decade ago." asked Koharu.

Sasuke turned to Naruto rubbing his head "I took them from the Hokage's office, Danzou's office and some of the Anbu department as well. Sasuke found some of those files from his tousan's office back at the old police headquarters. We broke in there while Sasuke had the key" chuckling. Sasuke glared at Naruto still wanting that window to be repaired "I will geez" cried Naruto.

Sasuke sighed and also told that Itachi was also helping Shishu "We found a report about this as well. It seems my brother was giving you information that Shishu had to tell because Danzou was threatening someone from within the clan. My father suspected something was up and told Itachi about this while having a back up plan with Shishu but Tousan didn't see Danzou or Hiruzen moving to eliminate the clan. Itachi didn't know the full details and if he read the reports he would have known about it" spoke Sasuke.

Homura and Koharu read the reports that Fugaku supposedly handwrote a decade ago.

**"I would never imagine to forge these documents to use the supplies still left there"** chuckled Kyuubi. Hinata gave an internal giggle "Hai. Naruto-kun really outdid himself this time. He was able to copy the hand writing and make the reports and the elders are buying all this". Kyuubi couldn't agree more to what Hinata said.

Homura and Koharu read the reports and can't believe they were fooled by Danzou and it was his idea to eliminate the clan. "Sasuke due to this evidence being surfaced, we are deeply sorry for the misjudgment. It's hard to believe that Fugaku didn't mention this to Itachi while he didn't mention any of this to Hiruzen." said Koharu.

"I know but what makes you think Hiruzen probably did know about it and moved along with it. I mean look how he's been acting" spoke Sasuke. To the elders they didnt want to admit but he had a point. Kushina also pointed out her situtation so what else could have Hiruzen known or choose to ignore and kept it away from them.

"With this evidence appearing I think it's best we remove Hiruzen from office quickly." stated Koharu. Homura agreed but who will be able to take the Hokage mantle for the next few years. Kushina hearing this thinks of one person "Tsunade. She is the best medic that Konoha has and granddaughter of the first Hokage. She would be an excellent choice" hoping she will deliver her grandchildren so nothing bad will happen to Hinata.

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow "What you think Hinata-chan? I mean the best medic, I don't want anything to go wrong. I think that's what she wants just in case" spoke Naruto. Hinata agreed to it while she told Naruto to use it. Using his Fukai Ninshiki he looks at Homura who nods with the idea that Kushina pointed out.

"I think that would be fine. But we don't know where to find her and if we did she left Konoha many years ago" spoke Homura. Kushina nodded but knows Tsunade will come once she hears Kushina is alive. "That is true. When you moved here Tsunade took you in almost as a daughter. Very well, Kakashi and Sasuke I want you two to search for Tsunade." spoke Koharu.

"That's good but will the Sandaime get suspicious wondering why us two were pulled out of duty?" spoke Hinata.

Kakashi cleared his throat and hoped that Naruto or praying to Kami Hinata won't kill him. "Lord Sandaime knows about your pregnancy Hinata. The week after we came back he confronted me learning that you were three weeks pregnant" said Kakashi feeling very scared of the killing intent aimed at him from Naruto. "I didn't tell him. I myself was shocked a medical nin came to him and brought him the file. He ordered the nin to destroy everything while he wanted to confront both of you. I stopped him from doing that." said Kakashi.

Naruto didn't like this one bit at all and seeing that Taiyō was right about Danzou working with Hiruzen.

Koharu hearing this knows that Hiruzen won't say anything yet "Konoha won't be able to hold off two nations. Even with Suna as a ally but as long this information doesn't reach the other villages we will be fine" wondering what more can be done. Sasuke cleared his throat while Hiashi nodded "We've been thinking about Konoha for a while and I wanted to bring back my clans police force. But seeing that I am the only one, Hinata with her clan decided they will help me while they joined as well. But it won't be the Uchiha police force it will be the Konoha police force" spoke Sasuke.

Homura and Koharu hearing the idea turned to Hiashi who nodded "Indeed it's a good way to show Konoha that we the Hyuga clan are a changed clan". To say both elders loved the idea while they agreed to it. "It's settled. In a week the Konoha police force will open up while the Hyuga clan will be one of the enforcers. Is Kushina or Lord Hiashi giving a hand as well?"

Kushina nodded and told them that Mikoto was her best friend "I am going to help out and with the polic force as well"

Naruto couldn't help but smile seeing that with the police force on his side he can know what is going on around Konoha. "Plan worked great Hinata-chan" speaking through the link. Hinata agreed and this is one of the few steps to get Konoha under Naruto's image "But Danzou will be a problem. You think it's best to bring him in?" asked Hinata.

Naruto smiled and "Yes and don't worry what Taiyō said is true then I can control Danzou's lap dogs myself" smiled Naruto. Before Naruto can finish everyone heard banging and wondered what was going on at the door "LET ME IN!" then Kiba broke through the door pushing the Hyuga guards on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" shouted Hiashi.

Kiba turned to him while some of the civilian council wasn't too far behind him "I want Hinata to be betrothed to me not him. I brought my terms" before he took a step more guards came rushing into the room preventing him from moving "Let me go. I won't have what belongs to me taken away" shouted Kiba. Being pinned to the ground he looks up and sees Hinata sitting in front of him.

"You dare interrupt an important meeting that involves affairs with Konoha and my clan and dare to barge into _my_ home thinking you can make demands of me and my daughter?" scolded Hiashi. Kiba nodded and glared at Naruto "Then you are a fool" spoke Hiashi. Kiba was confused and turned to him "I am better then Naruto. Everyone knows that. My clan's abilities can heighten your tracking abilites. We partner ourselves with ninken that makes us stronger but what does he have? He has nothing but a demon sealed inside of him" spoke Kiba.

Hoping they will accept his clans tracking abilities and more but it was shot down when Hinata giggled in a mock tone catching Kiba off guard "Tracking abilites? Why would you think we want your skills?" Hinata had enough looking at Kiba while he didn't like that tone of hers. She practically spit in his face about his clan's abilities.

"Kiba. I am Naruto-kun's. Look at my neck. See that? It's his mark. He carries my mark and do you know what made this more fruitful for me?" Kiba feeling her icy breath going towards him making him very nervous.

He looked at Hinata and didn't want to say it but he felt his pride was going to be taken down by her. But what made him more angry was that she chose Naruto of all people instead of Kiba.

The Hyuga guards held Kiba down more while they closed more of his points, some of the ciivlian council like Sakiri were there watching the scene. Hinata having enough of this will end the mutts horny drive to make her his. Kiba looked up "Why him? What did he give you that I can't?" shouted Kiba.

Homura and Koharu summoned the anbu to escort him and the civilians off the compound. But Hinata put her hand up preventing them form going. She glared at Kiba with such hate and anger that made Naruto very horny 'Shit and I can't have any' whined Naruto. Hinata took a deep breath and looked at Kiba "You think Naruto has nothing to offer? Well you are wrong. Your tracking abilities aren't worth what he gave me or the Hyuga clan. With his mark I gain his accelerated healing ability, his long lifespan, and his huge chakra reserves. And that's not even the best part. What I get from him is love and friendship, not lust and orders. That's all you can offer and you know it. The fact that you believe I should feel flattered to receive such from you makes me sick." smiled Hinata.

Kiba hearing this raised an eyebrow "What? How is that even possible? How did he give you that? What kind of mark did he give you?" spoke Kiba. Naruto stood up and helped Hinata up while everyone in the room eyes widen seeing Hinata's pregnant belly. Kiba himself looked shocked at Hinata then shook his head thinking this was a bad dream "No this can't be real. It can't" shaked Kiba thinking this will be all over.

Hinata giggled making Kiba glare at her "Oh Kiba you don't know anything. Like I said do you know what made this more fruitful?" as the two walked down to the pinned Inuzuka. Hinata looked down on him with a smirk "I got pregnant by his seed with one shot. The Hyuga clan accepted this while Naruto's status as a heir to a nation, royalty that made the Hyuga clan rival the Fire Daimyo's status. His healing ability and long lifespan with his huge chakra reserves is what he gave me and this clan ensuring it's position. But that's not the only huge part of him he has, as you can see it got the job done and it only took one time to make this happen while we went for hours on end" rubbing her stomach in front of Kiba.

He slowly shed a tear down his face seeing this happen in front of him. Watching the girl he wants in his life as a prize gone and ruined by Naruto who he thought was nothing more then a feeble heir of a Hokage.

"Let me through!" shouted Kurenai pushing the Hyuga guards away.

Hearing from Hana what Kiba did she rushed to the Hyuga compound only to find Kiba pinned to the ground "Kiba" walking to him she stops and sees Hinata. "No." whispering a bit she looks at Hinata who gives Kurenai an evil satisfied smirk towards her. "Hinata are you...? Are you...?" she couldn't even say it. Seeing her like this made her heart break for the innocent girl she watched when she was a chunin is gone.

"Pregnant? Yes" answered Hinata seeing that Kurenai couldn't say it. Sakiri seeing this from the door is shocked "How is this even possible? When did this happen? Is this the reason why you made the betrothal contract?" Hiashi didn't like this one bit and Hinata was smiling evilly. She had enough of their foolishness and their meddling in her life. Her temper in the room started to go up seeing her hormones were affecting her a bit. "This is an outrage! The sanction of my home is broken because of this boy." Hiashi pointed to Kiba.

The anbu grabbed him from the Hyuga guards while Naruto glared at him with his Fukai Ninshiki. Kiba looked down trying to hold back the tears "Why?" tighting his fist he looked at Hinata "Why him? I don't understand why him of all people?" shouted Kiba with tears falling down from his eyes. His heart broken seeing that the only girl really worth having is taken.

Hinata rolled her eyes, having grown tired of Kiba's foolishness and she for one wants this to end. "The answer is quite simple. He loves me, he doesn't see me as a prize like you do. He listens to me ands wants to help me, unlike you who tells woman to heel and to listen to you" spat Hinata towards Kiba face. Naruto stood next to Hinata and smiled "Besides what makes you think a person like you from a common clan can enter into a prestigious clan like the Hyuga clan. I am heir of a nation my clan status and name is far more worth your whole clan is. My fingernail alone is probably worth more then your clan" grin Naruto.

Everyone hearing this is confused while Sasuke explains to them that Naruto's clan is also the cousins to the Senju clan "That some of you don't know is the one of the founders of Konoha like my clan. So in simple terms the Uzumaki clan is the third founder of Konoha but also had their own hidden village that is rumored to be one of the oldest" spoke Sasuke. Homura nodded confirming everything while many people are shocked to hear this. While Koharu confirmed about Uzushiogakure being one of the oldest Hidden Village before any of the five other hidden villages.

"You are to tell me besides being heir to a nation, he is considered royalty but his clan name is also a founder of Konoha because the Senju clan is their cousins" dropping onto her knees Sakiri looks at Hinata. Shock that she is pregnant with his child, since she was hoping to come here to help the Inzuka boy get the girl to be his wife. So she can then set up a betrothal contract to Naruto thinking he has some feelings towards her daughter 'All for nothing. The Hyuga clan as grown to be even more noble then anyone in Konoha, perhaps now even more noble then the Fire Daimyo'.

Sakiri turned to Hinata, and shook her head seeing that history repeated itself again. Turning to Naruto she is reminded of herself being one of the many girls who tried to get Minato's attention but failed. As she watches them stand together with grace, authority and power 'It's all theirs. Everything I worked for is all gone and Sakura lost her chance and the Inuzuka boy doesn't have a chance against him. All this for nothing.' as her tears began to fall from her face she drops her head knowing it was gone. The dream to have a comfortable life with no responsibilities is ruined, lost again.

Kurenai couldn't stop staring at Hinata "Why did you do it? You ruined your life. You could have been a powerful independent kunoichi under me. I could have showed you, taught you so much. With all the genjutsu under my aresenal you could have attacked the enemy finishing them off" staring at Hinata. She watches Hinata roll her eyes towards her "While that may be true, your real reason for wanting me on your team was because you didn't want a fangirl like Sakura to train instead. What makes you think it would have worked out even if I had been on your team? Kiba is clearly more interested in his lusts than being a serious ninja. The fact that you haven't stopped him tells me you would have only paid attention to me and not the whole team" spoke Hinata.

With everyone in the room Hiashi spoke to Homura and Koharu to get the problem closed quickly. Seeing that some of the civilian council came with Kiba to dispute the betrothal contract with the Uzumaki and Hyuga clan. But to make matters worse they interrupted an important meeting and discovered a secret that shouldn't be known to anyone besides anyone in the room during the meeting.

Kiba who is crying stared at Hinata shaking his head "I don't believe this. You _belong_ to me and only me. I should own you, not that demon who affected you and forced you to carry his evil-" before he can finish. Naruto sent a devastating punch to his gut making him cough out blood sending Kiba off his feet. 'I never saw him move' thinking back at Nami. Kiba felt a powerful kick to his back sending him flying out the door slamming him agasint a tree. Naruto appeared in front of him, grabbed him by the hair, and slammed his whole head into the tree.

Pulling his head out of the bark of the tree showing his bloody face **"If I ever hear you say anything like that to my wife or any of my children in the future, I will personally kill you then stuff you like the animal you are and send you back to your clan to remind them what a failure you are"** threatened Naruto. The killing intent alone he is putting out is making many people nervous. Kiba hearing the cold dark icy voice nodded fearing for his life.

Sasuke with Kakashi appeared near Naruto trying to pry him off "He isn't worth it Naruto." Turning to Sasuke he nodded and dropped Kiba to the ground, walking back inside. The civilian council is shocked to see how strong he is which made some of them very nervous.

Kurenai meanwhile hasn't stopped looking at Hinata "Why did you do it?"

Hinata rolled her eyes again. "Which one? The deed? Well it was very enjoyable and he loves me and this is something that will bind our love togther". Kushina stood next to Hinata and doesn't like how Kurenai is glaring at her. When Kurenai saw Kushina she glared at her "It's your fault you know. If you only took him out of the village and kept him away then none of this would have happen" gritted Kurenai.

Blaming Kushina for this mess, Hinata activated her byakugan and stood next to Kushina "I won't have you insult my mother in law. The next line you say may very well be your last" threatened Hinata. Kurenai gulped nervously feeling the killing intent roll off the pregnant chunin directed at her.

It was quite staggering.

Homura and Koharu told the anbu to apprehend Kureani "I've had enough of this. Who gives anyone the right to tell anyone who belongs to who or how to live her life?" shouted Koharu. Glaring at Kurenai she looks at away while Tsume appeared with Hana "I came as soon as I heard" panting. Hinata sent her a glare with her byakugan that made the Inuzuka clan head flinch. Hana is shocked to Hinata pregnant seeing why the betrothal contract was made "Lady Hinata please I hope he hasn't caused any trouble"

Hana and Tsume were hoping that Kiba didn't do anything but when Naruto threw Kiba on the ground. Hana glared at her stupid half brother while Tsume looked away in shame. Hiashi looked at Hinata and nodded "Your son here entered my home without being welcomed in and brought the civilian council. He also had the nerve to tell my daughter he has more to offer than Naruto does. But what made it more insulting was he thinks he's entitled to claiming my daughter and is trying to interlope on their right to be happy together." spoke Hiashi. Naruto walked near Hinata while she smiled "I would also suggest you teach your son about mate marks as well" spoke Hinata.

Tsume winced at what Hiashi said while Hana heard about a mate mark she nodded seeing that, Naruto being a jinchuuriki who has a fox. Must have chosen Hinata to be his mate while Tsume also nods with Hana. But matters got worse when Hiruzen appeared hearing the anbu was summoned to the Hyuga clan because of a fight.

Hiruzen looking around turns to Kiba and sighed. When he saw Kurenai tied by the anbu he dropped his head lower knowing this won't be an easy fix "Should I know what happened? Or will the reports have the details?" asked Hiruzen. The chunin from team seven rolled their eyes knowing this won't be easy to handle while the civilian council is all talking about Hinata being pregnant. Hiruzen having enough turned to everyone "Nothing shall be spoken from what happened today. Do I make myself clear?"

The civilian council nodded while one of them helped Sakiri up. Kiba still looked down then back at Hinata with tears falling from his face thinking this is all a joke. 'She is mine I won't lose what belongs to me. I will mark what's mine and remove that demons mark and his spawn' getting up with the anbu he snatched his ninjato and charges towards Hinata.

"I don't care what mark you have of his. I will give you mine and kill the demon spawn that is growing in you" charged Kiba.

In a blink in a eye Naruto appeared in front of Kiba, grabbing his wrist preventing him from going any futher. "I warned you" with the flick of his wrist, he breaks Kiba's hand making him cry in pain. Taking the blade out of his hands he grabs it. "Tell me Kiba what makes you think this is going to make Hinata want to be with you?" Kiba glared heavily. "She will because I'm going to make her."

"No one thinks you're an alpha Kiba, so no one's going to jump on command for you. Besides, if you ever want a real girlfriend, you need to treat them like partners, not possessions to control. I mean, you don't treat Akamaru like an object, so why does Hinata deserve less kindness?" Naruto told him. Kiba struggled to get loose or tear into Naruto, but all he could do was speak. "Treat women like partners? What kind of idiocy is that? Women are meant to be servants to alphas like me." Naruto shook his head while Kiba tried to ignore the collective KI aimed right at him. "And here I thought an Inuzuka of all people understood the value of partnership. Tell me Kiba, is Akamaru a partner or a possession?" Naruto asked.

"Akamaru's a possession and grateful he can serve a master as great as me. Like he should be, and Hinata should be too. The only difference between Hinata and Akamaru is Akamaru knows his place and doesn't fight it. Oh, and she's fuckable too and can cook and clean." Kiba stated like it was common sense, earning him KI from every female and even a few of the more respectable males in the area. Naruto's grip on his blade tightened in anger. "So you believe women are supposed to be homemakers who spread their legs on command for the so-called man of the house? Is that it Kiba?" He began to move the blade directly to Kiba's neck "Wait" before Naruto can slice Kiba's neck ending his life.

Hinata stopped him making Tsume sigh in relief.

Hinata smiled evilly and turned to Tsume "It should be his mother that does it. You shouldn't soil your hands in his blood, it's not your responsibility to punish him even though he deserves it" looking at back at Naruto she smiles. Everyone in the room is shocked at what Hinata said, even Kiba who looked at his mother with pleading eyes while she herself couldn't return it. When she did look at him, he saw ice in her eyes, while hana openly showed hot venom in her.

Hiruzen not liking this stepped in before Naruto or Hinata kill another Inuzuka, mainly Naruto. "Tsume, perhaps you should do what's best for your clan. Remember what we spoke about a week ago when he burned down Naruto's apartment" spoke Hiruzen. Kiba hearing this pales seeing his plan to make Hinata his just backfired and bringing the civilian council with him was just a much bigger mistake now that it meant there were plenty of witnesses.

Tsume nodded while Hiruzen told the anbu to take them away.

"I would like reports about what happened and if I may ask the nature of the meeting?" aked Hiruzen. Stroking his beard slowly, Sasuke walked up to him "I wanted help to restore the Police force back to Konoha. So instead of the Uchiha police force it was going to be called the Konoha police force while Lord Hyuga with his clan will help me and Lady Uzumaki is going to help as well." spoke Sasuke.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow and tilted his head back and forth thinking about it. Nodding seeing the plus having the Hyuga clan but also more experienced shinobi who can't really do higher rank missions. "It's a solid idea. I agree with it" turning to his former teammates. He watched their stern faces knowing that isn't all the talk was about. "I also assume Hinata and Naruto will be pulled out of active duty due to her pregnancy" seeing that might be another reason Hiruzen's former teammates nodded.

Naruto glared Hiruzen while Hinata grabbed his hand "Indeed Lord Hokage. It was one of the main reasons we asked the Elders to speak to. Naruto-kun has some trust issues with you" spoke Hinata. Hiruzen hearing this nods knowing full well and seeing Kushina stand behind Naruto he noticed her behavior changed as well 'I am losing control of the situation here. Once the child is born I can hold Naruto against his will forcing him to do what needs to be done or I can have Danzo use the boy in his Ne. From there he can train the child to be a weapon to use against Naruto' planned Hiruzen.

Once leaving Hiashi sighed "What a mess and I fear all of Konoha might know that Hinata is pregnant". Kushina nodded thinking adding some fuinjustu seals around the compound for more security will be best. "That's a wonderful idea Kushina" Hinata smiling while Naruto nodded. Homura sighed wondering how did this mess start "I think it would be wise that Sasuke with Kakashi leave as soon as possible"

Koharu agreed and told them that Tsunade most likely would be at gambling areas, fancy bars to drink her worries away. Turning to Naruto "Have you thought of any names for the children?" speaking low in the room. Both Naruto and Hinata nodded "A few names we thought of, but we are still thinking about them"

With the two elders nodding they bowed to Hiashi and Kushina making their way out.

Naruto smirked "A pity I couldn't tell them about the invasion. But seeing that Gaara is happy I gave him some people to prove his existence he told me a few interesting details" Hinata nodded knowing this isn't good but they should tell the elders as soon they can. But wondering how they got the information Naruto is going to talk to Gaara alone.

Next Day

To say rumors are flying around about Hinata being prengant while Inoichi is checking all the civilain council's mind trying to find who is spreading the rumors. But sadly he didn't find who is spreading the rumor but he did find evidence that two civilian council members were trying to hide a lot of information. It seems that they sold sensitive information to Suna about their shinobi manpower.

But what made it even more problematic was that Orochimaru's name appeared in the memories. Naruto appeared wanting the names of the people who told Konoha about this. Inoichi had to pry Naruto's hands off one council member so he can finish scanning his mind. Seeing how angry Naruto is he glared at the civilian council while Inoichi reassured him he has this taken care of.

Naruto nodded and bowed apologizing for his behavior.

"It's alright just go to your family" spoke Inochi while Naruto nodded.

Hot Spring later that day

When Hinata got there with Naruto many whispered while she sighed "We can hear you" shouted Hinata towards a group of women. Naruto chuckling at her antics and kissed her "Inoichi checked everyone's memories and he didn't find out who is spreading the rumors" replied Naruto. Hinata hearing this nods thinking who else was there?

"You think the Hokage...?" asked Hinata.

Naruto doesn't know "I wouldnt be able to tell you. If he is then why and what does he know that we don't?" Naruto paid at the counter while he asks for the spring to be closed for a few hours. Hinata turned red " You're terrible you know?" speaking through the link. Naruto let out a few chuckles "Just when I'm with you"

Walking into the private bath both of them stripped nude while Naruto used his Fukai Ninshiki to look around. Hinata in the water relaxed while dropping her henge thinking enough is enough. Seeing that most of Konoha is talking about her, Ino who came to her in the morning asking if it was true and her being Konoha's queen of gossip wonders how her clan hides the patient information from her, completely forgetting about confidentiality in the moment.

"What do you think Naruto-kun? Should we tell Konoha or should we wait till after the children are born?" whispered Hinata leaning on Naruto. Naruto in deep thought sighed "I really don't know. I suggest we figure something out seeing that Iwa sent a jonin team after me and failed to do that. I don't want to send any of them back in a body bag just yet. Besides maybe having Konoha know about it won't hurt. Think about this for a second, everyone will know about it and it come as a major shocker like me. I mean no one in Konoha saw who my parents are" spoke Naruto.

Hinata hearing some of the points nodded "Agreed. But also seeing that they don't know how long I am and my clan will start the patrols around Konoha. Things will be much different" spoke Hinata. Naruto nodded "With information like this won't be known to Konoha seeing that, we stay at the Hyuga compound" smiled Hinata.

Before Naruto spoke he heard giggling. Turning to the wall he gently lifted Hinata and placed her on the edge covering her with a towel. Wondering what's going on she activated her doujutsu to see a figure "Someone is there" Naruto nodded. Continue walking towards the wall he charges full in and making a few "Kage bunshin no jutsu" jumping over the wall.

He turns to see a man on a toad "Great Breakthrough Jutsu" performing the hand seals. Each clone sent a futon blast to the man knocking him towards the wall "I don't know who the hell you are but you made a mistake peeking on us". When everyone heard the noise outside many people went to see what was going on. The first thing some females did was blush, followed with a nosebleed and fainted while the guys sucked their teeth.

To make matters worse the anbu appeared and one of those anbu is Yuago who wears the neko mask. She fainted seeing Naruto while her partner another cat wearing mask sighed. "Get up!" shouted Naruto "I don't know who you are but you made a mistake" walking towards him the giant toad shot his tongue at him.

Dodging the tongue he slammed his palm on the ground summoning a small legion of foxes "Get the Gama. Leave the pervert alone I will teach him a lesson" spoke Naruto. Before Naruto took a step the cat mask anbu placed his hand on his shoulder throwing his cloak over Naruto "Enough I know who he is. Please call off your summons" spoke the anbu.

Naruto turned to the kitsunes and nodded while he asked Kyuumi to keep Hinata company "Of course Naruto" jumping over the wall. Naruto set his eyes on the white haired man. "Anbu-san please tell me who he is before I castrate him" the killing intent aimed at him is overwhelming. Yugao woke up and looked around to see if they were in any danger. When she turned to Naruto she let out a whine seeing that he is covered up.

"Oh man that hurts" everyone hearing a voice turns to the man that was on the toad.

The Male cat mask anbu sighed "Lord Jiraiya. Count yourself lucky that Naruto-sama didn't kill you on the spot" spoke the anbu.

"I should be lucky? It feels my whole body went through a house" thinking if Tsunade is around since he hasn't felt like this since he last saw her which wasn't a pleasant memory "Wait you said Naruto?" looking around he sees Naruto "Wow you look like Minato" the anbu flinch while Naruto sent another great breakthrough but this time right across the water where he skipped a few times then slammed agasint the mountain side.

"I will be taking my leave thank you" giving the cloak back to him. Yugao let a blush then a pout watching Naruto jump over the fence to see Hinata relaxing while Kyuumi is laying near the steam where the water is going out. "You know we are supposed to watch them" spoke the cat mask anbu. Yugao rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth.

With Jiraiya his body finally succumbed to gravity while he crashed down to the ground "Damn kid. When I get my hands on him he is going to get a world of hurt that's for sure" slowly getting up he makes his way to the Hokage tower to speak to Hiruzen about what has happened in the past decade.

Hyuga compound later that afternoon

When Naruto and Hinata arrived back home Hinata dropped her henge "I cant wait until the children are born" smiled Hinata. Naruto nodded kissing her nose making her giggle. When they were on their way back they heard rumors that Kiba is on very thin ice and that Tsume might banish her son from the clan. Hana her daughter wrote an apology scroll to Hiashi and Kushina hoping that the Inuzuka clan hasn't caused any trouble. Hiashi rolled his eyes knowing how much trouble the boy caused and wonders if he is the one spreading the rumors about Hinata's pregnancy.

As they sit in the living room a Hyuga guard walked in turning to Kushina "Forgive me for interrupting but Lord Jiraiya the Gama Sennin is here. He wishes to speak to you about Lord Naruto". Naruto sent him a sharp look while Hinata sighed shaking her head, Kushina wondered why Jiraiya of all people decided to show up now? She was wondering where he has been all these years and why didn't he take care of Naruto?

When Jiraiya walked in he looked around to see Kushina sitting down and next to her is lord Hiashi of the Hyuga clan. Turning to Kushina's other side is a Hyuga girl around Naruto's age and next to her is Naruto. "Geez do you know how hard it was for me to convince them to let me in?" spoke Jiraiya. Kushina gave him a straight face while Jiraiya raised an eyebrow "What? No hug?"

"Maybe another futon blast would be good" answered Naruto making Hinata giggle. Jiraiya hearing this mumbles about "So that was you Gaki. Do you know how much that hurt?"

"Obviously not enough seeing that you are still standing and that you had the nerve to peek in the bath house when we were there" answered Hinata. Naruto nodded and turned to Jiraiya with a slit in his eyes making the Sennin a little nervous. Kushina hearing this turned to Hinata "He was peeking at you two in the bathhouse?" turning to Jiraiya with a dark glare.

Jiraiya flinched saying it wasn't like that "I was wondering where were the older ladies that's all" shaking his hands frantically. Kushina took a deep breath and glared Jiraiya "Where have you been for the past decade? Do you know what has happened to Naruto?" wondering what he knows. Naruto waits for his answer while Kushina wanted answers as well.

"I had my hands busy following Orochimaru's movements" spoke Jiraiya in a serious tone.

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow "So you followed a traitor for almost a decade disregarding your responsibilities. So why are you here? Obviously you didn't come here to see me." spoke Naruto. Jiraiya flinched under his dark tone while Jiraiya tried to laugh it off "It's not like that, honest. And besides you had Kushina in your life" spoke Jiraiya. The next thing everyone felt was Naruto's killing intent towards Jiraiya while Kushina looked away ashamed.

Hinata sighed, got up, and walked "Come Kushina kaa-san you need some time away from him". Kushina nodded and walked with Hinata towards the Hyuga garden while Jiraiya heard right. "Kushina kaasan? When did this happen?" looking at Naruto he gave Jiraiya a cold stare while Hiashi sighed wondering why he came here. "Would someone tell me what's going on?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto turned to Hiashi who shook his head. "Forgive me Lord Jiraiya but this involves clan affairs and family" spoke Hiashi. Hoping he will drop the subject but seeing Jiraiya not budge from his spot he knows Naruto is going to say something.

"Well I am his godfather so I am his family" spoke Jiraiya in a serious tone. Naruto snorted and turned to Jiraiya with a glare "Family you say? Please tell me where was the family I needed when I was growing up alone for twelve years of my life? My kaasan who woke up from her coma six months after I was born returned back to my life almost two weeks ago. So you proclaim to be my godfather? What a joke seeing that all you did for the past decade was chase a traitor and probably in your free time peek at the hotsprings" spoke Naruto.

"Naruto enough. Please join Hinata and Kushina in the garden. I will escort him out of the Hyuga compound" spoke Hiashi. Naruto nodded bowed to Hiashi and left. Jiraiya standing there wonders what has he missed in twelve years "A lot. I assume you heard the rumors floating around Konoha about my daughter and Naruto?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and nodded thinking if this was a insult to him "Yes. I want to know who is starting these rumors myself" replied Jiraiya.

Hiashi getting up form his seat and looks at Jiraiya with a seroius face "What makes you think those are rumors. You heard that Kushina made a bethraol contract with us" Jiraiya standing there is shocked to hear this. He only thought they were rumors "But their rumors going on that she is pregnant with his child Hiashi please tell me this isn't true. Do you know how much danger those two are going to be in with a child? Especially Naruto?" exclaimed Jiraiya.

Hiashi hearing this turned to the sennin with a stern face "Leave a report with the Elders and only the elders. Do not trust Hiruzen and if you do mention anything to him I pray to Kami for your safety". Jiraiya left there shocked to hear all this thinking his godson was soon to be a father. when Jiraiya followed Hiashi to the gate "I suggest you get your facts straight and get to the elders fast so you can to be updated" ordered Hashi.

Jiraiya hearing this wonders what's really going on. Hearing Kushina talking he walks over to the section watching her and Hinata with ink brushes draw a few symbols on the walls. Turning to Hinata his eyes widen seeing her stomach and Kushina smiling while Naruto comes out with a tray with drinks. For once in his life Jiraiya wonders what he has been missing out.


	10. Tsunade Return Exam Start

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

Tristan76 I will do that seeing I got a few P.M.'s about the mind link so thank you for pointing it out. But also about Naruto's protective nature I will throw something during the third exams from the anime. But there will be a twist to show what Naruto can do and it will be a message to their enemies.

Also I will be thanking you for the reviews you left because I will be using some of the examples in this chapter.

I also got a message asking what is going on with the chunin exams. Well this chapter I will have it cover to see who is finally in the chunin exams.

"_Link talking_" with Naruto and Hinata

Three weeks later

Konoha Shopping District

A few days until the third round of the chunin exams began both Naruto and Hinata henged into civilians for shopping for baby clothes. Naruto liked the idea to shopping for their children's clothes while they hear the rumors that were going on. Seeing that rumors about Hinata's pregnancy are reaching to the public the Hyuga clan, which I mean Hiashi but also Kushina, want answers to who is spreading the rumors carelessly.

Hiashi is worried about his daughter's but also grandchildren's safety, seeing that a team from Kumo made it to the third part of the exams. He wants to make sure they don't do anything stupid, or perhaps Naruto seeing how protective he is with Hinata and now with his unborn children. Kushina just wanted to make sure that Iwa doesn't try anything foolish again, like target Hinata or the children to get back at Naruto causing him pain because Iwa still had a grudge against Minato.

"This one" said Naruto still henged as a civilian. He shows Hinata the dark blue clothes he eyed while she nodded "Ano. I already chose the crib while kage bunshin will shunshin everything we bought back to the compound" whispered Hinata. Naruto nodded seeing that the shunshin no jutsu yet again helps in this time of need.

Paying for everything at the counter the woman asked who will deliver the items to the home. Naruto smirked and told her it was already taken care of, seeing that the employees gathered everything in a room while the clones did the work. "How much do we have left? I know you used a big chunk to pay the hospital bill and more for the time at Nami" smiled Hinata.

Leaving the store they made their way back to the compound. "To put it in simple terms, I still have enough to buy a home in Konoha's wealthiest district" Hinata hearing this giggled "A home away from home for us to enjoy" smiling seductively. Naruto placed his hand on her stomach "Maybe there can be a home for us if you want Hime? I know you don't want to leave your family and I am enjoying having one, but having more alone and privacy time with you is not sometime I'd object to either"

Naruto kissed her nose making her giggle "I feel the same way, but they will understand more when the children are born or when we tell them". As they continued walking they overheard some of the villagers talking about rumors going around.

"No it's true. I saw Tsunade Senju at the gate with her former teammate. She wasn't alone, they also had Sasuke and Kakashi walking with her about two hours ago" said a civilian.

"So the rumors must be true. Why would she come back to Konoha after all these years unless the Yondaime's son asked her to deliver his child?"

"That has to be the reason why she came back."

Both Naruto and Hinata heard the whispers of the civilians "Naruto-kun"

"I know" finished Naruto.

Grabbing her hand he shunshined away in a yellow and blue streak shocking a few people "Was that them?" They all turned to each other wondering if the rumors are completely true.

Hyuga compound

When Naruto and Hinata appeared in front of the compound they heard yelling inside it. Hinata turned to the guards nervous "Let me guess, Lady Tsunade appeared with Jiraiya and the rest of my team?" The guards nodded nervously while Naruto got the clone's memories. "She beat all my clones to a pulp" shaking his head he turned to Hinata "Are you sure you want that name for her? I mean I understand my _Kaasan _owes her that much but to choose her name?"

Hinata nodded and walked towards the door with Naruto by her side "Naruto-kun if she never asked Kushina-kaasan to become the next host you wouldn't be born. My life would be very different in Konoha without you. I would be someone else's wife or worse in the branch house" shuddered Hinata, thinking a life without Naruto is just wrong in her book. But seeing that their children will live through Naruto she hopes nothing bad will happen to her family.

When they entered the room they saw Jiraiya's body imprint on the wall while Kushina looked nervous. Hiashi also looked worried while the sharingan users are hiding behind Kushina.

Hinata looked around seeing the mess and sighed "I just cleaned up this morning" whining about the chores she finished. Naruto let out a chuckle "I will clean up the mess. If it's not too much trouble fix us some tea. I get the feeling I am going to get a world of hurt" seeing that the clones were literally beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Welcome back you two. How was your shopping?" Kushina nervously spoke while Naruto raised an eyebrow. He hasn't ever seen his mother nervous, even though they are still learning more about each other. "It went well. We picked a lot of clothes for the children today" answered Naruto.

"CHILDREN?" shouted Tsunade. She turned to Kakashi who jumped behind Sasuke who jumped behind Kakashi while both Sharingan users pointed to Jiraiya making him scared for his life. "He did the talking" said both of them. Needless to say Jiraiya is struggling to get free from the wall while Tsunade sent him a death glare.

When she turned to Naruto she glared at him while he raised an eyebrow "I've seen worse from Hinata-chan and did you have to beat all my clones? Who will take the items to our room?" in a blink of an eye both sharingan users appeared to the pile of bags and boxes and started to take the items upstairs "Cowards! You leave me behind." exclaimed Naruto.

Kakashi who is running "Our rule doesn't apply with a woman's wrath. Especially when she is freakishly strong like her" in a blur they ran upstairs hiding from Tsunade.

Naruto shook his head and started to clean up some of the mess while Tsunade glared at him "If all you are going to do is glare, I suggest you help cleaning seeing you caused this mess" answered Naruto. Tsunade for one didn't budge and instead turned to Kushina "He reminds me of you when you were younger. But he looks like Minato and acts like you. And seeing how reckless he is, that's another trait he got from you" scolded Tsunade.

'Well sor-ry for being a mother.' Kushina sarcastically thought but wisely did not say, instead rubbing the back of her head nervously while Tsunade still wanted answers "The reason I am back in Konoha is because I was told you died during Kyuubi's att-"

"Kurama"

Tsunade looked at Naruto "Who?"

"His name is Kurama. Kyuubi is his title name but his real name is Kurama" corrected Naruto.

Tsunade hearing this turns to Hiashi while nodding, then to Kushina who was the previous host nodding as well. "The Kitsune has a name? A name which he goes by Kurama? Fine, but anyway I was told by Sensei that you died during Kyu... _Kurama's_ attack so how is it that perverted fool," pointing to Jiraiya who is still stuck on the wall thanks to Kushina's seals making the house much stronger against a attack. "Tells me with the rest of his team that you are alive and that you are going to be a grandmother very soon?" Tsunade tapped her foot wanting answers when Hinata walked out with Shizune holding a tray with drinks and food.

"This is going to be a long story. I suggest you listen" answered Naruto.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow wondering how long the story can be. Turning to Hinata if Tsunade would have guess 'She must be what? Seven months, maybe at the end of the seventh month already, going to the eighth. She is practically going to pop soon' thinking to herself. Shizune handed her a sake cup while she waits to hear the story which she hopes will give her answers.

After a hour or so of listening to the story and interrupting a few times. Tsunade would never have thought Naruto would suffer like this and turning to Kushina she felt horrible for what she went through "Postpartum depression." Everyone in the room hearing this turns to Kushina wondering what Tsunade mean "It's when a mother gives birth and feels upset rather than happy. Not unusual but most of the time it wears off after three months. These mood changes may be caused by changes in hormone levels. Many non-hormonal factors may also affect mood during this period. Changes in your body from pregnancy and delivery, changes in work and social relationships. Having less time and freedom for yourself, worries about your ability as a mother"

Everyone hearing this wonders if that is true while Sasuke and Kakashi gave Tsunade Kushina's file. When she looked at it she raised an eyebrow 'Changes in appetite, feelings of worthlessness or guilt. Feeling withdrawn or unconnected, lack of pleasure or interest in most or all activities. Negative feelings toward the baby, trouble sleeping. These doctors did treat her right but the medication' looking closely she notices a few things that were way off. The doctors notes told Kushina what was going on but didn't want to give a full diagnosis. "Well they didn't want to diagnose you with Postpartum Depression? I wonder why? But with Minato's death also affecting you, it took you much longer to recover but..." stopping.

She gave the file to Shizune who also raised an eyebrow. "Tsunade-sensei, the medicine given to her wasn't going to help but instead-"

"Make it worse" answered Tsunade seeing her apprentice agree with her.

Hinata hearing this is shocked that Kushina went through this "But the Sandaime said she was in a coma for almost two years?" Tsunade hearing this shows that Kushina didn't get any help after two years, which he could have used as a cover. "So this means the longer she has this, the longer it would take her to recover?" Kushina looked away, knowing she messed up a lot. She should had trusted her motherly instincts but the doctors told her that she wasn't well and she had no reason to doubt them.

Hinata sipped her tea "Kushina-kaasan it wasn't your fault. We must look forward for the future knowing what hardships me and Naruto-kun must overcome while everyone here lends us their support". Kushina turned to Hinata smiling and nodding knowing she is right about a few things, but she blames herself on what happened to Naruto's life.

Tsunade still wanted to know something "Earlier you said children. Why?"

Hinata nodded turning to Kushina while she smiles and tells Tsunade "Twins. They are fraternal. One boy, which they still haven't named, but the girl, they took the name I came up with when I learned when I was pregnant with Naruto" Everyone wanted to know the name while Hiashi himself wondered about his future grandchildren. Turning to Naruto who kept a blank face nodding while Hinata smiled and gave Kushina a nod.

"I told Hinata about someone who brought me here to Konoha to become the next host. If she never did that Naruto wouldn't have been born and if that happened Hinata's life would have been different" spoke Kushina. Hiashi nodded knowing how true that is and especially how the clan would be very different if Naruto was never born.

Tsunade wanted to know the name while everyone else did as well "So?"

Naruto let out a small sigh but smiled while he turned to Hinata who nodded "Mito. We decided to name our daughter Mito" grinned Naruto. Kushina erupted in a happy shriek while Tsunade is sitting there speechless "So Baa-chan I hope you are ready to become a great-grandmother" smirked Naruto. Hiashi hearing the name nods liking the name for his grandaughter.

Shizune who heard the name turned to Tsunade "Sensei they are naming their daughter after your grandmother, that would also make you the godmother. From what you told me she came from the Uzumaki clan." Tsunade nodded, shocked that Kushina was thinking naming a daughter after her grandmother but instead it was Hinata and Naruto who agreed to it. Mostly Hinata because she wanted the person responsible for bringing Kushina to Konoha who later on gave birth to Naruto who conceived the children.

Kushina stared at Tsunade who doesn't know what to say "I don't know what to say. I'm shocked that he is going to be a father but naming your granddaughter after my grandmother... I'm just speechless". Tsunade rubbed the back of her head. She would have never thought anyone she knows would do this. She never found the second special guy in her heart seeing that Dan her true love still has her heart.

Hinata smiled to Tsunade "Will you accept this? It would mean so much to me and Kushina-kaasan". Tsunade turned to her nodding, liking the idea before turning to Jiraiya who is moaning and groaning "How is it that he didn't go through the wall? I mean I must have put a good amount of chakra" Tsunade asked while Hinata giggled. Naruto rolled his eyes and explained about the new security seals all around the compound making Tsunade raise an eyebrow.

"With Kumo and Iwa participating in the exams we didn't want to take any chances" spoke Naruto.

Tsunade hearing this nods, understanding the situation seeing that Minato was very hated in Iwa ever since he took out a whole army by himself. Turning to Naruto "Kakashi told me you know the shunshin no jutsu which helps out a lot. Is that true?" Naruto nodded while Hinata showed her neck while Naruto did the same thing. Tsunade listening to them is shocked while Kushina nodded "Also Kurama gave Naruto a doujutsu"

Shizune is shocked. She would never have thought this was possible and Tsunade was thinking a few things "How far along is she? I mean she almost looks like she is ready to give birth in just a few more weeks." spoke Tsunade. Kushina turned to Hinata who took turns telling Tsunade her predicament "Wait, only four and a half months, maybe five at the most?"

Shizune hearing this drops her jaw on the ground just hearing this.

"Hai. It's a perk that Naruto has and him giving me the Uzumaki chakra based kekkei genkai as well." answered Hinata. Tsunade hearing this nods knowing full well how old her grandmother was when she died and also the stories she heard about her as a deadly kunoichi during her time. Thinking about a few things she turns to Kushina thinking about a few things "You said Kumo is in the exam. Does it have something to do with when they tried to kidnap her when she was younger. I mean why else take this precaution?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto turned to Tsunade with a serious stare, knowing what they tried to do in the past. "As of right now, she and our children are the most valuable in the Elemental Nations. The fact of my bloodline's alone makes our children worth a fortune, but add in the Hyuga clan's bloodline too... yeah, only a major village could pull this off." answered Naruto while everyone hearing this nods knows only a hidden village can pull this kind of kidnapping off.

Tsunade hearing this raised an eyebrow while she looks at Kushina who gave her a serious stare knowing her family is on the line. "I think Iwa and Kumo are seriously underestimating Naruto's protective nature and his rage at her being targeted. I know he will not sit back and let 'negotiations' take place. He WILL kill all that oppose him, Konoha-nin as well." answered Kushina while she mumbles something underneath her breath 'He won't be alone in doing it'

Tsunade is shocked to hear Kushina say this as she turning to Naruto, who gives Tsunade a stern look making her gulp nervously. Hiashi who also had a stern look knowing he will throw his life down for his daughter and grandchildren's safety. But one thing crossed Tsunade's mind. She turned to Jiraiya shaking her head making the Gama sennin whine.

"Jiraiya can you be anymore clueless? A spymaster that turns all of his attention away from his village but not having any ears inside? Bad planning on your part, especially when your godson is in that village and left behind for so many years, depending on sensei to keep you informed about such an important topic." exclaimed Tsunade.

When Jiraiya heard this he turned to look away but can't, seeing his body is still imprinted in the wall. "I know it's bad planning on my part, but I didn't want anyone to know it was Konoha getting any information" answered Jiraiya. Naruto hearing this rolled his eyes asking how were the other nations going to find out unless they were compromised.

"Meaning you want them to know?" answered Naruto.

Tsunade hearing this shook her head knowing how Jiraiya gets his information but one thing she knows he is good in espionage and infiltration making him an ideal spy master. But what Naruto said made her wonder what was really going on with Hiruzen and if what Kakashi said is true and the information she read and heard what's next?

"Jiraiya do the toads know Naruto is Minato's son?" asked Tsunade.

Jiraiya hearing this looked nervous while Kushina hearing this tilts her head in confusion.

Kurama who heard this let out a deep chuckle getting both Hinata and Naruto's attention. "It seems the gama's don't know about you at all. Meaning the contract the yondaime signed usually gets extends to family for protection but hasn't yet due to misinformation. Like your mother and you which if that happen you would had the protection of the Gama's and if you would be in danger they would have teleported you to their home" answered Kyuubi.

Naruto and Hinata hearing this were shocked "Kurama can this be done with the kitsune contract that Hinata signed as well? If we place a drop of blood of our children will they be safe?" Hinata hearing this nodded, loving the idea very much and she wants the children to be safe, Kurama hearing this chuckles telling him to summon Kyuumi who is one of the oldest yokai mesugitsune. "She can be in charge of the kits if they are in danger. She will appear next to them and take them to safety" explained Kyuubi.

Hinata is happy and relieved to hear this.

Tsunade still waited for an answer while Jiraiya tried to shake his head "No. They don't know that Naruto is Minato's son because Sensei asked me not to add his blood to the scroll. Also Kushina's for some odd reason. He knew if he disappeared only I was able to bring him back to Konoha or the toads could but he feared what the civilian council would do or threaten. But other reasons why I was worried what they might do to Konoha like turn their back on it" explained Jiraiya.

Tsunade hearing this nods her head but is also disappointed in her former teammate's decision.

"But he can sign the gama contract now" smiled Jiraiya thinking this problem will be solved but Naruto just snorted. Kushina hearing this slowly nodded, knowing she will miss the toads but seeing how loyal and powerful the Kitsune contract is, she knows they will keep Naruto and Hinata safe and also the children.

"I don't think that is possible. I signed the Kitsune contract and I refuse to have_ that_ contract that he signed with _him_". Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya heard the venom in his voice and wondered who he meant. "But it's what Minato would want. I know I messed up but you shouldn't take it out on them. They are powerful summons that will aid you in your life" replied Jiraiya.

Naruto sent a dark glare towards Jiraiya "Life? If the gama's did know about me my blood would had reacted with the contract but it didn't, meaning you did something. So in other words you prevented that from happening, meaning you changed the contract or added a seal making sure the toads didn't know I existed. Which means if I sign with them I lose a Yokai contract and my children won't be protected enough seeing that they didn't protect me when I was a child" answered Naruto.

Jiraiya hearing this is shocked that he already signed a contract but a demon contract making him nervous.

"But it's what Minato would want you to do" pleaded Jiraiya.

Naruto sent him a dark glare making him flinch while Tsunade hearing this wonders what's going on 'He hates Minato that much? But seeing how bad his life is and how he is slowly starting to have one for himself. He doesn't want anyone to ruin it for him and also Hinata as well' shaking her head. She turned to Naruto clearing her throat "Jiraiya, it seems to me you lost your chance and he took a chance with the Kitsunes. Let it go"

Kushina and Hinata let out a sigh of relief, happy that Tsunade diffused it. Jiraiya is shocked that Naruto of all people is refusing to sign the contract "But who will sign the contract now? I mean if I die the contract will return back to the toads, only Kami knows for how long" pleaded Jiraiya. Naruto smiled liking that idea seeing that the toads didn't help him in his time of need.

He heard stories about the Yondaime and a toad facing Kyuubi so why didn't the toad know who the child was? It had to be the Yondaime who summoned him and if his mother knew about the toads and they knew about her so why didn't they come for him or even her as well?

Jiraiya turned to Tsunade who shook her head knowing he has some fault in this "Leave it be Jiraiya. It's his life and right now all we can do is lend them our support to help them, not control them" said Tsunade. Naruto nodded and turned to Hinata knowing how true that is but Tsunade wanted to know one more thing. "Bloodline's. You said Naruto got a doujutsu so what does it do?" Tsunade curiously wondered if the children will have the byakugan or a mix?

Naruto activated his Fukai Ninshiki and explains about the three hundred sixty degree with the predictive abilities "Also genjutsu breaking and casting". Tsunade hearing this raises an eyebrow while Hiashi wonders where this is going. Thinking if that is true will the byakugan be more powerful later on and will the children also have the high stamina, longer lifespan, and bigger reserves.

Tsunade thought very hard on the subject "With her Byakugan there is a very good chance that the children will gain those abilities making the byakugan stronger. When you bit her giving each other the mate mark like you said, Kyuubi healed you sometime ago with all the poison but also the injuries you got over the years from Konoha" answered Tsunade. Naruto hearing this turned to Kakashi who is smiling nervously, telling her what happened recently. Tsunade explained about the genetic code seeing that Naruto gave Hinata his chakra based kekkei genkai.

Kushina hearing this raised an eyebrow just hearing this "So when Naruto pumped his chakra into Hinata he gave her our chakra based bloodline or genetic code like you said. But her chakra also went into Naruto giving him some genetic code for a doujutsu". Tsunade nodded, thinking that is the key while Hinata's doujutsu is the default but Naruto took on a stronger doujutsu because of Kyuubi's chakra.

"I think it will pass down to the children. When Hinata activated her byakugan there are less buldges and another noticeable circle around the smaller one while a noticeable line or slit that goes through it. So no doubt she carries some of the genetic code as well" answered Tsunade. Hinata tenderly touched her stomach while everyone looked at her "I don't care if they carry the Byakugan or the Fukai Ninshiki. As long as they are healthy and safe that's all that matters to me" spoke Hinata.

Kushina hearing this placed her arm around her making her smile.

Naruto watching the scene nods and turned to Tsunade asking if she is willing to help in the delivery "I mean we'd rather have the best medic in the all the hidden villages to help with the birth" asked Naruto. Tsunde turned to Shizune who nodded seeing she has no problem with the issue while Tsunade let out a nervous gulp but nodded seeing that Kushina wanted her to come back to Konoha in the first place.

"Well now that that's settled, you two wanted to talk to us about something?" Hiashi turned to Naruto and Hinata who nodded while Kushina heard something this morning as well. Hinata nodded while Naruto nodded as well "Tousan, I understand that you are looking out for our well-being but we wish to have some alone time and privacy. Even when the children are born we still want that time alone but we won't disregard our parental duties to our children. They will always come first to us" spoke Hinata.

Hiashi felt his body tense, knowing she is controlling him and seeing that everyone is here they don't know what's going on. Ever since that fateful night changing the Hyuga clan, the former branch house has showed their full support to Hinata. The original main house on the other hand, only a handful of people resent Hinata and can't stand Naruto, which Hiashi knows they might cause trouble in time. But they aren't stupid enough to do something out in the open when the former branch house is watching them.

Closing his eyes he takes a collected breath while everyone thinks he is thinking "Hinata I will consider your request knowing what you say is very true". Naruto turned to his mother while she nodded slowly knowing how much Hinata means to him.

"You're kidding right? I understand that they want alone time but what makes you think they will have that time? I am still curious how she made that cream to heal your injuries Kakashi told me of. I am almost considering training you as my new apprentice after you give birth" spoke Tsunade.

That was unexpected and Hinata hearing this is shocked. She always wanted to learn some medical ninjutsu "That's great. She has been studying some medical ninjutsu for some time" replied Naruto.

Tsunade hearing this nods, liking the idea but getting up she removes her former teammate out of the wall "Now tell me, what has Sensei been up to?" To say Jiraiya never shivered like this in his whole life. He never heard Tsunade's dark hateful icy voice towards any man in her entire life.

Hokage Tower.

Hiruzen was in his office checking the genins who will particpate in the final rounds. Looking at the three genin coming from Kumogakure 'Samui vs Kiba. Karui vs Shino. Omoi vs Neji. Temari vs Ino, which shocked Asuma that she beat Sakura. I wonder if Kurenai will train her more. The last is someone from Oto, a new small hidden village, Dosu vs Kankuro and the last is Shikamaru vs Gaara.' thinking about the exams, he is happy that some Konoha genin made it to the finals.

But moreless he sees Kurenai just might keep her genin team if they make it.

"A ryo for your thoughts?" walking out of the shadows, Danzou wonders why he called him into his office. Wondering what will happen during the chunin exams but also what will Kumo do since the rumors of Hinata's pregnancy have reached the public.

"Yes. Is it wise to spread rumors about Hinata being pregnant with Naruto's child? I understand that you are doing the same thing when Kyuubi was resealed to let the public know, letting them know we have the situation under control. It shows them we are still in control, but I get the feeling something is wrong. This involves a village besides our own, something we have no jurisdiction over once they leave." spoke Hiruzen.

Taking his pipe he looks for the tobacco only to find it empty. Wondering if he smoked it earlier he shakes his head turning to Danzou who is smiling.

"Now Hiruzen you must think about this for a moment. Even with the rumors spreading the new Konoha police force are now taking the streets, so things surely will get much harder for them. They know they won't be able to stand against two hidden villages and we know how Iwa has a great grudge against Minato. I am shocked that the Iwa team withdrew from the preliminaries and left the next day to head back home. So no doubt the rumors had finally reached to them while the Kumo team already sent word to Raikage" spoke Danzou in a matter of the fact tone.

Hiruzen hearing this nods seeing that Naruto will have limited choices "Clever. With two villages out for him and those closest to him, he can barely afford to set foot out of Konoha even for a D-rank mission. So he will come to us asking for help whether he likes it or not. And if he doesn't like it or tries something foolish, your plan to use the child can still continue" taking out some tobacco from the drawer which he put in his pipe 'Strange, this new tobbacco has a unique taste and smell' shrugging his shoulder he has to make a memo to thank the secretary for picking up a new scent/flavor.

Danzou was looking at the some files on his desk, wondering what is going on with the chunin exams. "Is Kurenai Yuhi keeping her team or will she lose them? I heard from the anbu she was very cooperative while Koharu berated her as a kunoichi for what she did." spoke Danzou. Hiruzen who got the report wanted to know what the meeting was truly about and to make matters worse.

Both Naruto and Hinata are off the active roster while Sasuke asks to be taken off for some time to help with the Konoha police force "All the years of planning going down the drain. Everything. To make it matters worse they are a step ahead of me. It's like they know what is going to happen." gritted the aged old Hokage.

Danzou couldn't help but smirk seeing that his former rival is losing control of the situation very quickly. 'I will give the boy credit on a few things, but I will surely keep an eye on him. But what does he want from me? I must give more thought of the risky deal he made with me but he did bring out an interesting point' before he can speak.

Homura and Koharu walked in with the genin team coming from Suna. "Hiruzen, Danzou" spoke Koharu flatly. Homura didn't like what he heard coming from the Suna team and Naruto's clone made him wonder why did Naruto fight Gaara to prove a point? But seeing that he didn't have a choice, he wonders why didn't the Hyugas put it in the report? 'International incident.' thinking what the Daimyo's said, it would look awful if Konoha's ally did something.

Temari for the past two weeks noticed Gaara's behavior had changed very much. He is still hateful but yet also understanding about a few things, even Kankuro the second oldest noticed a lot of changes in Gaara, making them both nervous. Gaara on the other hand is thinking what Naruto said to him almost two half weeks ago.

Flashback Training Ground Seven

Naruto was sitting on the ground relaxing while he turned his head, noticing Gaara's chakra signature "A reason why you are here? I told you I don't have time for these petty fights you want to prove your existence" turning to the sand coming at him. Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke while he appeared right above Gaara on the tree.

Gaara stared at Naruto while the sand around him began to move at his command. Naruto did a few handseals making a few clones appear, giving them a nod. They all headed into a different direction, making him wonder what's going on. "Why did you save that girl?"

Naruto hearing this shook his head and glared Gaara with his Fukai Ninshiki "She means everything to me. I love her and will protect her with my life, meaning if you harm her in any way I just won't end your existence, but also your village's existence as well. Making them a memory that the sands of time will forget as well" the sheer hate that Naruto spoke actually made Gaara nervous. He never felt anything like this in his life ever and right now the sand that was once around him was going back into the gourd.

Naruto stood at the top of the trees while the clones appeared around Gaara. Each of the clones were watching Gaara in case of any movement "Love? Why do you love her? Does she know what you have? Does she know what you are?"

Naruto just stared at Gaara, chuckling dryly "She knows everything and she still loves me. You have a family, a brother and sister, what about your parents?" asked Naruto. Gaara hearing this looked at Naruto with a cold dead look "My mother died as a sacrifice to seal the sand beast. My father the kazekage ordered it to happen to make me a perfect weapon for Suna"

Naruto hearing this began to chuckle seeing how funny this is "You hate your father. I can relate, seeing that I had a very bad upbringing and my life is now in the shadows, in the dark. But I don't push the people I love away, oh no. They join me in the path of darkness. She also followed me while I awoke her own darkness. Tell me Gaara, do you hate your father? Hate him for what he made you? Are the people afraid of you, afraid of what you will do?"

Gaara in all his life never found someone like him who understands him but yet. He has something he never had 'Love', even though his father spoiled him and called him a failure. He also sent in assassins hoping to kill him but they all failed but seeing Naruto in front of him he needs to know what makes him continue.

"Why do you fight for them? Fight with them?" asked Gaara.

Naruto hearing this smirked before turning to the Hokage tower "You can say that I want Konoha in my image, so when I become Hokage I am going to change Konoha to never treat people horribly for fun. We are going to be a strong hidden village while others will know. Maybe you can change that as well. Become Kazekage and make everyone respect you but also fear you in power. That's how you prove that you exist" in a poof of smoke Naruto left Gaara thinking on what he said.

'Is he right? Will they see me prove that I exist that I scare them fearing me?' thinking what Naruto just said. He looks straight in front of him, seeing a dark narrow path while he remembers what Naruto said to him 'Change that as well, become Kazekage' thinking for a brief moment Gaara let out a dark chuckle while he looked up "Then I will become Kazekage and everyone will know I exist. They will fear me because of my power"

End of Flashback.

When Gaara snapped out of his daze he saw and heard the Hokage slamming his hands on the desk "WHAT?" just hearing this made his blood run cold. Temari who nodded still wanted to know why Gaara wanted to tell them. Hiruzen turned to Gaara "How do you know if your father is dead? Your brother and sister told me they spoke to him a month ago".

Danzou in the room waited to hear the boy's answer. While he found this interesting but also disturbing to hear that Orochimaru somehow killed the Yondaime Kazekage and is now posing as him to use Konoha's ally to destroy them.

Gaara hearing this turns to the Hokage "I can smell the death and snakes all around him. He isn't my father. The way he talks and acts is completely different than what he's been for the past thirteen years, and Shukaku tells me his chakra is also different" spoke Gaara. Ever since the meeting with Naruto he found a way to speak to Shukaku while the sand beast wanted to destroy Kyuubi for many reasons.

Hiruzen hearing this turned to Homura and Koharu who looked worried about the information. Summoning a squad of anbu "Have the clan heads with their trusted members be on high alert on the day of the exams. I want the new Konoha police force to be on high alert if this information is true. We can't let Orochimaru know. He might back out of the plan"

Before the anbu left the door was slammed open while the hinges on the door were literally broken off. The person who was sent through the door was Jiraiya while he groaned in pain, Hiruzen let out a disappointed groan. "Sensei". When Hiruzen heard the voice his body stiffened and everyone in the room turned to the new voice when Tsunade walked in.

Homura and Koharu let out a sigh of relief while Danzou smirked 'My, that boy sure knows how to get people in Konoha. But with her here it will be more difficult to have him under control' wondering what possessed Tsunade to return. Naruto with Kakashi and Sasuke walked in wondering what's going on "My apologizes elders that I couldn't come with you and the team with Suna. I had company over at the Hyuga compound" Naruto bowed to them while Koharu nodded.

Tsunade on the other hand told Naruto he will have more company sooner then he thinks.

Temari hearing this thinks about the rumors "So they are true. You and the Hyuga heiress are expecting a child". Naruto turned to her, Fukai Ninshiki active and making her shiver. She never felt such a death glare in all her life. 'It's like looking into a wild animal protecting his family' shivering some more she hid behind Gaara who smiled at Naruto.

"I take it our talk went well?" asked Naruto.

Gaara nodded while explaining a few things "Perhaps a few things can change for the better. Maybe a dream of mine might come true, to make Suna known for what they once were" spoke Gaara. Naruto hearing this chuckled while everyone looked at the two strangely "Well that's good to hear but also what are you going to do with the Wind Daimyo?"

To say everyone in the room is confused "Meaning what Gaki?" Tsunade held onto Hiruzen's collar while everyone had an anime sweat. Even Temari wanted to know what was going on. Naruto blinked before he rolls his eyes "The Wind Daimyo has been described as being deeply religious and hedonistic. He has become very unpopular among Sunagakure shinobi and in the Land of Wind, after reducing the funding of the country and its hidden village. He outsourced many jobs to Konoha and the Land of Fire. Many believe that he was trying to do away with Suna which now prompts Sunagakure to take part in the invasion of Konoha." Naruto used his fingers as he pointed out some of the issues.

Hiruzen hearing this raised an eyebrow "Where did you hear this?" Hiashi walked in with Kushina "Me. When I came back from that meeting with the delegates, I told Naruto some things that were going around. He did some research and found interesting information that Jiraiya didn't know about as well" answered Hiashi. Naruto nodded wondered what was really happening at the meeting and when Hinata gave him the information he wonders why the Wind Daimyo was so different from the others.

Everyone in the room all talked while Tsunade dropped Hiruzen on the ground "Well Gaki, I'll give you credit but why didn't you say anything back at the compound?" asked Tsunade. Naruto rolled his eyes as he turns to Kushina who let out a cough while holding her stomach while Hiashi gave her a deep nod knowing about Hinata's safety. "Never mind" murmured Tsunade.

Homura fixed his glasses before turning to Temari who is shocked "I never would have thought the Wind Daimyo would do something like this. I mean Tousan suspected him of doing something, but nothing like this" Kankuro turned to Naruto wondering how he figured this out so quickly. The Konoha elders didn't like this one bit knowing how much of a problem the Wind Daimyo can be.

"Perhaps after the exam we can convince the Fire Daimyo to help Suna and the Land of Wind. Perhaps the people would appreciate it if the Wind daimyo stepped down hoping it's not to late for the country or its hidden village" spoke Homura. The Suna team hearing this nod, hoping their home won't be forgotten or the Land of Wind will suffer an economic slow down as it's reaching for one right now.

Hiruzen gave the anbu all orders to speak to the clan heads and one thing came to his mind, how well will this go with him and Tsunade.

Exam Day

Everyone is waiting for the start of the exams while others were preparing for what might happen. Hiruzen didn't like this and to make matters worse his former teammates think it would be best if he retired again, giving the mantle to Tsunade. Which she was skeptical at first but decided to take it because she wants to give it to Naruto when he comes to age.

But one thing made him think very much was Naruto's recent behavior. Ever since he figured out about his father, Kyuubi, and Kushina, Hiruzen can't help but feel a hint of pride in Naruto seeing he still wants to be Hokage 'Ironic, I want Konoha to stay safe and yet I see Naruto wants Konoha in his own way. Knowing he will be happy to see me die but yet I can't deny how strong or powerful he has become. Someone who will protect Konoha' smiling at the cruel irony.

He feels strange and his heart aches a bit. Coughing into his hand he looks at Konoha thinking of the irony that is happening around him 'Orochimaru came back to Konoha to destroy us. I guess giving him all those ideas and encouraging him to do those experiments were his downfall but yet... I can't let anyone know it was me who funded his work. It would ruin me' looking at Konoha he coughed more into his hands.

Looking at he stadium that is filling up very quickly he turns to Tsunade who is nodding. Turning to the Kazekage who is coming in with his own shinobi. Hiruzen with Tsunade bowed to the Kazekage "It's good to see you Lord Kazekage. As you can see this is Tsunade Senju, one of my old students. She will be joining us today"

The Kazekage hearing this tilted his head in confusion "It's an honor to meet you Lady Tsunade. Now let us continue this match. I'm eager to see how the exams will go". Both Hiruzen and Tsunade couldn't agree more while Hiruzen coughed in his hands as he gives the Kazekage a weak smile.

With the stadium already full Hiruzen stood up and put his hands up to get everyone's attention "Today we have the third part of the chunin exams. Of all my years I never have seen so much potential here today, but with a heavy heart I am also announcing I am retiring as Hokage. Tsunade Senju, who has returned to Konoha, is taking the mantle as Godaime Hokage" with many cheers everyone clapped for the new Hokage.

Tsunade who is besides Hiruzen put her hand up "Today we have the final part of the chunin exams. Today you prove to us why you want to be chunin today. You will prove to everyone why you want this title" shouted Tsunade.

On the arena floor Hayate (I like Hayate I think he was killed off too early in the manga) who is coughing while Genma looks at the paper in front of him. As he looks at the participants in front of him who are lined up waiting for the chunin exams to begin "First match-" before he can finish the Kumo genin all forfeited their matches making him raise an eyebrow. "Fine. I suggest you stay in the participant box" wondering what was that about.

"Good, because I don't want to fight some pervert dog" exclaimed Samui, turning her sight on Kiba. Karui nodded and turned to the proctor "Yeah, I heard what he tried to do with the Yondaime's son and Hyuga heiress." Shikamaru who heard this let out a sigh knowing how true that is while Ino herself nodded since she knows virtually all the gossip around Konoha.

Hayate let out a cough and turned to Genma wondering what are they up to. All of them backing out like that was not natural. "Very well 'cough' the fourth round is 'cough' Temari vs Ino". When everyone left Shikamaru turned to Ino "Don't overdo it" Turning to Temari "Don't let Ino get to you" smirking at Temari she turned red while she mumbled something underneath her breath. Ino watching this rolls her eyes "You know about the plan, so what did you two talk about?"

Temari smiled "Asked me not to hurt you too much"

Participant Box

Shino and Neji are wondering why the Kumo genin gave up their matches so quickly. Neji, who still hasn't taken his eyes off of them, wonders what are they up to. Since this has 'Plan' written all over it. Looking at their sensei he notices two more Kumo shinobi with them. Shino, who is also watching them, noticed something strange about them. "Neji I don't like what they are up. I assume Naruto and Sasuke told you about my involvement with some things" Neji nodded knowing what Naruto is up to, in fact he volunteered to help.

"Yes. I am content with the new change with the Hyuga clan and will do my part to protect Hinata's and Naruto's child" whispered Neji while only the most trusted people can know the whole truth. Kiba hearing this snorted "You're happy that your cousin is pregnant with Naruto's bastard? I thought someone like you would hate him and wring his neck!" shouted Kiba.

Neji and Shino gave him a stern look while Shino adjusted his glasses reminding him what his mother said. Neji also brought up the letter that his sister wrote out "Which tells us if you don't shape up your mother will banish you from the clan. But seeing that Lady Tsunade is almost a grandmother to Naruto she also didn't take kindly to what you did"

Kiba hearing this stays still while Sasuke walked out of the shadows "Worse, she is also from the Uzumaki clan since her grandmother married the First Hokage. But what's even more funny is Mito Senju, Lady Tsunade's grandmother, is actually Kushina's great aunt from her father side who she married his brother meaning Naruto is almost considered family to Tsunade". answered Sasuke.

That was a bomb shell dropped on Kiba, who didn't expect all this and decided to refute it. "Whatever. He is still nothing and Hinata is a prize I must get. I won't let him beat me. This is about pride and respect but also to show who is top dog and that is me." sneered Kiba, trying to sound untouchable in terms of might. He didn't want anyone to know that Tsume was still pissed at the behavior he showed at the Hyuuga estate and still fully intended to punish him for it. His punished had been delayed only so that he could participate in his match here without interference, but Tsume wanted to make it perfectly clear that no matter what Kiba was still going to be punished. Neji rolled his eyes, starting to think that kitsunes might be better then some inu's around the area.

Sasuke turned to Shino talking about placing some bugs on some people "The kazekage's assistant and the Kumo nin" turning to them. Shino raised an eyebrow while he turned to the Kumo nin "Something is wrong. They aren't here. I already planted a bug on them when we were on the ground lined up. They left already when we were talking".

Neji hearing this activated his byakugan to look for them "Found the team. They are sitting across where my uncle and cousin are. The other two however I don't know where they are" Sasuke hearing this nodded, telling them he will go speak to Tsunade while he turns to Neji "You go find them but don't encage. I will report this to the Hokage" turning to Shino "I want you to stay in the area and keep an eye out for them" Shino adjusted his glasses nodding.

Sasuke left in a blur while Kiba wondered what's going on. Turning to Shino "You are just going to go like that? Don't you care about the team? You care more about others then your own team?" shouted Kiba. Shikamaru used his shadow possession to stop the Inuzuka from acting rash, then turned to Shino knowing he has his own part in protecting Konoha "Kiba, you don't know what's going on so stop now" losing his concentration because of Akamaru biting Shikamaru's leg.

Kiba began to chase Sasuke wondering what was going on. 'Damn him, trying to break our team. Well I am not going to let that happen'

With Sasuke

When he appeared at the Kage box Orochimaru licked his lips just staring at him looking at Tsunade and Hiruzen. He must plan this right knowing if they catch him now his plan to destroy Konoha will all be for nothing "Forgive me Hokage's but the Kumo team has two more jonins with them. I spoke to Neji and he is looking at the issue right now" spoke Sasuke.

Tsunade hearing this wonders if they know about the invasion and will try to do something. "Raidō, I want you and Genma to look at the issue immediately. I don't want them to do something stupid" appearing out of the shadows a man with a wheal-like scar on his face running across the bridge of his nose and down across the left side of his face. "At once Lady Hokage"

Sasuke bowing left the private box.

Watching his new vessel in front of him leave made him roar with rage inside. "Pardon me but I need to use the restroom. It seems drinking all that tea before the match wasn't a good idea after all." Both Hokages gave an exchange of looks, but Tsunade slowly nodded and turned to a jonin to keep watch.

With the Kazekage leaving the room.

"I don't trust him and the look he gave Sasuke didn't feel right" spoke Tsunade and Hiruzen for once agreed with Tsunade.

Sasuke stayed behind looking at the Kage box, wondering when Orochimaru will give the signal "Found you. NOW TELL ME WHAT IS SHINO DOING?" Kiba shouted at Sasuke while he looks at him shaking his head "Idiot. All of us have a mission to protect Konoha and you are going to ruin it if you keep this up. Now go back to the participant box and wait for your orders" shouting back at Kiba.

He stubbornly planted his feet on the ground not moving a muscle while glaring at Sasuke with a 'make me' look in his eyes. Then out of nowhere a jonin appeared in front of them "Now genin you all can't speak to each other like that" Sasuke hearing this turns to the jonin glaring at him with his sharingan "Shit" turning to Kiba "Run we've got trouble" before either of them can tell.

Both of them couldn't move 'What is this?' Sasuke again is fearing for his life since he hasn't felt like this since Itachi did what he did. Kiba, who has never experienced anything like this, is frozen solid while Akamaru whimpered. "Why are you here?" asked Sasuke.

The jonin laughed at the scene "I see you are quick on your feet Sasuke. That's what I expect from you" licking his lips, it sent a shiver down Sasuke's spine. Sasuke looked around, knowing this isn't good and with Kiba here it's gotten worse 'Come on' taking a kunai out he stabbed his leg while he threw two smoke pellets on the ground and taking Kiba with him 'Maybe I should have left him but he can get me the Hokage's' thinking of a plan.

Kiba now snapped out of his daze and turned to Sasuke carrying him "Let me go" moving around. Sasuke dropped him on the ground while Orochimaru appeared right behind the two "Now I will get my prize" extending his neck towards Sasuke. Kiba used his arm pushing him down making him get up "AHH!" Sasuke crashed down on the ground watching in horror as Orochimaru bit Kiba's neck, making him scream in pain. "KIBA!" hearing a new voice Sasuke turned to see Tsume coming at the snake sennin. "Pathetic" letting go of Kiba he dodges the funnel-like tunnels coming at him, then grabbed Tsume by the neck. He threw her towards her partner, making them crash through a wall.

"Katon Great Fireball Jutsu" finishing the handseals he aimed at the traitor sennin hoping to buy any time for an escape.

Orochimaru got hit by the fireball but instead of screaming in pain he only chuckled. Moving like a snake he got on the ground and striked Sasuke on the neck "Seek me for power" biting harder onto Sasuke's neck making him wince in pain.

"Let him go!" Tsume charged in hoping to help Sasuke. Before she and her partner Kuromaru got together Orochimaru threw Sasuke towards her while catching the oversized dog in his hand snapping his neck with one hand. Tsume watching this got enraged, turning to Orochimaru she charges towards him while Sasuke shouts at her "NO!"

Before Tsume knew it she looked at her chest to see a blade sticking out from her back "No" whispering a bit she collapsed on the ground while Orochimaru removed the blade. Sasuke watching this cursed "Shit" performing a few hand seals "Katon Great Fireball Jutsu" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow while he watches Sasuke aim the fireball in the air.

"Very clever to use this as a signal but in time you _will_ look for me" leaving in a blur. Sasuke grabbed his neck feeling his chakra going haywire "What did he do to me?" grabbing onto his neck he soon began to get a huge headache, moving his heads onto his neck he feels his skull is about to blow off. Screaming in pain an Anbu squad found him on the ground "Take him to the hospital quick and-" before he can finish the orders an explosion was heard.

"Take them to the hospital now. The invasion just started" ordered the anbu.


	11. Invasion The Smile Before he Dies

I do not own naruto

No Flames

Alright people it's been a while since I updated this story. I've been very busy with a few other stories but also work has kept me busy while some PS3 and 360 games also took my time and yet again a new block of Magic the Gathering also came out. "Yes I am one of those people that plays Magic" But also my g/f has taken a lot of my time which we came up a story together the Fourth Shinobi War. "If I can get her to brainstorm"

No onto this chapter the last I left was here.

"Very clever to use this as a signal but in time you _will_ look for me" leaving in a blur. Sasuke grabbed his neck feeling his chakra going haywire "What did he do to me?" grabbing onto his neck he soon began to get a huge headache, moving his hands onto his head he feels like his skull is about to blow off. Screaming in pain an Anbu squad found him on the ground "Take him to the hospital quick and-" before he can finish the orders an explosion was heard.

"Take them to the hospital now. The invasion just started" ordered the anbu.

With Shino

Feeling the genjutsu coming to him he used his bugs to help break the genjutsu on him. Sending a few other towards Hiashi and Hanabi to make sure the genjutsu is broken on them, Neji noticed the Kumo team's confused look. "I suggest you head back to the participant box for your safety" as they exchanged looks they all nodded leaving the area wondering what is going on.

"Shino-san what is going on?" spoke Hiashi. Shino turned to Lord Hiashi and bowed telling him what the situation is "What? Nee-chan might be in danger then" said Hanabi. Shino hearing this shook his head telling them that Sasuke spoke to the Hokage while Neji went to find the culprits "That is good and Naruto-kun is guarding the front gate" answered Hiashi.

Shino nodded knowing that is the plan while Tsunade and Hiruzen will take care of Orochimaru "Good, everyone move to your locations." said Hiashi. Soon some of the Hyuga police force appeared around the arena escorting everyone to shelters but also defending Konoha.

Shino who was about to leave felt a familiar chakra signature. Turning to the location he raised an eyebrow and decided to follow it.

With Naruto

Standing next to Kakashi they are waiting for the first wave of the invasion to begin "You think that Suna will stop this invasion and turn on Oto?" Kakashi hearing this raised an eyebrow and wonders if it's ever that easy "But seeing that they were doublecrossed we can hope that Gaara and his siblings will show them the truth" spoke Kakashi.

As they prepare for the first wave Raido appeared "Kakashi, Naruto, we got trouble" turning to him he tells them what Sasuke told Tsunade while Naruto "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" making a huge amount of clones he turned to Kakashi "No way in hell they are getting near that compound!" shouted Naruto. Kakashi agreed with Naruto but knows he can't leave this post "But with the clones you made. GO!" pointing to the direction.

Naruto shunshin away towards the Hyuga compound. Raido also told him what happened to Sasuke shocking Kakashi "What? You are to tell me that Sasuke got marked by the curse seal?" before he Raido could speak Anko and Shikamaru appeared "Worse, Kiba was also marked, and pineapple here told me how it happened which isn't good." spoke Anko.

Kakashi turned to Shikamaru asking what happened "Troublesome" replied Shikamaru. Taking a deep breath he tells him what happen in the patcipant box then Shino leaving becasue Sasuke giving him orders for something "I tried to stop him but Akamaru bit me making me lose my focus". Kakashi for one didint like this asking what happen with Shino.

Shikamaru told him he was able to break the genjutsu on himself but also on Hiashi and his youngest daughter. "Good and here comes the troublesome blonde". The sand smiblings glared at Shikamaru while Temari placed her fan on her back wondering what he meant "Notthing" replied Shikamaru in a nervous laugh. To Temari amusement she likes being feared by him.

Soon explosions started to happen around in Konoha, Kakashi turned to Gaara who nodded. Temari raised an eyebrow wondering what she is going to do "Relax. If Naruto trusts him then trust him, I mean he is your ototo" yawned Shikamaru. Temari hearing this turned to Shikamaru and smiled but she still wonders how did Naruto change Gaara.

With Naruto

Running towards the Hyuga compound 'If they try anything and I mean ANYTHING I will personally destroy Kumo where it stands'. Kyuubi feeling his anger let out a small shiver that surprised himself that he could shiver from the killing intent that Naruto is putting out. When Naruto saw the Hyuga compound he quickly jumped over the gates right into the front yard "Hinata-chan!"

Running inside the house he sees her casually walking to the doors "Naruto-kun what's wrong? Why are you here?" asked Hinata. Kushina nodded, confused and wondering if something happened. Naruto took a deep breath then told her what happened, shocking them. Geting a clone's memories "And Sasuke was marked with the curse seal with Kiba as well" muttering the mutts name.

Hinata is concerned for Sasuke due to the seal Kyuubi placed on 'Will the curse mark do anything Kyuubi sama?' Kyuubi let out a hearty chuckle reassuring Hinata that his chakra is much more vile and worst then anything the Snake sennin can ever come up with. Soon Genma appeared around the clan compound "Sorry to drop by. Lady Tsunade wanted to make sure those two Kumo jonins don't try anything funny"

Kushina hearing this nods "Thank you Genma-san but I will activate the new barrier around the compound. You can help Konoha while I will keep an eye on Hinata and the compound" Genma hearing this doesn't know but seeing that Kushina has it covered "I will let Tsunade know you came" smiled Kushina. When he turned to Naruto "Alright. Take care" leaving the compound.

Hinata gave Naruto a smile telling him to go "Be careful. I don't know what I would do if I lost you" Naruto kissed Hinata on the forehead. "Neither would I. I would be lost for the rest of my life" giving her a kiss on the lips. He turned to Kushina who started to make the hand seals for the barrier. Nodding he left the house to go back to the battlefield.

Once out he noticed the two Kumo jonin running towards the compound 'Bastards' making a few hand seals. "Katon Fire Dragon Jutsu" aiming at the two Kumo jonin. One of them countered using a doton jutsu making them come to a complete stop, Naruto turned back to the compound noticing the blue barrier is up. 'Good'

Turning to them with his doujutsu activated "You two are an awfully long way from home or from the stadium where the chunin exams are held" answered Naruto. Watching the two Kumo jonin smirking Naruto took out a kunai and got into a stance "Beat it kid. We are heading towards that compound to find that little pregnant heiress" That was all what Naruto needed to hear.

Disappearing in a yellow blur one of the jonin soon realized who he really was "Shit. That kid-" stopping Naruto sent a devastating kick into his stomach making him cough up blood. When the jonin saw Naruto eyes he froze seeing the black slit running down his blue iris.

"Illusion of the Kitsune Nightmare" said Naruto.

Genjutsu world.

The Kumo jonin woke up to find himself tied to a cross, looking around he saw the blood red moon with dark black skies. Looking around the enviroment he saw the trees and everything else on fire including the ground. But the flames weren't regular; flames they looked like blood red flames like the moon.

Looking at his clothes he noticed the gray dull color "What is this? Where am I?" looking around he found the blonde kid but standing next to him was a huge kitsune with blood red eyes "No. It's you. The Yondaime's son and that's-" stopping he felt the killing intent from both aimed at him. Shivering at the sight he is desperately trying to get free.

"Don't bother trying to break free. In this world I created with a genjutsu we control everything, while it may be seconds outside the real world" stopping Kyuubi shows a lot of sharp canine teeth while Naruto himself gave him a sadistic grin that would make Ibiki shiver "But in here it could be anywhere from one day to three. It will all depend on if you tell us what we want to know" smirked Naruto.

As they took a step forward severaled blades appeared around the jonin "This is a a genjutsu so I can break it by molding my chakra". Naruto chuckling gives him a moment to mold his chakra "KAI" shouting he opens his eye to see it didnt work. Naruto and Kyuubi continued to chuckle turns to the man who figured this isnt any kind if genjutsu.

Feeling a pain in his leg he looks at the sword sticking out while he sees the blood dripping from the wound. Feeling another pain at a different location he looks down to his chest to see the blade sticking out "Question one. Why are you in Konoha?" asked Naruto. The jonin looks at Naruto in pain while trying to keep clam "AGHH" looking at his leg he notices the sword cut just cut off his foot.

"Did I mention if you don't respond to my question you lose a limb or worse?" smiled Naruto. Walking back and fourth he turns to Kyuubi who has his tails all spread apart **"Allow me"** one of his tails flies towards the tied up jonin and impales his wrist making him scream "Now answer the question" asked Naruto.

The jonin whimpered in pain turning to Naruto "We were told to watch the chunin exams." Naruto turns to Kyuubi who retracted his tail freeing the jonin's wrist "Question two, why are you heading towards this location? And make sure you don't lie" The jonin hearing this spat at Naruto's face mocking him. Taking the floating blade Naruto strikes it right into the jonin's pride or whatever was left of it.

"AHHH!" screaming in pain trying to move, which is making it worse. "Answer the question!" adding some of his fire affinity the jonin felt the heat coming from the blade slowly burning him. "We were told we have the chance to get out hands on a unmarked Hyuga, but when we heard about the heiress being pregnant Raikage-sama and the council made it clear to us to which target would be more valuable" Naruto gritted his teeth turning to Kyuubi who nodded.

**"What biju's does Kumogakure have?"** spoke Kyuubi. The jonin looked at Kyuubi and shuddered to feel the pure hatred leaking out of him "We have the Hachibi and Nibi. The Hachibi is sealed inside the Raikage's adopted brother Bee" Kyuubi hearing this nods seeing it's still the same host after the many years, turning back to the jonin. "Nibi's container is a blonde woman named Yugito Nii. She wears mostly black and is known as an assassin for Kumo" giving them the information.

Naruto hearing this nodded "Did the Raikage specifically say to target the heiress?" watching the jonin he shook his head. Not buying it, many blades soon started to stab him in various locations on his body "The TRUTH! Now!" demanded Naruto. The jonin was crying "Yes. He wanted her because of your children due to Kyuubi's influence and your clan's ability. He wanted to make sure Kumo got her and the children so we can remain one step ahead of the other nations like he says" cried the jonin.

Kyuubi turned to Naruto nodding seeing he isn't lying "And you have the nerve to try something like this again after the first failed attempt? Clearly you didn't expect any of this, did you? You thought we wouldn't watch out for her? Clearly Kumo is underestimating the rest of the world or they are all talk" watching the jonin look at Naruto with a smirk. Naruto formed a rasengan in his hand before slamming it into the jonin's stomach "What do you know?"

"Darui. The plan was to have us assume we were going to infiltrate the compound but instead he was ahead of us. Meaning he is already inside" grinning at Naruto. He soon let out a chuckle making the jonin confused. "Honestly? Think for a second how many minutes has been while I can easily leave you two behind and make sure he never leaves the Hyuga compound alive. Better yet neither will the Kumo team leave Konoha whatsoever" smirked Naruto.

The jonin hearing this soon started to see the flaw the plan has. "You can't! The treaty forbids it!" which Naruto laughed in his face reminding whose memories is going to betray them. "If the treaty meant anything to you, you wouldn't be trying to abduct someone here." He told the Kumo nin.

Turning to Kyuubi he gives him a nod while Naruto soon made a few hand seals. "What are you going to do?" wondering what's going to happen. He notices a lot of kunai, shuriken, and katana's all around him. In a blink of an eye he felt the same foot that was cut off being cut off again, but soon the pain tripled perhaps even quadruped. "Don't worry, you still have 71 hours 55 minutes and 44 seconds" grinned Naruto.

The next few days for the jonin is going to be hell.

End of the genjutsu world.

When Naruto ended the genjutsu he turned to the other jonin making him nervous. "AHH!" hearing his partner scream in pain he watched him drop on the ground mumbling about something and shaking. Wondering what Naruto did to him he didn't see the seal thrown at him to his chest knocking him out cold "Hinata-chan" calling her through the link.

"Hai. Naruto-kun I am here. What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"They were a diversion. Someone probably will or already has entered the compound. I will enter through the open window that Kaasan has open for us to enter the barrier" spoke Naruto. "Hai. I will inform everyone" spoke Hinata. Naruto ran along the Hyuga compound wall noticing someone not too far so he made a few handseals "Futon Great Breakthrough no Jutsu" aiming at the jonin sensei of the Kumo team.

Darui turned to the genin sucked his teeth seeing he wasted too much time fighting against the Suna and Oto shinobi invading Konoha. 'Damn. With all this chaos this mission would have been a sinch' gritting his teeth he braced for the attack hitting him. "Not bad. My turn" making a few handseals, Naruto soon started to charge towards him "Raiton Black Panther".

Watching the black lightning turn into a black panther "What the?" bracing for the attack he summoned some of Kyuubi's chakra encasing himself with a chakra cloak. When the deformed black panther slammed against Naruto an explosion was set off near the Hyuga compound making Darui grit his teeth seeing his presence will be known 'Great. That's all I need'.

Before he took any steps forward he was slammed right into the ground by a red chakra arm coming from Naruto's location. Pinning him on the ground he looked up to see Naruto coming down with "Rasengan" slamming the ball of chakra right into his stomach, knocking him out cold.

"Naruto" turning to see some of the Konoha police force he took a deep breath calming himself down. "Take this trash to anbu headquarters. There are two more jonins in front of the compound, and grab the genin team as well. They are at the stadium. Send them to the most secure room the anbu has and let Ibiki deal with them" smirk Naruto.

Ko nodded and turned to the others who are already moving. Naruto got some of the clones memories and smiled "Good. The front line has taken minimum damage. Anything on your part Ko?" Looking around with his byakugan he gives Naruto details on what is happening "So far everyone got the civilians into the shelters and the clans are doing fine pushing back Sound and Sand but..." biting he extends his byakugan as much he can, not liking this.

"Lady Tsunade and Lord Hiruzen are having trouble. It looks like they are trapped inside a barrier" said Ko. Naruto hearing this sucked his teeth 'Damn. If baa-chan gets killed then the old man will most likely step back in as Hokage.' gritting his teeth he turned to Ko "Alright, start pushing the enemy out of Konoha. I'm heading towards the stadium. I want you to send a team out there and find some anbu as well" ordered Naruto.

Ko nodded and pointed to two members to find a squad of anbu around Konoha.

Leaving in a blur Naruto wonders how is he fighting 'It's been a week and that new flavor tobacco wasn't easy to get.' thought Naruto. Running towards the area he got the clones memories 'Perfect, Gaara's family stopped the additional wave coming in and their sensei Baki has ordered to withdraw' smiling that the plan is working and hopefully Konoha has taken minimal damage.

With Tsunade

Now seeing a fromer teammate she hasn't seen in many years is understandable but to see your sensei coughing out blood and being cut up by your former teme of a teammate's blade is another. 'Get a grip Tsunade' shaking her head she charged towards her grandfather. When she saw Orochimaru summon two coffins while Hiruzen is shocked to see what happens. She wonders what else has he been hiding from her all these years "Gotcha" when her chakra enhanced punch connected to the tree roots.

It exploded into a thousand splinters. The sheer force sent a backlash right back to the first hokage shocking him "I would never suspect such a powerful taijutsu to be ever created like this" shocked to see his granddaughter develop such a fearsome technique. He smiled to see the Will of Fire still burning brightly in Konoha.

Hiruzen was panting while glaring at Orochimaru "Tell me why did you do it? Return after all these years?" watching the Nidaime come right after him he performed a few hand seals "Doton Earth Wall" jumping on the wall he missed the huge tidal wave coming at him. Tsunade noticed Hiruzen panting way too much for this fight.

"Come on sensei, you can't be too tired already. I would think a few hits with my blade wouldn't kill you so easily. Perhaps using less poison on my blade would be more affected against you" smiled Orochimaru. Hiruzen dropped on one knee panting while he used his staff to keep him up. Looking around he sucked his teeth wondering how did this go so wrong.

Tsunade on the other hand wondered what on earth happen when Sasuke sent that katon jutsu in the air. When she saw Orochimaru coming back disguised she knew something was wrong and everything just started out just as wrong. As she dodged her grandfather's mokuton she turned to see Hiruzen barely standing. 'We sure can use some help here.'

Just outside the barrier is a squad of anbu watching the fight "What's going on?" shouted Naruto. When he landed he noticed a lot of the anbu waiting for the barrier to be dropped, Naruto on the other hand looked around. "Is there a way we can get in?" the bird anbu shook his head before pointing to the burned bodies that already tried to get in.

Sucking his teeth he looked around to see half the stadium still asleep "Then break the genjutsu on the civilians and get them out. We can attack the support beams to get inside" ordered Naruto. The bird anbu turned to the cat mask anbu nodding his head seeing he has an idea. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" making a huge wave of clones Naruto knows he is at his limit at making clones.

The clones all nodded and started to go down the location breaking the genjutsu on the civilians. While others were dispelled the rest of them all started to evacuate the civilians out of the arena. "Naruto" turning to Ko who has a few squads of Hyuga members and a handful of anbu "Good. Get them all to safety. We are going to get inside that barrier" Ko nodded. Turning to everyone they soon started to evacuate the bottom of the arena that the Hokages are using right above them.

"Naruto-sama will this work?" asked the bird anbu. Naruto turned to him with a stern look "Honestly I don't know and my mother is at the Hyuga compound making sure the barrier is up. So the best thing we can do is go underneath from the barrier." the anbu hearing this wonders what he mean. Looking around he sees the barrier isn't going underneath the ceiling that leads to the roof.

"So if we attack the bottom-"

"We can get in and help the Hokage fight them off" finished Naruto. The bird anbu turned to the squad all nodding ready to go "Futon Great Breakthrough no Jutsu" aiming at the ceiling. Everyone watched the ceiling soon start to give underneath its own weight "Come on!" shouted Naruto. Soon the rest of the clones came and started to make the similar hand seals "Breakthrough no Jutsu" with all the extra clones aiming at the same spot.

Everyone watched the ceiling soon buckle underneath the pressure, forming a huge hole right into the roof. "MOVE!" ordered the anbu. Soon the squad all made their way up while Naruto looked around with his Fukai ninshiki and smiled seeing he can use this to his advantage. As he jumps to the ceiling he added chakra to his feet running towards the hole.

Tsunade on the other side of the roof wonders where did that hole come from. Soon anbu started to appear and when she saw Naruto also jumping out of the hole hovering over the air "MOVE!" performing a few hand seals he takes a deep breath "Kitsune Firestream". What everyone saw was a huge stream of red fire coming from his mouth burning almost everything in its way.

Tsunade watching this noticed all the tree roots being turned to ash "Amazing. He must be very proficient into using Katon at such a young age" spoke Hashirama. Tsunade hearing him let out a giggle making her relative confused "Nope. His main affinity is wind. He gets his fire affinity from Kyuubi" watching her family turn to her with shock faces.

Tsunade nodded sadly "Yes. He is the third generation to carry Kyuubi. His time to carry him was much worse then his mother and grandmother put together, he suffered much much more" looking down. Tobirama and Hashirama walked forward "Explain yourself Tsunade" turning to her granduncle she let out a nervous laugh.

Tsunade never felt so much killing intent in her life, it's like she touched a sensitive topic. Turning to her grandfather his eyes hardened, wanting to know more on the subject "I recently returned back to the village. Kushina Uzumaki, his mother, was the second container after Grandmother passed Kyuubi onto her. Something went wrong during her birth much later on her life" taking a deep breath Tsunade watched her granduncle and grandfather wanting to listen ignoring the seal commands.

"What happened?" gritted Tobirama. Sad to see his family suffered so much he remembers Mito, such a kind older sister to him. Hashirama is shocked that something went wrong, Mito his beloved wife passed Kyuubi into another Uzumaki knowing only they can handle the power. "Tsunade please" almost sounding like a beg.

Tsunade took a deep breath and nodded "All I know is Kyuubi got out with help. His father the Yondaime sealed Kyuubi into him. Kushina his mother the second host for Kyuubi went into coma and couldn't take care of him, while he grew up alone and hated" letting some tears drop she wiped her eyes and looked at her grandfather who has a angry face that Konoha did this "He hates his own father for sealing Kyuubi inside of him. Growing up alone and hated and he didn't even know why for twelve years of his life. But what makes it worse is they all would beat and torture him for even breathing, like it was a sin just for him to exist." spitting to the ground. "He learned the truth in a letter from his own father who left it behind for him. He didn't even know about Kyuubi until he became a genin. But do you know what's even more funny? He was tricked into stealing the scroll of seals and learned the kage bunshin no jutsu which qualified him to have as a substitute of the bunshin no jutsu. So much chakra and the academy or Hiruzen didn't know how to fix it. He was lied to his whole life and yet he only trusted one maybe two people in his life. A Hyuga who he is going to have a family with soon and probably a little of his mother now. His father's last request was for him to be seen as a hero, but it never happened and at least half of Konoha's governing body is the reason why."

Hashirama is shocked to hear this "Konoha knows of him being a jinchuuriki? But their identities are supposed to be kept secret" said Hashirama. Tobirama shook his head and turned to Tsunade then back to his brother "When I became Nidaime the elders wanted to expose Mito's secret so they all would know that she is there to protect us. But I said no, I wanted her to live her life freely without others fearing her"

Tsunade was shocked to hear this but frowned "Well that didn't happen for Naruto. Instead he was treated like dirt, kicked out of the orphanage, but do you know what is more ironic?" watching them both nod wanting to know more. Hashirama is taking very deep breaths wanting to hear more while Tobirama tightened his fist trying to ignore the seal in his head. Tsunade let out a smile "He is going to name his daughter Mito"

Watching their shocked reactions Tsunade nodded "And Kyuubi's real name is Kurama. I don't know how he did it but he talks to Kurama like he is a friend or one of the family. He helped Naruto so much by healing him. If it wasn't for Kyuubi he would have died at such a young age by all what has happened to him growing up in Konoha" shaking her head sadly.

Hashirama Senju is shocked to hear this, and he remembers the fight he had against Madara all those years ago and when he summoned Kyuubi. 'If you use your power, only hatred will come from it. Stay tranquil deep inside me.' hearing his beloved wife's voice in his head he smiled at Tsunade. "I see that our family may be small but still has the will of fire. BUT..." his face that was cheerful turned dark.

"Why did it happen?" asked Tobirama.

Tsunade let out a sigh knowing this might come as a shocker "Sensei. Sarutobi Hiruzen, all I know is he was supposed to take care of him but it didn't happen" stopping she hated to say this but seeing all the evidence against him. "It was his fault that this happened to Naruto, Kushina, and after everything that happened to them he wants to become Hokage of Konoha. Talk about ironic, why would he want to protect the village that tormented him, but he does"

The past hokage are shocked to hear this while Tobirama is wondering what went through Hiruzen's mind. When he picked him as Hokage all those years he knew he would do fine for the job but now regrets are coming in. "To let him do this" sucking his teeth he looks at Hiruzen trying to stand his ground against the man who summoned him. "Sadly it's all true even" stopping, Tsunade takes a deep breath and looks at her family ashamed "He is the one responsible for his terrible life and I wasn't there because I was told he died"

That was all the Hokage's needed. They turned to Naruto fighting against someone with an orange hair mohawk. Hashirama took a deep breath looking at Tsunade feeling odd about her. "Tsunade, will Konoha be safe in his hands or someone elses?" Tsunade hearing this raises an eyebrow and wonders what he meant. "He will protect Konoha because his family is here. The day he stops protecting Konoha is the day he has nothing here left to protect."

That's what the first and second Hokage wanted to hear. Tobirama turned his brother and nodded "Then why are you fighting against us rather then the man who deserves it?" muttered Tobirama. Tsunade hearing this sighed "I took the mantle as Godaime. It's my job to protect everyone with my life, something I learned from you two" looking away she hears chuckling coming from the two.

"Tsunade, at times it's better to let them die on their own and go down as shinobi. But before he dies he will learn what he did wrong" said Hashirama. Tobirama nodded wanting to teach Hiruzen a lesson to hurt his family 'Painful indeed' thought the brothers. Before Tsunade made a move Tobirama took a deep breath and turned to Tsunade sadly "Forgive me. Bringer of Darkness Jutsu"

Tsunade was hit with the genjutsu then knocked out. "Hiruzen will pay for this" muttered Tobirama, angry that this happened to his family. He turned to Naruto who erupted into a chakra cloack with two tails "And yet he hasn't lost himself for using his power, amazing isnt he?" turning to Hashirama he nodded sadly "Perhaps he lost himself but found a new person in him to conquer those who get in his way"

With Naruto.

Getting the clone memories he smirked seeing that the Fukai ninshiki worked great on the Edo Tensei "I've got to admit Kyuubi, taking a look at the scroll of seals a while ago was a good idea. Who knew that this kinjutsu would have this small weakness with genjutsu?" smiled Naruto. Kyuubi nodded since he had a hunch even though Tobirama was the original creator **"But the snake sennin finishing the jutsu didn't even notice that your clone manipulated them. Now they will come at Hiruzen full speed wanting to know why"** Naruto smiled, wanting to see how this will work.

"Alright. Time to end this" kicking Jirobo in the ribs he sent the orange boy skidding on the roof. Dropping onto the ground he charged towards the other three. "What the?" said Tayuya. All she saw was a red blur slashing her chest making her bleed before Naruto turned around seeing Sakon charging towards him.

Using his chakra tails he slammed Jirobo and Tayuya right into the two-man body killing the twins. Naruto smirked watching them look at his chest seeing all the blood dripping "That was too easy" turning to the last three he watches them get some weird marking on their bodies "So that's the curse seal that Kakashi spoke with Anko about. Interesting" turning to the anbu he noticed Tsunade was knocked out "One of you get Tsunade out of here quickly"

Before any anbu made a move bugs appeared around them protecting them "Shino" turning to Shino who is missing his jacket and looked like he was dropped from the hokage monument he picked up Tsunade along with some anbu that came with him. "We will get her out of here. Naruto we will talk later about some events". Shino and the anbu took Tsunade.

Soon the bugs all around soon started to attack what was left of the Sound Four, now Three. Tayuya was screaming, trying to get the bugs off of her while the others are all running around trying to get rid of them.

Naruto smiled and lifted his hand up "Rasengan" making a red chakra ball he slammed it right into Jirobo making him gasp for air. Naruto pushed more of the red ball of chakra into his body making him scream. "Come on!" shouted Naruto. In the last second the red ball soon lit up and burnt Jirobo's chest cooking his insides.

"He killed Jirobo and Sakon like it was nothing" Tayuya was shocked while briefly ignoring the bugs all around. Turning to Kidomaru who nodded he took a deep breath and wonders how this will play out for them "Should we go to level two?" watching her nod. Naruto, not wanting to know what is going on, charged towards them passing them making them confused.

'No way in hell he is going to die without me watching how' thought Naruto. Before he can go any further he was stopped by Tayuya playing her flute while summoning some strange monsterous tall orges to fight 'Perfect' Dropping down on all fours, Naruto disappeared in a red blur striking the first one with his eyes covered.

Standing up he let out a huge chakra roar filled with wind aiming at the other one with bandages on his ears. Hearing the flute play louder Naruto turns to her with Fukai ninshiki on but with red iris slowly tapping into Kyuubi's power. Tayuya looked into his eyes and froze in fear then shuddered, Kidomaru was wondering what's wrong and turned to the anbu coming at him 'Shit' gritting his teeth he won't like this.

**"Naruto I suggest we head to the Hokage side now to _help_ a bit. I would also suggest you keep some distance from that blade the hebi sennin has."** suggest Kyuubi. Naruto nodded remembering Zabuza talking about that blade he has "Right" charging towards the fight, Naruto used his chakra tails destroying the tree roots all around him.

Orochimaru hearing the destruction turned to the source "Ah. A new prey to play with, and a fox of all of them. A predator that will become the prey" letting out a chuckle, Naruto turned to him with the Fukai ninshiki making the hebi sennin's heart skip a beat if he even has a heart to beat at all. Seeing the blood red iris and black cat-like slit pupil. The hebi sennin felt a cold shiver run down the base of his spine back up and down once more making him nervous.

"You have no clue what you are doing. You gave the teme that stupid love bite of yours but now the mutt has it. Do you know how much trouble he has caused us and now he has that mark. He is going to think he is top shit." roared Naruto. In a blink of an eye he appeared in front of Orochimaru delivering a punch to the sennin face, only to be caught by his hands.

Bending his body to the right he brings his knee to the snake sennin stomach only to be dodged. Smirking he sends a chakra tails right into Orochimaru shoulder catching the snake sennin off guard "My, what talent" smirking he jumps back to look at the damage. Seeing it's only a light wound he looks at Naruto on all fours. 'This brat will be trouble' gritting his teeth seeing two chakra tails with his cloak on.

Naruto having enough turned to the Edo Tensei summons 'Damn it. Why isn't he dead already? I was hoping that his morale will be destroyed after that stunt I pulled with Tsunade. It should have worked' snarled Naruto. Turning to Orochimaru he charged towards him 'Shit' dodging to the right Orochimaru missed his vital point on his leg. Seeing that the Fukai ninshiki gave him the predictive move, Naruto made a few hand seals "Pressure damage" slamming it on the sennin's chest.

A huge pressure of wind erupted from the sennin chest cutting him up and _barely_ pushing him back. Naruto sucked his teenth but smiled "NOW" substituting himself with the snake sennin, evenyone heard loud chirping being heard. "Chidori". Naruto jumped out of the way while Orochimaru barely dodged the incoming assassination attempt on his life.

"I must be crazy to take on a sennin but you are nuts Naruto, to even think of fighting him of all people" said Kakashi. Naruto turned to Kakashi giving him a mock laugh but soon smirked "Who is the bigger fool, the fool or the one that follows him?" answered Naruto. Kakashi got an anime sweat and turned to Naruto then to Orochimaru but back to Naruto "The fool that follows him" shaking his head not liking the answer he gave.

Naruto let out a chuckle and took a deep breath ending the chakra cloak on him. Kakashi watching this let out a sigh and turned to the third who is getting the beating of his life. 'Why did Nidaime-sama just slap Hiruzen in the face like he was a bully?' watched Kakashi. Turning to Naruto he charged towards Orochimaru with a few clones.

Kakashi wondered what is going on and turned to Hiruzen being thrown to the other side of the roof. "Naruto I don't know what's going on but did you do something to the previous Hokages?" asked Kakashi. Watching one of the clones being dispelled an anbu wearing a bird mask groaning in pain getting up "No. Tsunade spoke to them and they didn't like what she revealed" being kicked in the face by a six-armed freak.

Kakashi countered one of the arms using a kunai "This isn't going to be easy" turning to Naruto he raised an eyebrow wondering why did he just headbutt that girl in the head with horns coming out. 'That's going to leave a mark' winced Kakashi.

With Hiruzen

The so-called Kami of Shinobi is getting his ass beaten like he is a child "To do that to my family you insolent foolish old man" Hashirama delivered a punch to his face while Enma is in a bubble of water trying to get out while slowly drowning. Tobirama glared at the oversized monkey trying to aid his long time companion who is getting his ass handed to him.

"Tell us!" shouted Hashirama. The next thing Hiruzen saw was the first hokage's fist turning to wood and growing ten times its size before slamming it right into the old man's chest breaking a few ribs in the process. 'Ugh. If I knew they would be this pissed off I wouldn't have done any of this. But what were the odds of Orochimaru reviving these two?' coughing more blood.

Hashirama grabbed him by the neck and brought him face level to the First Hokage. "So what are the reasons?" spoke Tobirama before his older brother lost anymore of his patience. Hiruzen for once in his life never saw this side of either of them, the Nidaime was always calm and collected and made a few jokes to ease the tension but these brothers, they wanted answers and revenge onto what happened to their family and Tobirama watched the monkey turn to his staff form.

"Quite easy. When Kyuubi escaped from his mother I had to make sure no one would befriend him and I alone would have his trust. He would protect Konoha with his life no matter what. A perfect tool. And all he had to be subjected to was being as isloated as possible while everyone but me was cruel to him. It was a simple way to gain his trust and attention" replied Hiruzen.

Watching the two shocked reactions Hiruzen looks at the first Hokage and spat blood in his face. Hashirama wiping the blood from his face turns to Hiruzen letting out a smirk "What I did is for best of Konoha. Everything I did was in the shadows so Konoha can shine in the sun." Nidaime hearing this gritted his teeth, thinking everything he taught went to waste. Turning to the staff he made a hand seal increasing the water pressure "It's over for him" shouted Tobirama.

Hashirama grabbed Hiruzen's hair and slammed him face-first into the ground making him cough more blood. Hashirama turned to the anbu going to aid him "Don't take even one step". the two anbu stopped and felt the cold voice as he still had authority over Konoha. Kakashi let out a shiver and stood up straight, clearing his voice "Hai. But understand this we are doing our job as well" getting into a stance.

Orochimaru appeared right into the middle of the group while Naruto jumped next to Kakashi "You got to be kidding me right. How the hell are we going to stop the first and second Hokages? I mean everything we throw at them they just coming back... no offense guys. I'm a huge fan of your work" letting out a grin while scratching the back of his head. Tobirama let out a chuckle while Hashirama turned to his little brother and then to Naruto "He reminds me of you when you were younger and the way he will be as an adult. Sense of humor, even under stressful situations. Strong-spirited and passionate, and hardheaded. Very hardheaded" letting out a chuckle.

Everyone turned to Naruto rubbing his head while Kakashi got an anime sweat. Tobirama mumbled something underneath his breath about a prank making the first hokage glare at his brother. Orochimaru and Hiruzen were both confused wondering what the hell is going on "Enough. Why hasn't this old man died yet?" shouted Orochimaru in anger.

Naruto rolled his eyes, having asked himself that question many times. Tobirama hearing this raised an eyebrow and wonders this himself as well, Naruto on the other hand is listening to Kyuubi giving him an excuse "Oi. I broke the genjutsu on Baa-chan and used a genjutsu on them. It seems the Edo Tensei has a slight flaw against powerful genjutsu. I mean Kyuubi knew one that was used on him but we reinvented it" letting out a goofy smile.

Kakashi hearing this dropped his head while everyone blinked at Naruto "We are going to have a long talk about your abilities." said Kakashi. Orochimaru hearing his made a hand seal and raised an eyebrow. Both brothers turned to each other shrugging their shoulders "How do you feel?" asked Hashirama. Tobirama looked at Hiruzen and kicked him in the knee cap making everyone get an anime sweat "Better" answered Tobirama.

Kakashi on the other head his anime sweat just got bigger wondering how the hell did this happen. "Naruto as much you do pranking all over Konoha did you really have to do this on the founders?" asked Kakashi. Orochimaru watching this turned to Naruto with rage that the so-called perfect jutsu has a vulnerability to powerful genjutsu. "You brat! Do you know how much trouble I went through to finish this jutsu?" raged Orochimaru.

Naruto cleaned his ear while everyone turned to him waiting for an answer "Hmm. To be honest Lord Tobirama first created the jutsu but didn't finish it. It clearly shows someone wanted this jutsu to be finished. But the question is how did you know this jutsu even existed if all the information on it belonged in the scroll of seals?" asked Naruto.

Everyone hearing his reason wonders where did Orochimaru really get this jutsu. Hashirama let out a snort and turned to Hiruzen who has a nerovus smile all over his face. Tobirama hearing this raised an eyebrow "I assume he studies fuinjutsu?" turning to Kakashi he nodded knowing how much studying he did with his seals. "He is a Uzumaki" earning both nods from the Senju brothers knowing how true that is.

Hiruzen took this opportunity and jumped away from everyone creating three clones while the original Sandaime started to do a few hand seals "Snake,→ Boar, Ram,→ Rabbit,→ Dog,→ Rat,→ Bird,→ Horse,→ Snake,→ Clap Hands" looking at everyone he turned to Naruto smirking. Naruto for one didn't like this smirk while he got an odd shiver down his spine. "Shiki Fūjin" soon everyone saw six balls of white fire hovering over the sandaime.

Orochimaru watching this wonders what kind of jutsu this is "It doesn't matter what you are doing. I will regain control of my puppets and finish you off once and for all and destroy Konoha in the process." shouted the hebi. Naruto not liking this turned to the first Hokage "Any advice for when I take the postion when Baa-chan retires?" asked Naruto, completely ignoring the threat that was made a moment ago.

Kakashi turned to him thinking he lost his mind "Now isn't the time for this!" shouted Kakashi. Hearing the two brothers chuckling "Yes. Don't let the paperwork get to you" said Hashirama. Naruto hearing this waved his hand telling him the kage bunshin no jutsu will have that covered "WHAT?" everyone heard all the kages shout including the Hebi traitor and sensei.

"You are to tell us you found a way to stop the paperwork?" said Tobirama. Naruto nodded and made the hand seals for the kage bunshin making the kages fall on the ground not realizing it much sooner. "Oh all the times I wasted" cried Tobirama. Hashirama still hasn't moved, he just looked at Naruto then breaks out laughing. Everyone wonders what is going on and soon watched him break apart and continue laughing "I just learned how to defeat paperwork. I can now rest in peace" letting out more chuckles of contentment.

Everyone watched his body break while a Sound genin is now on the ground unconscious. Tobirama watching this raised an eyebrow "A medium. Very clever, something I would never have thought of. Clearly you are talented, but very twisted" muttered Tobirama. Making a hand seal he is engulfed in water protecting himself from Hiruzen's clones trying to reach him.

'I must stop all the threats that are in Konoha' looking at Naruto 'Even him. If he can stand almost toe-to-toe with Orochimaru, in a few short years he will be unstoppable' raged Hiruzen. With the clones rushing towards Orochimaru and trying to get pass Tobirama's water jutsu one clone emerged from the ground trying to get the drop on Naruto.

"Suiton Tearing Torrent" inside the water pillar a ball of water slammed towards the clone while Naruto managed to backflip when he saw Hiruzen's clone trying to get to him. Some of the anbu are confused, wondering what's going on while Kakashi scolded seeing Hiruzen has finally lost it. "Don't you think I will allow you to harm my family Hiruzen." everyone watched Tobirama emerge from the water pillar before charging towards Hiruzen.

Orochimaru was trying to fight off the two shadow clones, intrigued as to why Hiruzen attacked the Kyuubi brat of all people? 'This is unexpected' wondering what good can come from this. Tobirama's jutsu dispeled Hiruzen's clone "Suiton Water Dragon Bullet" making the few hand seals only a handful of people can do. Tobirama's water attack slammed against Hiruzen but before he got with the full impact "Doton Earthwall" avoiding the jutsu completely.

Hiruzen turned to Orochimaru who dispeled the clones, gritting his teeth and feeling the pain he coughed blood while staring at everyone 'So this is the end for me? As much as I hate to admit this' coughing more he soon started to have trouble breathing. 'What is going on with me? Why do I feel so out of of breath all of the sudden and why are my legs numb?' turning to Orchimaru.

Tobirama appeared in front of him sending a kick to his face "I must end this!" shouted Hiruzen. The force of the kick sent him back to the ground, Tobirama looked at his fallen student with a pitiful face. "As much as you hate to hear what I did, that boy _will_ protect Konoha even though his will of fire is different. He will continue the legacy" smiled Hiruzen.

Tobirama hearing this let out a sigh but shook his head "Yes. He learned the will of fire, something that will be passed down. But what you don't know is how the Uzumaki clan really are. They do have a temper but they are fiercely loyal to family first. That's a fire that they have and will always be passed down more, similar in protecting everyone." watching Hiruzen cough.

Tobirama Senju let out a smile "And I know one thing. He is the reason why we were able to pass on". As Tobirama soon started to break down he made a few hand seals "Bringer of Darkness Jutsu" aiming at Orochimaru he turned to his star pupil "I hope you will fix the mistake you did with him" as he broke apart another genin appeared in his place.

Naruto made a few hand seals "Futon Great Breakthrough no Jutsu" aiming at Orochimaru. Kakashi made a few handseals himself "Katon Grand Fireball Jutsu" with the force of the wind hitting the snake sennin he was able to break the genjutsu's hold on him. But not able to counter the fire justu he noticed some tree roots wrapping around his legs preventing him from escaping.

"NOW! GET HIM BEFORE HE IS FREE!" shouted the Anbu.

Hiruzen was slowly getting up then dropped on his knee feeling the numbness on his legs. 'Damn' gritting his teeth. The second anbu slammed into Orochimaru pushing him towards Hiruzen. Kakashi and Naruto and the cat mask anbu soon got their hands busy fighting against the two remaining Sound four that reappeared again with level two curse seals.

"It ends NOW!" shouted Hiruzen. Slamming his hand right into Orochimaru's chest then the other shocking the Hebi. He felt the pain coming from his chest where Naruto slammed his pressure damage 'It's Kyuubi chakra. It's affecting me as well' gritted Orochimaru. Watching and feeling the pain coming from the Hiruzen "What are you doing? Let go of ME" struggling to get free.

Hiruzen looked at Orochimaru "Do me one favor. If you somehow survive today, destroy Konoha before the boy ever actually becomes Hokage. I'd rather see my village a pile of ash then with _him_ ever in charge of it." this shocked Orochimaru coming from his previous sensei. Did he have such hate to the Kyuubi container? But hearing from his informant he wonders what is truly going on "Consider it a last request from your sensei"

Orochimaru hearing this smiles "Very well. Seeing that I gain something in return by destroying Konoha" smiling. Hiruzen let out a smirk and pulled his arms out even more. "Seal" just muttering the word, the death god cut Orochimaru's arms off making them go limp "NOO!" scremaing in pain. He wants to know how will he be able to destroy Konoha in the future without the use of his hands or arms.

Hiruzen took one deep breath and turned over to Naruto smiling. Turning to his shadow he saw the evil silhouette coming off it 'Ironic all I did went to wasted and now he has sensei's support and morale' coughing more blood. He just watched Naruto's smile turn into a grin 'I can die in peace knowing what I did is best for Konoha' looking at Naruto eyes he saw the slit spinning making him raise an eyebrow.

**"You will be forever trapped inside a genjutsu while being sealed inside the Shinigami's stomach"** hearing a dark voice. He saw Kyuubi's evil grin while Naruto stood on top of his head smiling. Hiruzen watched this and soon saw himself being tied to a cross with a blood red moon with dark black skies. Looking around he saw the trees and everything else on fire including the ground. But the flames weren't regular flames they looked like blood red flames like the moon. "No, you can't. Please" cried Hiruzen as Kyuubi and Naruto dispelled.

Before anything else can happen Hiruzen felt his soul being ripped out of his body and soon eaten by the death god "Nooo" screaming knowing he will never have a moments of peace for all of existence.

Naruto watched the death god eat Hiruzen's soul. 'Enjoy your torture because it's going to last forever' smiled Naruto. Taking a deep breath he heard Kyuubi telling him he went overboard on what he did **"But I think you were entitled to that"** chuckling. "What?" hearing some explosions he turned to see Kidomaru and Tayuya running to their fallen master "We've got to leave"

Naruto made a few clones which appeared while Kakashi and the cat mask anbu didn't like what they were seeing. Looking around seeing they are surrounded by Oto shinobi "What now?" asked Kakashi? Naruto walked forward taking a two kunai in his hands "Well I guess we got to make a way out" smiled Naruto.

Before anyone can move a huge shadow appeared "Sand wave" Gaara appearing on a cloud of sand aimed at the Oto shinobi "It's no use, just give up and some of you will be spared" speaking in a dead tone. He moved his sights to the last two of the Sound four leaving the area very quickly with whatever forces of Oto left in the area.

Kakashi is relieved that he came while Anko appeared with Shikamaru "Good news. They restored their ranks before any more of their forces got hurt or ours. So we took very little damage while Suna might have taken a small hit but Oto took a major blow, almost everyone was destroyed" spoke Anko. Gaara landed and told him that Baki is restoring ranks and spreading the truth around.

Temari jumped down on the other side "Good news. We got lucky on both parts but the only damage that Konoha received the most was the Hebi summons". Kakashi nodded wanting to go more in details "I assume you three are staying for the debriefing?" Gaara nodded and turned to Naruto "Indeed, since I need the practice"

Naruto smirked and walked to Gaara "Time. Then everyone will know who you are and maybe you might get more of a family" wondering what Gaara means, Naruto pointed to Temari talking to Shikamaru about a few things. "I think a little rest is needed" said Naruto.

Everyone nodded and looked over to the Sandaime's body where his face looked dead but it wasn't peaceful, it was quite the opposite. His facial expression suggested he was in great pain, feeling something ten times worse than what he did.

To Naruto 'A smile before he died and satisfaction that I saw it happen' walking away. Kakashi took a deep breath while a few more anbu appeared taking the Hokage's body to the hospital "Tenzo. Thank you for the back up. I assume Lady Tsunade assinged you to watch Naruto?"

"Indeed but I am not alone. There is another" Kakashi hearing this knows who he is talking about. Tenzo tell him about his new code name "Yamato. I will be helping him and train with more of Kyuubi's chakra" Kakashi hearing this also wonders if Yugao will help. But Yamato shaked saying she is pulled from active duty a little over a week ago "Pregnant?" watching him nod.

Kakashi knew about her relationship with Hayate but not this serious "Let's go" ordered Kakashi.

Hokage Tower a few days later.

With the invasion still fresh in their minds, Konoha has been on high alert. Tsunade was sitting at the Hokage seat waiting for everyone to arrive, since she was dropped off at the hospital she was able to summon Katsuya and pour most of her chakra into the shinobi healing them. With Naruto's clones all running around they were the first wave while it gave Konoha more of the edge.

Waiting for everyone to arrive she noticed Hana taking the Inuzuka clan seat. Seeing that her mother _survived_ Orochimaru's attack but at a great price. Shizune stabilized her while Tsunade was able to counter the poison that the blade had. But at a great cost she had to remove her lung so the poison would stop spreading. A cost she had to pay for continue living.

Soon some the clan heads and the remaining civilian council arrive, clearing her throat Tsunade looked around "I just got the reports from the departments. It seems we took minimal damage on our part. Suna took little damage as well but will recover in a few short years while we will recover within two or three." letting the information sink in everyone nodded and listened.

The civilian side who lost one member a few months ago and lost two more members so there are three seats open. Sakiri wasn't happy with this and wonders how did the enemy shinobi know about the civilian council homes. But seeing that most of the homes were hit with some of the hebi sennin she grits her teeth seeing it will take some time for the market area to be rebuild.

"As the invasion happened three Kumo jonin were spotted heading towards the Hyuga compound" as whispers went around the room. Tsunade placed her hand up telling them that Naruto caught them, interrogated them, and found some good information on their part. "Within a week, Jiraiya, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, and Yamato will travel to the Lightning Daimyo's home with the Fire Daimyo as well" everyone hearing this wonders how this will go.

Seeing that this is Kumo's second attempt on the byakugan and especially since they were close to the Hyuga compound for some odd reason. The civilian council remained quiet knowing anything they say will go bad for them.

"I also would like to extend a hand to Hana who has taken the position of clan head of the Inuzuka. Since Lady Tsume can't be in charge anymore due to her losts" said Tsunade regrettably. Most of the clan heads all bowed to Hana showing her support while Choza and Hiashi offered her advice in the future. Hana got up and bowed to everyone thanking them for their support while the Inuzuka clan will get over this issue and continue to grow as a clan.

To many of the group they hope Kiba will learn to grow up.

Hospital

When Sasuke woke up he never felt like shit in his entire life... besides the time that Itachi tortured him ok maybe the second time but likely for him. There were seals placed all around the room to prevent the evil chakra floating around. Waking up yesterday afternoon he could have sworn he heard voices in his head and when Kakashi and Anko dropped by. She told him what the curse seal of heavens do. To Sasuke he got creeped out to think that type power he could gotten to be used on his brother.

Anko told him about the affects of using that seal making Sasuke understand it isn't worth it. He knows his brother is innocent while he will continue to train to get stronger. Kakashi hearing this nods and understands he will continue to train "That's good but what happened to Kiba? Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji all gave in their reports?"

Sasuke hearing this sighed and told them what happened after he spoke to Lady Tsunade. To Kakashi's disappointment he is upset that a genin who should know his place and listen to his teammate to stay put. "Kakashi, the mutt still hasn't woken up and I don't think he will. I mean there is only a ten percent chance of surviving the seal" explained Anko.

Shocked to hear that Sasuke woke up yesterday, Naruto and Hinata were the first two people to see him when Tsunade and Kushina cleared him for visitors.

Sasuke hearing this reason raised an eyebrow while Anko explained to him about the seal in depth. "Lady Tsunade also examined it as did Kushina. She said their are some enzymes in the seal that go into your body making you get this extra boost of chakra" explained Anko. Touching her neck, Sasuke nodded and somewhat understood the situation. "Don't worry. Kushina knows a sealing that will seal that curse seal you have on your neck. To see you up and moving is quite amazing, but..."

Anko stopped while Sasuke asked what's really going on. "Sasuke, it seems Orochimaru didn't have enough of the enzyme to give you the curse seal. When Tsunade examined it more in depth she noticed only half the enzymes were used to give you the curse seal while the rest-"

"Was given to Kiba" answered Sasuke making Kakashi nod. "Yes. It seems your body adapted to the curse seal and is know suppling the curse seal chakra as well. Kushina thinks of the curse seal as a storage unit that allows you to access the chakra while the enzyme in the curse seal gives you the boost. She believes those three tomoes are what have some kind of enzymes and boosting capabilities while the lettering around it has something else. She is looking more into it, only time will tell" explained Kakashi.

"Kiba hasn't waken up yet?" asked Sasuke. Both older figures nodded and wonder what will happen if Kiba wakes up "Why do you ask?" Sasuke turned to Kakashi and sighed while Anko looked down knowing how he felt about the power. The rush, the extra adrenaline going inside of you "It's like you just got all this power and nothing in your way that can stop you" explained Anko.

"That's how I felt but I couldn't accept it. I mean if I was still the old me I would have given into that power and wanting to use it on my brother without a second thought, but I don't now. I know the truth and Naruto is by my side and so is Hinata. I am not alone, truly not alone and we will get my brother back to the village "smiled Sasuke. Anko hearing this raised an eyebrow wondering if she is missing anything. Kakashi and Sasuke both turn to each other knowing they can't reveal anything.

Before any of them can talk a huge explosion was heard. Sasuke feeling the force of the explosion was sent to the wall while Anko was caught by Kakashi making her blush. "What's going on?" asked Sasuke. Kakashi and Anko ran to the doors to see Shizune arriving at Kiba's room "Not good" as they made their way to his room.

Shizune looked around to see the nurses on the ground holding their stomachs bleeding as someone was trying to rip something out "Oh Kami. Did he do this?" wondering what's going on. She turned to Kakashi and Anko in the room "He's gone" said Kakashi. Shizune nodded and soon started to heal the nurses, Anko ran to get more to help her.

"He said something about ripping out a child before it taints her" muttered the nurse. Kakashi and Shizune hearing this wonder what she meant "A child before it taints... HINATA!" shouted Shizune. Kakashi's visible eye widened "I got to go. Anko guard Sasuke" jumping out the window he rushed towards the Hyuga compound. Shizune told an anbu to get a squad to the Hyuga compound immediately to sedate Kiba, Anko hearing this shook her head knowing it will take more then some sedative to stop him.

"What do you suggest?" asked Shizune.

Anko hesitated before taking something out her her cloak and when she did "Chakra cuffs? Anko where on earth did you get these? Do you know how difficult it is to make them?" said Shizune. Anko nodded also told her it's for something else making the raven hair girl blush a bit "GO help them"

Hyuga compound.

Naruto and Hinata were relaxing in the Hyuga garden alone after a few days. As Naruto leaned on the tree, Hinata was resting on Naruto's lap sleeping peacefully smiling after hearing what Naruto did to Hiruzen. "Hinata-hime wake up a bit." poking and tickling her sides she let out a giggle and slowly woke up from her dream. "Hai. Naruto-kun"

"We need to get going, it's almost lunch time and Hiashi, Baa-chan should be coming back from their meeting. Kaasan is taking care of the Hyuga police force while Neji and Hanabi is watching out for the rest of clan activities and chores." answered Naruto. Hinata pouted and whined not wanting to leave her comfortable pillow. Slowly leaning forward she let out a yawn and rubbed her pregnant bulge waiting for their children to be born. "Ano. Any names for the boy Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded knowing of one name and hopes Hinata won't object to it. But seeing it's going to be kind of ironic "Yeah. I thought of a few, but I would like to name him Kuramamaru or just Kurama. You know, after Kyuubi" asked Naruto. Hinata hearing this let out a giggle thinking of the irony of Mito and Kurama. Seeing that she was the first host of Kurama and naming their children is remembering the first time of the event. "I guess it's going to be a tradition" letting out more of a giggle.

She leaned back down onto Naruto's lap and smiled.

"Well we still need to ask Kyuubi if it's ok?" asked Naruto. Hinata turned to Naruto and smiled "Kyuubi-sama. What do you think? I agree with the name and would love to name our son after you" spoke Hinata. Kyuubi hearing this let out a chuckle pointing that they are naming him a godfather or guardian to be more exact. "I don't see the problem with it. Kitsune's are known to be very protective of their kits. I would know for a fact you would do everything in your power to protect your kits if something threatened them." spoke Hinata.

**"Indeed you are right Hinata. I would be very honored that you name your son after me. I will protect both of you and your children as they were my own"** answered Kyuubi. To Hinata's enjoyment she shrieked in a happy manner while Naruto kissed her on the lips. As the two enjoy their company Naruto got some clones memories making his eyes widen "Kiba?" shocked to see what he looks like.

Hinata hearing this wonders what's going on while Naruto is shocked to get the clones memories "He's different, there were black markings all over his body. It was like they were moving all over his body... THE CURSE SEAL" shouting he turned to Hinata "Get to safety. I will deal with him myself" Hinata refused to hide and wants this to end now.

"He has to stop this. I will not stand by to be bullied or bothered by someone like him" said Hinata. Naruto took a deep breath and turned to Hinata knowing she wants to fight her battle "But as of right now, you and the children are the top priority in my life. You have a priority in protecting them" making a hand seal he bit his thumb and smeared it on the summoning tattoo on his wrist.

"Yes. Naruto, Hinata what can I do?" Naruto turned to Kyuumi telling her to take Hinata to the Hokage tower for protecting. Turning to Kyofu who is a three tail kitsune with orange and white fur "I want you to guard her and Kinto,3yibi get baa-chan, Hiashi and Kaasan there" With the group of kitsunes nodding they all walked to Hinata.

"Be careful Naruto-kun" kissing him on the cheek.

Naruto nodded and kissed her on the lips "Go" whispered Naruto.

As they left in a red stream of fire. Naruto made a clone and made it henge as Hinata "Let's give him a show." as the clone nodded Naruto walked inside the Hyuga compound ordering everyone to leave. Neji and Hanabi wondered what was going on and heard a guard panting telling him about Kiba making his way towards the Hyuga compound.

"Hinata is at the hokage tower with some summons. Go, I will deal with Kiba myself" said Naruto. As he walked towards the area everyone turned to Hinata standing next to Naruto "Kage bunshin" smirked Neji. Turning to Hanabi telling her to get Hinata's scroll for supplies she carries.

As Naruto and the clone walked to the front he came to an ugly sight "Kiba" looking at the black markings wrapped around his arm and half of his face. The black markings themselves looked like they are dark fur "I don't know if this is an improvement or you just got even more ugly if possible" smirking he watched Kiba stare at the kage bunshin henged as Hinata.

"Hold still. I will rip and shred that taint growing inside of you" in a blink of an eye Kiba appeared in front of the kage bunshin making Naruto raise an eyebrow seeing his speed increase 'I was still able to follow him without the Fukai ninshiki' Naruto watched Kiba with his claws now longer striking at Hinata who is smiling. "WHAT?"

Looking at Hinata with blood coming out of her stomach "You are still too weak" then she poofed making Kiba angry that it was Naruto's kage bunshin henged as her. "WHERE IS SHE?" roared Kiba. Before he took a step Naruto sent him flying to the wall "This time mutt no one is going to help you" spoke Naruto.

Kiba stood back up and glared at Naruto.

And Done.

To all the people who didn't want Tsume dead I made it happen but at a price. Hana is clan head and what I did to Hiruzen yeah I might have gone a little overboard on that lol. Next chapter will be a fight between the mutt and Kitsune. But also the land of lightning. I might have a few ideas on how it will go and see what will happen, also Dreaded Rasengan what you said about Danzou a few chapters ago I might actually consider that bro.


	12. A plan to start

I do not own Naruto.

Talk about so much Hate on how people HATE Kiba. I know I don't like him either not even in the anime or manga. Even in the manga he was joking thinking they will make him Hokage if he killed a lot of enemies.

As many of you know if FF net does crack down on the authors I will continue to write on another site. I will post everything on my profile or ask Phantom on what is going on.

Enjoy the new chapter i just hope no one finds this wrong.

So in this chapter I will have some explaining on how the mutt is here.

Looking at Hinata with blood coming out of her stomach "You are still too weak" then she poofed making Kiba angry that it was Naruto's kage bunshin henged as her. "WHERE IS SHE?" roared Kiba. Before he took a step Naruto sent him flying to the wall "This time mutt no one is going to help you" spoke Naruto.

Kiba stood back up and glared at Naruto.

Getting into a stance he raised his claws up ready to strike at Naruto "Where is she?" yelling again the dark lines all around the side of his body soon started to move feeding him the power he needs. "I want what is mine" charging towards Naruto. He shifted his weight to the right missing the claw strike, Kiba in his frustration brought up his other clawed hand trying to slice the blonde in half.

Needless to say Naruto raised an eyebrow and wondered what Kiba is trying to do 'The Sound Four, well the new Sound Two, are better then this. But seeing they might have had the curse seal a lot longer that might be the reason' dodging the strikes aimed at him. Kiba in his frustration glared at him "Stay still!" shouting his left side started to glow black while the lines soon started to move to his face.

Naruto raised an eyebrow to see black hair like tattoos all over his face and arm. "Why Kiba? After everything why her? Tell me before I beat you to the ground so badly you will never recover from it" sounding more like a order. Naruto got into a stance, even with the kimono he is wearing he knows how hotheaded Kiba can be. He wants to know the reasoning behind his obsession with Hinata of all girls. Why not Ino, Sakura, or even a civilian girl who would probably be at his beck and call like he wants a girl for him to be.

Kiba growled at him while Naruto looked down to the ground but when he looked up and stared at Kiba "Fukai ninshiki" the black slit appeared in his blue pupil "So tell me the truth. I will know if you are lying to me" smirked Naruto. In a blink of an eye Naruto slammed his elbow right into his chest making Kiba gasp for air. As Naruto looked down onto Kiba "Tell me Kiba. Why?" lifting his knee up he slammed Kiba in the chin making him fly back towards the ground.

Kiba coughed and soon started to get up still glaring at Naruto "You think you are all high and mighty. You and Sasuke think you are all that but you're not!" getting on all fours, Kiba's eyes soon changed shape and his canine teeth got longer "Ninpo Four Legs Jutsu" Naruto watched as his claws got longer while his body was giving off a black aura of chakra. "You are not. Anyone like me can be as strong as you" charging towards the blonde.

Naruto watched Kiba and carefully dodge to his right missing the clawed strike aimed at his chest "You're quick but I'm quicker" charging towards the deranged Inuzuka, Naruto slammed a fist into his gut making Kiba cough. "Is this the best you have Kiba? Your attack is powerful I'll give you that, but all this power is going to waste because you aren't controlling it, just flinging it around. And you still haven't answered my question." but truthfully if it wasn't for the Fukai ninshiki Naruto would have been sliced meat.

Kiba grabbed Naruto's jacket bringing him to his face level "Why her? Because you shouldn't have her in the first place. Of all the girls you can get, why didn't you get Sakura? You always liked her, chased after her! Then suddenly you stop and go after the one girl I had MY eye on? Not on my watch you don't!" shouting at Naruto he watched the blonde give him a bored look. Kiba got angrier and felt his wrist being grabbed and an unnatural snap and pop was heard making Kiba wince in pain. Within a second Naruto twisted his body sending Kiba down to the ground on his back side.

"You want an answer? I will tell you after _you_ answer _my_ question" spoke Naruto. Dragging Kiba on the ground, Naruto slammed him through a few trees "So are you going to answer me? Or shall I continue to drag you through the mud where you love to play?" smirked Naruto. Kiba glared at him but slowly stood on his feet glaring at Naruto who just yawns.

"You want my answer? Fine" sucking his teeth Kiba glared at Naruto while growling "Every girl in the academy always liked Sasuke but Hinata didn't. She liked _you_ for some asinine reason. She was the only girl who actually tried to be a true kunoichi, but you were the only one she paid any attention to. The only one she recognized as a true man. But you of all people always liked Sakura, always asking her out, while I always paid attention to her trying to show her I wanted her!" shouted Kiba.

Thinking back of all the times Kiba always wondered why Hinata always looked at Naruto while she ignored him.

Naruto hearing this rolled his eyes "Show her what? You kept harassing her while her father had pretty much kept an eye on you while Kurenai in her common sense ignored what happened. You acted like a peacock showing off his feathers thinking he's cock of the walk. But she didn't want a peacock. Hinata chose me for reasons you will never understand. We shared a pain and that was just one of the reasons we are together." answered Naruto.

Kiba in a blind rage charged towards Naruto "I had every right to show her I am better then YOU of all people!" trying to slash him. Naruto jumped back and sighed "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Kiba looked around seeing so many Naruto's making his blood boil. Looking around he is getting angry wondering where is the original "Where are you? Stop hiding from me."

Hearing chuckles from several different directions "I'm not hiding. We are standing in front of you" answered the clones. "But your answer is pathetic. There has to be more of a reason than you thinking you're a bigger hotshot than me. If that was all there was to this, you'd try to get a girl who was even hotter than Hinata and flaunt her." spoke Naruto. Standing in front of Kiba all the clones made a circle ring making Kiba scoff at him "There has to be more. There must be a reason for this obsession. Tell me Kiba, tell me NOW!" asked Naruto.

Kiba stood there tightening his fist glaring at all the Naruto's "She is the only girl in the academy worth having. On the day we got the teams assignments seeing you there made me pissed. I thought a few taunts would make you leave but after you beat me with the jutsu you learned I was humiliated and then we learned you were the Yondaime's son, THE YONDAIME!" shouted Kiba.

Naruto hearing rolled his eyes and sat on the ground to listen to Kiba continue his tantrum. "But no, you go on with life but then Kami-sama decided to give you Hinata as a teammate while my team gets a wannabe ninja who should have stayed a civilian. Kurenai-sensei tried to get Hinata but no she didn't want to go. Instead she stayed on your team getting stronger then all of us. She of all kunoichi has everything that no other has. But in the end she chose you. SO WHY? WHY SHOULD YOU GET WHAT YOU WANT INSTEAD OF ME? WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU SO DAMN SPECIAL?"

Naruto hearing this let out a yawn and shrugged his shoulders "Big penis, insanely high of amount of stamina?" answered Naruto with a grin. Kiba glared at him while Naruto shook his head "I love her. She is the first girl that saw me for who I am, not what I am. She doesn't see the Yondaime's son, she doesn't see an heir to another country, she doesn't even see Kyuubi's prison. She sees me, and she likes what she sees. If that means she'd rather be with me than you, well that's _her_ choice, not yours or Kurenai's." spoke Naruto.

"You, you, you, you. That's what this is all about. YOU. You getting the rank of chunin. You having all this power. You getting Hinata. But what about me? It's not fair. I want Hinata for myself. Why can't you pick some other girl?" Kiba charged towards Naruto while some clones got in front "Fight me!" watching the clone charging towards him they poofed while Naruto slammed his fist right into Kiba's face.

"Ask yourself that genius! Why can't _you_ get another girl? Find someone else that will listen to you. That will obey what you say" exclaimed Naruto using his fingers with the 'obey' since he knows Kiba wants someone to listen to him. Watching Kiba pick himself off the ground "No. This is a matter of pride and who is better. You are just the dead last in the academy. I will not recognize you as being better then me. I should be with Hinata. ME!" shouted Kiba.

"I come from a clan, why should I settle for the second option? I am entitled for the first choice as well" getting up, Naruto slammed his knee into Kiba's chest making him lose the air out of his lung. As he stumbles "I want her. She deserves better then some _demon_" spoke Kiba. Naruto shook his head and slammed an open palm to Kiba's chest making him confused "Futon Windblade" feeling the huge amount of wind released from his hand.

Kiba is blasted through a few more trees while his chest is severely cut up. As he laid on the ground coughing he glared at Naruto "All this and you expect everyone to look at you?" as Kiba slowly stands up.

Naruto extended his hand while a clone soon started to move over it "Rasengan" charging towards Kiba he slammed the ball of chakra right into his stomach making him cough out blood. "Give up Kiba" watching the Inuzuka he noticed the black markings started to fade from his body. Naruto watched Kiba lay on the ground "Why? Why did you take her away from me? But worse you ruined her" spat Kiba.

Naruto hearing this glared at the downed Inuzuka while walking towards him. Naruto took out a kunai "Ruined her? No Kiba, we shared a bond together and no one like you is going to ruin that. My patience with you has thinned out because if you try something like this again I just won't kill you. Oh no, I will cut off that small part of manhood you have. I will pluck out your eyes and disfigure your face but your ears I will leave alone so you can hear what everyone will say about you. How hideous you are. You will hear the many whispers while everyone you knew grows to be what they are while you grow to be a bitter old man" spoke Naruto.

Turning to his left he watched Kakashi land on the ground "Naruto where is Hinata?" spoke Kakashi walking towards Kiba. Kakashi raised an eyebrow to see him bleeding on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Turning to Naruto he wonders what happened "Something wrong?" Watching him walk towards Kiba with a kunai "Naruto what are you going to do?"

Naruto stopped and turned to Kakashi "What do you think? I'm going to solve my problem with this mutt. You think he is going to stop harassing me or my fiancee or any children we will have unless we do something drastic?" spoke Naruto. As he continues to walk towards him Kiba bitterly laughed at Naruto 'He's going to learn a painful lesson' thought Naruto bitterly.

Kakashi appeared in front of him preventing him from going any further "Naruto, I understand you are frustrated but let Hana deal with him. She is the clan head for the Inuzuka now." stopping they turned to Kiba who was laughing hystercailly.

"So she is clan head now? That's great, now I can receive my punishment like a true man." chuckled Kiba, thinking his sister would go so easy on him he might as well not be punished at all.

Naruto snorted "No. You're no man. You are just a boy" taunted Naruto. Turning to Kakashi "Please move Sensei" Kakashi stood in front of Naruto placing his hands on his shoulders "He isn't worth it Naruto. Let Hana deal with him and he will learn a painful lesson" spoke Kakashi. Naruto stared at him, took a deep breath, and nodded on what Kakashi said.

Hearing Kiba laugh hysterically they turned around to see him charging towards Kakashi hoping the kunai will go through both of them. "Move" shouted Kakashi. As chunin and jonin dodge from the charge Naruto channeled his wind affinity through the kunai and threw it towards Kiba.

"AGHHH!" as Kiba let out painful cry that can be heard miles away.

Kakashi turned to Kiba and noticed blood dripping down from his lower region while standing "Naruto, of all the place to throw a kunai, you had to aim for that one" shivering a bit he turns to see Naruto's sadistic grin making Kakashi shrudder. Then Anko appeared and when she saw that part cut off she let out a whistle and turned to Kakashi who shook his head and pointed to Naruto. "He did it"

"Well, if he needs any training I'll gladly help him" taking out a pair of chakra cuffs Naruto and Kakashi raise an eyebrow making Anko blush "Don't ask. And if you need a pair made give me a month" answered Anko. Naruto nodded asking how much making the jonins turn to him "What?" stated Naruto. Then a squad of anbu appeared and with that squad came Tsunade and Hiashi.

"Where is Hinata?" asked Hiashi.

"Safe" stated Naruto.

Tsunade walked towards Kiba and stopped, turning to Anko she placed her hands up "Nope not me this time". Turning to Kakashi he let out a sigh and told them what happened. Everyone turned to Naruto who hasn't removed his dark glare at Kiba who is slowly bleeding on the ground. His pants are completely drenched in his blood. You can see the hole where his crotch was once while blood continued to drip.

"Ok. I need everyone to watch where they step" spoke Tsunade.

One anbu yawned while walking slipped on something and landed on his back "I think I found something" getting up. Some anbu snickered because something sticked on the back of his cloak "What is it?" asking anyone to answer.

Anko kept quiet while a grin appeared on her face. Naruto let out an evil smile which almost matched Hiashi due to Kiba harassing Hinata during her time in the academy and after. Kakashi kept a straight face while Tsunade looked a little green but her professional side wanted to do a test to see if it was possible that so much blood can come out of something so small when it's not a period.

"What's on my back?" cried the anbu jumping up and down trying to get it off.

"His scrotum" answered Tsunade.

The anbu hearing this removed his cloak and jumped away. But in a twist of bad luck he landed on something and fell face first onto the ground. When he saw the thing he stepped on "I think I found the other missing half or all of it" jumping away from it. He landed on the tree and pointed to the direction for Tsunade to get it.

"Me? Why me?" everyone turned to her saying she is the only experienced medic. Grumbling she walked to cloak and picked it up while an anbu picked up the badly flattened piece of shaft that was crushed. "Hopefully it can be reattached. Take him to the hospital wing for the prisoners" ordered Tsunade. The anbu nodded and grabbed Kiba and left in a shunshin.

Then Kushina and Hana appeared in a swirl of leaves. When Hana saw Naruto and Kakashi she dropped her head knowing this is going to be a long day "What did he do this time?" knowing the headache she is going to get. 'He is banished. Tonight is the last day he is an Inuzuka ' thought Hana bitterly.

The jonins and chunin turned to Hana shaking their heads while Tsunade let out a nervous smile wondering how she is going to break this to her. "Well we should hear Naruto's side first" spoke Tsunade. Naruto raised an eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders and started to smile while taking what he did to Kiba. "Ok stop. In my office. Let's go everyone"

Everyone nodded on what Tsunade said.

Next Day Hyuga compound

Everyone is talking about what Naruto did to Kiba and seeing it was self defense while Kiba broke into the Hyuga compound trying to find Hinata. But the most shocking thing is what Kiba did to the nurses at the hospital. Hana wasn't happy on what he did and rumors flying around about his banishment while dark burn marks were on Kiba's face.

Hashi was waiting for everyone to arrive. Turning to Hinata she is leaning on Naruto while she let out a small yawn "Hiashi-sama everyone has arrived including Lady Tsunade" spoke Neji. As he turned to Kushina and Tsunade sitting next to Hinata "Very well. We are here to discuss the events of Kumo trying to inflitrate the compound once more. But this time they were thwarted by Naruto." everyone turned to Naruto clapping and applauding.

Tsunade nodded but cleared her throat "There is a change of plans. Since Raikage is denying all this once more, Jiraiya has something else to do that involves a group of S class nin that is targeting some important people. So I will still send Yamato, Temari, and Shikamaru but I will allow Zabuza to go due to his talents in kenjutsu, some Kumo also uses with expertise" spoke Tsunade.

Everyone in the clan is talking while Naruto sucked his teeth.

"Denying everything after I got the information from them?" spoke Naruto. Tsunade nodded and gave the scroll to Naruto knowing he won't like this "They are holding us responsible again. Do they think we are fools?" getting angry he got up and bowed to everyone and shunshined out of the room in a red flame.

"He needs to cool off. Let him be" spoke Hinata.

Anbu headquarters.

When Naruto appeared he went straight to Ibiki "You want to speak to them?" watching Naruto not moving an inch he let out a sigh "Follow me and I will have someone with you." turning to an anbu. He walked towards the two and bowed "Stay with Naruto and make sure he doesn't do anything rash" spoke Ibiki.

Wondering what he will do to them but hearing that the Raikage is denying all this. It's the whole Hyuga incident all over again but worse.

The anbu nodded and turned to Naruto with a straight face "Fine. I hope they don't see the light of day ever again. I'd rather see them buried underneath the _roots_ of Konoha" spoke Naruto bitterly. Ibiki hearing this turns to the anbu raising an eye telling him to make sure he doesn't do anything to them. Not wanting to deal with the paperwork he hopes he doesn't do anything stupid.

When they arrived at the lowest part of the anbu cells Naruto turned to the anbu that were escorting him. "I trust Lord Danzou told you my identity and also my partner as well in this matter" Naruto shifted his eyes onto them and nodded. Turning to the other anbu he raises an eyebrow while Torune slightly nodded to Cat mask anbu that is escorting Naruto. Turning to the other two anbu guards in the area he activated his Fukai ninshiki and placed a high level genjutsu on them.

"We're safe." spoke Naruto.

The two anbu nodded "I will get one of them." spoke the Aburame anbu.

"So you are from the Yamanaka clan?" asked Naruto.

"Yes" removing his mask "My name is Fu. That is my partner Torune. I am here to gather information from them hoping we can use it against them" spoke Fu. Naruto nodded seeing that the Raikage is denying all this. He turned to the Aburame anbu bringing the jonin he tortured "Perfect" smiled Naruto. The Kumo jonin saw Naruto and soon started to whimper seeing him again.

"Move" said the Aburame anbu pushing the jonin Kumo nin into the room. Naruto made a few hand seals and placed a genjutsu on the window so no one can see what they are going to do. The jonin from Kumo looked at Naruto a little nervous and when he saw the slit starting to spin he dropped his head on the table passing out while he let out snores.

"Get any kind of information, anything that involves the Raikage, his council, his forces, something we can use later on. I don't care even if they stole candy from a baby" said Naruto. When Fu saw the slits he shivered and quickly moved to the passed out Kumo nin "Ninpo Mindreading Jutsu" placing his hand on the Kumo nin's forehead.

After fifteen minutes of silence Fu broke the jutsu and looked at Naruto shaking his head.

"He has no kind of information. No rumors or history on any matter as well" stated Fu.

Naruto nodded and turned to him breaking the sleeping genjutsu "Is that all?" watching the Kumo nin nod "Fine, he will escort you back to your room". Fu watching this raised an eyebrow and wondered what kind of genjutsu he used. Naruto sat in the room cursing while Torune tried to calm him down "We need something against Raikage. Anything on him or his council." snapped back Naruto.

Torune hearing this nodded "From what I believe Kumo only has one elder while the others years ago were killed mysteriously." Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow before asking more on the information "Sadly we don't know. All we know is it involves something about the Sandaime Raikage doing something years ago. About abducting people" spoke Torune.

When Fu returned he brought the other jonin that Naruto didn't torture personally with Kyuubi's help. Fu quickly started to get to work 'Has to be something' walking back and fourth, Naruto noticed it's been half an hour. Turning to Fu he rubbed his eyes and turned to Naruto with a smile "What did you find?" hoping for something good.

"Something that involves the council that the Sandaime Raikage had. It seems that the Raikage killed two of the three elders when they tried to kidnap Hinata-sama when she was young. It seems that the council followed the Sandaime's methods of gathering power against the other nations by stealing or kidnapping shinobi with certain traits. It seems he is nephew to one of those council members that was sentenced to death by the Yondaime Raikage and holds a grudge against A while the clan themselves aren't happy as well" spoke Fu.

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow and asked for more information. As Fu continued it seems many shinobi didn't like what A did and that the majority of the higher ranks don't like how he sentenced them to death. "Many of the higher ranks of Kumo still didn't like how A handle the situation a decade ago" Naruto hearing this smiled and asked for more infromation while Fu nodded "A girl named Karui. She was placed on Bee's team due to the council member pulling strings" spoke Fu.

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow "Can we used this? Can we use them like a coup for instances? Make them sleeper agents trying to kill their daimyo while they admit they were doing this for Kumo's benefit? To stay one step ahead of the other nations. What were the elders names? asked Naruto.

Fu hearing this went into a thinking pose "I believe it is possible. But we need to make this very convincing and how are we even going to pull this off? We need to make sure nothing is traced back to Konoha or no one finds out that we tampered with their minds" Naruto smiled and told him he is going to handle that situation. "Very well I'll inplant some fake memories that will seem all too real." spoke Fu.

Naruto nodded and walked out of the room "I will tell Torune to bring Karui in. Maybe we can find something good with her to use against Raikage" as he walks out of the room. Fu nodded and admitted Naruto plans ahead and thinks in diiferent scenarios that will work with him.

When Torune walked in with Karui. She looked at "J. Are you ok?" watching him nod. Naruto and the 'Ne' anbu raised an eyebrow 'So he is part of the Yotsuki clan and hates A for some odd reason. PERFECT' thought Naruto. Looking at J Naruto used his Fukai ninshiki and placed J in a genjutsu.

Looking at the Kumo kunoichi she falls on the floor passed out. "Fu get all the information you can on her family, friends, people she knows. Use anything. Rumors, truths, lies that don't make sense out of anything. Use it" stated Naruto. Fu nodded while Torune left to speak to Danzou on a plan that Naruto is coming up with. "Also Torune, I want you to go to the Hotspring Country in a few days after we go to the Rai no Kuni." Torune hearing this raised an eyebrow but nodded towards Naruto.

"As you wish. I will speak to Lord Danzou at once and return" bowing to Naruto he left in a shunshin of bugs. "So J do you have any tattoo's?" asked Naruto. J nodded and showed him a tattoo on his right shoulder of a symbol of the Yotsuki clan. Naruto smirked. Taking an ink brush he soon started to draw some symbols around the tattoo 'This plan might work after all' smiled Naruto.

Making the hand seals "Seal" the symbols soon started to come together and moved right inside the tattoo covering the evidence on him.

Turning to Fu he stopped checking Karui's mind "This is interesting. It seems some of her family was part of a special team to subdue the eight tails. But sadly her father is the only one left from his family while one of the elder pulled strings to have her on Killer Bee's team. Ironic"

Naruto hearing this nodded and asked if she heard of any rumors about her family or the Yotsuki clan. "Yes she has heard the rumors" paused Fu "I don't think it will be hard to convince her seeing her father died a few short years ago as well, meaning no evidence will be traced back to Konoha."

Naruto nodded and turned to J "With all this happening A will think their is a coup happening in his village or the old elders still have some support among the people they help. What about Darui?" asked Naruto. Fu smiled also gather some information on him saying he is A's second right hand man when it comes to certain things he needs to be done.

"When do you want me to read his mind to see what we can learn about A?" asked Fu. Naruto shook his head making Fu confused. Wondering why he wanted to pass up an opportunity like this "We can solidify the plan against Kumo" exclaimed Fu.

"Yes that is true. But A won't suspect any teachery from Darui because he was never really associated with the elders of Kumo has he not?" spoke Naruto. Fu nodded but soon realized that A will turn all of his attention to Kumo while he thinks they are more. "Exactly, while you plant some fake memories into them. I can come up with a plan later on, I just need the right words to target the person" smirked Naruto.

Fu nodded and turned to Torune who walked in "Lord Danzou wishes to speak to you on the plan" looking at Fu he let out a rare smile making Torune wonder what is going on. "Of course. Escort them back to their cells" smiled Naruto as he and Fu left the room.


	13. Rai No Kuni A's Diaster

I do not own Naruto.

Batros940 Yea the princess bride thing came from my g/f she gave me the idea.

Alright ppl thank you for reviewing and yes what I did to Kiba was kind of messed up but hey it happens.

No Flames

Before anything I decided to keep Haku as a female. I know I said she is a boy in the previous chapter but I think it's more beneficial if she stayed female. So hope there's no confusion.

**WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER.**

One week later Hyuga compound

With Naruto's group already left and Haku staying behind helping Hinata, Sasuke was confused as to how Haku could help while Hinata let out a giggle. Kushina was confused with the events going around her while Haku explained that she told Sasuke and Naruto during their battle she was a male.

But in the end Kiba's nose picked something up from her when it was that time of the month for her. Sasuke hearing this dropped his head in defeat wondering how he was tricked by her no less. Kushina just giggled at the antics of the team and wonders how they manage to pull it off.

Haku to her amusement told them what happened during the battle at Nami making Kushina giggle. Hinata nodded sadly remembering that battle and how Kiba ruined everything. As Sasuke left he dropped a scroll off from the Konoha police force to Hiashi to show the reports and time schedule for everyone.

With the police force around Konoha and the Hyuga clan no less making it work, Konoha is a fortress with no way in or out from the all seeing eye.

"So what is the meeting about?" asked Hinata towards Kushina. Since she doesn't have the seal on, Hinata wonders what she's been up to all morning. She could just reach into any of the female Hyuga's mind who has been helping her all morning and get the information. But seeing that Kushina has been nothing but supportive of this.

She wants to put on a good show for her mother-in-law.

Even reaching into the minds of the other Hyuga members, it's very taxing on her but with her chakra reserves growing very exponentially, she doesn't have to worry about it but the mental stress of it handling all that information at once is dangerous. Hinata learned she must only take a few handful at a time.

The night when the seal was first up she had a migraine that lasted a week. But luckly for her Naruto helped her when she needed him the most.

When she walked into the room "Surprise"

Hinata is shocked to see the balloons and party favors "What's all this?" looking around she turned to Kushina and Hanabi who were both smirking.

"A baby shower silly" giggled Kushina. Smiling at Hinata she walked with her showing everyone that has come. "What, you think you are going to get away from this? Heck no and trust me when I tell you this, it's something every mother-to-be gets"

Hinata hugged Kushina "Hai. Thank you Kushina-kaasan." as the two broke from the hug Tsunade already started to pass the sake cups for everyone to drink "Only water for me" giggled Hinata. Looking around she smiled to see her family from the Hyuga clan, Kushina and Tsunade as well with Shizune. "Thank you all, thank you" smiled Hinata.

"A toast to family and love" smiled Kushina.

Everyone raised their cups while the Hyuga women smiled knowing how true that is. Hinata and Naruto were the ones that made the Hyuga clan one. If it wasn't for the two of them none of this would have happened. The Hyuga clan is looked at in Konoha as a symbol of hope, power, and much more.

With the house under one roof so to speak they became more of a noble clan.

As everyone drinks, Hinata looked at Kushina and smiled "A toast for second chance. A second chance that everyone is needed".

Kushina hearing this let out a tear of joy and hugged Hinata "Thank you for everything" whispered Kushina.

Hinata looked at her mother-in-law "No, thank you for accepting our family" smiled Hinata.

Tsunade seeing this shook her head and sighed to see her kunoichi's acting like this "Alright! Enough with all this. I mean I understand she's pregnant and all but you're not. So she is the only one who has an excuse for hormones. We need to start this party. With all this going on I get to choose the next party" Many people in the room nodded while Hinata is confused wondering what next party. Kushina giggled at her sweet innocence and reminded her about the betrothal party when Naruto turns thirteen.

"That's right Hinata, I am planning your bachelorette party." smirk Tsunade. "And you can leave the kids at home with the father so he won't have any ideas or plans for a party of his own" giggled Tsunade. Everyone in the room giggled at the truth while Hinata turned red thinking about having a night out with the girls.

"What happens in those parties?" asked Hanabi. Everyone turned to her and nodded "She's coming" said all the females in a giggle. Hinata hearing this smiled and looked at Hanabi "Ano. So what do we now? I mean do we talk about the baby?" the females giggled at Hanabi's inexperience.

"I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing?" asked Hinata.

Everyone in the room nodded knowing how serious this is. But it was cut short when a female servant walked in bowing her head "I apologize for interrupting but Madam Shijimi and her niece are here Lady Naho" as she introduced them. Tsunade turned to Kushina while she turned to Hinata who is shocked to hear the Fire Daimyo's wife and kin were here as well.

'What's going on?' were the thoughts of Kushina and Tsunade.

Rai no Kuni.

The past week and a half haven't been easy for Naruto, oh on the contrary. They passed the Hotspring Country very easily with no hassle but the Frost Country started out with some problems. Two Kumo teams who patrol the borders saw them while wanting to free their shinobi BUT they couldn't do anything. The few days just being there Naruto would rather spend his time in hell with all the demons.

The hassle that the Frost civilians gave them.

He is delivering the so-called kidnappers directly to the Lightning Daimyo who the Fire Daimyo is there waiting for them to come to speak about the incident. Since he heard about Naruto's status of being royalty and coming from Uzu he was thrilled.

But to hear him being already betrothed to the Hyuga heiress and already expecting a child was something new for him to hear. But seeing that he follows the clan laws, he smiles seeing Konoha being a higher beacon to Hi no Kuni.

"Yamato-sensei how much further?" asked Naruto.

Yamato who knows Kakashi really well turns to his pupil "Soon. But I must ask how did you detect them from that far of a distance and in the snow no less?" Naruto smirked turning to Yamato telling him about Kyuubi's ability to sense negative emotions which surprised him to hear. "I was told by Lady Tsunade he is on good terms with you?"

"Yamato-sensei there is a lot you don't know. If you wish to know ask lady Tsunade on the the truth of her grandmother." answerered Naruto, making Yamato give a deep nod.

"I was told already. But what I am asking is how did you sense them really?" smirked Yamato.

Naruto stopped and smirked surprised he figuered it out "I am a wind affinity. Right now I am channeling my wind affinity from my chakra points, something I learned from Hinata-chan. With all the air around me I can sense another body of chakra seeing that the air around us has my chakra in it. I can tell when someone is nearby because of their chakra clashing with mine" answered Naruto.

Yamato listened and nodded "A good technique against sensors as well making it difficult to pinpoint a person. With the chakra around the area and air they won't know who is the person behind all this. But isn't it taxing on you?"

Zabuza looked at the two and sighed "Hey stop talking and keep walking. Those five Kumo nin to our left have been following us since yesterday"

"Worried?" asked Temari. The only reason why she came along is to support Konoha and Hi no Kuni while they get support from them as well. What Naruto said in the Hokage's office is true, the Wind Daimyo is trying to make due away of Suna.

"No he isn't. Just dont want to be ambushed" answered Shikamaru. When he got promoted to chunin he complained about the workload he was going to get. During the invasion Shikamaru helped a few jonins and showed them what it takes to be a chunin. So a field promotion was put in for him.

Just over the hill they came across Rai no Kuni and the Lightning Daimyo's home. Still walking Naruto smiled seeing that both Torune and Fu got missions to stay at the Hotspring Country for a while. When they left they arrived while Naruto's clone briefed them on the mission while he got information from Danzou as well.

But what made this even better when passing through the Hotspring Country was the Hotspring Daimyo heard of the invasion of Konoha and knew they were passing through his country to take kidnappers back to Rai no Kuni. Seeing that Kumo is on their other side and Konoha he doesn't want to get stuck in the middle.

The Frost Country was a little more difficult being neighbors to Kumo. Many can't believe that the Raikage would order something like that again no less. But the Frost Daimyo let them pass due to the Lightning Daimyo expecting them but what made the Frost Daimyo nervous was Naruto. But his people on the other hand didn't want him to pass with the Kumo shinobi being their prisoners.

The Hotspring Country knows of him being heir of Uzu. They have no quarrel with Konoha but the Frost Country aided Kumo in the past so tensions on him can be trouble. His granddaughter saw Naruto and admitted he is handsome but with rumors around him being betroathed and already expecting a child, she frowned but had a sudden urge to go to the Hotspring Nation for some reason.

Like someone is waiting for her there?

"So this is Rai no Kuni? Not much to see" spoke Naruto.

The Kumo shinobi all glared at him while Naruto waved his finger reminding them who are they talking to.

"Darui are we really going to let him say that?" shouted Karui.

"Just let it go Karui. We are already in enough trouble as it is." spoke Samui. "And Omoi shut up". The Kumo jonins kept quiet knowing how bad it looked on their part. But hopefully everything will go according to plan like the treaty they signed all those years ago.

When they got to the capital Naruto noticed a few Kumo shinobi and 'So that's A the Raikage?' Seeing a lot of personal body guards of the Daimyo's he also sees the Fire Daimyo's personal bodyguards and samurai as well.

Zabuza looked around sucking his teeth seeing all the shinobi carrying blades "Hypocrites. Hey gaki if we live through this I will teach your team kenjutsu. I am getting tired of seeing all these hypocrites" stated Zabuza. Naruto chuckled asking if he lost a bet with Hayate and Yugao to which Zabuza nodded "Got to admit I learned a few things from them"

When they stopped in front of the Daimyos they all took a knee minus Naruto who just bowed towards them.

"Show respect to the daimyo like the others"

Naruto turned to a male with short blond hair and dark eyes. Ignoring him he turned to the Lightning Daimyo and shook his head "I just arrived and your shinobi demands me to bow to another whose status is equal among us?"

A sucked his teeth while glaring at C for doing something so stupid but in truth he can't blame him for not knowing 'Damn, those rumors are true' turning to Yugito she nodded knowing to keep quiet. She turned to C giving him a scolding look to keep quiet from know on.

The Lightning Daimyo cleared his throat "Please ignore his foolishness, he is young and doesn't know the situation" Naruto raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Very well. I assume we will be talking inside but first these belong to your Raikage" Naruto walked to the Kumo shinobi and took out a kunai while everyone from Kumo's side got into stances "The chakra cuffs are blood-released" answered Naruto "I didn't want them to get too far from me"

"What happens if they did?" asked C.

Raikage and Yugito both turned to him making him quiet.

Naruto turned to him and smirked "It activates the pain receptors of the human body. _All_ of them". Everyone hearing this froze while Zabuza chuckled but cleared his throat. Not wanting to ruin this but truthfully Zabuza is happy being a Konoha shinobi with Naruto as an ally.

"Yes, let us talk inside. Take them back home" said the Lightning Daimyo.

Naruto sucked his teeth not liking this but clearing his throat getting everyone's attention "Forgive me but shouldn't they be involved in the meeting as well? Once free they could just disappear or something can happen" looking at A. Naruto narrowed his sights at the overgrown muscled Raikage.

"He does bring a valid point" spoke the Fire Daimyo.

"But they could have been compromised. Secrets could have been told" spoke A. Not wanting to leave this issue to politics he glares at Naruto for bring this up. But worse seeing Dauri his right hand man he grit his teeth wondering what they took from them. J from the clan is loyal regardless what happens.

"I assure you we didn't compromise anyone. We just asked questions and they refused to give in. The Hokage knew the delicate nature of the situation so no physical damage was pushed on anyone... besides the fight of course" spoke Yamato.

"Fight?" asked the Fire daimyo.

"Yes. I was the one who found the jonin trying to gain access in forbidden territory so to speak. One found a genjutsu of mine to be very painful" speaking truthfully. Naruto had Fu remove the memories of him and Kyuubi speaking to J and all he thinks is a genjutsu was used on him while no information was given out.

"I see. Very well, let's speak inside shall we?" the Lightning Daimyo turned to A shaking his head 'It's the Hyuga incident all over again. I can't believe he is still up to his fathers old tricks. But seeing how the elders didn't think through the plan the first time, they should have waited like A wanted to before, but now this mess is his.' thought the Lightning Daimyo.

Naruto and everyone else from Konoha followed the Fire and Lightning Daimyo's while the Kumo shinobi were behind them. The Fire Daimyo shinobi and samurai were behind them "Beautiful home. I am impressed to see marble of this color. Perhaps some come in orange?"

The Lightning Daimyo raised an eyebrow towards Naruto and nodded."Yes. I think we can arrange something later on. On a business note"

"Yes I would appreciate that. One a business that the sun is out, not in the dark of the _roots_" smiled Naruto.

C watching Naruto sucked his teeth wondering why so much chakra is coming from him alone 'His chakra reserves are massively huge. It's dark and sinister almost like...' stopping he turned to Yugito "Sensei is he a jinchuuriki?"

Yugito looked at C then to Raikage who nodded. Since their spies and the rumors of Konoha flying around they learned a lot of useful information. 'It was all too easy to gather the information seeing that civilians always spoke about it' thought A.

"His chakra reserves are massive. By what I can tell they are at least half of yours A-sama" answered C. Raikage gritted his teeth but nodded while Yugito wonders how this meeting will go about. With what C said she is going to keep a closer eye on the team from Konoha.

Taking a seat Naruto looks towards Temari who will be talking to him about some issues. Being the Kazekage's daughter she learned a lot politics but also being first born. Yamato, Shikamaru to his right keeps on military advice to what to say or do. "So how should we open this discussion?" turning to C to jump.

Raikage sent C a sharp glare.

The Fire Daimyo and his advisors all sat on Naruto's side of the table while Raikage and the Lightning Daimyo sat on their side. Each side waited for one of the other. Naruto stared at A waiting for him to begin "I must thank for your hospitality Lord Daimyo to let us stay in your home. I just wish in the future it will be under different circumstances" spoke Naruto.

The Lightning Daimyo opened one of his eyes and nodded "It's no trouble at all. I just want to clear up this mess once and for all. The last time I went through this I had three elders complaining while two of them went against A about the treaty"

Naruto listening to this turned to the Fire Daimyo waving his fan "Ahh yes, the treaty." looking at his advisers they passed a copy of the treaty to Naruto. Taking a copy he activated the Fukai ninshiki and quickly read the treaty 'Interesting.' turning to the next page he scanned the treaty while Shikamaru raised an eyebrow while Temari shrugged her shoulders.

As Naruto turned to the next page he looked at the treaty while the Fukai ninshiki scanned its.

Deactivating his Fukai ninshiki he looked at A with a smirk "A pity that none of these shinobi were sent as ambassadors. They might have been returned inside a box" smirked Naruto.

A hearing this grit his teeth while the Lightning Daimyo lazily looked over Naruto while the Fire Daimyo turned to his advisors talking among each other. Some of them agreed to hear this seeing that they are shinobi and not delegates so why were they so close to a clan compound of Konoha?

Shikamaru grunted getting some people's attetion "Troublesome. Since they appeared near the Hyuga compound they must have a motive" everyone in the room turned to A who kept quiet while C sent a glare towards Shikamaru. The Fire Daimyo's advisors all talked and agreed with Shikamaru's idea.

"You have no proof. Besides Konoha was being invaded by Suna and Oto so maybe my shinobi were looking for a safe place to stay" spoke A. Naruto chuckled and asked if they should go to the source themselves, making A glare at Naruto for bringing this up.

Temari cleared her throat "Yes it's true we were planning to invade Konoha but my tousan was murdered by Orochimaru. From the autopsy we conducted he has been dead for quite some time. So during this time Suna didn't have my father as Kazekage but furthermore my brother was the one who discovered this while we warned Konoha as to what would happen. So in the end Konoha or Suna didn't suffer any major casualties" spoke Temari.

A didn't like what he heard but seeing that Suna and Konoha still continued to fight against Oto and didn't suffer any major casualties. He would at least have thought both hidden villages would suffer some shinobi loss especially Konoha seeing that they were slowly recovering from Kyuubi's attack almost twelve years ago.

"How do we know they were ever near the Hyuga compound?" asked A. Turning to the Lightning Daimyo he nodded in support for his Kage. A looked at Naruto with a triumphant smirk that seemed to say 'Beat _that_, punk' "For all we know you just picked them up for no reason wanting to start trouble for something _you_ did almost a decade ago"

"How noble of you to start pointing the fingers the instant issues get hot for your side. But seeing that they are here why don't we ask them ourselves? Unless you are scared of what they will say?" asked Naruto. Shikamaru and Yamato both turned to Naruto while whispering in his ear asking if that was a good idea. "They won't or can't lie on this" answered Naruto to Yamato.

"But if we do, Konoha is going to be in serious trouble" spoke Shikamaru.

Naruto just smiled turning to the Fire Daimyo's advisors who all nodded wanting to hear the shinobi side as well. "We don't want to be unfair and quick to judge without even giving them a chance to defend themselves now do we?" answered an advisor. Naruto smiled seeing that the Fukai ninshiki on him worked well when he was reading the treaty.

"Very well" gritted A.

Calling in the genin first they all sat down on the edge of the table where everyone watched and waited for them. The Lightning Daimyo wondered what did they do during the invasion. "So please tell us what happened during the third part of the chunin exams?"

Kauri and Omoi turned to Samui who sighed deciding she will speak. When she started on what happened in the first match "We all decided to forfeit our matches due to having to fight against some people we'd rather not" spoke Samui. A looked over to the Lightning Daimyo wondering what was it about.

"Explain." ordered A.

Samui rolled her eyes and sighed "When we were there, we heard rumors about an Inuzuka boy harrassing the Hyuga Heiress and the Yondaime's son. With the rumors of her being pregnant and the mutt already embarrassing himself and his clan on multiple occasions, I didn't like the match up so I forfeited" answered Samui.

A turned to Naruto who is staring at him with a serious and stern look "I see" turning to the Lightning Daimyo he nodded. Before they even left, Naruto cleared his throat getting their attentions.

"May I ask a question?" watching the Kumo advisors and Daimyo with Raikage nod. "Did the proctor say anything to you and your group when you forfeited?" the Kumo genin got nervous very quickly while the Lightning Daimyo's advisors wondered what was wrong. Naruto tapped his arm "But did you not only refuse to listen to the proctor on what he said, but also sat near two people not of your team as well?" smirked Naruto.

The genin exchanged nervous glances with each other then turned to the Lightning Daimyo not liking this one bit. A glared at Naruto while he didn't take his eyes off the Kumo genin. The Fire Daimyo hearing this turned to his advisors all talking "So it seems to me they ignored the proctor's warning and orders. Seeing that he was looking for their safety they completely ignored him. Also, who did they sit next to?" asked the Fire Daimyo.

Everyone turned to Naruto while Shikamaru mumbled 'Troublesome' under his breath. "The head of the Hyuga clan and his youngest daughter" answered Shikamaru. The Kumo advisors looked at A with a nervous face "But when the genjutsu hit Neji told them to head over to the participant box and if they listened to the proctor they wouldn't have needed to find a safe place to head to like the Raikage claims they were innocently doing, and thus they wouldn't have gotten into this mess in the first place"

"I see, is it true?" the Lightning Daimyo and Raikage turned to the genin who nodded their heads. They could try to lie but seeing that they sat next to the Head of the Hyuga clan they thought he was a regular Hyuga from the household with his daughter watching the matches.

"So they ignored the proctor's warning while we tried to keep them safe. Now if something would have happened you would hold Konoha responsible, but seeing that they refused to hear our warning it shows they clearly have another motive" spoke Naruto. The Fire Daimyo stopped waving his fan and looked at Naruto.

"That is a serious implication you are implying" speaking the truth he turned to A not moving a muslce. The Kumo genin all kept quiet knowing they messed up big BUT they also have to thank the Hyuga for telling them to return to the participant box for safety. "So were you ordered to forfeit or you just did that on your own?" asked Naruto.

"We threw the match away because we wanted to!" shouted Karui slamming her fist on the table. Naruto snorted pointing out she did the right thing "Meaning what?" glaring at him.

"You can't even keep control your emotions and also you don't know what to do or say. Hardly chunin material" answered Naruto. Temari nodded but also decided to bring to their attention the matter of Onoki sending in jonins to the chuunin exams.

Karui sat there angry to hear this "I worked hard to get where I am. I was placed on this team because I was given the chance and I didn't want to be the only one to be promoted or to fight against each other" shouted Karui. Both her teammates grabbed her arms trying to calm her down.

A is shocked to see her act like this while Yugito wonders what is going on with her. She is known to be hotheaded and overtempered but doing this isn't helping her case "Jonins?" turning to them they nodded.

The Daimyo from Fire and Lightning didn't like to hear this while they both sighed. Each side of the advisors all talked amongst themselves not liking this "Well it seems to me anyone that participated in the chunin exams can't be promoted by the chunin regulations. But field promotions underneath the Hidden Village they are from is fine" spoke an advisor from the lightning side.

Each side agreed bring key points to it and agreed to it.

"I still fail to see why my shinobi was arrested" spoke A.

"Interesting, after all this you still failed to listen to what has happened. Maybe all that testosterone is affecting the brain cells in your body" answered Naruto.

The room got cold very quickly and some snickers could be heard from both sides of the Fire and Lightning advisors. The Daimyos turned to each other and dropped their heads. The shinobi from each village looked at the blonde and Kage wondering what can happen.

"Hmm troublesome" spoke Shikamaru.

Everyone turned to him wondering what he knows. Temari nodded also brought some key points "Why did jonins leave the stadium but more importantly their supposed sensei is supposed to watch them. In the chunin regulations once a team forfeited or completes the round or exam they must be present in the participant waiting area"

Everyone hearing this turned to the advisors "She is right" The Kumo genin all look at each other with nervous glances once again. A isn't happy about this and the person he put in charge as their sensei is...

'Darui. This isn't good. I have to shift some blame off me and onto them, but how? I am trapped in a corner' thought A bitterly. The daimyos turned to Naruto asking if any more questions were needed from the Kumo genin.

"Then summon their jonin sensei from the matches" spoke Shikamaru. When the Kumo genin got up to leave "But also who is your _true_ sensei?" that made the three Kumo genin stop in their place. Naruto smirked praising Shikamaru's genius in catching them off guard like this while Temari pointed out the regulations.

A gritted his teeth not liking this "That information can't be revealed. The reason why I chose Dauri is because I trust him to bring out their true potential" once he finished that everyone looked at A raising their eyebrows a bit. A sat there not giving any more information out while the Kumo genin left the room.

"Well this meeting is interesting I might add" waving his fan back and forth the Lightning Daimyo nodded and didn't like where this is going. That outburst of Karui's is putting doubts in him, turning to A he raised eyebrow to see him quiet, something that he isn't well known for.

When Darui walked in he looked at A and sighed. Taking a seat at the edge it felt like a court room "Yes?" yawning. He looked at the daimyos on both sides.

"Darui you were spotted near the Hyuga clan. Any particular reason why?" asked Temari.

Darui shrugged his shoulders "When they forfeited I decided to take a walk around Konoha. I mean no sense in wasting time to watch the matches when none of your own are in it" yawned Darui. Naruto hearing this turned to him asking about the other two jonin catching him off guard. "Them? To be honest I think they went to get a bite to eat"

Everyone in the room turned to A who is grinding his teeth. Naruto placed his hands over his eyes activating the Fukai ninshiki then deactivating it. Looking at Darui he turned to the Lightning Daimyo advisors then back to Darui "Where did I find you? But also did you encounter anybody on your walk?" asked Naruto.

Darui raised an eyebrow and turned to A who from his body composure can tell he was signaling 'Give very little information'. "Yes. A few Oto nin that were invading the area" answered Darui. The advisors didn't like to hear this not one bit while one of the advisors from the Lightning Daimyo's side found something and gave it to Darui asking what it is.

"This is the copy of the team registration from of me, J, and Raiton (the second jonin easier to give him a name) being their sensei's while I am in charge of the genin" answered Darui. A gritted his teeth not liking this while the Lightning Daimyo's side while the Fire daimyo shaked his head.

"It seems that your jonin were too busy not caring for their students instead of wandering around Konoha" spoke the Fire Daimyo. A didn't like this. They have all the cards in their hands while his plan just backfired and now this doesn't look good for him. Taking a look at the clock it was already half past six.

"Should we continue with the meeting tomorrow?" spoke A.

Soon the doors opened to reveal a young male in his older teens looking like the Lightning Daimyo but with a beard growing slowly on his face "Forgive me for interrupting, Tousan but the Frost Daimyo is here and isn't happy whatsoever. He wants to speak to you and A-sama about his shinobi"

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow 'Wow I didn't expect them work so quickly. But I hope they made it very convincing so this can be bad on Kumo's part' thought Naruto. Happy that Fu and Torune did the job he just hoped this will be a turning point on his mission to stop Kumo's plan on his family.

Shikamaru and Temari with Yamato all turned to each other wondering why the Frost Daimyo isn't happy with A's shinobi. But to even barge in when they are a day away from Frost Country makes them wonder what possessed the man to be so angry.

Dauri looked at A wondering what is going on while he wonders what shinobi is in Frost Country that would piss off the daimyo.

As the Lightning Daimyo's son moved "Thank you Inazuma-sama" when the Frost Daimyo walked into the room he glared at A with such hate that it made Naruto mentally whistle.

'He is pissed' thought Naruto 'Whatever Fu and Torune did, I hope they can live with their lives' stopping he shrugged his shoulders 'Well if she did get raped oh well. It's not like they can trace anything to Konoha' smiled Naruto.

A noticed the Frost Daimyo glaring at him "Shimo (frost) Daimyo what is wrong? Can this wait until after the meeting we are in here?" the Lightning Daimyo nodded seeing his son in the room now while his wife just walked in with the Frost Daimyo's daughter crying about her own daughter.

"NO!" shouting at the Raikage.

The Kumo shinobi got into stance while Zabuza coughed placing his Kubikiribōchō on his shoulder making the Kumo shinobi stop. C sucked his teeth wondering what is going on turning to the Frost Daimyo's daughter crying about her daughter.

"Daimyo-sama what has happened to your granddaughter?" asked A. Wondering what headache he is going to get he finds this to be too much of a coincidence. Turning to Naruto he raised an eyebrow wondering if he had anything to do with this.

"Your nin raped by granddaughter. Killed a few man of the Hotwater Daimyo. Stupid drunken shinobi, but to add more insult to injury an Aburame from Konoha on a mission was passing by and stopped them before anything else could happen" shouting at A.

Everyone in the room looked at A, shocked that his nin did this. Frost Daimyo threw him the scroll that came from the Hotwater Daimyo himself telling him what happened and having the Kumo nin under custody to be picked up.

Everyone in the room is shocked to hear this... well almost everyone.

Zabuza didn't seem to be too fazed about it. Growing in Kiri a lot of that has happened, Naruto on the other hand just tapped his shoulder hoping to end this meeting. He cleared his throat getting the attention "Forgive me for interrupting but we are still trying to finish this meeting but seeing something else has come up and something did happen, I think it would be best to let the Daimyo's talk about this while we Shinobi leave as well. I will also take my leave as well seeing that this issue isnt of my concerns."

"Yes of course, my son will escort you to your rooms." replied the Lightning Daimyo. He turned to A glaring at him and giving him a face on 'How the hell did this happen now of all times?' Naruto bowed to the Lightning Daimyo and looked at the Frost Daimyo with a sad look and also bowed to him.

"I hope your family can move on with this. It seems some shinobi don't know how to control themselves. I am lucky that my fiancee is safe behind our walls before she was kidnapped again" spoke Naruto.

The Lightning Daimyo's wife turns to her husband shocked while their son Inazuma is surprised "Tousan those are rumors right? I mean to try to kidnap someone who is pregnant with a child. Would anyone, even a shinobi, do something like that?" soon more Kumo shinobi appear including the jonins and Kumo genin team as well.

Hearing a snort coming from Karui "Some kunoichi just spread her legs the first chance she has". The next thing everyone saw was Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō on her neck while the blade is in Naruto hands. Zabuza wondered how did his blade just disappear from his hands into his.

"Watch how you talk about my fiancee and the _mother_ of my child when I'm within earshot. I love her and she sees ME as ME, not as a mere status figure of the Village or title as Heir to Uzu but ME and _no one else_" stated Naruto. The Daimyos all tried to get order in the room while Inazuma moved to Karui, angry about what she said.

"ENOUGH!" screaming he got everyone's attention and moving his sights to the samurai "Who ordered you to release them? They will be placed in the holding cell for their crimes." taking a deep breath he walked to Naruto about to bow. But Naruto protested putting his hand up.

"Don't. You handled yourself well and stood your ground. Something a true leader does, not like some figurehead leaders. Please show us to our room" asked Naruto.

Inazuma nodded and walked the group to their rooms.

Zabuza took his blade back from Naruto "Next time you take my blade Gaki I'll cut off your hands". Naruto chuckled asking about those lessons making Zabuza smirk "Get a blade then we can talk" as they began to leave.

A didn't want to leave while the Lightning Daimyo ordered him to leave. As he began to leave the room the Lightning Daimyo's wife looked at A with disgust counseling the Frost Daimyo's daughter "You should be ashamed of yourself. Your shinobi does this while you hide and make lies"

Right now A is in a bad situation but one thing came to his mind 'Who went to the Hotspring Country?'

That Night

Naruto looked at the clock seeing it was half past ten, turning to Yamato "So tell me how did Temari and Shikamaru get the room with the king size bed again?" Yamato himself asked that question while Zabuza chuckled from the couch "Hope the kid won't become a father like you so soon" letting out another chuckle.

Naruto let out smile and looked outside "Yeah. In a few weeks it will be time. I just hope I don't screw up as a parent. I mean I didn't have one growing up" looking down he looked in his lap.

Zabuza hearing this snorted "Then stop feeling sorry for yourself. I was just a kid myself in the streets of Kiri causing trouble but I had a good friend with me. Always watching my back and I watched his. He became a carpenter and I a shinobi but I never regretted what I became. He got lucky, a family, lovely wife, everything. I just hope he is alive out there"

Yamato hearing this is shocked that Zabuza admitted all this "From your demeanor it just seem you are always on guard" letting out a chuckle, Zabuza snorted at him.

"Yeah. Think what you want. But truthfully I raised Haku when she was just seven years old and I was about nineteen years old. I look to her as a daughter not as a tool and I got the kid to thank that for. But as I look at it I guess I am proud of her and if I was able to teach her something in life. Then I can't say I wasn't a bad parent, just remember this always watch out for your daughter let no guy near them" chuckled Zabuza.

Naruto nodded reminding himself to keep a extra sharp set of Kunai when she starts dating.

Somewhere in the Garden of the Lightning Daimyo

As A waited patiently he turned to the Lightning Daimyo and Inazuma walking towards the Raikage. "I got the information from a team I sent. It's the second team I send to check the borders but this team... it seems lately they travel to hot springs to relax and return in a few days to give me a false report."

Inazuma raised an eyebrow asking how long this has been going on "We are waiting on word from the Hotwater Daimyo from any other cases. It seems to me the gatekeeper keeps tracks of shinobi walking in and according to him this team has been doing this for at least three months"

Raikage hearing this grit his teeth not liking this "I placed them on border patrol at least five months ago". The Lightning Daimyo looked at A shaking his head "We can still salvage this meeting to be on our side. We are so close but we shouldn't stop on account of something that happened to the Frost Daimyo's family" spoke A.

Inazuma hearing this glared at A while his father raised his hand up "A, I have supported you for a very long time and helped you out on the last incident with Konoha. Your father the Sandaime had a way with things and his council did too but they always shared the same ideas and beliefs. With you it was different. You wanted to keep ahead of the other nations, so did they, but how you took care of the incident wasn't right. The elders did point a lot out but you didn't listen to them and in the end we lost an ambassador and Konoha lost a Hyuga. Kumo was put on the map showing how far they go to get power and remain ahead of the other nations. We lost two elders who many people looked up to in Kumo and in Rai no Kuni but also our neighbors"

"I completely understand what you are saying but Konoha far too long has had this advantage over us. It's time we make our mark on them to show them we are not intimidated by them" spoke A.

Inazuma took a deep breath and looked at A "The Frost daimyo has ended his treaty with Rai no Kuni and Kumo. So has the Hotwater Daimyo as well. We lost two nations that we trade and provided missions for which are taken by your shinobi. So tell me what will happen to Kumo with its income dropping? Is the mark you want to make worth the cost of two allies?"

"If it's a risk that Kumo needs to take then yes" stated A.

"SHE WAS RAPED! NOT BY ONE BUT TWO OF YOUR NIN!" screamed Inazuma. Silence filled the air as A looked at Inazuma with a glare "So tell me A, if your mission for the first time a decade ago succeeded Kumo would have the Byakugan and children. She would be a shell and a breeder right? Was that what you intended?"

Silence continued in the air and the Raikage didn't say anything. He looked at the Lightning Daimyo for support while he didn't speak and let his son talk. He and his wife had a major argument on what happened. While she herself shuddered to think something like that if they ever had a daughter.

"What I am doing is best for Kumo. We've been doing this for decades before you were even born or when your father was barely any older then you. My father the Sandaime has been doing this to the other nations for decades. The Nidaime tried make an alliance with Konoha with their Nidaime but it failed and in the end we eliminated their Nidaime Hokage during the end of that war. We've been doing this for years and we will continue to do this for years even if you replace me. Kumo will NOT stop until we have the advantage over EVERY village." explained A.

Inazuma didn't like what he was hearing. He turned to his father and kept quiet and looked back at A with a harsh glare "I read the report on how the nin flaunted his status and how Kumo is going to keep ahead of the other nations. How they are going to put someone in Frost to keep her family in line and support Kumo for a very long time. Do you know how much a stain that is to us? By morning every nation will hear what happened and Konoha's incident past and present is adding more fire wood to the fire" stated Inazuma.

"The damage has been done but we can control the situation later on. We can still gain support from the Daimyo's elders" spoke A knowing how true this is. Inazuma hearing this chukled and gave A the latest letter from the Frost Daimyo elder "This isn't what I was expecting at all" wondering why the elders would turn his back on A of all people, they knew his father for many years as well.

"It seems those elders were on good terms with the elders you killed years ago. A political nightmare you have caused us" stated Inazuma.

Before A spoke he jumped back missing the kunai that landed in front of him. The daimyo and his son looked around "Guards!" shouting for the guards. Some of them appeared taking stances and staying close in formation. A ignited himself in his lightning cloak and charged towards the area where the kunai came from.

"Stop hiding!" punching the statue it shattered into tiny pieces. When the mysterious nin landed on the ground the samurai and the Daimyo's family is shocked to see who it is "Karui!" sucking her teeth she jumped towards an open window. A standing there is shocked that she just tried to assassinate him. "It doesn't make sense" stated A.

Soon a loud feminine scream was heard inside "Kaasan!" shouted Inazuma. The Lightning Daimyo quickly started to run while A just jumped and charged towards the area smashing and creating a hole in the wall as an exit.

Inside

When Naruto's group heard the scream they all went to the door to see what is going on. As he looked at Temari he raised an eyebrow to see her in a lingerie piece. Turning to Shikamaru "Want some tips?" making the Suna kunoichi blush and making the Nara heir get pink cheeks.

"Give him the tips later. What is going on and where is the guard?" asked Zabuza.

Yamato turned to each other and nodded "Let's go but stay close together" as they ran towards the area in their pajamas or nightwear.

They hear a loud crash "What's going on here?" asked Zabuza.

Turning to Naruto he shrugged his shoulder and sped up faster. "There!" shouted Naruto. When they arrived they saw the samurai guards all looking at J who has the Lightning Daimyo's wife hostage. Looking at A he is glaring at J for doing this while Karui appeared and threw some more kunai at A.

"Would someone tell us what is going on here?" shouted Zabuza.

"We don't know. Tousan, myself, and A were talking outside when she threw the kunai at A" answered Inazuma. Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow and looked at the two holding the Lightning Daimyo's wife hostage.

'Well I've got to admit Fu planting the fake memories and us using her subconscious worked well. A will think she is a sleeper agent but why not make this more convincing?' smiled Naruto. Activating his Fukai ninshiki he looked at Karui and gave her some basic commands on what is happening.

"Karui, J, what are you two doing?" shouted A. Shocked to see his adopted brother's genin member doing this but to see a clan member of his doing this as well.

"What am I doing?" shouted Kauri. Holding the kunai closer to the Lightning Daimyo's wife's neck "I am getting my revenge for all the family I lost over the years because of you" pointing at A.

J stood next to her while glaring at A tempting him to make a move "My uncle, the man who raised me while I stayed in the Yotsuki clan, died because of your foolishness. You should have listen to him but you didn't. You refuse to listen to anyone who doesn't agree with you."

Naruto watching this smiled but turned around lost "Would someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" looking around to Inazuma he is cautious about how he moves.

"J, I can't believe you. You of all people, I trusted you with the secrets of our clan. I could always count on you to watch the clan when I am not there" shouted A. Wondering why he would betray him no less he watched J sinister and disgusted look towards A mocking him. Looking at Karui "But you I am shocked the most by. Why?"

"I was never loyal to you. I was always loyal to the man who raised me and yet you in the end took him away" Karui threw an explosive tag at A. His lightning armor protected him from the damage but some of the samurai around the area got hurt.

Karui glared at A laughing darkly "That monster took almost all of my family. Then I am placed on that monsters team but worse he is my own sensei. I hate him and you for what you did to my family. I will get my revenge on them for what you have done. We won't fail them and this is the start. Others are behind us" shouted Karui.

A stood there listening wondering what she is talking about.

Naruto turned to Yamato who made a wall of wood protecting them and the daimyo and his son from the backlash. "Go to the Fire Daimyo's room and make sure he is safe. Take Temari with you. We can handle this" stated Naruto. Yamato not liking this turned to Zabuza who nodded as he began to make a hand seal.

C arrived watching Zabuza making a hand seal "Stop. We can handle our own nin" Yugito arriving nodding while Naruto sucked his teeth reminding them what happened to the Frost Daimyo's granddaughter. "Don't bring that up. I know you have a hand in that" shouted C.

"Right, I had a hand in her being raped. Remind me again who did the Hotwater Daimyo arrest?" answered Naruto. The room got quiet while J and Karui nodded. Still holding the Lightning Daimyo's wife hostage they walked towards the door making a slow exit, but A charged towards them.

"Move!" shouted J.

Pushing the Daimyo's wife to Karui she placed a kunai on her neck.

A slammed a massive punch towards J knocking him through the doors. Slamming him towards the wall "Karui, the window, now". J got on his feet taking another kunai out he threw it to the door. Yugito used Nibi's chakra didnt take any damage from the exposive while Naruto raised an eye and wonders how this will play along.

"Yugito get the Lightning Daimyo's wife. I will handle J" shouted A.

Yugito nodded and looked at Karui who is glaring at Yugito "Monster. Even now you use her power. How much did those beasts damage while running on rampages when my family or other familes died to hold them back? HOW MANY?" cried Karui.

C appeared near Yugito making a few hand seals catching the Lightning Daimyo's wife in a sleeping genjutsu "I knocked her out, move sensei!"

"Don't come near me or she dies!" shouted Karui placing the kunai much closer to the daimyo's wife's neck. Naruto turned to Inazuma and his father who are worried for her. Yugito slowly moved around while C covered her from behind "I mean it. Any of you take one step and she dies" shouted Karui.

"You are bluffing" said C "I can feel your chakra. You won't do anything like that". Inazuma glared at C for trying to intimidate her, fearing for his mother's life. He turned to Yugito asking her to bring her back safe and sound.

Karui with the kunai in her hand is shaking, looking at C she nods know how true what he says "You're right, I can't kill her. Not like this. But this isn't over. There are more of us, more of us that hate A for who he and his henchmen took away claiming it was for the best of the village. Newsflash smart guy, the people who live and work in Kumo aren't happy with your actions." as Kauri begins to laugh she moves the kunai away from the Lightning Daimyo's wife's neck making her drop on the ground "It's over" taking a handful of explosive seals from her pocket.

"BOOM"

Everyone watches her activate the many explosive seals from her pocket.

"Kaa-san!" shouted Inazuma. Trying to run towards her, Yugito prevented him from going any further for his own safety "Release me. That is an order" C snorted at him while he looked away refusing to listen to him while Yugito sucked her teeth.

"Inazuma-chan" hearing a weak voice coming from his mother.

He pushed Yugito out of the way while her husband rushed to his wife's side dropping onto his knees "Shh it's ok Kaasan, I am right here. Everything is going to be ok" looking at Naruto asking if they know any medical ninjutsu he shook his head regretfully.

The Lightning Daimyo took her hand talking to her sweetly "Enough my Koi, everything is going to be alright" kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes everything is going to be alright, but I kept a secret from you both. I wanted to surprise you both but the timing wasn't good." as she talks they only heard whispers as they move closer to her mouth to hear her voice "I'm... pregnant" with the last of her breath, the Kami of Death claimed her soul and the child she is carrying.

Naruto hearing this looked down 'You would think I went too far but irony also had a hand in it, didn't it Kurama?' spoke Naruto.

Kurama nodded finding this amusing **"Indeed what a perfect way. Ending two lives to start the two lives for your own children. Irony on their part. If the Raikage never ordered the kidnap she would be alive"** chuckled Kyuubi.

Raikage was holding J up in the air crushing his neck "Why? Who else is on this? TELL ME!" shouted A. Turning to the other side where he heard the massive explosion he saw the Daimyo's family around his wife on the ground not moving. Hearing some gasping noise coming from J he loosened his iron grip on the man's neck.

"You were always watched since you became Raikage. When they died someone else took their place while they brought more in. Today two have died but tomorrow two hundred will have joined" smiled J. Feeling the last of his breath escaping him, A snapped his neck killing him.

The moment J died his body let out a huge explosion taking A left hand and some of his arm "C GET OVER HERE!" screaming in pain. C rushed to A's side to see the damage on his arm. Quickly working on A's arms to stop the bleeding, the Daimyo and Inazuma are shocked that he is a medical nin.

"You bastard, this is your fault. You placed the genjutsu on her but yet refused to heal her" shouted Inazuma.

Naruto appeared in the middle putting his hand up "Enough Lord Inazuma. This isn't how your kaasan wanted to be remembered. Take what memories you have of her and cherish them always. You were lucky to know her growing up while I didn't have mine until only recently I got her back in my life" spoke Naruto.

Soon everyone heard giggling coming from Karui "We did it. Now our cause will grow. We will grow and lead Kumo to a revolution against those who hurt us" as she started to breath too fast she soon took her last breath.

Inazuma looked at A tightening his fist.

The Lightning Daimyo hasn't moved from his wife's side. He just talked to her and kissed her hand.

Thats a wrap for this chapter.

Next chapter their will be a added bonus.

Hopefully I wont have that much hate reviews lol.


	14. Rai No Kuni Diaster A New Future

I do not own Naruto.

Ok I want to thank Brown Phantom for the help dude thank you soo much.

"Normal talk"

'Thinking or thought'

"'Link talk"'

Ok I know what I did last chapter was messed up but no one left a review about the Fire Daimyo's wife appearing at Hinata's baby shower. Clearly there is something else I am planning lol. But that is later on much later. Politics are such a pain of the ass. Also the fight that Shino had during the invasion will be reveal.

VFSNAKE: Getting a review from you who won Brown Phantom's poll is awesome.

Lightningblade49: That is very true and in this chapter it's going to show how much A is in trouble while he might doubleguess himself.

Zorua: Glad to be some help.

dalc789: Thrilled I was able to get some surprises. I got a few messages shocked about the ending.

Leaf Ranger: Why it couldn't be Omoi? Personally I don't like Karui. Sorry.

RasenganFin: A getting taken out of pwer. To be honest I am not just sure, I mean he should but I don't know...yet. Maybe a good punishment.

ferduran: Yes the Rebirth of the Senju tree is coming out great.

raveman2: Political storm more like a nightmare. But it's not over just yet.

Cuervo Blanco: The term Deception giving it a whole new meaning. Oh yeah all planning a really good way of deception.

puma1sunfire: Yes Naruto will do whatever but expect something later on with Jiraiya.

dementia-notAhumanBeing: Yes what I did went a little too far but...

Rixxell Stryfe: Oh man to have Yugito as Hinata's personal bodyguard, great idea but I don't know. But that brings an interesting thought in Heir of Uzu. Also I am happy you liked it how I stacked a lot against A.

darkangel325: Kiba's punishment was banishment. But there will be more later on how it happened.

No Flames

Konoha Hokage Tower Few days later after the death of the Lightning Daimyo's wife and child.

Tsunade is looking at the team in front of her while Homura and Koharu are looking over the mission details. With all the rumors flying around they are shocked to hear on what has happen at Rai no Kuni. "This is a disaster. To have Kumo shinobi do this to the Shimo's granddaughter. Now other nations might fear other shinobi involvement" said Koharu. She shuddered to think if that could have happen to anyone's elses daughter or worse someone from her own family yet Homaru her teammate finds it ironic that this happens when Kumo is in this situation.

The team constant of Gai and Lee, since Neji he is taking care of priorities in the Hyuga household while Tenten is helping him out. Chouji and Ino replaced them for the time being but also he works great with Shikamaru. Next to Gai is Anko and Kakashi who will also be joining on the mission "So we wait for them on the borders of the Hot Water Country and the Frost Country" answered Kakashi.

Tsunade nodded.

Anko hearing this raised an eyebrow and turned to Kakashi with a seductive smile "So you think we might have some time to stop at the hot spring country? You know, get to relax a bit". Everyone turned to the two while Tsunade and the elders themselves raised an eyebrow wondering what is going on. Gai watching this gave him his trademark thumbs up.

"I don't want to know" said Tsunade grabbing the bridge of her nose. "Some of the Guardian Twelve are already there at the borders, Asuma has a contact. So he will meet you there in a few days" answered Tsunade. Gai hearing this raised an eyebrow asking why he isn't joining the mission now instead of going later on.

"He asked for some time off becasue he is helping Kurenai." answered Tsunade.

Anko hearing this looked down and shook her head "Don't know why she did that. I mean Kurenai should know better. Heck she never treated me like the others did but she did it to Naruto, so why?" asked Anko. Kakashi has been asking himself that question for some time "She really messed up" said Anko.

"You don't know the half of it" sighed Chouji while Ino elbowed him in the stomach. Everyone turned to them wondering what he knows, while Chouji got nervous seeing that everyone is looking at him. Anko tapped her foot waiting for him to spill the beans "Hmm..." said Chouji nervous.

"Oh for Kami's sake" said Anko, taking out a kunai and twirling it around her fingers, Chouiji broke quickly.

"From what Asuma-sensei told us that Kurenai-sensei is worried about Hinata because she doesn't know anything about the outside world. That Hinata had everything handed to her and Kurenai-sensei is looking out for her" answered Chouji. Koharu hearing this raised her eyebrow even though it's drawn on like the rest of the old people.

Tsunade hearing this turned to the genin making him nervous while Ino gave out a nervous smile 'Good job. I thought gossiping is my job, but Asuma-sensei never said anything about that to me' thought Ino.

Tsunade thought about a few things and compared herself with Hinata at her age, minus being pregnant by the crush you had since you started the academy and the shyness. When she was Hinata's age she was Heiress of the Senju clan, the same clan who founded Konoha. She herself was the princess of the village while Hinata was that of her clan.

The Hyuga clan being the most powerful one right now makes herself a princess as well.

It's only befitting that the princess and prince get together like a true happy ending. But not an ending just the start of something long and dark.

"I see" answered Tsunade. Turning to Kakashi he nodded "Leave and don't come back without the gaki. It's boring here and Hinata is almost due which I don't need to tell any of you about the importance of him being here for" said Tsunade.

The genins nodded while they turned to Ino who let out a nervous smile "You're telling me. I still want to know when it happened and Hinata isn't saying anything. I mean no one is talking about it" huffed Ino, folding her arms everyone in the room turned to her making her nervous "Is it something I said?" letting out a nervous laugh.

Tsunade sent her a sharp glare making her very nervous. "May I remind you genin, that it's because of gossiping this sort of thing happens. Maybe in the future when you have a family someone might target your family due to you being heiress of the Yamanaka clan. If you can even call yourself that. Only Hinata and Tenten who is a year older are true kunoichi's." stated Tsunade.

Ino hearing this raised an eyebrow "You're kidding right? Why would someone do that? I mean heck I didn't do anything to them" answered Ino, thinking that they are out of their minds. Why would someone target her or her family if she never did anything to anyone from the start.

Homura hearing this shook his head wondering why she is thinking like this. "It doesn't have to be about you. Maybe someone from your clan is the reason why and you get caught in the crossfire. An enemy could look to the leader, like your father, and you can be targeted as a way to hurt him since you are the heiress and his daughter. Sometimes revenge can go so deep that they will target more than just the one who hurt them. Being innocent doesn't mean you cannot ever be hurt. Think about that"

When Ino heard this she looked down "I never thought of that. Or even thought someone could be so cruel to do that". Tsunade hearing this looked at her shocked. She reminded her of what happened to Hinata when she was three years old. And how anbu wear masks to protect themselves and family.

Kakashi hearing this nodded knowing how true that is "And at times a father's enemies will still come for you. This isn't a game or a beauty contest Ino. You shouldn't assume you're safe from harm simply because you've done nothing to deserve it." everyone turned to him thinking about Naruto. But in truth when Kakashi was an anbu some people thought of him being Sakumo Hatake his own father.

"Go" ordered Tsunade.

The teams nodded and left while Shino walked into the room.

"Shino. It's good that you came by, now tell me about the fight you had with Kabuto and why was he and you around Danzou's hideouts?" asked Tsunade. Taking out a pen and paper she looked at Shino who gave her various locations he was able to find when he was following his clan member. The elders looking at the locations are shocked to see some of them in plain sight.

But what made them worried is why was Kabuto around those areas but also since he left with Orochimaru what does he know? "As I said Lady Tsunade, my bugs did get his scent" answered Shino. Tsunade hearing this closed her eyes and wonders where the hell is Jiraiya when she needs him. Tsunade asked him if he gathered any useful information onto Kabuto's motives. Shino hearing this raised an eyebrow "Forgive me Hokage-sama but I was watching for Danzou's motives. It took me a while to figure out Kabuto's presence and chakra signature until it was already in the end"

Tsunade hearing this sucks her teeth and wonders if Jiraiya got anything "That's the problem. With Kabuto knowing the information I am concerned on what Orochimaru may do with Naruto's children. He might target them for his future body or maybe Hinata" spoke Tsunade. Worried on the issue and with Kiba being the way he is, things are going to be tough for them.

The elders didn't like to hear this while Tsunade let out a long sigh.

Rai no Kuni.

The last few days everything was put on hold, Naruto and the Fire Daimyo are guests while the shinobi from Konoha are their bodyguards as well. Inazuma has been taking care of his father's duties since he hasn't left his room.

With things at its worse a samurai of his barged into the room "Lord Inazuma please follow me." turning to the samurai he soon started to follow him. As things couldn't get any worse when he got to his fathers room he saw him standing on a chair with a rope around his neck hanging from the ceiling "Tousan!" shouted Inazuma.

"DON'T!" shouted the Lightning Daimyo. "If anyone takes a step forward I will end my life and be with my wife and daughter". When the autopsy was conducted he found out about his wife's pregnancy and the gender of the baby hasn't been entirely confirmed. But the medical nins assume it would have been a girl.

The news traveled very quickly around Rai no Kuni, many people were shocked to hear to what happened to their Daimyo's family. But also the lives that were extinguished during the fight. Many people wondered why Konoha shinobi and the Fire Daimyo were there. With the news of what happened to the Frost Daimyo's granddaughter and also what happened in Konoha.

Many people of Rai no Kuni are shocked to hear of Kumo being part of this. Their own Hidden Village having a hand in this but also the ones who are responsible for all this bad luck to their beloved Daimyo. The other Hidden Villages are becoming aware on how Kumo goes through great lengths to stay ahead of the other nations.

"Please tousan don't do this. Everyone here in the land looks to you with hope. I know it hurts but this isn't the answer" pleaded Inazuma. Soon the advisers from Rai no Kuni appeared and are shocked to see their leader trying to take away his life. Watching his father shake his head mumbling that he should have never supported A from the last incident and now.

As he takes a step off the chair, a samurai quickly threw his blade. With the blade spinning it cut the rope while the Lightning Daimyo dropped on the floor uninjured "WHY?" crying, he glared at his samurai "Let me be with my wife and daughter!" shouting. Everyone looked down not wanting to see their Daimyo in such a vulnerable state.

Inazuma took a deep breath and turned to the samurai who has been in his family services for many years. "Thank you for saving him." giving him a light bow to show his thanks.

The samurai stopped him but instead bowed "I have served you family for decades and will never stop. My loyalty is to you and no one else". Inazuma smiled noticing many of the samurai in the room were bowing. "With your permission I request to watch your father" Inazuma nodded. He has served his father for many years and will continue.

"Yes please do so. I will feel much better if he is watched by someone who has known our family for a long time. Thank you Seiteki (Static)" asked Inazuma.

Seiteki nodded and looked at the guards nodding as well.

"Lord Inazuma, with the way your father has been I think the people will need you more in this time of need" said an adviser. Inazuma raised an eyebrow wondering what he means. The advisers all looked at each other and told him to follow them to the front of the home.

Inazuma wondered what is going on and when they reached a window he is shocked to see so many people leaving flowers and gifts to his family. The advisers all nodded and pointed out that many people took time out of their life to pay some respect. Even though no schedule has been made for the burying of his mother and sister.

"I can't believe this, all this for my family" looking at the advisers they all nodded while Naruto and the Fire Daimyo walked into the room.

"You sound surprised." asked Naruto.

Inazuma let out a chuckle "I understand why they are doing it but yet I feel unworthy, but yet I don't want their pity" looking down he tightened his fist. Naruto hearing this nods understanding what he means, even though it's his fault which no one needs to know.

"They look to you as hope to lead them out of this mess. You alone might be what Rai no Kuni needs. Go to your people and tell them how thankful you are to have them. Because without them you wouldn't be here" answered Naruto. Inazuma hearing this turned to Naruto nodding seeing how true he is, his advisers all support him to do so.

As Inazuma opens the door many people soon bowed their heads to the Lightning Daimyo's son. The Lightning Daimyo advisers all turned to Naruto thanking him for the push he needed "It's nothing really. I just hope he pulls out of this and pray that the Lightning Daimyo soon realizes his people need him" smiled Naruto.

Kumogakure

Yamato with Shikamaru and Temari were all talking to A while the Lightning Daimyo samurai were escorting them. Many shinobi from Kumo were shocked to what happened to the Frost Daimyo's granddaughter. But even more shocked by what happened to their own Daimyo's wife and child-to-be.

A is gritting his teeth wondering what is going on. Everytime he looks at one of his shinobi he can't help but glare at them "Yo bro you ok? You are spacing out again?" said B. Even now A is having some doubts about his adoptive brother, but yet he feels he can trust him seeing that he and his father chose him to be the next host.

He might be the only person he can trust in Kumo.

"So these are the conditions that you want from us?" said A.

The Konoha shinobi nodded.

Yugito rolled her eyes and wonders what they demanded. 'An eye for an eye. I can't believe what C did and this mess is part of Kumo but also the Youtsuki clan with it' thought Yugito. Since what C said during the fight he was sent to prison while he gave his report out. Some of his friends couldn't believe that C said all this but one thing made them sure he knew what he was doing.

He doesn't like Konoha at all.

When A read the conditions he looked it over "They are two conditions?" Looking at Yamato he nodded, one from Konoha and the other from the Hyuga clan which he reminded this is the second attempt on the clan. A sucked his teeth while releasing some killing intent which the samurai from the Lightning Daimyo coughed getting A's attention. "Very well" stated A.

The first condition from Konoha is for Kumo to pay the damages that their shinobi did and also being housed during their stay. But also the last incident as well which the money will be going to Konoha for repairs 'A few million Ryos great.' thought A bitterly. Looking more into the condition he sucked his teeth not liking this "One S rank jutsu of lightning and wind. Two A rank jutsu of wind and lightning. Three B ranks as well to Konoha" snapping his attention to them.

Shikamaru nodded "Yes. In case Rai no Kuni currency drops or you can make a full payment of more jutsu's instead of the people in the Land of Lightning paying more when they travel. From what I heard Rai no Kuni currency dropped ten percent with its allies. So imagine what can happen in a week with the other nations" answered Shikamaru.

"Yes and the people will continue to blame the Raikage for this mess" answered Temari.

Since what happened to the Frost Daimyo's granddaughter was revealed he cut all trades, missions, and alliance with Kumo and Rai no Kuni. A blow to Rai no Kuni with its currency dropping but also trade to two other nations as a result.

A wanted to snap the desk in half while B tried to calm him down "Look bro we can come to an agreement. I say give some jutsus out and some money like that. No one can blame you any further once they see you start to make amends" said B. Trying to come up with a peaceful solution, he noticed A sending him a dark glare making him chuckle nervously a bit "Trying to help out yo"

Yugito sighed while A turned to her "Might be the best way. We lost Hot Water and Frost as allies and mission sources." She was there when the fight broke out and things just went from bad to worse 'But yet if C never went with us or just kept his mouth shut maybe all this could have been avoided. But to show that much negativity to another nation of shinobi makes me wonder if it was planned' wondering why A brought C.

He should have brought someone more level-headed to handle the situation.

A gritted his teeth "Very well" but as he is about to stamp it "No! We aren't at fault here!" shouted A. Killer B and Yugito both sighed while A got up and left the room. The samurai in the room shook their heads while Shikamaru sighed getting everyone's attention. He pointed out that he read what Konoha terms are but not the Hyuga clan terms.

Back in Konoha

Kushina, Hinata, Hanabi, Shizune, and Tsunade were all doing some shopping but now relaxing. Seeing everything went fine with the meeting, Tsunade is using two clones to work at the Tower. When Hanabi was at the baby shower she learned things she isn't supposed to know yet. Luckily Hiashi wasn't there covering her ears when Hinata took control of the clan. "Beautiful day is it?" everyone nodded, loving the cool weather in June.

Not too hot not too cold but an ideal temperature.

"So any thoughts of the delivery? asked Tsunade. Hinata nodded while Kushina smiled telling her Hinata picked her as the midwife "That's good and with me and Shizune there we can make sure nothing happens. Heck have Hanabi there as support. Maybe it will her scare her into waiting for sex when she is much older than you were your first time" giggled Tsunade.

Hanabi hearing this turned bright red. "There are things that a sister should know when she is only older" said Hanabi. Shizune giggled telling her it's things that she needs to know when she is older or will know now. "You're telling me. But I think Nee-chan got the lucky card here, I mean an hour and a half" said Hanabi.

The older kunoichi's nodded while Hinata turned red. It's her baby shower all over again, Kushina learned a few things about her son that no mother needs to know. Hanabi learned a few things but also made her not want to date boys until she is at least sixteen years old and knows what to do. With them all drinking tea, Tsunade told them about Orochimaru.

"You think he might do something?" said Kushina gritting her teeth. Tsunade took a deep breath as she doesn't know. She looks at Hinata worried for her while Hinata is sipping her tea "Well if he does something, Naruto and Kurama will surely make the Hebi pay" said Kushina. Hinata nodded and told them what name they picked for their son. Which they liked and Kyuubi would do everything in his power to help Naruto to protect his family.

"Speaking of Kyuubi, Naruto wants the key so he can train more in his chakra, but Jiraiya on the other hand is holding onto the key for safety reasons" said Tsunade. Kushina hearing this raised an eyebrow while Hinata shook her head, getting the older woman's attention. Hanabi frowned wondering why the Gama sennin is stunting Naruto's growth.

"Still upset about the contract?" replied Hinata. Tsunade nodded while Hanabi asks why he can't find anyone else for the contract "It's not that easy imouto-chan. I mean I got permission to sign the Slug contract because Kyuubi allowed me to sign it. It's a family contract that also falls under Yokai or demon under the old language. So it won't void the contract. Some contracts only want its summoner to have one and not others." answered Hinata.

Kushina nodded while she signed the Kitsune contract with Hanabi, Hiashi, and Neji. Naruto had a long chat with Kyuubi since he wanted to know everything in a quick manner and having them sign the contract makes it possible on missions and other emergency. Tsunade turned to the anbu who appeared and told her some information "Good. Also I want to speak to the Aburame that stopped any more of that incident at the Hot Water country" ordered Tsunade.

"Hai at once" said the anbu leaving in a poof of smoke.

Kushina turned to her "So the Aburame who took that High C rank mission returned. I mean for him to go with his partner Fu kind of brings suspicion on their part?" Tsunade nodded but also brings up the mission scroll that came from the elders who heard rumors about some of Orochimaru's forces hiding in Hot Water Country. "I heard those rumors as well. They went in to check it. But instead they found something else, how convenient" replied Kushina.

As Tsunade was about to speak some civilians began to stare at Hinata. "Is there a problem here?" turning her sights to some female civilians, they all flinched to hear the Hokage's dark voice. One woman passed out from the coldness she used while Shizune, Kushina, and Hanabi gave them all looks. Hinata rolled her eyes and continued to drink her tea. "Don't know how you do it Hinata. I thought you'd want to at least hide it" asked Tsunade.

Hinata rubbed her stomach through the kimono "We kind of did. But we decided not to because of a certain someone barging into a meeting then someone opening their big mouth to Konoha. I mean everyone was shocked to hear about Naruto's lineage. It would make people think twice before they say anything or do because they know who the parents are" answered Hinata.

"I think she is right" said Shizune making Tsunade raise her eyebrow towards her apprentice. "I mean if Hiruzen did a better job and showed more of who Naruto is maybe people would have placed it all together" answered Shizune. Kushina nodded and smiled at Hinata hoping everything will be fine "Ano whenever the time is I can't wait." smiled Hinata.

"You say that now. Wait when you're in labor" giggled Tsunade. Kushina hearing this nodded and turned to Hanabi while Tsunade smiled evilly "Yeah she is definitely going to be there now" giggled Tsunade.

Hanabi blinked wondering how hard can it be.

Soon the older kunoichi's looked at her while Hinata let out a nervous smile "Ohh how young she is" said Tsunade.

Hyuga compound.

When they arrived at the Hyuga compound Ko bowed to them and told them of an issue that occured with Neji which Hiashi is talking to them. Tsunade hearing this raised an eyebrow wondering what is going on and Ko didn't want to say anything. "They are in Hiashi's study"

Hinata nodded while Kushina raised an eyebrow wondering what Neji did. Hanabi turned to Hinata asking if she knows anything "No not yet though" said Hinata in a hardened voice. With Tsunade, Kushina, and Shizune here she can risk it but decided to play this out.

Inside the room, Hiashi is staring at the two hearing a knock "Come in Hinata" answered Hiashi. Neji flinched while Tenten looked down and continued to blush. When Hinata walked in with Tsunade and the others, they all raised an eyebrow and wondering why Neji and Tenten are here as well. "It's good that you can make it Lady Tsunade. I am in a quarrel here and need of your advice but also Kushina's advice as well"

No one expected that from Hiashi, Tsunade raised an eyebrow while Kushina looked utterly confused. Hiashi is a man who can handle most situations without anyone helping. "In what?" asked Tsunade.

Hiashi turned to Neji making him flinch while Tenten looked down more embarrassed.

"Hanabi leave. You are too young" said Hiashi.

"But-" said Hanabi.

"Please" said Hiashi in a calm voice.

Hanabi sucked her teeth "Everyone always get to have _some_ fun here" said Hanabi walking out. Both Neji and Tenten flinched making the girls in the room raise an eyebrow.

"What happened?" asked Kushina confused on why they flinched when Hanabi said that.

Hiashi kept a straight face while Neji continued to look down while Tenten is looking at the floor. "This morning I wondered where Neji was and someone brought to my attention some noises that were heard last night and in the morning. I decided to investigate and when I came to Neji's room I heard some grunting and some noises." stopping he watches the two genin turn bright red.

Hinata giggled with Shizune while Kushina and Tsunade sighed. Even if they are shinobi and considered adults they started to do that already.

"I decided to put a rule in the clan that no one under the age of sixteen can have sex, unless married or mission-wise" said Hiashi. Seeing that Hinata was the limit now his own nephew he is worried that Hanabi might starting to date boys early.

Neji hearing this snapped his attention to his uncle "But that means I have to wait two more years on my birthday" blurting it out. Tenten turned to him slapping the back of head "Ow" rubbing his head. He wonders why Tenten slapped the back of his head because of what he said towards his uncle "It's not fair you ask me" muttering to himself.

Tenten sent him a glare "It's only two years if you could have waited all this time without it. I don't think two years will kill you" said Tenten folding her arms.

"To me it would" answered Hinata. Everyone turned to her "What?"

Hiashi turned to Tsunade and Kushina "Now you understand my quarrel".

Back in Rai no Kuni Later.

A was summoned by Inazuma and he wasn't alone, the advisers that served his father are also backing Inazuma. Looking at A he took a deep breath, turning to Yugito and B he wonders why they came with him. "It has come to my attention that my tousan won't be able to fulfill his duties for some time, perhaps never seeing the state he is in".

He made sure those words sunk deep in A while the jinchuuriki's around him let out nervous smiles. A kept a straight face "Meaning what? With the Lightning Daimyo not in power Rai no Kuni will need a leader. Being Raikage I have to watch everything" smirking thinking this is the chance to turn this around on his part. Inazuma shook his head and brought up a charter from Frost, Hot Water, and many, many nobles family in Rai no Kuni.

Frost and Hot Water are on thin ice with Rai no Kuni but Inazuma is trying to fix it, but it's coming out very slowly.

When A saw the list he is surprised to see at least eighty percent of those noble families giving Inazuma support. He turned to him "Meaning I am in charge of Rai no Kuni. Regardless of my age I was still trained in the shinobi arts but also the sword arts but also learned to take my father's position. Even by the law my Jiji set long ago someone who was trained by the shinobi arts. I am exempt on that law seeing I am the future Ruler of Rai no Kuni. The biggest problem that many people have here is your methods. I want to remove you so fast and throw you and your clan into the deepest part of Rai no Kuni that no one and I mean no one will ever see you again. I am willing to go as far as erasing your very clan from the history books but that would be too much trouble, but also it seems some nobles don't want your hard work to go to waste. Instead a more direct approach is needed" when Inazuma finished he smiled.

A gritted his teeth but also wonders what he has in store for him. The advisers all passed some files making A raise an eyebrow. When he took one file he sucked his teeth seeing that Frost wants compensation for what has happened to his family. Inazuma smiled and told A everything is coming from Kumo's budget, his clan budget, and before he made any complaints he passed another list of people who supported this.

"You think the people of Rai no Kuni want to pay for _your_ failures? No, they don't, no more than you'd want to pay for theirs. But yet some don't want you to leave, instead they want you to be punished while doing the work in a different approach. One family, I think they go by Sepuki, agrees on this approach" answered Inazuma. When B heard the name he flinched knowing they are a powerful family in Rai no Kuni.

They are one of the families who supported Kumo since the start of the Village.

"So you want me to agree to Konoha's terms" said A, sucking on his teeth. Inazuma nodded while the advisers passed him some more papers "What are these documents?" asked A. To Inazuma's amusement it's the Hyuga clan's demands that were making A grit his teeth even more "What do they want?" looking at the paper he stared at Inazuma "I don't think we can do that" said A.

Inazuma and the advisers all raised an eyebrow not liking this. Seeing he only read the first page he tells A to turn to the next page and when he did he threw the papers towards Inazuma while the samurai appeared next to him. A didn't like what he read whatsoever "I figured as much" replied Inazuma. He figured that the body isn't all there because they must have studied it for the byakugan "So tell me did you learn any secrets? Was this worth the time and headache the first time?"

A kept a relaxed composure while Yugito and B looked towards A waiting for an answer "Nothing. The seal kept us from learning anything" gritted A. Inazuma nodded since he can't blame the Hyuga clan for protecting their doujutsu. He turned to A wondering if it was worth the effort and now it's going to cost him dearly.

"All information on the body, documents, and tests will be given to Konoha. To think Naruto-sama was right on what you wanted" stated Inazuma passing the documents back to A who is gritting his teeth seeing all that work going down the drain. Everything in a decade to figure out the tiniest detail they could is now gone. Inazuma watched A knowing this is just the start "Also from here you will have some of my advisers watching you and telling me about your plans and deals. Everything you know I will know. So nothing like this will ever happen again" answered Inazuma.

A just sat there not liking this. He could kill Inazuma but the headache will be too much for him and if he did that what are the odds that Rai no Kuni will want his head or worse everyone in his clan? 'A few died but hundreds will join. Karui you bitch how right you are. But the question remains who also has joined, the noble families and everyone in Rai no Kuni or just the people in Kumogakure?' thought A bitterly.

To think that almost a whole nation has joined this secret group while A looks at everyone in the room 'What are the odds of someone in this very room being in that group? The samurai? One of the advisers or maybe even...' turning to Yugito or B he sucked his teeth not liking where he is. As he looks over the documents A can only give in to the terms.

Everything he has worked for is all gone, everything that his father has worked for is all gone as well but to make matters worse. 'Who are the traitors to Kumo and Rai no Kuni? To have this group here, I have to look into it' thought A. Inazuma nodded and gave a pen. He also gave the Raikage a new treaty from Konoha making A snap the pen in his hand. "WHAT?!" thinking it was a joke.

One adviser coughed and told him that Rai no Kuni's economy is going to be hurt unless they get some aid from the other nations. "We lost two nations that provide your shinobi missions. The noble families in Rai no Kuni will also be facing problems due to them supporting you, trade will go down. If that happens an economic slowdown can happen" said one adviser.

A looked over the new treaty seeing it's almost the same treaty that was signed many years ago but opening more jobs in Konoha and trading post. As he continues to look over it he stopped on the last page not liking this "So it means if any Kumo nin are in Hi no Kuni and are spotted by Konoha nin they must be searched" the advisers nodded but said they also must cooperate with Konoha nin one hundred percent "If they don't they will be taken to Konoha to be interrogated as if they are spies" answered A.

Not happy getting the shit end of the stick but who is he to say he didn't use this on Konoha with the first Hyuga incident.

With everything signed Konoha is going to receive a few million ryos, jutsu that list from S to C rank, Hizashi Hyuga's remaining body, and everything that the medical nin's got from studying the body. A in the end got much more of a headache, he lost a lot of influence in Kumo and Rai no Kuni, Lost missions to his shinobi. A's image and his clan are tarnished while every hidden village has heard or just about heard on what is going on in Rai no Kuni. The simple meeting that turned upside by one person not keeping his mouth shut.

But even worse it came from his own clan. How a group that he never knew about stayed underneath his nose so long. 'Did tousan know about this as well? But yet he couldn't stop them? NO. There is more, I need to find out what else is going on.' thought A bitterly.

Inazuma looked over the documents and looked at A "With the way everything that has gone I hope Rai no Kuni can pull out of this. If that doesn't happen I wonder what will be of Kumo. Seeing that the same clan has been at the start of the village, maybe someone from outside Kumo should run the place" the moment he finished that line A's killing intent shot up while the samurai unsheathed their blades ready to protect Inazuma "Think long and hard about going against me. Someone who is barely an adult played this game better then somone who has more experience. Makes me wonder how you got things done" smirked Inazuma.

A sat there angry he is being talked to "I am the Raikage of Kumo. Of Rai no Kuni. Who do you think you are talking to?" slamming his fists on the table. B and Yugito stepped next to A trying to calm him down. Inazuma raised an eyebrow and stood up from his chair staring at A not moving one muscle.

"I am the Lightning Daimyo now. With everyone looking to me for the future. You are a servant to me since this land belongs to my family. Your village serves this land in thus serves me as well. Not the other way around. DON'T ever forget that!" when he turned his back on A he stood there angry at how everything has gone.

Frost and Hot Water Country almost want nothing to do with Kumo. Kumo has to pay out to Konoha from their budget while the Yotsuki clan has to do the the same. The body they got almost a decade ago must be returned with everything they gathered. A's image is tarnished while Rai no Kuni doesn't want to suffer the backlash and instead puts the blame on A's methods.

The nobles of Rai no Kuni elected Inazuma to be the new Daimyo.

Everything.

But what bothers A the most is what is still going on 'Who has been watching me? Did this person plan this from the start and if they did, it would have taken years to do this' sitting down. He shook his head knowing the road ahead of him will be long and difficult.

Next Day

The news of an agreement spread like wild fire. Many people in Rai no Kuni are happy that Inazuma got things done. With the new treaty going to be in effect within a week many nobles are looking forward to work with Inazuma while they are relieved that taxes won't go up or future economics won't go down. Some nobles are even thinking expanding their business to Hi no Kuni hoping to bring more in.

Since the new treaty allows some nobles to open a shop in Konoha or Hi no Kuni. It also gives Konoha and Hi no Kuni the opportunity to open shops in Rai no Kuni but also in Kumo.

Naruto, the Fire Daimyo, and Inazuma are all talking about a few things. The Fire Daimyo agrees on a few things with trading while Naruto agrees on a few things with Konoha that Tsunade will need approval. "So I take that this is the end of this issue but a good opportunity for business in the future" smiled Naruto.

Inazuma let out a chukle agreeing with Naruto while the Fire Daimyo agreed. "Yes. With everything I hope Rai no Kuni will go down a path that lead everything to greatness" smiled Inazuma. The advisers all nodded while Naruto smirked knowing this is just the start and everything in the future they will come to them for help.

The Fire Daimyo smiled and looked at Naruto "Well with everything I am glad I can return home a week earlier then I expected." Naruto nodded agreed on it cant wait to return home.

As they say their last goodbye's Naruto turns to the Fire Daimyo's samurai ready to transport him home while some of Inazuma's samurai will be escorting him as well. "A's quiet behavior today is somewhat concerning" said Inazuma. Naruto nodded seeing that this can be used in the future, as he begins to think how his own mother was supposed to rule Uzu in the future but that never happened.

Something he needs to look into.

As Naruto changed into his black outfit he bowed to Inazuma thanking him for his time while Inazuma thanked Naruto for his great help. For years Inazuma and his mother turned a death ear to hear about Kumo's actions thinking they were just lies. But seeing that Naruto brought this to their doorstep while A's shinobi finally slipped.

Rai no Kuni will keep an close eye on Kumo and Inazuma knows A will be watched for a very long time.

"So we're heading home?" smiled Shikamaru. Naruto nodded while Yamato is happy things went fine, turning to Zabuza who is standing near a huge box, Naruto frowned and took a scroll out. Writing something on the box "Seal" soon the box poofed away. Yamato is impressed by his sealing while he sealed it inside the scroll.

Temari also gave Naruto a few boxes making him suck his teeth seeing a lot of studying was done. Sealing the boxes as well he turns to Shikamaru who nodded knowing he got information around Kumo. To have a place in business in Kumo but also in Rai no Kuni things will be good on their part. Temari who came along is also helping.

It seems many nobles aren't happy with the Wind Daimyo and a vote of confidence was put in. Right now rumors are floating while the Suna council are taking control of Suna but also making sure a new leader is placed in Kaze no Kuni.

With them leaving things they hope things will be better.

Few days later

"There!" shouted Naruto, pointing to the bridge they see a team from Konoha "Well I guess baa-chan sent us the team in good time" smiled Naruto. Shikamaru nodded, happy to see his team but also his sensei. Kakashi and Anko are there waiting for them while Gai and Lee were doing push ups. As they arrived there Naruto looked to Kakashi "So anything interesting?"

Kakashi remained quiet while Naruto raised an eyebrow. Turning to Anko she is nervous waiting for one to answer "It's about Kabuto. Shino gathered information on Danzou and found Kabuto in the area where he was gathering information. Tsunade doesn't know if Orochimaru will target your family" answered Kakashi.

Naruto hearing this nodded but smiled "I understand and once they are born we can add their blood to the contract and they will be safe". Ino and the others turned to Naruto wondering what he means by 'They'. To Kakashi's amusement he chuckled while Anko giggled "Hey be grateful you guys are alive especially Ino whose mouth is big" said Naruto staring at the blonde kunoichi.

Asuma smoking his cigarette nodded "Yeah her mouth is big. Doesn't know when to shut up or to train. If she gossiped like her training she would have been chunin by now" smoked Asuma. Naruto hearing this turned to him asking if he is giving her too much credit then she needs. To Shikamaru's amusement he started to chuckle about that.

Ino rolled her eyes "Men"

With Jiraiya at Mt Myoboku.

Jiraiya stood in front of the old toad who summoned him a few days ago seeing visions/nightmares that are to come. "I see two children who will lead the shinobi world through a time of peace. The efforts of their father and mother who did this didn't go in vain but made it possible. Many lives were lost for the sake of peace. Dark days loom ahead and the children are key to the world's peace"

Jiraiya standing there shook his head "Is it Naruto's children? Are the lives you are looking to the people of Akatsuki? Or anyone from Konoha?" asked Jiraiya. Since Naruto refused to sign the contract he is worried about a few things, turning to the elder sage he tells him he sees a great war coming and a man who wears a mask declares war on the four nations.

"Four?" said Jiraiya confused "You mean five. Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, Suna, and Kiri. I know Kiri is suffering a civil war but you are going to tell me they won't make it through?" the elder sage nodded to Jiraiya but not about Kiri. About one of the nations not being there at the meeting "What does that mean?" shouted Jiraiya.

Shima and her husband Fukasaku glare at Jiraiya for the shouting.

They aren't happy that Minato's son didn't have the proection of the toads. Angry that they were lied to but also upset Jiraiya kept this secret from them because of the Sandaime Hokage. "Jiraiya, enough. He has been like this for days. Sometimes the visions he get aren't always clear" answered Shima.

Jiraiya sucked his teeth but nodded "If Naruto's children are the key then I am going to make sure a time of peace will happen. I won't let the contract be gone, not on my watch" said Jiraiya leaving in a poof of smoke.

The elder toad who still looked to be sleeping but he is seeing visions of Jiraiya fighting against a man. As the elder toad continued to shake through his slumbering of visions he can't but see a distant future of Kistunes? 'If he only had stayed I could have warned him'

Back in Konoha one week away Hokage Tower Night time

They all decided to make a run for it and they could have made it back a few hours ago but Ino got tired which made them stop for two hours which they didn't needed to.

When they finally saw the gates they all went to the Hokage and gave Tsunade the report but also the new treaty. The elders are looking over the treaty while Naruto brought out documents for trade and business. Tsunade nodded seeing that everything is fine while she dismissed them all. "Go see Hinata already and keep your hands off of her. She is practically going to pop" smirked Tsunade.

Naruto rolled his eyes "Funny" leaving in a poof of smoke.

Hyuga compound.

When Naruto appeared in front of the gate "Yo" smiling at the guards they both bowed. Each guard told them what has happened making Naruto snicker but also wonder why the Fire Daimyo's wife appeared like that? "I see, thank you. Good night" with them bowing they continue to watch for the night. When he got inside he saw a little girl about five years old on the couch crying "Something wrong?"

The little girl nodded "My tousan is on a mission and it's Kaasan turn to watch Konoha. I'm scared of the monster in my closet". Naruto frowned to hear this and decided to make a memo about this.

Taking her hand "Well come on, I have a friend who will kick the monster's butt" picking her up. She nodded while Naruto took her back to her room, as they got closer she squeezed Naruto making him chuckle. "But the monster..." whispered the girl. Naruto shook his head and placed her in bed then bit his thumb to smear the blood on his summoning tattoo.

When Kinto poofed he yawned "It's kind of late to play pranks" yawning he looked at the five year old girl. The little girl squealed happily to see Kinto while Naruto asked him to watch her in case of monsters. "Sure" yawned Kinto.

"He is a yokai meaning a demon but who is good. He will protect you tonight ok?" watching the little girl nodded towards Naruto. Kinto jumped on her lap and soon started to yawn. "He's fluffy and warm" squealed the girl petting Kinto. Naruto nodded and put the blanket over her and smiled "Good night" as he left the room he watched the little girl soon sleep.

When he got to his room he saw Hinata in her nightgown curled up, smiling he took off his jacket and walked into the bathroom. 'Glad to be back and plan worked great Kyuubi.' smiled Naruto. Kyuubi nodded, happy that he used his Fukai ninshiki henged as samurai to play with Inazuma advisers so like this no one can suspect him. But C who suspected him of having a hand in the Frost Daimyo's granddaughter situation used him and accused Naruto of doing this while everyone doesn't believe him. 'The irony that C told them the truth while I lied' chuckled Naruto.

Thinking back on it Naruto released his chakra from his points made himself almost untraceable by anyone. With all of his chakra around the area C didn't know about the Fukai ninshiki being used. But A the Raikage was played for the biggest fool of them all, he alone has no clue on what happened.

**"The Raikage thinks that someone is truly watching him while he will be chasing a phantom of a group in Kumo. Imagine that this plan worked perfectly while everyone in Rai no Kuni soon started to support Inazuma"** chuckled Kyuubi. Naruto nodded finding that the plan worked fine and the timing to use the Fukai ninshiki took time. But in the end A has been tricked while Inazuma won't suspect much teachery on their part. **"But what made this even more fruitful is how we used their rumors and nin to make this work"**chuckled Kyuubi.

In the end A lost everything while Kumo has been put on the map showing how far it goes to stay in power. With Inazuma in power Rai no Kuni is going to be a much different place and Kumo sooner or later won't be part of that plan in the future.

Submerging himself in the water "'Kyuubi with everything that has happened I still don't trust Danzou. I know he is up to something and with Kumo out of the way I assume he will be next or Iwa since they've been too quiet"' spoke Naruto. Kyuubi nodded telling him to wait for him to make a move then strike, with Shino gathering information he wonders what the old war hawk has up his sleeve.

Iwa is a different chapter.

As he gets out of the bathroom to go to bed he noticed Hinata up and in pain "Hinata-hime is something wrong?" running to her. Hinata nodded feeling pain all over her body. Naruto gently laid her back down on the bed and noticed the sheets are all soaked "I think you are going into labor. Kage bunshin no jutsu" making a few clones appear.

He ordered them to get Tsunade and everyone else "I will take her to the medical wing of the clan. GO!". With the clones all moving and Naruto picking up Hinata bridal style she soon started to whimper "Sshh it's ok hime. I am here and nothing bad is going to happen. I will have Kinto come with the scroll later so the children's blood can be on it" nuzzing to her neck.

Hinata nodded but whimpered "Hai. I am glad that you made it back to see them born" smiled Hinata. Naruto nodded and kissed her forehead while some clones came back with Kushina, Hiashi, and a sleepy Hanabi. Hinata's whimpering soon turned into cries of pain while Kushina ran towards her to see how she is doing.

"Hinata is the pain much closer then before?" asked Kushina. Hinata gave a weak nod while Naruto continued to carry her to the medical wing "Ok we need water, blankets, and a few more supplies. Are the medics up?" as soon as Kushina finished some of the medics came in getting ready for everything trying to shake the sleep from their bodies "Good and Tsunade, we need to send someone for her?" spoke Kushina.

"I sent clones so she should be coming soon. My clones dispelled a few minutes ago" answered Naruto.

Hinata let out a terrble cry of pain making Hanabi a little nervous. Turning to her sister she noticed the painful look on her face "Is she ok?" the girls looked to her and nodded telling her this is how childbirth is. Hiashi in the back was trying to get some more supplies out while more of the medics soon start to wake up hearing the painful cry.

"I will set up a sound jutsu around the area" said Naruto. Before he made any handseals the same girl that he put in bed came out with Kinto "Hey why are you out of bed?" walking to her.

"I heard a scream and it woke me up" Hanabi taking her hand smiled. "It's ok. Nee-chan is having a baby come on I will take you to bed and make sure everything is going to be fine" said Hanabi.

Naruto nodded and asked Kinto to summon Kyibi and Kyuumi who yawned lazily "Fine. But don't get angry at me if they are grumpy" as his tails glow. Both mesugitsune are summoned. Kyibi yawned and looked at Kinto while Kyuumi woke up "Is it time?" said Kyuumi. Naruto nodded while Kyuumi's tails glowed blue making a scroll poof. "Kyibi stay with the kit."

"Hai kaasan" yawned Kyibi.

Soon Tsunade appeared with Shizune and when Tsunade saw Naruto she shook her head making everyone confuse. "One request to keep your hands off of her and you couldn't do that. Did you two try to have sex and it sparked the labor?" tapping her foot on the ground waiting for an answer.

Tsunade looked at Naruto raising an eyebrow wondering why he is quiet. Naruto blushing turned to Hinata who rolled her eyes "Now is not the time to think about that" half-shouting and letting out a painful cry.

Tsunade let out a giggle telling her this is childbirth "Already blaming Naruto heh".

At that moment Hanabi walked in to hear Hinata's cry in pain and Tsunade's comment making her nervous about boys "I don't think I ever want to get married or even have a boyfriend. If that thing they have can make us have a baby with all that pain, I'd rather remain a virgin" answered Hanabi.

Kushina and Shizune giggled "She says that _now_, just wait until her hormones are active." said Kushina while Shizune nodded wondering how long it will be until for her. Naruto placed her on the bed while Tsunade and Shizune started to get to work. Tsunade with medical diagnostic jutsu was checking Hinata while the medics around her is making her comfortable.

"Huh there are three heartbeats? Triplets?" said Tsunade. Naruto and Hinata turned to her shocked to hear this "Oh wait that's Hinata's heartbeat" giggling she looked at everyone who is staring at her. "What? I'm entitled to make a joke even if it's not the time for it" giggling more.

Kushina let out an anime sweat thanking she wasn't there when Naruto was born but if she was things could have been different.

Naruto let out a deep sigh of relief then smiled to Hinata while she sent him a death glare making him nervous "Yup it already started" giggled Tsunade. Hanabi watching this is confused why Hinata is angry at Naruto thinking he did nothing wrong. Tsunade hearing this shook her head saying she has much to teach the young Hyuga girl "Well it's easy, in almost every childbirth the mother-to-be always blames the father-to-be because of the pain she is in" giggled Tsunade.

"But that's not fair for Naruto-kun. She wanted the baby too after all." answered Hanabi. The moment she finished that line, Hinata let out a painful cry making Hanabi a litte nervous while Naruto shivered to feel the killing intent aiming at him. "Never mind, it's all the boys fault" replied Hanabi. The older kunoichis nodded while Hiashi got an anime sweat worrying what his youngest is learning. "Just so you know Hanabi, once the pain is gone, the mother loves the father even more for what he did, so it works out. Why else would some mothers be willing to do it a second time?" Tsunade added in an effort to avoid turning Hanabi away from dating entirely.

"Why does it hurt so much?" cried Hinata. Glaring at Naruto he takes one step behind Hiashi who jumps behind him "You are the father of the children, get over here and feel the pain I am going through!" shouted Hinata activating her byakugan. The room got very cold while Naruto appeared in a yellow flash next to Hinata fearing what she can do. "Good. Now give me your hand" asked Hinata sweetly.

Tsunade tapped her chin forgetting to tell Naruto something "Oh that's right" then everyone heard a cracking sound coming from Naruto while his facial expression showed pain like nothing else. Not as much pain as Hinata's facial expression but still valid pain. "I should show her the basics of my taijutsu" giggled Tsunade. Shizune shook her head before walking to Naruto to heal his hand.

"Don't. Kyuubi is working on it and he is laughing" answered Naruto in pain.

Hiashi heard some commotion outside while Neji and Tenten appeared "I will handle everything, no doubt some clan members already know what is going on." leaving the room. Hinata turned to Naruto who kissed her forehead telling her everything is going to be alright and he still loves her. Kushina stood on the other side wiping Hinata's forehead and walking her through the birth.

Tsunade checking Hinata raises an eyebrow "She is starting to crown. Impatient kid we have here, probably the boy" giggled Tsunade. Hinata let out a painful cry "I just want the pain to stop" shouting and squeezing Naruto's hand. Naruto still dropped on his knees feeling the pain while Hinata is panting. "This is all your fault you know" cried Hinata.

Naruto let out a happy goofy smile while Kushina wiped Hinata's head "Take deep breaths and continue yelling. It will help you keep calm" smiled Kushina. Hinata nodded and took deep breaths then let out a painful cry. Kushina turned to Naruto remind of herself in the same position when she was giving birth to Naruto while Minato stood next to her.

'In the end we put the village first instead of our family and Naruto suffered the most. I went into a coma and couldn't take care of him. Minato's duties as Hokage came first to him, the village but not his family. But this time it will be different, he will have that family and I am going to be there for him and my grandchildren' thought Kushina determined.

"Ok Hinata I want you to push when I say so" said Tsunade. Hinata slowly nodded while Naruto stood next to her "Ok good, now push". Hinata took a deep breath and gave a push "Ok good" said Tsunade. Shizune checked Hinata's vitals and turned to Tsunade telling her they are raising "One more time Hinata he is almost out. One more push" said Tsunade.

Hinata screaming and tightening her grip on Naruto's hand. "Ow ow" mumbling about the pain.

Hinata have one big push and scream.

There was a moment of silence but crying soon is heard "Ok it's a boy" smiled Tsunade holding him carefully in her arms.

Hinata let out a deep breath but it was cut short by Naruto's lips on hers "You are doing great, just a few more minutes". Rubbing his head on hers Hinata nodded, turning to Kuramamaru or Kurama for short who is being cleaned by Shizune. Tsunade checked Hinata's vitals and saw they were returning to normal but she is also worrried seeing that her vitals raised too much during birth.

'Being this young giving birth is dangerous but I will do everything I can' thought Tsunade determined. Still checking Hinata hoping to find nothing wrong with her she smiles "Ok it seems you have a breather for a moment seeing that Mito is being patient. Figures a girl would have some patience". Hinata giggles while Naruto rolled his eyes wanting Tsunade to stop making fun of the genders.

Kushina peeked at Kurama and squealed. "He's so adorable" turning back to Hinata she smiles. Hinata took a few breaths and soon felt pain through her body again.

Tsunade checking her sees that she is ready again. "Ok. It's been almost two minutes since Kurama was born, deep breaths Hinata and push" said Tsunade.

Hinata listening to her while Kushina helped her lay up a bit "Deep breaths Hinata you are doing fine. Just push" said Kushina.

Hinata let out a painful cry "I _am_ pushing!" shouting a bit she squeezed Naruto's hand.

"One more push Hinata" said Tsunade. Turning to Hanabi she smirked grabbing the younger Hyuga she placed her near her sister and when Hanabi saw what was happening she fainted. "That I was expecting" before she can giggle Tsunade turned to the loud cry coming from Hinata. Tsunade gently held Mito when Hinata finished the push "She's fine" smiling everyone heard Mito crying a bit.

Passing Mito to Shizune she soon started to clean her up. The Hyuga medics finished checking Kurama and now looked to Mito "Ano. Do you want to add their blood on the scroll now? I think right now might be the perfect chance" asked Shizune. Naruto and Hinata nodded while Tsunade walked to the twins and made a tiny cut on their toes.

Kyuumi placed the scroll on their own slot where the blood is. "There" with Kurama and Mito blood on the scroll. It soon poofed away while Tsunade healed the tiny cuts. Kushina picked up Kurama while Tsunade picked up Mito "Those two have the protection of the Kitsune clan. We will protect them with our very lives" said Kyuumi.

Naruto and Hinata nodded. Turning to the adults Hinata smiled seeing her children "Hello Kuramamaru, Mito." Naruto sat next to her smiling seeing Hinata holding both children in her arms. Mito who looks like Hinata with her round face and yet you can see Naruto's facial structure a bit. She has Hinata's hair color but her eyes are completely different. She still has the Byakugan but instead of Hinata's white lavender color they are blue and white tinge.

Kuramamaru looks like Naruto but you can see Hinata in him on some part of the face. With his blonde hair he has three light whiskers marks on each side of his face. When he opened his eyes everyone sees his white lavender tinge eyes.

"I guess they inherited the Byakugan looking trait but we still dont know if they inherit some of my doujustu" smiled Naruto. Reaching for Kurama he let out a yawn and looked at Naruto, as he makes some noises he stares at Naruto's face becasue of the whiskers marks. Mito who is also awake looked at Hinata but staring at her eyes and yawning "You two must be tired seeing that you kept me but also everyone here up almost all night" giggled Hinata.

Kushina looked at the clock seeing its half past eight "A perfect way to start the morning and day"

"They are completely healthy, a little under the weight but a total weight of ten pounds and and half. They are perfectly fine and you did great Hinata even with you being this young. Though I suggest you wait no less than three years before having any more" smiled Tsunade. Hinata turned to Tsunade and smiled before passing Mito to her godmother "Well cutie seeing you are patient let's hope you don't get your tousan and baa-chan temper" giggling at Mito.

Kushina got an anime sweat "Hmm Tsunade you also have a bad temper" reminded Kushina holding onto Kurama.

"Don't remind me" answered Tsunade making everyone laugh. "Too late." Kushina added with mirth.

"Is it over?" everyone turned to Hanabi finally waking up. The last thing she remembered was something sticking out 'Stop don't think' telling herself to stop so she won't faint again. She turns to the older women holding her niece and nephew "Ano they are here already? That was quick" everyone turned to Hinata letting out a nervous face.

Hiashi walked in "I see everything went fine" watching them nod. "'Hinata you are aware that the link you have on us almost broke a moment ago. Neji made sure no one from the fromer main house would have done anything. In fact most of the clan was ready to stop the few individuals before they started'" thought Hiashi.

With the seal on him Hiashi knows she can read minds but also a good way for her to know what is going on. He is content with the clan, in fact he sees the clan perfectly fine the way it is.

Hinata hearing all this turned to Naruto who nods "'I will take care of that"' answered Naruto through the link.

"Hinata, Naruto, I must give you two credit seeing how lovely my grandchildren turn out to be. I was worried that they would take more of Naruto's appearance and behavior" chuckled Hiashi. Turning to Hanabi he raised an eyebrow wondering why she is so pale, listening to Kushina he laughed loudily getting everyone's attention. "Forgive me but that happened to me when I was younger. Something that an elder did"

Waking to Tsunade she passed Mito to Hiashi's arms "Reminds me of you two when you were born. Hinata as a baby was very giggly. Just one tickle on her foot she giggled each time" as he moves his hand underneath Mito's foot no giggling. But Kurama on the other hand giggled making Hiashi raise an eyebrow "This is a twist"

Tsunade nodded "Yes. Seeing he was impatient and the first one out, I think Mito may have pushed him out. I guess I was wrong, it seems that Mito will be like Naruto. And Kuramamaru will be like Hinata" teasing the new parents a bit.

"They are their own person. I will love them with all my heart" smiled Hinata.

"Together we will be there for them" answered Naruto.

Hanabi held Kuramamaru who soon started to fidget "I think he is hungry. What do they eat?" The older kunoichis and the medics soon giggled at Hanabi's question while Hiashi smirked. "What? Is it something I said? They don't have teeth to eat food". Hiashi walked towards Hinata, who giggling while Hanabi raised an eyebrow wondering what is so funny.

"I will tell everyone of the good news" smiled Hiashi leaving the room.

"Hanabi remember at the party when we asked about Hinata's size" asked Shizune. Everyone turned to Hinata a little red seeing her breast size went to a full double C "You see when you give birth your breasts produce milk to feed the children for a while" answered Shizune making Naruto chuckle.

Rubbing underneath his nose Naruto remembered saying something to Hinata awhile ago "The kids won't go hungry" smirked Naruto. Hinata hearing this blushed a bit and covered her breasts telling him he won't go near them for a while. "That's what you say now" chuckled Naruto.

Hinata hearing this covered her chest with her arms more "Pervert" mumbling towards Naruto who smirked "Only for you Hime" answered Naruto. "You are terrible do you know that?" said Hinata. Everyone watching this soon broke out laughing minus Hanabi wondering what's going on "It's something that couples do Hanabi so don't worry" answered Hinata.

And Done.

I wasn't going to do the birth now but seeing that I am going on vacation soon I decided to make a long extra chapter. Almost eleven thousand seven hundred words for the story.

I think the second longest chapter in this story.

Now for Jiraiya's part that is going to be a surprise. I was thinking to add it but going to use it as an opening for next chapter. What I did to Rai no Kuni and Kumo is interesting. To have them open in Hi no Kuni but also the other way I have something up my sleeve. On what I did to A the Raikage the reason I kept him in power is because now he thinks there is a group but there isn't. He will have a lot of trust issues and in the future chaps I will add few things about Kumo.

Alright people hoped you enjoy the chap but also don't forget to look on my profile to see the new story I came up with.

Now on to a serious problem here. Some of you notice my story "My Parents are Konoha Shinobi" is gone. Well we can thank Critics united for that. "Yes. The same people who wants the purge to happen to Fanfiction who tells us to unleash our imgination.

So I asked them why and this is what they reply.

Note this Admins if you are reading this story and you allow them to talk to us authors like this, then you need to put them in their place.

"Now this is from Son of Palpatine and DarkSacredJewelXoX. I put down their names form their messages which came from my private box, a little over a week ago into two when the story was deleted."

Devilzknight86 : So you petition a story and it gets deleted ok thats fine. I understand it had many mistakes seeing it was one of my first starters stories but what is even more funny is that you on your profile who has notthin on about Naruto but mostly on DBZ.

I really hope you are happy. 4 hours ago

Son of Palpatine replys : I'm quite happy considering what my girlfriend and I did last weekend. :D

Anyway, did you want something? 1 hour ago

Devilzxknight86 :Your g/f has notthin to do with it bro. First of all I expect you to give me an answer not a joke showing you are not seroius second I spoke about DarkSacredJewelXoX. I understand why it was deleted but didnt any of you bother to read the story or just deleted because you did so? If that is the case then fine. I just hope things turn out fine. 19 minutes ago

and this one is from DarkSacredJewelXoX

Devilzxknight86 :Finally someone can give me answers! 4 hours ago

DarkSacredJewelXoX:What answers are you looking for? 4 hours ago

devilzxknight86: How many chaps did u read my parents before it was deleted. Or has anyone from your group read more than five chaps? Did you guys just skim through the story and find it not your liking or just becasue you guys have the power? Or you just base your judgement on what others says? 4 hours ago

DarkSacredJewelXoX:It doesn't have to do with liking the story or not. It's if it breaks the rules. You knew it broke the rules and didn't fix it. Why are you surprised it was removed? 3 hours ago

Devilzxknight86: I dont know about two years being on FF. Tell me did any of your soo call Moderators even bother to see the next chaps? Then you would have seen that the first five to seven chaps were hard copies while I finally got a beta on the fifth chap. So what you did just delete the story and not bothering to check the rest of the chaps. I see I understand it makes perfect clear to me. 3 hours ago

DarkSacredJewelXoX: Two years and you never read the rules? Sounds like a personal problem. Because we can delete stories? Negative. We can't delete anything. Only the administrators of the site can. It doesn't matter, one chapter violating the rules can get the whole story pulled. You were warned. You didn't heed the warning. You had to deal with the consequences. 3 hours ago

Devilzxknight86: You must have allot of pratice. Alright I hope you can be happy. Laterz. 3 hours ago

DarkSacredJewelXoX:Plenty. I'm already happy dearest.

Toodles.

Those were the messages from some of the members of critics united.

"Sigh. I will keep this short"

It sounds like they're saying 'We can do what we want and there's not a damn thing you can do about it.'

Wow I mean wow this is what the authors have to deal with. Fan Fiction you are going to allow these bullies to do what they want wow. You know I wrote down some good and great stories, like Kitsune Sennin, Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei: The Senju Family. Konoha Yellow Yoko and I helped other authors for thier stories.

I can give a few names out but rather not to for their own safety. And trust me I can and many, many people read their stories.

Heck If I want to _we_ can target their favorites authors. No that is wrong becasue then their favorites authors will blame Critics United for everyone flaming them or worse. Seeing that some people dont have any imgination they dont want others who has good ideas to make this happen. But its also a good way to demoralize critics United seeing their favorite authors blaming them.

So I decided after my vacation I will give Fan fiction readers / authors an answer to see if I will be moving all my work from Fan fiction to another site. Yes I know but seeing that many people works are under attack and Fan Fiction being cowards for not doing anything. Maybe they are afraid becasue critics united are going to make mean comments about their stories.

"This website wasn't designed for one person or group to enjoy, so why would anyone let one person of group be the one to decide what the rest of us can do here. Then the stories out their will never reach its true potential"

I hope my words made many people think on what is going on and admins. I hope you guys do something becasue I can be many of more people leaving Fan fiction.

LATERZ.


	15. Jiraiya obbession for peace

I do not own Naruto.

Konoha one week later

Rumors! That's all that is going around Konoha. Rumors about Hinata already giving birth to Naruto's son or daughter, in fact rumors are going around of her giving birth to twins. How such rumors started no ones knows, in fact no one from the Hyuga clan even said a word about the twins being born.

"Its true. Lady Tsunade herself was there" said a civilian. Talking to a few others they all talk about the rumors but also to celebrate the new legacy's to the Yondaime son children.

Sasuke who is patrolling around Konoha heard everything and sighs 'Naruto, Hinata you two are the talk' letting out a sigh. He saw the kids and teased the new parents but quickly stopped to see how Hinata's hormones are affecting her. He doesn't know how Naruto even puts it up. Turning to a large group of civilians talking about the children name.

"Everyone enough and go with your business" said Sasuke. Everyone turned to Sasuke who didn't shout but his voice was loud to get everyone attention to move along. One civilian nodded but still said something 'Great. They know the kids name' sighed Sasuke.

AS things couldn't get any worse he notices Kushina and Hiashi walking together?

When did this happen!

Kushina walking with Hiashi who is carrying a few bags like herself "Anything else?" yawned Hiashi. Kushina turned to him raising an eye "I forgot to put up the sound jutsu in my room" letting out a chuckle. Kushina nodded knowing how it feels, she herself doesn't put one up in case something happens. When she heard Mito cry she got up and found both Naruto and Hinata taking care of her.

She gladly volunteers but both Naruto and Hinata come together or takes turns.

"Good morning" greeted Sasuke.

"Morning" said the two.

"So I take it everything is going well?" asked Sasuke. Hiashi turned to him showing the lack of sleep he has while Kushina who also looks like she needs some sleep but shows she isn't affected.

"Besides some lost sleep nothing else" answered Hiashi. Sasuke nodded seeing that some members of the new police force look a little tired but seeing that he isn't exhausting anyone. Sasuke took one person shift to help him get some sleep. "Also did Naruto give you the new update?" spoke Hiashi. Sasuke nodded got the memo about some members having children.

If one family member is away on a mission and has no one to watch their children, Sasuke will try his best to find a replacement. "Yea. In fact we got some retired Jounins and ANBU also in the police force helping out as well. With all this going and missions demand have been meeting their quote, Tsunade gave the police force a extra allowance for budget"

Hiashi and Kushina nodded to see that happen "Sasuke-kun" hearing Ino, Sasuke felt her jump on his back. "How you been doing" smiled Ino. Sasuke sighed and looked at her making her pout.

"Busy" answered Sasuke.

Ino nodded "I know tell me about. I heard about the twins. Can you believe it Hinata gave birth to twins". Wondering why Sasuke is shaking his head, Ino turns to the shadows next to her "Oh Hi" letting out a cheerful smile. She didn't see Hinata's father nor Naruto's mother "So how do you like being grandparents?" asked Ino nervously.

Kushina raised an eye while Hiashi gave the infamous emotionless Byakugan stare at Ino.

'Bad choice of words' thought Sasuke.

"Mind telling me how you know of the rumors or where they started" gritted Hiashi. Kushina nodded and started to make a few hand seals while the ground underneath Ino started to glow red while a seal appeared there as well.

Ino turned to Sasuke who disappeared "Hmm" looking around for help. Hiashi took one step forward while the sealing circle around Ino got brighter "Ok I switch with a clan member of yours and saw them. I picked a girl around five or six years old" panicked Ino. "They are so adorable". Looking down she knows she shouldn't have done that but no one saw Hinata in a few days or Naruto.

"I cant believe you used clan techniques on a member of my family" shouted Hiashi. But truthfully he wonders if Hinata or Naruto knew about it and allowed Ino to continue it. 'If they did that means they want people to know and make them think twice. If something happens the blame is put on her' thought Hiashi.

Kushina is shocked "You been spreading rumors. Do you know how bad this is for us or Konoha enemies" hissed Kushina. Ino looked down while Kushina took a deep breath "We are going to your father. Then to the Hokage" said Kushina. Ino flinched to hear this while one civilian gave Kushina a fruit basket congratulating the new parents.

This wasn't helping Ino cause what so ever.

Hyuga compound

Hinata holding Kurama in her arms feeding him while Naruto is gently tapping Mito back "You think she is full" smirked Naruto. Hearing a small burp from his back, Hinata giggles but also sends a playful glare at Naruto. "What?". Looking away trying to avoid her gaze he looks at Kurama who is sucking on her nipple.

"No" said Hinata. Naruto pouted "You know well you cant go to them for a month like Tsunade says" giggled Hinata. Naruto pouted even more while Kurama stopped feeding and yawned. "Full sweety" rubbing his stomach he yawns again. Naruto placing Mito in her crib while he took Kurama from Hinata to burp him.

"When can I get my turn" grinned Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata, covering herself and giggling.

He blows his tongue at her making her giggle more. Hearing a knock at the door Hinata finished fixing herself then opened the door "Yes" wondering why Neji is here. "A note from the Hokage to see her when you have the chance" said Neji. Giving her the scroll she takes it and nods "Hai thank you Neji. If its not too much trouble can you watch the children while we go" said Hinata.

"Hai. Tenten will be over since Hiashi-sama wants us to learn a lesson" trying to keep his blush down, Neji sighs and wonders how loud she can be.

Naruto looking at the note and raises an eye wondering why she wants to see them "Wonders what's this about? She knows we are on leave she can come by whenever she wants to?" asked Naruto. Hinata nodded also wonders what is going on hearing some snoring coming from Kurama she looks at Mito who is also sleeping.

"I don't know how you do it. But they fall asleep so easy in your arms" smiled Hinata. Watching Naruto place Mito near her brother he wraps his arms around Hinata while she smiles. "You're warm that is your secret" kissing him on the lips. She stares at Naruto's eyes and smiles "Thank you for the beautiful children you given me" kissing Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto smiled but shakes his head "No Hinata-chan" kissing her on the lips. He moves to her neck towards her ear "Thank you for giving me a family. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for healing my heart but thank you for giving me a family with you" kissing her neck he moves his hands on her body. "And thank you for accepting me".

Hinata feeling the love bites around her neck "Naruto-kun" when he broke the kiss he notices Hinata poking her fingers together. Raising an eye she only did that when she was nervous around him "Ano. In three maybe four weeks. I will be on the pill to regulate my period in case the pregnancy might have thrown it off" said Hinata.

When Naruto heard this he picked Hinata off and walked to the door "Naruto-kun not now" giggling. Naruto put her back on her feet while they watched the children sleep. "Maybe we should go see Tsunade now. Since we have the time but also get something to eat". Naruto nodded agreed of the idea, seeing he has been eating at home all week.

"Some walking around wont be bad" said Naruto. Hinata nodded thinking an hour will be enough and seeing that Neji and Tenten are in the compound they can watch the two.

Konoha Market

With both new parents walking around Konoha, Naruto and Hinata noticed allot of people whispering. "I don't understand what is going on. You think anyone from the clan said anything?" asked Naruto. Hinata shake her head knowing no one said anything "Then it was Ino mind jutsu you mention early. We can use this against her and put her in her place. I mean I had enough with her since the academy" stated Naruto.

Hinata nodded knowing what Naruto said. Sakura and Ino always picked on Naruto "Indeed I felt something odd with a clan member a few days ago. When I checked him I felt another presence in him. I came to the conclusion that Ino used her mind jutsu because she was the only one around he saw" explained Hinata. Naruto hearing this sucked his teeth while Hinata snuggle on his neck. "Shh its works out because Ino was the one who spoke about this. Now all of Konoha will know and she will be punished" smiled Hinata.

Naruto hearing this nodded and kissed her nose making her giggle "You always think ahead and to use Ino like I used the mutt with his clansmen. Things will be on our favor" smiled Naruto. Hinata nodded knowing it was easy to steal one of Kiba's old outfit and henge into him. With his apartment burnt to the ground the evidence as well gone to prove him innocence.

Ramen Stand.

"Yo" smirked Naruto. Teuchi and Ayame blinked at Naruto then smiled "Can I get two miso and two chicken for Hinata-chan". Looking at Hinata she nodded while Ayame got the orders. She asked the new parents everything but also bout the rumors of the children names. Naruto turned to Hinata who slightly giggle who dropped his head. "Yea. We don't know how the rumors started" half lied Naruto.

Ayame squealed and looked at Hinata "So its true that Tsunade is the godmother to the children. I mean many people were shocked to hear that you gave birth to twins such a young age". Hinata nodded told her she had Tsunade their to make sure nothing bad happen. "I bet to have the best medic in all the Hidden Villages there. But what about Kumo?".

Fearing a war will break out rumors of a kumo nin around the Hyuga compound were confirmed while the participates at the Chunin exams ignored the protector orders. And their Jounin sensei also wasn't around to take responsibility for his team. In the end all evidence was stacked against Kumo who dialed to bring out any valid points.

Naruto smirked "They wont give us any problems anymore. With what happen at Yu No Kuni with the Shimo grand daughter". Teuchi came with the first orders and looked at Naruto asking if the rumors are true. "The Raikage A has allot of problems with the New Lightning Daimyo with his mother and supposedly baby sister dead and his father suffering the emotional trauma. Kumo has a long road ahead of them" answered Naruto.

Teuchi hearing this nods and seeing what Naruto is saying is true. IT can take Kumo years to recover from this political nightmare or worse no other nation will trust their shinobi. A blow that can be devastating to them. Ayame asked if the rumors at Yu No Kuni were true "I mean did it really happen. I mean you guys just passed Shimo No Kuni and a few days later. She gets raped by ally nin of their country" said Ayame. Hinata nodded telling them she read the report that a Aburame and his partner a Yamanaka went to Yu No Kuni to check some rumors out of Orochimaru. "In the end they found something else" answered Ayame.

Looking away she shivers to hear something like that happen to anyone. Turning to Hinata what would happen if she was kidnapped the first time around or worse the second time was successful while she was pregnant at the time being. Kumo would have Naruto's children and Hinata would probably never see them again after a few months while they be taken away from her.

"Thanks for the meal guys" said Naruto, placing money on the table. With all four bowls of ramen eaten both Naruto and Hinata make there way to see Tsunade.

Hokage Tower.

When they arrive Naruto saw Kushina, Hiashi but also Ino "Whats going on here?" asked Naruto, turning to the door. Inoichi and his wife walked in and glared at Ino "Did we come in a bad time?" asked Hinata. Tsunade shakes her head while Ino parents stood next to her and sent her a glare making her look down. Tsunade wonders if the talk she told her a few weeks ago would knock some sense into her.

'I just don't understand. I tried to explain it to her?' thought Tsunade. Thinking it was a noble effort to help this kunoichi turn her life around. But it didn't and now thanks to her more and more know about Kurama and Mito.

Kushina turned to Tsunade who nodded, turning to her son and daughter in law. "Me and Hiashi went to do some shopping. All day we got gifts but also heard rumors about Mito and Kuramamaru" stated Kushina. Hiashi nodded and turned to Inoichi then to Naruto and Hinata telling them they saw Sasuke and spoke to him for a few moments.

"Then Ino-san told Sasuke she was shocked to hear about the twins being born. We confronted her by asking who told her while she openly admitted she used her clan's techniques on a member to see them and get their names" answered Hiashi. Inoichi sucked his teeth turned to Ino who is looking down knowing she messed up big. Her mother let out a small breath disappointed that Ino would do something so stupid.

"I apologize for what Ino did. Especially using our clan's techniques on your family Lord Hiashi" Inoichi bowing while Hiashi bowed and accepted the apology. "I will have a long talk with Ino. BUT" turning to Tsunade. She told Inoichi about Ino's behavior last time and wasn't taking her kunoichi career seriously and seeing that the Hokage tried to put some reason in her.

He turns to his wife who nodded sadly hoping that this will turn Ino around and take a serious role in her clan but also life. "Inoichi dear maybe its best we do it" said her mother. Ino looking at the two confuse wondering what she means. While both Naruto and Hinata wonders as well. Tsunade hearing this turned to Inoichi who closed his eyes and nodded.

"Best for what?" asked Ino looking to her parents. Inoichi pointed to Tsunade who sent Ino a icy glare making her a little nervous 'Great now I done it. Why did I do that for?' groaning her bad habits. She wonders what punishment she is going to get.

Tsunade took out some papers and looked at Inoichi who nodded. Being part of the ANBU he knows what Ino did and now she will face the punishment. Giving the Hokage nod. "Ino what you did was illegal on many accounts. Your sentence is to be stripped of your clan rank and shinobi rank but also thrown into Konoha strictly facility" passed Tsunade. Hoping this will snap her out of her fan girl habitats she wonders how her former sensei screwed up everything such in a big way.

Ino paled to hear this turned to her parents who shakes their heads not getting any support from them. When she looked at Hiashi and Kushina she let out a nervous chuckle seeing she mess up big time. Turning to Hinata and Naruto "Guys sorry I just wanted to know what is going on. That's all I didn't want to cause all this trouble. Honest" pleaded Ino.

"But it happen Ino. I mean you practicality gave our kids descriptions. Enemy shinobi probably knows what they look like" said Naruto. Hinata sent a death glare to Ino making her shrink. "Maybe down the line if your kids or family was targeted then lets see you would take it. But now you wont ever have to worry about that. Because you wont ever have the chance" stated Hinata.

Ino flinched to hear this but also to see Hinata dark glare she sent to Ino. But seeing what she said is true Ino's life is over, Tsunade snapped a finger while a ANBU appeared "WAIT" shouted Ino. Making everyone turned to her "The only reason I did it because Sakura-" hearing a groan coming from Naruto and Kushina. Ino might have made another mistake to mention her name. "Look I know what I did was wrong. But Sakura wanted to know while her mother also asked me".

This caught everyone attention while Kushina raised an eye and thought 'If Sakiri had a hand in this?' turning to Tsunade. She also is thinking the same thing as well but she cant let Ino scott free. Even though she was pressured by another kunoichi whose mother is part of the civilian council. Who let a mutt into a important meeting thinking he is better.

Tsunade nodded and turned to Inoichi who raised an eye "Ino with this information I will pass judgment lightly. Seeing that Sakiri might have something up her sleeve. BUT mark my words the next time and I mean next time you gossip after this. Your career and life will be over" said Tsunade. Ino shivered to feel her dark voice aimed at her and the dark glare made Ino nod. "Good. As for your punishment a ANBU will get all the information from you while you stay at the Konoha strict facility for a month. When you get out a month of D rank missions but also two month suspension with this on your record".

Ino eyes widen to hear this while her parents nodded seeing this might straighten her out a bit. "But all this I mean-"

"Ino" said Inoichi. Getting her attention "What you did was stupid. You are putting your friends if you still have them as friends lives in danger with their family but also the village" answered Inoichi. Ino looked down while her mother shakes her head "You also embarrassed us but also your clan. You are heir and you need to be a role model"

Ino hearing this looked down wondering how she got into this mess. Letting out a nod she begins to think this all started when she met Sakura but also when Sasuke came into the picture. Once Ino and her parents left, Tsunade turned to the new parents and smirked "Getting enough sleep" giggling. Hinata let out a smile while Naruto smirk which made Tsunade groan. "Already starting your sexual activates"

Hiashi turned to Naruto while Kushina turned to Hinata who both giggle "No. But Naruto thought it was a pass after I told him about the pill to regulate my cycle in case the pregnancy thrown it off". Naruto looked away blushing wondering how he was tricked thinking he was able to make love with Hinata.

"Lets talk about this another time or me never in the room" answered Hiashi. Earning a giggle from the Uzumaki Matriarch and Heiress of the Senju. "I was told of something that might have been passed down to them". Hiashi turned to Tsunade who nodded seeing her father didn't inherit much of Kyuubi influence nor she did. Wondering if each generation gets weaker she turns to Naruto but also Kushina who had Kyuubi before her.

"Pseudo-jinchūriki" answered Tsunade. Naruto hearing this raised an eye while Kyuubi groaned to hear this being reminded of two people. "Ok what is what and why our kids" asked Naruto while Hinata stood next to him. Tsunade told them to what happen to Nidaime during a peace treaty with the Nidaime Raikage how two Kumo nin also left her grand uncle near a death like state. "The gold and sliver brothers. Kyuubi ate them how they survive we don't know but when they came back. They had Kyuubi chakra but also looked like jinchuuriki themselves" answered Tsunade.

Hinata hearing this wonders if Kumo knew about this and wonders if that is one of the reasons why they wanted her and the kids. "You're kidding me. They had Kyuubi's chakra" said Naruto. Tsunade pointed to Kushina who molded her chakra but also glowed red a bit "Ok she had Kyuubi before me. But Kurama and Mito having his chakra. I mean my whisker marks is because of Kyuubi influence. But why don't you have any yourself Baa-chan? I mean your grandmother had Kyuubi as well?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade came already with a few conclusions seeing that the seal she used was different that probably didn't leak to much of Kyuubi's chakra into Mito. That she is third generation and the chakra probably thinned down the line which wont harm. "Or the last which I assume and think is our clan's bond. I mean the Uzumaki clan did have a special chakra base kekkei genkai and I being one forth Uzumaki could explain it" answered Tsunade.

Naruto and Hinata nodded to hear this while Hiashi doesn't seem concern "All we can do is help down and control their power". Earning a few nods he turns to Tsunade asking how powerful will they be.

"I don't know. To be honest when I checked their chakra reserves even though still under developed but what I can tell they will be at least one fourth more what you have in chakra right now when they reach your age" stated Tsunade. Pointing to Naruto everyone is shocked to hear this "Yes I was shocked myself but they are also Uzumaki as well" smirked Tsunade.

Hinata giggled while Hiashi shakes his head while Kushina elbowed him trying to make him smile. "So with everything we will have our hands full with the children abilities but also training" asked Hiashi. Everyone nodded while Naruto wonders how stubborn they are going to be.

"So how much does Konoha know?" asked Naruto. Kushina turned to Naruto dropping her head while Hiashi let out a annoying grunt. "I guess almost everyone". Tsunade nodded pointed that Sasuke has been doing his best to keep everything quiet. But with all the gossiping and with what happen with Kiba early but also the Kumo incident.

"Things are going to be rough for a while. But also for Naruto" said Tsunade. Everyone turned to her wondering what she knows turning to the window she lets out a sigh wonders if this is bad luck but also how will Hinata take it? "There is a group out their called Akatsuki. From what Jiraiya told me they are after the Biju and Naruto is a target" answered Tsunade.

Everyone heard this remained silent while Naruto rolled his eyes "So if he knows about this group has he done anything to stop them or gathered any information like whose in it. Or has he taken any action?" asked Naruto. Tsunade remained silent thinking about it. In fact he just told her why he was paying attention to the group and why.

"All he told me was because Orochimaru was in the group but left" answered Tsunade. Kushina hearing this shakes her head thinking he knows more and wont say nothing else. With everything going on and him not being around when Naruto needed him the most. Kushina figured that Jiraiya failed to be Naruto's god parents duties.

"He knows more but wont say" answered Kushina. Tsunade agreeing with her while both Naruto and Hinata turned to each other "Meaning with everything going on. He probably wanted to keep everything a secret but with the kumo incident. Everything might be out of the cat's bag" answered Kushina.

Before Tsunade spoke Neji and Tenten walked into the room and looked at everyone. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Naruto. Tenten turned to Neji while he himself is confused. "Whose watching Mito and Kurama?" asked Hinata.

"You are! You just finished your meeting with Tsunade and came back to the compound. We just came here to pick up our pay from the mission a few days ago" answered Neji. Tenten nodded while Hinata activated her Byakugan and extended her vision towards the Hyuga compound. But also she was looking into Neji's memories while she started to shake uncontrollable.

"That wasn't us. Who was it then" asked Naruto. Turning to Hinata she is shaking desperately looking around the compound. While Hiashi activated his Byakugan extending his vision to the compound seeing nothing. "Where are they" shouted Hinata looking at the compound. Naruto turning to Tsunade while she snaps her fingers making a squad of ANBU appeared.

"Poof" poofing next to the ANBU was Kinto and Kyibi "Naruto, Hinata trouble. The kits are in trouble. Kaasan is doing her best to protect them while summoning more of us to fight the enemy off" said Kyibi. Jumping into Hinata's chest while Kinto jumped onto Naruto's shoulders.

"Where" ordered Tsunade looking at the kitsune kits.

"The summoning world. But its not our world its someone else" answered Kyibi.

"Who" demanded Naruto. Letting out a deep growl Kinto looked at him then to the others "We can take you there. Kyuumi is summoning us". Kushina and Hiashi stood next to their children while Neji and Tsunade stepped next to them as well.

"Lord Hokage who will watch Konoha?" asked Tora.

"Get Shikaku and only tell him the situation" ordered Tsunade. The ANBU nodded and left in a poof of smoke "All of you return back to your duties but be ready" ordered Tsunade. Giving the kitsune kits a nod Kinto and Kyibi tails glowed red and left with a poof of smoke.

"This isn't good" said Tenten. 'But who tricked us but also knew how to?'.

Summoning world.

Kyuumi along with Kithi and Yuki are standing there ground against 'Gama's. When Mito and Kurama started to cry it activated a special seal onto the contract that their blood is on. When Kyuumi poofed near them she took them with her tails holding them up while Kithi and Yuki has been protecting her and the kits by giving her time to run.

"You wont get near them. Kitsune Fire Stream". Kithi breathing out a deep red flame aiming at the gama's. Yuki slammed her tails making the ground collapse on their feet. "You have to pass us" growling at the gama's.

'Boom' hearing a large crash both nine tails kitsune and mesugitsune turn to the location and started to make a run.

With Kyuumi

With two of her tails holding the baby's she is forces to rely on her Mizu and Kaze abilities. Looking at the huge gama in front of her holding a tanto with a scar one of his eyes. She turns to her right and left to see also two very large gama with weapons as well "You think you can stop me" moving her paw forward a cloud of smoke appeared around her.

Looking to her sides Kithi and Yuki transformed large enough to attack the gama's on her side "Kyuumi get the kits out of here" ordered Kithi. Breathing out a large flame onto the gama with two katanas in his hands. Yuki uses her tails wrapping the gama with a staff with points "Indeed. Get them to safety".

AS things couldn't get any more worse for the kitsune clan or Kyuumi "You" growling at the person responsible. "How dare you try to void the contract they have with us". Moving around Jiraiya stalking him like he is prey she carefully turns her sights to the toad with the tanto in his arm.

Jiraiya standing there looked at Gamabunta telling him not to move. Turning his sights to Mito and Kurama "Those kids are the key for peace. I need them to sign the contract so I can train them. I already made a mistake with Naruto. The child I am going to train will help save the world from a great disaster. That was the vision from before but now it changed" stated Jiraiya.

Looking at Mito and Kurama he wonders what child will bring that peace to the world. The sacrifice that their parents made wont be in vein but will help them create peace.

Kyuumi continued to stalk around Jiraiya not wanting to give Mito or Kurama to him. "You speak of peace but yet. You kidnap them from their home and bring them here. While they cry we hear those cries and come to calm down. You try to void the contract that we protect them so you can train them to be what bringers of peace. Or bringer of war" growling at Jiraiya.

He stood there and looked at Gamabunta with a nod. "I asked peacefully". Giving him a nod the huge toad slowly took his tanto from its sheath and stared at Kyuumi.

As Gamabunta charged towards Kyuumi the ground underneath quickly collapse "What!" looking at the direction. Jiraiya can only gasp "How did they get here I don't understand?". Staring at Tsunade Kushina along with Hiashi, Neji,Naruto and Hinata. They charged towards Kyuumi while both parents each take one of their own children into their arms.

"How dare **YOU**" screamed Hinata. Sending a dark glare towards Jiraiya while she is holding onto Kuramamaru in her arms. Naruto is standing near them with Mito in his arms also glaring at Jiraiya. "Who do you think you are" shouted Naruto. Wondering what he is doing he turned to the over size toad looking at Jiraiya.

"Naruto, Hinata" hearing Kithi shout he lands near them and returns to normal "Kyuumi are you alright" asked Yuki. Turning towards the gama with the scar she looks at Jiraiya and growled at him "Him. He was the one who took the kits. He tried to void the contract with the Kitsunes" slowly moving towards Jiraiya. Kithi and Kyuumi slowly moved around him while but stopped turned to Naruto whose killing intent sky rocket.

BUT.

It was Hinata killing intent that made the kitsune and mesugitsune very nervous while the mesugitsune knows better to never harm a mother kits. When they saw Hinata dark look they turned to Kyuumi who gave a light nod to back off very slowly. "Kushina kaasan. Please hold Kuramamaru for a moment I am going to rip him apart" threaten Hinata.

"Hiashi tousan. Please take Mito and cover both their eyes. I don't want them to have nightmares to see what we will do to him" asked Naruto.

Both grandparents turn to each other wondering if its a good idea to let their children do that. Neji turned to Tsunade who let out a sigh seeing she has to fix the problem quick. As things couldn't get any worse "Jiraiya what is going on here". Everyone heard the new voice and turned to a small green toad wearing a black cloak while a female toad wearing another cloak standing next to him. "And who are these people and how did they get here?".

Turning to the Kitsunes and mesugitsune.

Jiraiya let out a nervous chuckle 'Great. I was hoping to fix the problem quickly but this didn't go as plan'. Thinking how to avoid the problem but also figure a way out of the mess. He turned to Naruto who is still glaring a hole right into his head while Hinata Byakugan is on.

"Why does the boy look like Minato?" asked Fukasaku. Looking at Naruto he cant put his finger knowing he has seen someone like him before.

Everyone minus Hinata who poofed flinched to hear this. "What did you say" clenching his teeth together. Both small toads turned to each other then to Jiraiya who let out a nervous chuckle. "Never compare me to that man" hissed Naruto.

Tsunade quickly moved forward "Alright Naruto calm down" turning to Jiraiya she shakes her head shocked that he did something like this. "Jiraiya what on earth are you thinking" scolded Tsunade. Watching Jiraiya remain quiet both small toads look at Jiraiya then to Tsunade.

"Ribbit, what is going on here. How are you all here but more importantly. Why is there Kitsunes here in the gama territory. Ribbit" Fukasaku letting out another ribbit turned to Jiraiya waiting for a answer. Looking at Naruto he notices a Hyuga girl around his age also holding a baby about the same age as the one he is holding.

Kushina walking in front of Naruto and Hinata and looks at Jiraiya "Tell them. Tell them what you try to do" said Kushina. Yuki, Kithi and Kyuumi moved towards Kushina and stayed by her right side. Shima watching this turned to Gamabunta who is smoking his pipe waiting for a reply.

"I want to know how did they get here" Shima shouting at everyone. She turned to Jiraiya but before he can speak a small orange toad with black marking appeared near Gamabunta telling him something.

"Worry bout it later. The great toad is having visions" said Gamabunta.

Before any gama moved to leave "You aren't going anywhere until you tell us why you kidnapped my children" shouted Hinata. The two small toads hearing this gasp while turning to Jiraiya and moved their sights to Gamabunta. Hinata seeing this sucked her teeth "Don t play innocence. You try to force you're worthless contract onto my children to void the Kitsunes. You put my children in danger because of this" screamed Hinata.

Hearing Kurama cry in her arms she quickly kisses his fore head and gently rocks him back to sleep. Jiraiya remained quiet while Shima hearing this looked at her seeing she isn't lying. "We did no such thing. We weren't aware the contract for the Kitsunes is activated"

Naruto turned to her "It is seeing they are protecting my children from danger. I wasn't expecting him to be part of that danger" answered Naruto. Tsunade quickly stood next to her godchildren while Neji stood next to Hinata taking Kurama from her. Hiashi took Mito from Naruto while Kushina stood next to Tsunade. "So answer me. WHY" screamed Naruto.

Activating his Fukai ninshiki he stares at Jiraiya waiting for a answer. "Naruto. I and Kushina will handle this" said Tsunade. Kushina nodded and turned to Jiraiya waiting for him to answer.

Jiraiya looked at the females seeing they aren't moving and both Naruto and Hinata are also waiting for answers. Knowing how Tsunade is being from teammates but Kushina. He watched her grow up and knows how she is going to be "Bringers of peace" answered Kyuumi. Walking forward she turned to the older kunoichi's "He said they are the key to peace. He made a mistake with Naruto and needs them to sign the contract so he can train them. That a vision was changed"

"What" shouted Hinata.

Naruto pupils turned red while the black slit started to get wider "You kidnapped them so you can train them" hissing at Jiraiya. Kushina turned to Kyuumi who nodded hearing it from Jiraiya himself. She remembers Minato telling her about a prophecy that the great toad had of a child he was going to train.

Tsunade is shocked that he would do such a thing. Did Naruto's rejection of the gama contract pushed him over the edge "Jiraiya give it up. He, I mean they made their decision you have no say in what they do with their children at all". Trying to reason with her former teammate he cant force his decisions onto the new found parents.

Kushina on the other hand "Minato said something about a great disaster long ago. A vision that was told by you. So who told you about this great disaster and what gives you the right to kidnap my grandchildren" stated Kushina. Everyone including the small toads heard this turned to Naruto and Hinata then to the children in the Hyuga's arm.

"Wait!. He is Minato tadpole" said Gamabunta. Looking at Naruto he can see the resemblance "I thought Minato died with no family". Kushina got a anime sweat seeing they don't know about her or her son.

Fukasaku and Shima turned to Jiraiya waiting for answers. "If he is Minato son why didn't he sign the contract" asked Shima.

Hearing a snort coming from Naruto "Like I will sign a contract with any of you" answered Naruto.

"If you did none of this would have happen" shouted Jiraiya. Glaring at Naruto "You are nothing but a spoil arrogant brat. If Minato was alive or Kushina was around you wouldn't have been like this" shouted Jiraiya.

"And you think it would made a DIFFERENCE" screamed Naruto. Everyone turned to him silent wondering what he means. "If everyone found out I was his son you think I still wouldn't have been treated differently. Only after twelve years of hating me they finally accepted me because of the years of tormented they have put me through. The most they would have done when I was a baby was probably force him to give up his right to be my father."

Kushina hearing this looked away trying to hide something. "Kushina. You know something?" asked Tsunade. Kushina didn't want to say anything but when she looked at Naruto with a sad look.

She let out a nod "What Naruto says is partial true" everyone turned to her shocked even Jiraiya. He couldn't believe Minato would do such a thing he remembers how happy he was to hear he was going to be a father. Denying it Kushina gave him a dead look making him think twice "No its true. Thanks to Hiruzen, Minato agreed onto what he said about a few things if something ever happens to us or me and him"

"Like what?" asked Tsunade.

"If something would to happen to me. Minato couldn't be a father as long he was Hokage. He would have to choose and to him it seem the Hokage job was more important then his family he was going to have. The most Naruto would have been a orphan and denied the Namikaze name like he was denied to even exist. I don't think Hiruzen wasn't ever going to tell Naruto the truth. In fact I over heard them talking one night telling Minato if something like that did ever happen the civilian council would force him to to give up his rights as a father" Kushina stopped and remembers that night. "But he would made sure Naruto's loyalty would be to Konoha" hissed Kushina.

Everyone is shocked to hear this while Jiraiya thinks about his prize student. Would he really do this? Even with his former sensei making many mistakes what he did was for Konoha.

"Kushina kaasan if that was true. The civilian council could have killed Naruto and then Kyuubi would have been free" said Hinata.

Kushina nodded and with no other Uzumaki around or alive to stop Kyuubi he would have destroyed Konoha. "But I know Minato would have made sure he was kept alive. Even it meant that Naruto lived a horrible life. He placed the village first in his life. Our adiversary he only came late at night. My birthday or anything to do with us as a family. I don't think he would have been there for Naruto" said Kushina sadily.

Jiraiya stood there shocked hearing all this. He would never have thought Minato would do something this low "They need to sign the contract. A time of peace can happen. With everything that is going on Naruto needs help to stop Akatsuki" answered Jiraiya.

"I'll stop Akatsuki once I get the key from you that you been holding onto. Besides seeing how that you haven't been around my life what makes you think I would gladly accept you back in my life. I mean Tsunade was told we died by the Sandaime" stated Naruto. The elder toads looked at Jiraiya then to Naruto seeing the issue.

But also seeing the kitsune in there territory but also on what Jiraiya tried to do "Give him the key. There is enough problems going on and I don't think you need to start any more" said Fukasaku. Jiraiya hearing this wanted to refuse while Shima gave him a scolded look "If what the visions has changed. There is a good chance it changed again".

"We don't know that. Naruto isn't stable enough to control Kyuubi chakra. He will place everyone he knows in trouble. They are after Kyuubi they will do everything in there power to get at him. Even if it meant killing his-" Jiraiya stopped and felt a huge pressure of killing intent coming from both Naruto and Hinata.

Soon more gama's came to the area and looked at Jiraiya then back to parents. "Jiraiya" called Tsunade getting his attention. "As Godiame of Konoha and your superior I have no choice but to order you to give Naruto the key". Everyone looked to Tsunade while Jiraiya eyes widen to hear this "You want to help him this can be the start. You made many mistakes and this one is the biggest" said Tsunade.

Jiraiya hearing this turned to Naruto who has his Fukai ninshiki activated while Hinata's slitted modify Byakugan glaring at him as well. Looking at Kushina he knows she will keep Naruto in line but for how long? Turning to Tsunade he is shocked she is doing this "Fine" gritting his teeth. He clap his hands together making a gama appear from his mouth.

"Ribbit. What is going on here?" looking around. The gama wonders how did Kitsunes get to his home but also a group of people among them Hyuga's. "Long story short. Pass the key to Naruto" ordered Jiraiya. The gama looked at Naruto shakes his head making everyone confuse "What do you mean no?" asked Jiraiya.

"This key here is meant for Kyuubi seal. I don't think he is ready-" stopping Naruto walked towards the toad glowing red making him stop. As he stands in front of Jiraiya but also the toad making him nervous. Kyuumi summoned Zenko a snow white Zenko (good fox) fox who is knowledgeable in seals.

"Me and Kyuubi have agreements. So if you don't want to give me the key that's fine. But if something happens to the pervert and their is no way for you guys to come to Konoha. That is your fault. I signed a contract with the Kitsunes who are willing to stand by me but also protect my family. You guys on the other hand didn't know bout me or my kaasan. So its your choice" stated Naruto.

The gama watched Naruto's slit spin making him nervous. Jiraiya turned to the elders toad while Gamabunta told the small toad to listen to what the elder toad is saying. "For what. He is talking nonsense in his own water. For Kami sake you do this to harm my family" shouted Hinata. Tsunade stood next to her while she looked at Jiraiya who nodded.

'I don't like this but I will watching closely' thought Jiraiya. "Fine" said Jiraiya. The scroll toad didn't want to but nodded, with Zenko standing next to Naruto he placed his palm on the box while Zenko tails glowed white and blue.

"Its done. The key is transferred to Naruto" stated Zenko. Kyuumi nodded turned to Kithi and Yuki who are standing near the kits "What now. With them trying to void the contract its a act of war". Tsunade hearing this froze along with Kushina, Jiraiya on the other hand took a step back while the elder gama's look at each other.

"What should we do?" asked Naruto. Hinata let out a vulpine grin turned to Tsunade who got nervous "I know. Seeing that pervert tried to steal my children inheritance. I want the same thing done if he ever has children. Meaning he or she cant NO aren't permitted to sign the contract of the gama's" smirked Hinata. Everyone hearing this turned to her while the kitsune nodded to hear the punishment.

Jiraiya is shocked "But you cant" screaming at them.

"Or we have a summon war. I think the kitsune clan have a good advantage seeing what I can do in close hand. I know for a fact me and Hinata-chan can probably keep you busy enough while everyone from the kitsune clan attacks" smiled Naruto. Before he spoke anymore Tsunade slapped the back of his head making him whine.

"No" pointing to Naruto she moves to Jiraiya with a dark glare. "I think that punishment is reasonable. Jiraiya be in my office in a hour to have a long personal talk or whenever you get there" stated Tsunade gritting her teeth. Jiraiya nodded and looked at the small elder toads "Also" getting there attention before they left. "I want to know everything that the toad says. If you are with holding information from me Jiraiya".

Jiraiya watched as a stone gama is turned into small rocks but also dust "I get it" stated Jiraiya.

With Jiraiya leaving and Kuramamaru and Mito safe the Kitsunes poof back taking Uzumaki's and Hyuga's along the Senju back home.

Jiraiya walking towards the elder toad 'This isn't over'.

And Done.

Yes I know what I did and made Jiraiya into a jerk a bit. I mean come on he thinks Naruto would have been fine, but yet a spy master who didnt know what was happening to his own godson in the village he is working for.

I got the idea about the kids from afydith whose story "Return of Black Death". But also Dreaded Rasegan "Father of the blond Hyuga" who got the inspiration from my work who I got my inspiration from Brown Phantom to make Kistune family due to his story Naruto's Kit.

The thing with Ino well I was bored and decided to blame her.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter of Konoha Yellow Yoko Hokage.

AS many of you know I am still on hiatus the reason I updated becasue the story was bout three fourths done and needs to beta but in the end it came out good. But also I kind of feel guilty for ruining some ppl's thanks giving. So I added more and it came out a little better then I thought.

Check my lastest Story Leaf Bandit as well which is part of Brown Phantom challege speaking of Brown Phantom.

Brown Phantom has a Poll on his profile. So before the end of the year check out his profile and Vote. "What is the Best Naruto Story on this site?" So dont forget to Vote BUT also starting next year. "The Best Author Poll" begins in January so keep a look out and watch for Brown phantom stories or mines to get more info.

So Vote.

Merry Christmas.

Happy New year.

Feliz Natal.

Feliz Ano Novo.


	16. Party Surprise

I do not own Naruto.

"Normal talk"

'Thinking or thought'

"'Link talk"'

Hokage Tower Few Days later

Tsunade checking the paper work turns her head to the door seeing Jiraiya walking in. Wondering why he doesn't use the window she leans back on her chair wondering what is going on. Since the incident at the land of toads, Jiraiya is now returning back.

"Jiraiya how have you been?" asked Tsunade. Hoping he understands what he did wrong. If it was her children and Jiraiya pulled a stunt like this. Truthfully she would beat Jiraiya to an inch perhaps a thread of his life.

"Fine" replied Jiraiya. Taking a seat he looks at Tsunade who has her hands folded on the desk nodding. "What do you what to know?" asked Jiraiya.

"From the start please. I trust you to make the right decision Jiraiya" pleading with her former teammate. Jiraiya looks at Tsunade with a dead look making her sigh in defeat.

"Where do you want me to begin?" question Jiraiya.

"The start would be nice" smile Tsunade. Hoping to give Jiraiya some reassurance she knows he lost allot in the past few days but also in life. Hiruzen died against their former teammate. Kushina decided that Jiraiya lost his status to be Naruto's godfather. But also now if he has any children they won't be able to sign the Gama contract.

A legacy that Jiraiya has built all went down for nothing.

"He told me he sees two children who will lead the shinobi world through a time of peace." Watching Tsunade nod wondering what else. "The efforts of their father and mother who did this didn't go in vain but made it possible. Many lives were lost for the sake of peace. Dark days loom ahead and the children are key to the world's peace" repeated Jiraiya. Remembering what the elder toad said to him the first time he sees Tsunade writing something down.

"And you think its Mito and Kuramamaru?" asked Tsunade. Seeing Jiraiya let out a small nod she sighs and wonders how those two already have a great destiny ahead of them. "What else?" asked Tsunade softly.

"He sees a great war coming and a man who wears a mask declares war on the four nations" answered Jiraiya. Tsunade hearing this froze thinking what Kushina said about the night of Naruto's birth. "My thoughts exactly. This person this Madara is out there" said Jiraiya angry. Thinking that if Minato never left Kushina side and sacrifice Naruto, none of this would have happen.

They would be able to have another child in the future. They would just have to double the security next time so that doesn't happen again.

"Four?" question Tsunade. Jiraiya nods asking the same thing to the elder toad. "So the question remains which nation won't survive I can only think it would be Kiri because of the civil war?" answered Tsunade. Jiraiya nods thinking the same thing seeing that Kiri is only accessible by sea and that it would take time for any other nation to get there.

"He also told me something that is going to happen in a few years. That Konoha and Hi No Kuni will go through a tough time or change in leadership. He saw the Fire capital burning. That it also reflects on Konoha as well" spoke Jiraiya. Tsunade hearing this leans back on her chair wondering if it has anything to do with Naho and Madam Shijimi.

Since Kushina is back in Konoha and Naruto is known to be the next heir of Uzu. Is it possible that the Fire daimyo is worried about them?.

"The fire capital on fire? I don't know what that means but we should look into it" said Tsunade. Jiraiya nods already wants to know what is going on with the governing system in Hi No Kuni.

"A giant beast will emerge and the once dead will return to help us or destroy us" answered Jiraiya. Tsunade froze for a moment like a bad dream hit her all of a sudden. Shaking her head, Jiraiya notices something odd about that. "That's all he said. But he made it clear the future lies in them" said Jiraiya. "He mention Naruto doujutsu evolving. I don't know what. I wish I knew?"

"I see" sighed Tsunade. Smiling at Jiraiya "Take some time off. Get some information. Gather some Intel on the Fire capital and all. I will talk to Naruto about his Fukai Ninshiki. From what I gather in the blood test it seems there is some Uchiha blood or chakra. I think when he gave her his mark. Left over chakra from Madara still resigned in Kyuubi. Maybe mutating into a new doujutsu" explained Tsunade.

Thinking it's possible when she showed everyone the results from what she got. Kyuubi can only think it would be possible because of the both exchanging chakra for a bit. That some of Madara chakra still lingered in him mutating the doujutsu. So they think.

"Yea. I think some time off would be good" slowly getting up. He stops at the door and sighs, "Tsunade. Thanks. I know it hasn't been easy for you to stand by me. But you are all I got left" said Jiraiya sadly. Tsunade hearing this broke in a smile. Getting up she gives her former a teammate a hug.

"I wish the best for you Jiraiya. Good luck" smile Tsunade.

Unaware to both of them a poof of smoke dispel above the ceiling.

* * *

><p>With Naruto and Hinata Hyuga compound<p>

Outside in the back both Naruto and Hinata are slowly getting back in shape. Mostly Hinata seeing that she gave birth. She only gain five pounds during her pregnancy. Which to every female's envy, wonders where but also how did she pull it off. With both of them using the kage bunshins.

"..." Mito making baby noises watching her parents spar.

"Yes. Mommy still hasn't lost her touch. Or her beauty and flexibly of hers" Naruto stops wipes the sweat from his fore head and sees both of his children in carriers watching him and Hinata train. Getting a playful slap from Hinata she cleans her face and walks towards the babies watching them. Looking at the kage bunshin she dispels only half of them. Getting the experience they got. She can only make at least seventy five kage bunshin.

While Naruto who can create at least over one hundred to hundred fifty. Dispelling half of them as well he raises an eye seeing he cut the leaf in half something he is hoping to use.

"Your terrible you know that and not in front of the children" giggle Hinata. Walking towards them she picks up Kurama who lets out a yawn and stares at Naruto rubbing his nose. Mito who is laying her head on Naruto's shoulders yawns.

"It seems to me they are getting back in routine. Ever since the incident. They haven't been able to sleep too well" said Hinata. Letting out a small hum she feels Kurama slowly stops moving in her arms and soon starts to doze off.

"We should keep them awake for another hour or so. Like that they can sleep more at night Hinata-chan" rubbing Kurama stomach he giggles and sneezes towards Naruto. "Bless you" chuckle Naruto.

"Naruto. Hinata" call Kushina. Walking out with the babies' formula and a few things for them to eat. "I thought you two could use a break but also give the children their lunch" smile Kushina. Thinking that Kurama and Mito would stunt their growth. She is wrong. She never saw so much determination coming from the two in training. Seeing the rest of the kage bunshins being dispel.

"So how is training. Naruto did you manage to cut the leaf. Hinata did you learn to use the molecules around you?" asked Kushina. Hinata taking a bottle and soon starts to feed Kurama.

"Yes. I manage to- Kuramamaru what is wrong" pouted Hinata. Seeing him move his head away from the bottle. Mito is also doing the same thing in Naruto's arm. Kushina watching this giggles seeing that Hinata doesn't know why they don't want the formula that Tsunade made for them.

"They still want their mother's milk sweetie. They are only three weeks old" giggle Kushina. Taking Kurama from Hinata, she unzips her jacket and looks at Naruto who has a smirk on his face.

"You pervert" mumble Hinata. Covering her chest playfully, Naruto chuckles and kisses Hinata on the cheek making her giggle.

"Like I said. They won't ever go hungry" chuckle Naruto.

Kushina giggling sees how much Naruto loves Hinata but also his children. As Hinata feeds Kurama she listens to Naruto and Kushina talking about what Tsunade wrote down in the scroll.

"He said that?" said Hinata. Seeing Kushina nod "Do you think that's the reason why Madam Shijimi came to the baby shower" asked Hinata. Kushina nods thinking that could be a reason. Maybe wanting to set up a betrothal between her grandchildren with the Fire daimyo grandchildren.

"Out of the picture" stated Naruto. Getting surprise look from Kushina "I want my children to find love. I don't want pressure them into liking someone. I want them to find love in their own way" explained Naruto.

"I agree" said Hinata. Not wanting to place their children in a loveless marriage she has seen that happen to some woman in the clan. "I want Mito and Kurama to find love in their own way" smile Hinata. Patting Kurama on the back he lets out a burp. Passing Kurama to Kushina she takes Mito from Naruto and starts to feed her.

"So what do you think we should do?" ask Naruto. Wondering why the Fire daimyo now of all times is looking at Naruto. He wonders if he wants to resurrect Uzu no Kuni. Causing a civil war in Konoha but also in Hi no Kuni. '"Hinata. Maybe we should place Kaa-chan as Daimyo. Think about for a moment. With her she can push my part to become Hokage in the future. She is well known but also liked around Konoha. So getting some of the nobles liking her shouldn't be a problem. Perhaps using the wedding won't be a problem"' said Naruto through the link.

"I understand how you two feel. I was scared that would happen to me. But it didn't." Thinking about Minato she shakes her head. "I also think of him going to the land of lighting was something that caught everyone off guard. He usually doesn't go and listens to his adviser and is easily swayed by outside thoughts. I think he went because of the Hyuga incident but also for political power" explained Kushina.

"Huh?" question Naruto. Wondering what could the Fire daimyo gain from Naruto but also his family. He looks at Mito who is sucking on Hinata's nipple being fed. "Mind telling me what is going on? I mean what would he gain?" ask Naruto. Seeing that Hinata understand because she is heiress and was raised.

"Well sweetie. He gains more influence on the land of lightning. Also with their neighbors meaning the land of Hot spring and Frost also has some influence as well. Meaning trade can go up more jobs. Hi No Kuni will go up. Like what happen to the lightning Daimyo. His son gain the support from the noble families of the land of lightning. Meaning it will be harder to replace him" answered Kushina.

Naruto hearing this grit his teeth seeing how politics works. Seeing the backstabbing side but also the right side. Its two sides of a coin to each side has a positive affect but also a negative effect. The daimyo used him to gain some influence on Kumo but also around their neighbors.

"Perfect" muttered Naruto. "So what's next. I mean my birthday is in two months. Meaning the wedding is about three months away. So what's the plan and this bachelorette party I'm hearing about. But also leaving the kids with me?" question Naruto. Watching Kushina giggle while Hinata covers her breast with her shirt.

"That is for us to know and for you not to have one yourself" giggle Hinata. Burping Mito she places her in her carrier. "Anything about the mutt? I heard that Hana banished him. Ino is staying at Konoha strictly facility for another three weeks. Kurenai was removed as a jonin sensei" asked Hinata. Naruto nods hearing what happen to Kurenai.

The genjutsu mistress took a league of absence while Genma another jonin tried to work with the team. But giving his report on the team he feels that Shino is the only one from team eight that is trying the most to work with them all.

"Yes. Kiba was removed from the clan. Hana burned off his red marks on his face. Akamaru was given a choice and still tags with Kiba. He is living at the other side of Konoha. Tsume wished Kiba good luck seeing she has a lot of trouble breathing. Ino told the anbu everything while we have someone watching Sakiri carefully. Homura and Koharu spoke to the civilian council and warned them. But one of them was found dead in their home. The autopsy showed a heart attack" said Kushina.

Naruto smirked. Hinata hearing this nods. Kushina nods seeing one of the council people died. Seeing that this council man told the butchers to sell Naruto rotten meat or not sell any at all.

"Ino gets a visit from her mother every other day. Trying to help her but also show her what she did wrong. I think once Ino returns she is going to be a change kunoichi. Kurenai is going on some missions while trying to keep busy. Shino is working with team ten for the time being or helping around the police force" summarized Kushina.

Naruto nodding seeing that Ino messed up big and now is paying for it. The Yamanaka clan was trying to offer them apologize gift. But Naruto and Hinata only wants Ino to learn a lesson and accepted a bow of apology.

"Well right now we are going to take a bath and change the kids. All this training made us smell plus they need a bath as well to wash out the frog smell from them again. I can still smell it on them" spoke Naruto. Hinata nods picking up Kurama while Naruto picks up Mito. With both of them finish eating the snacks that Kushina brought them.

"Ok you two. I will tell Hiashi what is going on" smile Kushina.

* * *

><p>That NIGHT<p>

Sasuke walking towards the compounds lets out a small yawn. Looking over to his right shoulder he activates his sharingan and continues to walk towards home. Stopping again he notices something odd in the shadows. Shrugging his shoulders he takes another step and disappears in a puff of smoke replacing himself with a log.

"You guys make it all too easy. I noticed you two follow me since I left the building. Mind telling me why the remaining two of Orochimaru sound four is here in Konoha no less?" question Sasuke. Slowly getting into a stance he waits for the male and female to make a move.

"Lord Orochimaru wishes for you to join" bowed Kidomaru. Tayuya clicked her teeth together in frustration seeing they are the only two remaining of the sound four minus another due to his sickness.

Sasuke raised an eye wondering what is going on. Remembering that Naruto killed two of them while the other two made an escape from Konoha with Orochimaru no less. "Not interested. But I have a few questions. What does Orochimaru what with me?" question Sasuke. Watching the two not make a move, Sasuke raises an eye.

'Jiraiya must have been right' thought Sasuke. Taking a deep breath wondering why the snake sennin wants his body. Sasuke notices the two sound four looking at each other not saying anything. "I get it. But tell that creepy snake he can try" smirk Sasuke. Charging towards the remaining two. Kidomaru spitted web out catching Sasuke off guard.

"Dam" taking a kunai out he soon started to cut through his restraints. "Katon grand fireball no jutsu" making the hand seals. He sends the fireball high in the air signaling for help. "I just summoned the police force. They are going to be here soon" stated Sasuke. Watching Kidomaru grabbing Tayuya they left in a blur.

'What was that about? It's like I wasn't the only person they were going to ask?' thought Sasuke.

* * *

><p>NEXT Morning Hokage Tower<p>

Tsunade reading the report that Sasuke wrote out. Wondering what Orochimaru remaining lackeys have up there sleeve. She can't help but wonder what harm it's going to come to Konoha. "They just left right after the jutsu?" question Tsunade.

Sasuke nods finding it odd they just left like that.

"What is he planning?" spoke Tsunade. AS things couldn't get any worse an anbu appeared in the room bowing.

"Lady Tsunade. Forgive me to drop by but there is a disturbance at the hospital" handing her the report. "It seems the former Inuzuka is growing impatient and has injured a nurse" answered the anbu.

Tsunade reading the report seeing that Kiba is taking the loss of his marbles not to well. Seeing they had a choice to attach the shaft even though it was flatten. The former Inuzuka is now neutered but also won't ever get an erection due to chambers being damage by the step. But also perhaps Naruto's wind affinity damage it as well.

"Just tell Shizune sedate him" ordered Tsunade. Sasuke can't help but chuckle while Tsunade pinch the bridge of her nose wondering if Naruto wants to become a surgeon. His first surgery was a complete success 'Maybe a vet would be a good field if he wants to retire when he becomes Hokage' thought Tsunade with a giggle.

"Lady Tsunade. Sasuke-kun" yawned Hinata. Walking in with some folders, Tsunade raised an eye notices Hinata tired look. "Is there something wrong Tsunade sensei?" asked Hinata. Wondering why she is looking at her. Sasuke can't help but suppress the chuckle in his throat.

"I think you and Naruto still haven't learned your lesson. Your neck is all bruised" stated Tsunade. Hinata try to hide her neck in her sweater but it's a lost cause.

"Well you should see Naruto's back. I left some claw marks on him" mumble Hinata. Tsunade throw her head back wondering why she even ask. But to see Hinata casually speaking about this. She can't help but smirk at the comment.

"Which reminds me. Naruto birthday is coming up and that wedding of yours is right around the corner. I was thinking we should do some shopping. Get some yukatas or kimonos get the children something" asked Tsunade. Watching Hinata nod she takes out a scroll and gives it to Tsunade. "Let me guess. You thought what is going to be needed?"

"Yes" looking at Sasuke. "Don't even think about having a boys' night out. Who is going to watch the children" smirk Hinata. Sasuke chuckles and leans on the wall already having that figured out.

"Kakashi sensei already is in the planning phase. We have no problem watching the kids" smirk Sasuke. Already know what is going to happen. He notices Hinata and Tsunade eye brows raise questioning wondering what that means.

"Come in" answered Tsunade. Walking in her office is a noble from Konoha who she recognize all too well. "Ahh yes. It's good to see you Shiro. What brings you to Konoha?" asked Tsunade.

"I came to check on some deals and lands. But I need someone to come with me that knows the area" spoke Shiro. Hinata hearing this smirks underneath to herself.

"Ano. I believe my tousan and Kushina Kaa chan is free. I don't think it would be a problem if neither of them give you a tour. I also know Kushina knows the east side really well" answered Hinata. The noble hearing this nods while Tsunade shrugs her shoulders wondering what is the harm. "I will tell Naruto-kun to tell Kushina kaachan".

Tsunade nods seeing she is going to use the mate mark to contact Naruto. Turning to Sasuke dismissing him. Tsunade can't help wonder why they just left without Sasuke or putting up a fight.

* * *

><p>LATER<p>

Kushina and Hiashi is talking with Shiro telling him what parts of Konoha has what.

"I see. I must say I was only thinking buying one maybe two plots of land here in Konoha. But after today. I will buy the four you Kushina-sama pointed out" chuckle Shiro. Kushina blushed a bit from the praise while Hiashi chuckle seeing her red.

Thinking of Hinata acting like that when she was younger before everything change. They walk towards the Hyuga compound while Shiro talks to Kushina about a few things.

"Well thank you. But I have my own work cut out here in the compound. While Hiashi himself is also busy with the clan affairs" answered Kushina. Wondering why Shiro wanted them both to go to the Daimyo party at the capital tonight. She has too much work plus it's her turn to do a night patrol for Konoha.

"Actually Sasuke found a replacement for you tonight. While Neji will keep an eye on the clan and so will Ko" answered Naruto. Greeting his parents but also Shiro with a small bow while Holding Mito in his arms and Kuramamaru on his back sleeping peacefully.

"Naruto sweetie. Why don't you set them down?" asked Kushina. Wondering why he is carrying the children Shiro looks at Naruto carefully seeing the rumors he heard were true.

Hanabi walking out to greet them bows her head in respect. Letting out a small yawn she looks at Kushina frowning.

"Kushina Kaa-chan every time we place them in their beds, They start crying" pouting a bit. She points to Naruto "I think it's because of his body heat or something. I mean I left his jacket near them and they only slept for an hour" explained Hanabi.

Naruto slightly nods and kisses Mito on the head making her yawn cutely.

"My. I must say. The rumors I heard aren't true" smiled Shiro. Seeing how caring and devoted Naruto is to his children. "But also a piece of advice with infants. A night shirt is the best way for them to sleep very easily" said Shiro. Naruto hearing this nods and bows thanking for the advice. "But I think it would be a good idea to bring everyone. It would give some nobles some facts on what is happening in Konoha" smiled Shiro.

Kushina and Hiashi hearing this raised an eye wonder what he means. Naruto activated his Fukai Ninshiki wanting to know what he means. Wondering what the nobles are saying about him. He can't help wonder if this has anything to do with what happen in the land of lightning.

"Rumors?" asked Naruto.

Shiro nods telling him what Sakiri has been sending to the Fire daimyo. "Yes. It seems that rumors were flying around Hi no Kuni. That a Hyuga girl trapped you in a marriage" summarized Shiro. When Naruto heard this his eyes turn red in rage while Kushina killing intent sky rocket. "That she planned all this to happen keeping you all to herself".

"I see" said Hiashi clicking his teeth together. He took a deep breath while Shiro noticed the change of atmosphere in the area. Hanabi facial expression turn to stern hearing all this.

"I also believe that Sakiri is going to be there" answered Shiro. Everyone turned to him noticing there smiles "But also her daughter as well" adding that last bit of information.

"Well maybe the Uzumaki family should drop in. What do you think Kaachan?" sending his mother a smirk. Kushina nods while walking to Naruto taking Mito making her wake gently. Hiashi picks up Kurama also waking him up a bit.

"Naruto sweetie. Why don't you and Hanabi go to my home and get some yukata or kimonos from Uzu. I think I have something that will fit you and Hinata but also the children" smiled Kushina. Turning to Shiro she waves Mito hand towards Shiro making her smile "Lord Shiro we will see you tonight".

"Yes of course. Enjoy the rest of your day" said Shiro.

* * *

><p>Fire capital<p>

With so many nobles in one room. The Fire daimyo is smiling and waving his fan. But not just him his wife madam Shijimi is also greeting the guests coming to the party. Looking over seeing many important people in Hi No Kuni. They notice a civilian council woman walking in with her daughter.

But what caught many people attention was Sasuke Uchiha walking in the party. With a traditional Kimono worn by the Uchiha clan. When he stopped in front of the Fire daimyo and his wife. He gave them a deep bow but also gave them a beautiful curve Katana with the Uchiha crest on it.

'I can't believe I let Naruto talk me into coming. Where the hell are they?' thought Sasuke. Letting out a sigh and listening to some of the nobles talking.

"Sasuke-kun" shriek Sakura. Everyone looks at her wondering why she shriek like that while Sasuke shakes his head but also apologizes. "But why are you apologizing. You didn't do nothing wrong?" asked Sakura. The nobles all turn to Sasuke shaking his head and walked into a different location.

"My what a rude girl"

"Yes. Isn't she related to the council woman from Konoha?"

"I think she is"

"The same woman who spread the rumors about the Yondaime son?" asked Shiro. Hearing the conversation he walks to the small group of nobles nodding towards Shiro. "I was in Konoha today and spoke to Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki. I must say I met her son. I never seen a young man so devoted to his children" spoke Shiro.

The nobles hearing this soon starts to talk to Shiro asking him everything. With all the rumors they heard but also the gossip that their wives or daughter talk. They can't help wonder what is rumors and truth coming from Konoha.

"I never knew this?" said another noble. Shiro nods telling him of the rumors he heard about Sakiri but also her daughter. "But all the rumors that came from Konoha were from the civilian council" said a female noble.

"And who is the head of the civilian council" spoke Sasuke. Leaning on the poll Sasuke looks over to the nobles talking while he wonders 'Where the hell is Naruto'. Taking a deep breath he listens to the nobles talking. Shaking his head hearing the rumors but also lies coming from Konoha. The nobles all wonder what he knows.

"Pardon me Uchiha-sama-"

"Sasuke. Just call me Sasuke and yes what is your question" walking to the group. He notices the males talking casually while the wives or females all whispering and gossiping.

"You are teammates are you not?" asked a female noble. Sasuke nods telling them about their experience with their mission to Nami. "It was your team that create this trade route with Nami. I must say. My husband exports went up while my bother in law imports double" smiled the female noble.

"Well that's good to hear. That mission is what gave us our promotion" answered Sasuke. Listening more to the nobles talking he turns to Sakiri walking to the group while he slowly moves away from them.

"Good evening all" bowing to the nobles. Sakiri notices their silence while she looks confuse. "I must be on my way. Pardon me" walking pass them she wonders what is going on. 'It's like they all saw me but refused to talk to me?' thinking to herself. Wondering what is going on she notices one or two nobles asking her about some rumors.

"Sakura dear. Do you know about any rumors coming from Konoha" asked Sakiri. Sakura shakes her head making Sakiri very nervous. Seeing that many nobles are glaring at her. She wonders who came to Konoha while she was out?

"Hmm kaa-chan. Naruto-kun and Hinata is here with their children" whispered Sakura. Shocked to see them wearing a family style kimonos matching with the children. Both Naruto and Hinata are wearing a dark blue and black Kimono. On the left side for Hinata there is a long black line with a white spiral on the right side. With her hair in a bun with matching jewels colors like Naruto's kimono. For Naruto is there a long blue line on his right with a white spiral on the left.

Mito and Kurama are wearing similar baby Kimono's like their parents.

"WHAT" screaming everyone turned to her seeing how loud she was but also her echo going through the whole room.

Naruto and Hinata blinks while the children look curiously around the room. Than Hiashi and Hanabi walking near Hinata wearing tradition style Kimono's from the Hyuga clan. But when Kushina and Tsunade came out on Naruto's side.

Everyone soon started to whisper seeing Kushina wearing a long beautiful red Kimono with the white spiral on her back. The red kimono had a blue whirlpool on the left side of the kimono from the top going to the bottom. Having her hair done with two buns and some jewels in it. Tsunade having similar jewels while her Kimono is a dark blue with a white strike down the middle of the kimono. With the red spiral on each side of the shoulders.

"Oi. Sasuke sorry we are late. But the kids didn't stop fidgeting for the kimono's" smiled Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes and greeted everyone. Looking at Kurama he looks Sasuke and yawns. "Why does he always yawn at you?" wonder Naruto.

Sasuke eye twitch and looks at Mito who buries her face into Hinata's chest making her giggle.

"Ugh. Why do I even try. Maybe when they are older" sigh Sasuke. Kushina giggles asking him what he has heard. Turning to Hiashi than to Naruto he tells them about the rumors he has heard since he arrived.

"Lady Kushina. How good to see you again" smiled Shijimi. Looking at Hinata she smiles "And these must be the twins. Look how adorable they are with their kimonos...which I think they came Uzu" letting out a sweet laugh. Kushina smiles and bows to Madam Shijimi.

"Yes they are. My kaa-chan kept them safe in a special seal preventing any dust of the elements getting into it. She has had some kimonos for baby but also toddler sizes as well" answered Naruto. Kurama blinks looking around the room while fidgeting in his kimono. Moving his small arms trying to get comfortable. Mito is doing the same thing in Hinata's arms as well.

"Yes luckily Kushina also kept some kimonos belonging to the Senju clan. But we aren't here to talk about clans. We are here to enjoy the party. I hope we didn't arrive too late?" spoke Tsunade. Soon more and more nobles started to gather around the family from Konoha. With Mito and Kurama in each of their parents arms. Everyone soon starts to talk to Kushina and Hiashi about the police force.

"Yes. Sasuke brought a good idea for it. In fact if it wasn't for him the Hyuga clan wouldn't have this honor" smiled Hiashi. Everyone turns to Sasuke who is putting on a show making it look like it was nothing.

"I'm just trying to reestablish a bond lost to Konoha by the incident. But also help older shinobi or some that can't continue their service on the field. The Hyuga clan is a blessing to Konoha helping not just me but also Konoha and its people" spoke Sasuke. Everyone whispers in hearing this while Kushina pointed out the funds being used.

"I see. How lucky that Konoha's tax didn't go up. Its noble of you Sasuke-sama to place half your account to pay for the services. But also even more noble of you Kushina-sama to throw your account but also paid for the supplies" said a noble. Everyone nods while Sasuke pointed to Hiashi who is keeping an eye on the payroll making sure everything is fine.

"I must say. With the extra force in Konoha. I think buying a home there wouldn't be a problem" everyone heard a new voice. Turning around they were greeted by the Tea daimyo. Many people are shocked to see him there but also Naruto who is using his Fukai Ninshiki giving his mother a better impression on the nobles.

"Lord Cha (tea). I am happy to see you arrived" smiled the Fire Daimyo. The Tea daimyo nods walks towards Kushina bowing his head deeply. Reaching into his sleeves he takes out a scroll making Kushina eyes widen.

"Is that?" question Kushina.

"Indeed it is lady Kushina. This scroll was given to us at the end of the last shinobi war. The shinobi from Uzu gave it to my grandfather. Before passing from this world. He left instructions saying only an Uzumaki of blood may open it" smiled Cha. Everyone whispers remembering Uzu No Kuni. Even with the Uzumaki family wearing the kimonos from the nation but also the Godaime.

Kushina gently took the scroll while Naruto and Hinata stood near Kushina. Biting her finger she smears her blood on the scroll. Waiting for the scroll to accept her blood. A small cloud of smoke filled a small area replace it with a large chest. Tsunade eyes widen to see the large chest while Kushina saw the red spiral but also the white spiral on the bottom.

"This. This chest belong to my father who was daimyo. I thought I would never see this chest in my life" slowly opening the chest everyone stood behind her while Hinata and Naruto carrying the children stood near Kushina. Once the chest was open everyone gasp to see the treasure in side. But what caught Kushina eyes the most.

Were four colored round pearls made into a necklace. Two dark blue pearls and two lavender colors. Holding the four necklaces up she remembers her father giving her one when she was born. Letting out a small tear she shakes her head trying to get a hold of herself.

"Kushina kaa-chan do you want to step outside for a moment?" asked Hinata. Kushina shakes but instead she turns around to Naruto and Hinata smiling at them. Tightening the necklaces in her hand. She walks to both of them and places each a necklace on them but also on the children. Mito and Kurama feeling the tiny weight on their necks trying to grab onto the small pearl.

"They were given to me by my father. So I give them to you and your children as a symbol to never forget about Uzu" smiled Kushina. Tsunade nods pointing to the large treasure with different jewels, crystals, pearls and more in the chest. Everyone is talking about the chest wondering how something so valuable can be found so easily.

"Lord Cha. Thank you for keeping it safe. I don't know how I can repay" bowed Kushina.

"It was nothing in fact I owe your son and daughter in law with their teammate much. With the new bridge at Nami. I am able to transport more materials onto sea now" smiled Cha. Giving a deep bow to the three, the chunins all blush at the praise.

In the back of the room Sakiri couldn't help feel jealous. All the rumors she spread about Hinata. The rumors she spread about the children no liking a thing like Naruto backfire. Turning to Sakura who is listening to everything she sighs wondering how everything went so wrong.

"We should leave".

"But the party isn't over Kaa-chan. I mean everyone is talking to Naruto but also his children" question Sakura. Sakiri sucks her teeth soon started to walk towards the door. Sakura shrugging her shoulders wonders what that was about.

'"Naruto-kun. This is perfect. I mean everyone is taking a liking to your mother"' said Hinata through the link. Seeing almost all the nobles talking to Kushina but the females nobles are getting a much better vibe about Kushina.

"'Yes it did Hina-hime. I think this is going to run much smoothly"' replied Naruto. With everyone around them, Mito and Kurama continue to be in their parents' arms but also playing with the pearl.

One thing came to Tsunade's mind while watching all this.

'How is the Fire capital going to burn? I mean no one here has said anything negative about Naruto or Hinata. I wonder if Jiraiya told me the truth about that vision?' question Tsunade to herself.

And cut.


	17. One less problem

I do not own Naruto

Azure Dragon of the East thank you for the beta and please get better. I know something has been going around I caught it too. Alright finally my other beta had this story for two - three weeks and never opened it. Wonder if everything is ok. So again Azure Dragon of the East thanks.

Before I forget Brown Phantom poll is coming to a close in two months and one day. Yea picked a day to update before Halloween.

Fukai ninshiki

"Normal talk"

'Thinking or thought'

"'Link talk"'

Konoha Hokage Tower

Tsunade looking over the last of the documents for Ino release. Seeing she behaved really well in Konoha strict facility and that the young blonde kunoichi listened to the shinobi in charge. Tsunade gently closes the folder reading most of the weekly reports by the jonins.

"Ino" calling her name. She sees the young girl acting very different now. Before she would just relax in the office but now she's more official more business maybe the change was all she needed. "I reviewed the files and I am happy to say you didn't cause any problem".

"Hai. Thank you Lady Hokage" bowing. She continues to wait for the rest of her punishment.

Both of her parents in the room watching there daughter act different concerns Inochi a bit. Knowing what his daughter did was very wrong but his wife thought it would be best for her. In the end she was right and there daughter is acting more like a kunoichi instead of a fan girl.

"You will continue the two months suspension and after the suspension, a month of D rank missions. I hope you use the next two months for training seeing you missed a month of missions but also training with your team" explained Tsunade.

"Hai. Lady Tsunade I understand" replied Ino.

Tsunade nods and stamps a few papers giving them to Ino. "You are dismissed and see you in two months" said Tsunade.

Ino nods and takes the papers and walks towards her parents with a smile. With the three leaving the room, Hana walks in the Hokage room with a long face.

"Good morning Lady Hokage. You wanted to see me?" asked Hana. It's been almost two full months since Hana has been made clan head of the Inuzuka clan since the incident with her mother. But the biggest stain on the clan is Kiba her former half brother of the clan.

Kiba was cast out of the pack like banishment in a regular clan. His red marks on his face burned off showing a banished Inuzuka. Akamaru was given the choice to stay with Kiba or the pack. He chose Kiba seeing he doesn't want his companion to be alone.

"Yes I did and thank you for taking some time out of your day to see me. I know being a clan head this young can be stressful" spoke Tsunade. Hana bowed but understands the responsibility of the clan. She is first in line being born in the clan head daughter and the first in line to take up the duties.

"Hai. I know my place in the clan" answered Hana.

"Indeed place in a clan" nodded Tsunade. "I been going over some mission reports and there's been some trouble with a few individuals in the clan?" spoke Tsunade. Hana wince knowing who the certain individual is and since Kiba exile in the pack. He's been pushing some of the other clan members into his support.

"Koga" muttered Hana.

Tsunade nods and gently pushes a mission report towards Hana. Once she picks it up and reads it she winced to read what he said to the male Hyuga on the mission.

"So you understand why the punishment on Ko wasn't more. He even insulted a Nara member in the team which he used his shadow to restrain him. It seems Koga has this lone wolf reputation of doing things his own way. Seeing that Kiba's banishment affected the clan. But also Tsume not able to be a shinobi anymore. I know some of your clan members aren't happy of the situation the clan is in" explained Tsunade.

Hana nods knowing the situation. "Many of the males of the clan aren't happy to hear what Kiba said and try to do but also did. Many people in Konoha are thinking the Inuzuka males are all like that. In fact one male came back to the compound heart broken seeing the girl he has been seeing for three years ended there relationship. Because of the rumors floating around Konoha. Koga is using this to persuade everyone in the clan" explained Hana.

Tsunade listened and nods. Snapping her fingers an anbu appears and drops another folder coming from Ibiki.

"This came from Ibiki after he interrogated the Inuzuka male" answered Tsunade. Hana just picked up the folder and read down the lines. Closing the folder she takes a nervous gulp and looks at Tsunade who is very quiet.

"I will have a meeting with the elders and bring this to there attention. If I may is it possible to have Konoha elders there as well. With there support I know for a doubt they won't think twice of doing this" spoke Hana.

Tsunade shakes her head and brings out an incident report. Placing it on the table she takes a deep breath and pushes it to Hana. Wondering if she heard what happen last night but also the morning. Tsunade told Yugao to contain the situation making sure no one heard about it.

"What's this?" wondering what the report is. She picks it up. After a moment she gasped "He raped his ex girlfriend!? But Ginta would never do something so vile; it's not like him" defended Hana.

"Keep reading" muttered Tsunade.

Hana continue to read but soon stopped seeing Koga also raped Ginta ex girlfriend while Hakkaku had her tied down.

"I don't understand. What would they gain from this" muttered Hana in a venomous voice.

"To be honest with you Hana. Your clan is on a dangerous path" getting the young clan head attention. "Three members of your clan raped a young lady because her father wanted to protect her. Now after this incident it just enforces everyone conviction. Those three will be executed for what they did. One reason is raping a civilian girl. Second they sound they are trying to over throw the clan head of the clan. It may have started with Kiba. But it must end somewhere" answered Tsunade.

Hana visibly started to shake. Just looking over the report she places the document on Tsunade desk. Turning to the anbu "I want the three at the compound so they can be made of examples" asked Hana. Tsunade nods waving Yugao giving her orders. "I will speak to Ginta girlfriend-".

"She's dead" interrupted Tsunade. Shocking Hana she nods "Ginta ex girlfriend. She killed herself. We found her this morning with her wrists slash. She bled to death".

Hana stood there shaking in rage. Taking a deep breath trying to clam her nerves down.

"I will contain this problem with my clan. I will make sure that no Inuzuka male ever get an idea like this ever again" hissed Hana.

"I know I shouldn't be making a joke" folding her hands together and placing them underneath her chin. "But if you want Naruto there or ask him on some advice for neutering males. He did a number on Kiba." spoke Tsunade.

"Speaking of Kiba, How has the bastard been doing?" muttered Hana. Seeing he has no ties to the Inuzuka clan but many people still think otherwise. And with the death of the nurse, the Inuzuka clan had to pay a big sum to the nurse's family because of what Kiba did.

"Being watched. There was an incident a while ago with a certain individual being talked to. We don't know if this person made contact with him. So we been watching him for quite some time" explained Tsunade. Hana nods and bows to Tsunade then walked to the door. 'Good luck' thought Tsunade.

Hyuga compound

"Are you serious kaa-chan" looking over the scroll. Naruto can't believe that the Tea daimyo invited Kushina to his home to speak of trade agreement to Konoha along with Tsunade and Hiashi presence.

"Hai. I guess with the bridge at Nami. Everything is going well for Hi No Kuni but also Konoha. But don't forget the extra trade route to Kumo now. Since what happen" explained Kushina.

Naruto nods knowing how well that is. Picking up Kuramamaru who hasn't stop fidgeting in his kimono. The baby of the family soon started to whine even more now with his father putting on his socks.

"I know I know. You don't want to wear them" sighed Naruto. Turning to Hinata who is giggling Mito is sound asleep making Naruto sigh. "You know if she sleeps during the day. She will be awake at night" whined Naruto.

"I know Naruto-kun. But she won't sleep for much longer" replied Hinata.

Hiashi and Kushina, watching the two interact, wonders how things are going to go. Since the incident with Jiraiya he gave Naruto the key to his seal while he has been practicing using Kyuubi's chakra little by little.

"So when are you two going back to active duty? I know for a fact you two can't wait." asked Kushina.

Walking in the room hearing the conversation is Sasuke. "Yea please. I've been going crazy staying in Konoha. I wouldn't mind taking a short C rank mission out of the village". Getting close to Hinata Mito woke up and soon started to cry making the young Hyuga mother glare at Sasuke making the Uchiha slightly nervous.

"Every time" chuckle Naruto. Soon Kurama yawned making Sasuke get an anime sweat while Kushina giggles at her grandchildren antics.

"I think you two already trained them" muttered Sasuke, getting a chuckle from Hiashi and a louder giggle from Kushina. Both grandparents soon started to cough and act there age. Both Naruto and Hinata notices there parents odd behavior and wonders what that was about.

"Did you guys hear on what happen with the Inuzuka nin?" question Sasuke. Taking a seat on the couch he notices Naruto dark hateful face. While Hinata's face wasn't any better. "So I take it as a yes. Anko dropped by and told you?" replied Sasuke.

"Yeah. Kakashi and Anko were here early. They told us on what happen" answered Naruto. Sitting down on the chair "I wonder what baa-chan is going to do but what on how Hana is going to deal with it. I kind of feel sorry for her" said Naruto.

"Hai. She drew the short end of the stick" replied Hinata.

"Well what ever it happens its clan affairs. I mean I have only two Inuzukas on the police force. I had already dozens of people asking me to work with someone else" sighed Sasuke. Shaking his head wondering how this mess started. "Luckily one kunoichi had no problem and was sure he wouldn't do anything while she was with him. The other was an Aburame who has no quarrel and has worked with the other in the past many times" answered Sasuke.

"Indeed" answered Hiashi. Knowing the headache he got from some people. "Luckily Ko's punishment wasn't harsh. But also the Nara individual as well. I for one never trusted Koga nor liked him. I would notice him walking around pushing and ignoring people. Always boasting about the missions he took on how he did all the work" continued Hiashi.

"Koga. I remember him" chuckled Naruto. All eyes turned to him while Sasuke sighs. "I pulled a huge prank on him when we were in our second year of the academy. That huge mutt of his I changed his fur color to green and gave him fleas. When they washed him he lost all of his hair" Sasuke and Hinata laugh remembering that prank.

Hiashi nods remembering that Tsume had a big laugh and she didn't want to punish Naruto.

"But Koga got the worse. I glued him to the kennels at the Inuzuka compound. While every time he walked around Konoha. Cats would chase him or use him as a scratching post" chuckle Naruto.

Hiashi chuckles remembering that day. Hanabi who walked in the room turned to Naruto with a gasp "That was you" pointing to him. She sits between Kushina and Hiashi. "Me and Tousan were walking and we saw a army of kittens and cats attacking a Inuzuka. Along with him was a big dog with all of his hair gone, poor thing must have been sick" giggle Hanabi.

"Speaking of C rank" spoke Hiashi, changing the subject. "We do have a mission to the Tea. Maybe all of us can go. Make it a family affair. Bring Hanabi and the children". Naruto and Hinata turn to Sasuke who nods but the newly parents don't like the idea of the children coming along just yet.

"Maybe when they are a little older" said Hinata. Naruto nodded agreeing with Hinata.

"Naruto, Hinata I understand you will be worried for the baby's. When I was pregnant, Minato didn't want me to leave Konoha for you know safety reasons but more. But I had to leave Konoha for one day. When I did I came back refresh but also happy. Because I know for a fact when these two soon start to walk. All children get curious."

"I know every child from a clan is exposed to the life style of a shinobi. But showing them the world and starting them younger will help them grow to who they will be." Smiled Kushina. Both Naruto and Hinata are in deep thought listening to Kushina advice. With them looking at each other, Kushina bit her bottom lip. "But with all of his there you think anyone would try something stupid?" question Kushina.

"Stupid. Yes" answered Hinata.

"Penalty death" replied Naruto.

Both new parents took a deep breath and sighs. "I think a field test wouldn't hurt?" suggested Naruto. Hinata nods "But let's asks if Kakashi and Anko can join. But those two are sharing a room next to us" smirk Naruto.

Everyone nods but Hanabi looks confuse. "Why? Won't the babies keep them up?"

"Exactly" chuckle Sasuke. Getting the younger Hyuga attention "Like that, those two will think twice before they try to have kids or do something that will end with kids". Kushina soon started to giggle while Hinata smiles evilly liking the idea to get back at Kakashi for some teasing when she was pregnant.

"So it's agreed. In two weeks we go" replied Hiashi.

LATER That Night.

Kiba walking around Konoha sees no one out on the street. Shaking his head the past two months have been nothing but a night mare. 'All this started because of that bastard founding out who his father is'. Kicking the rock he remembers more of the faithful day with the genin placement of the teams.

'No he stopped liking Sakura. Because of her stupid mother torturing his life' kicking the rock once more. He watches the rock hit two people. Stopping he notices them standing in front of them. "Yea what do you want" asked Kiba rudely.

Both of the remaining sound four sent each other a glance. "Lord Orochimaru is surprised that you survived his curse seal. He's asking if you wish to join his forces. Perhaps there is something that he can help you get or achieve?" spoke Kidomaru.

Kiba hearing this rolls his eyes. Looking straight to them "So I go to him he helps me what I want. What does he want in return?" question Kiba. Watching the two remaining sound four share another glance.

"Loyalty" answered Kidomaru.

Kiba hearing this thought about for a sec. Laughing to himself he looks over to his shoulder thinking about his former clan. His former family. His former friends and teammates. Looking at Konoha over his shoulder he chuckles of the irony "Fine. I will leave tonight" answered Kiba. Watching the two remaining sound four leave.

Kiba soon starts to walk to the crappy apartment that was given to him. Seeing he won't miss anything in Konoha everything he once had is gone. His clan's reputation. His status. His position he once had all gone.

'One thing I know for sure I won't miss is this place' thought Kiba.

Next Morning Hokage Tower

Tsunade checking the reports lets out a yawn trying to push the sleep away from her eyes. Looking over the anbu she calls them by row as she got to 'Bird' no one heard his voice. As Tsunade turns to the anbu commander he looks confuse as well.

"Odd. Bird is never late and if he is he informs me or someone of higher rank than him" spoke the anbu commander.

Tsunade nods but wonders. "What assignment was he doing?"

"It was his turn to watch the banished Inuzuka. In fact Neko" calling the anbu. She appears in front of the anbu commander and the Hokage bowing. "Did Bird relieve you last night?" question the anbu commander.

"Hai. He relieved me at 1900 hours. Nothing seemed odd about Bird. He just acted normal" answered Neko. Thinking back when Bird relieved her, he acted normal nothing out of the ordinary.

Tsunade not liking this bit her bottom lip. One of her best anbu agents is missing. "Very well I want a team to search for him. But also bring me Kiba. Where ever he went last night Bird shouldn't be too far" ordered Tsunade.

The anbu commander snaps his fingers while two anbu stepped in front of him. "Neko go with them. I will retrieve the boy. Everyone, get to your assignments immediately" ordered the Anbu commander.

All the anbu in the room nods and leaves through the shadows. Tsunade turning to Shizune who lets out a small nod wondering if everything is ok at the Hyuga compound.

Looking at the Anbu commander.

"I will be making a trip to somewhere" said Tsunade. As she and Shizune are about to leave "Keep me posted at all times and once you find him. We will be at the Hyuga compound" answered Tsunade.

"Hai" said the anbu commander.

Hyuga compound.

"Rasengan" shouted Naruto. Slamming the ball of chakra into the tree destroying it. He soon starts to catch his breath "Huh?" Hearing Tsunade voice talking to Kushina and Hinata. Naruto walks in the house wondering what is going on.

"Mind telling me what the meeting is about?" asked Naruto. Walking in the house he looks at Tsunade sipping her tea nodding her head.

"I was doing row call on my anbu agents and Bird never appeared. It's not like him but also he was assigned to watch over Kiba" answered Tsunade. The adults in the room raised an eye wondering what is going on.

"You think Kiba did something but I don't think Kiba has the skill level to kill an anbu?" question Naruto. Everyone nods knowing how true that is but also since the incident at the hospital when he woke up. His chakra level did increase dramatically.

"I don't like this one bit" stated Hinata. Getting everyone attention "Just a few weeks ago we had Sasuke telling us about the sound four confronting him. You don't think he told us everything or maybe Orochimaru wanted to see his options" explained Hinata. Tsunade hearing this sighs and agrees on a conclusion on what Hinata says.

"Maybe we should get someone from the police force as well" said Kushina.

Right after she said that Kakashi appeared at the window getting everyone's attention. "Trouble. I got a message from the anbu. He went to check Kiba's apartment and he isn't in there".

"What?" said Naruto. Turning to Hiashi he nods "Anything?"

Hiashi with his Byakugan is looking all over at the compound for any intruder. Adding more chakra checking each room and inch of the compound his vision returns back to the left of his compound seeing nothing. "It's all secure".

"Where do you think he went?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know but I know fore sure the anbu commander is putting a team to retrieve him. But he is concern with the curse seal" finished Kakashi. Everyone look to Kushina who is thinking.

As everyone continues to stare at Kushina Neko appeared in the room on her knee in front of Tsunade. "Lady Hokage. Bird is badly injured and is at the hospital. He was attacked by the remaining sound four before he stopped Kiba leaving Konoha yesterday. They attacked him from behind while one sound four mentioned removing the seal from the curse seal" reported Neko.

Kushina eyes widen getting up she soon starts to pace around the room. "The only way to remove it is by dieing".

"I should go" said Naruto. Everyone looks at him like he grew an extra head. "If he just left the village yesterday with the enemy ninja, what makes you think he won't try to comeback to Konoha in the future? He needs to be placed in jail for betraying the village and besides. I don't think a group of anbu can stop Kiba if he uses the curse seal".

"Out of the picture you have a family" replied Hinata. Getting up putting her foot on the subject "Let the anbu take care of him. If you would to go and had no choice but to kill him everyone will think you did it because of all the trouble he has caused us" replied Hinata. Not wanting Naruto to go she knows he can stop Kiba once and for all.

But with all the rumors happening around Konoha about a few male Inuzuka being executed and made examples. The Inuzuka clan right now is being watched and if Naruto does kill Kiba. Hana might lose control of the clan.

"Hinata-chan I understand you are scared. But Kurama and I will have no problem" kissing her on the forehead. He smiles and slowly turns to Tsunade "I want to be on the team to track him and detain him. But also I request a personal anbu that will witness the battle." asked Naruto. Even with the anbu there he still can manipulate him Fukai ninshiki.

Tsunade nods and thinks of one person that will make the right choice in any circumstances. "Neko. Have Ibiki go with Naruto. He is in charge" ordered Tsunade.

One Hour Later at the Gate.

Everyone is gathering to get ready to track Kiba. The anbu team that consists Fu, Torune with two more anbu to take down the remaining sound two. Kushina who gave them each a special seal telling them it would deactivate the curse seal for only a brief moment.

"With all the extra time Anko had free I been studying the seal and was able to create a seal to counter it temporary. The moment they activate it throw the seal towards them. Make sure it makes body contact, it will short circuit there chakra system for one moment. Make it count" explained Kushina. Each of the four anbu nods and takes a seal.

Ibiki is standing next to Naruto who is talking to Hinata. "I promise I will be back ok." Kissing her forehead he looks to both of his children and kisses each of there fore heads. "Behave for Kaa-chan".

Sasuke with his arms crossed not liking the plan. "Just don't do anything reckless. You know you don't need to do this alone Naruto".

"I know Sasuke but this has gone too far. He betrayed the village to go to Orochimaru for no doubt to get something he wants. He needs to be stopped once and for all" stated Naruto. Sasuke nods and turns to Ibiki who returns a nod as well.

"Naruto" called Hiashi. Standing in front of him "He has caused nothing but problems. I know you will make the right choice".

Naruto nods.

Kushina walking to her son took a deep breath. But Naruto nods and quickly hugs his mother shocking Kushina "Please be safe and be careful" holding Naruto tightly. She can't help feel worry for her son but also for the family she has now.

"I will" replied Naruto.

"Alright listen up. I just got word that a border patrol team was attacked by them. They are carrying some huge barrel. Kiba was no where to be seen. So what ever is happening, I suggest you make a move" ordered Tsunade.

The retrieval team nods and soon turns to Ibiki who is ready to leave. "Alright let's go" ordered Ibiki. With everyone leaving in a blur they soon start to make there ways towards Kiba location.

As things couldn't get any worse, Hana appeared at the gates. "Lady Tsunade I got your message". AS Hana looks over to the others she notices Hiashi and Sasuke talking to Kushina and Hinata who each kunoichi is carrying a child. In fact this is the first time she has seen the children.

She has heard the rumors and the description on how they look like. She can now confirm the rumors and can help feel jealous of Hinata but also happy for her at the same time. Something that all kunoichi goes through in the future.

"Good. I suspect you know what Kiba did?" asked Tsunade. Hana nods already hearing the news. Turning to Sasuke who is next to Tsunade "Hana I really don't want to do this. But the elders wants this in a diplomatic way. I also don't want to lose a valuable family in Konoha" explained Tsunade.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade for the comment" taking a deep breath. "I also understand that the Konoha police force will watch my clan until this incident is over so no one will get any ideas" explained Hana. Seeing that would be the only reason but also the execution she did yesterday to three of her clan members for what they did.

"Yes. That is the reason why Sasuke will be going with you to your clan compound. I don't want to end the night with blood" explained Tsunade. Hana nods understanding what Tsunade is doing. Looking at Sasuke she nods while they soon start to walk towards the Inuzuka compound.

With Naruto LATER

"So anything?" asked Naruto turning to Kinto and a few more kitsune summons. They been running almost all day and took a brief moment to catch there breath.

"Yea we picked up the scent but something is very wrong here" replied Kinto. Jumping on Ibiki shoulders and letting out a loud yawn. Everyone blinks seeing commanding officer of Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force has no problem with a kitsune resting on his shoulders.

"Such as Kinto?" asked Ibiki. Still the anbu are blinking behind there masks wondering what on earth is going on. They never had seen Ibiki this friendly if you want to put it.

"I got word from Kyofu that some barrel is giving off strange chakra. So we don't know what is happening to the mutt" answered Kinto. Everyone turns to Naruto who is slowly nods. As he turns to Ibiki he is thinking on a plan. "Also Tsunade is sending back up. Friends from Suna"

Naruto hearing this nods thinking there chances of success just went up. "Gaara and his siblings are going to help. Great we can use them to help us get the seal on the last two sound four" replied Naruto.

"So we continue on foot and the moment we find them or they join us later" spoke an Anbu.

"Good" answered Ibiki. Walking towards a tree "Let's go the faster this mission is done the better we can head back home" ordered Ibiki. Leaving in a blur everyone soon started to follow Ibiki.

With the group

With each of them running, Naruto soon felt a chakra spike while Fu also nods. "You sense that?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. One mile north east from us" explained Fu. Ibiki nods soon started to change direction and heads towards the direction of the chakra spike. As they continue to run they noticed a sand wave not too far.

"Gaara" shouted Naruto. Seeing the sand siblings battling the remaining sound of the sound for "Rasengan" charging towards Kidomaru he slams the ball of chakra into his body destroying his armor, sending him flying to the ground. "Hoped you save me some fun".

"Naruto it's good to see you" smile Gaara. Using his sand he crushes on of the oni demons while Temari with two suns slams another oni towards Kankuro whose puppet crushes him. "You came right on time. One more shinobi from Oto appeared and took some barrel with him" explained Gaara.

Ibiki hearing this nods turning to the anbu who soon starts to battle the Kidomaru but also Tayuya. "You three can handle the mystery fellow?"

Temari smirk while Kankuro lazily carries his puppet on his back. Gaara controlled his sand making into a spear "Does that answer your question?" spoke Gaara.

"Very well. Let's go" ordered Ibiki. Turning to the anbu they are having no difficulties in fighting against Kidomaru or Tayuya. Seeing that sand siblings stopped them but also worn them out.

With the five leaving in a blur to follow the trail. "There" shouted Naruto. Seeing the large fire stream not too far "Kinto is leading us the way". With the group heading towards the location. They each felt something odd in the air something different. "Gaara you feel that?"

"Yes I do Naruto" looking straight ahead. "This chakra it's different. It's not like ours. This chakra is viler" said Gaara. Looking straight the sand siblings notices something up ahead. "That's him". AS they approach they see Kiba and Akamaru standing near the barrel while talking to someone. Then he just leaves.

"Where do you think he is going?" asked Ibiki.

"If I had to guess straight towards Rice" answered Naruto. Giving Gaara and his siblings a nod they try to go around to cut Kiba off. "Good luck" shouted Naruto.

"Thanks and you to. Also tell Shikamaru I want that date he promised me" shouted Temari. Getting her brothers attention they all turn to her with a confuse look. "What?" asked Temari.

"Since when did you get a boyfriend?" asked Gaara confuse. Thinking more of the subject 'Naruto you of all people change me to think more of my future for home. But you also manage to change my family to see me for a brother now. I owe you much' thought Gaara. Controlling his sand he sends a huge stream of sand sending the bone user back. "It ends here".

Valley of the End

When Naruto and Ibiki appeared they look around while Naruto pointing down below. As cue Kiba appeared with Akamaru "KIBA" shouted Naruto. Standing on top of Hashirama Senju statute, the blonde looks down smirking at the enemy below.

Getting the former Inuzuka attention he turns to Naruto standing on top of the statue. But he wasn't alone he sees Ibiki. The same man that overlooked the first part of the chunin exams.

"How the HELL did you find me all the way out here" shouted Kiba. Watching the two drop down to the ground, Ibiki slowly moves ahead of Naruto towards Kiba. "You wont take me back you hear me. I won't go back. If I help Orochimaru out he will give me what I want" shouted Kiba. Feeling the curse seal giving him power.

Blacking markings soon starts to appear around his right side of the body going up to his face. AS it continues to power up Kiba he charges towards Ibiki and Naruto in a blur.

"Shit" with the Fukai ninshiki on he pushes Ibiki away missing the claws aim for his neck. "That was close" helping Ibiki up Naruto nods. Seeing that Kiba was going to slash his neck killing Ibiki.

"Alright Naruto. We do this your way" said Ibiki dusting himself off. He gives Naruto a nod while the blonde slowly looks towards Kiba with a smirk. Looking down to Akamaru who started to growl.

Naruto slowly smirks "Kitsune no akumu" .

Kiba staring at Naruto's eyes notice a black slit starting to spin rapidly making him confuse.

Genjutsu world.

Kiba blinking notices the different scenario all around him. Staring at the full moon he finds it odd to see the color being blood red. As he continues to blink he notices the all the water flowing as blood red. Looking over to the trees he sees the red flames burning the forest.

Looking down he notices his dull Grey clothes. Taking a step forward a wooden cross erupted from the ground tying Kiba to it. "What the!?" Trying to break free he hears chuckling coming from his right. Slowly turning he sees Naruto standing not too far from him.

"Welcome Kiba to my version of hell" extending his hands up the blood like flames erupted higher making the whole area hot if you think its hot. Slowly walking to the tied up Inuzuka. Naruto held out his hand making a katana materialize into thin air. "So what to do" smile Naruto.

Kiba struggling to get free focus his thoughts onto the curse seal hoping to help him. But when he did that his eyes widen in pain slowly croaking a bit he looks down to see Naruto stabbing Kiba in the stomach with the Katana.

"Now, now why are you trying to ruin all the fun" chuckle Naruto. Pulling the blade out of Kiba's stomach he lazily holds the katana on his shoulders while walking around Kiba taunting him. "Where to next?" Quickly stabbing him in the back making the blade go through his chest.

Kiba slowly looks down seeing the blade sticking out of his chest. Trying hard not to scream in pain he struggles with the chains binding him to the wooden cross. Feeling the blade pulling out of his body he takes a deep breath and screams to himself feeling the katana stabbing him through his kidneys.

As Naruto pulls the blade out he walks in front of Kiba. "So tell me had enough?" Watching Kiba glare at him "Yea I know I haven't had enough. In fact I think this is just the start". Snapping his fingers Naruto gets a great idea. "Kage bunshin no jutsu" creating at least a dozen of clones. Each clone soon materialize a katana in there hands.

"Here we go but also a surprise" chuckle Naruto. With him and the rest of the clones standing all around Kiba. They soon started to stab him in various place but in a twist. Each of them are adding there fire affinity into the katana slowly burning Kiba insides.

The smell of burning flesh being cooked filled the genjutsu room but also Kiba's loud cries of pain as well. The original Naruto watches the clones do there work while the original stood in front of him. Bringing his katana blade down, he cuts Kiba arm right off from his shoulder.

"AHHH" gritting his teeth trying to suppress the scream but feeling pain and burning all around his body has become too much for him to handle.

"That's right keep screaming like the puppy you are" chuckle Naruto. With another quick slash he cuts Kiba left leg off from his body. Stabbing the Katana right into the chest of Kiba's. Naruto brings his hands up and starts to claw Kiba's eyes. "Scream you bastard. I said SCREAM. Everything you did to me I am going to return twice fold" shouted Naruto.

With the last image Kiba saw was Naruto's fingernails turning into claws that soon ripped his eyes out. "I know you can hear me" whispering close to his ear and breathing heavily. "Tell me Kiba how it feels that you are the reason to have this punishment dealt to you?" chuckle Naruto. Slowly moving away he watches Kiba slowly breathe.

"This isn't my fault" muttered Kiba. Panting he tries to free his only arm while he can't feel the other limbs that Naruto cut off. "This is all yours. If you just stopped being a shinobi and let us real shinobi do our work. Maybe all this wouldn't happen" chuckle Kiba.

Naruto stood there blinking than full blown laughter. Wiping the tear from his eye, Kiba soon grown annoyed wondering what so funny. "Shinobi? You a shinobi? Ahh man what a laugh. You're more like dog walkers and animal control for Konoha" chuckle Naruto. Taking a step back he watches Kiba thrash around the wooden cross trying to break free.

Seeing he can't escape but also seeing the entire trauma he will go through Naruto ended the genjutsu. 'Wonder how much he will last now' thought Naruto darkly.

End of Genjutsu

Screaming that's what is heard through out all in the valley of the end. The screaming of Kiba reaching the ears of Naruto which played music to his ears. To Ibiki it made him raise an eye wondering what Naruto did to him.

"I think you might have broken him in a way where I would never be able to or try" spoke Ibiki. Walking towards Kiba, Akamaru soon started to growl towards Ibiki. As Ibiki continues to walk towards him he soon raised an eye hearing Kiba chuckle lowly.

"What you did to me. I am going to return hundred times" hissed Kiba. With the curse seal already giving him the extra power. Kiba skin color soon got darker while the hair on his body soon started to grow. "AHH" screaming in rage. He slowly got up while his body slowly started to change. Even Akamaru started to change matching Kiba.

"Curse seal level two" stated Naruto calmly. Watching Kiba let out a loud in human howl sounding more like a wild animal. "Ibiki if you don't mind I suggest you stand back a few hundred feet" smirked Naruto. With the Fukai ninshiki on he watches Kiba body soon start to get larger growing a few feet. His limbs looking like huge muscles. "Show off. Again trying to impress anyone" chuckle Naruto.

Looking at Akamaru the small puppy grew five times its size with dark brown dirty fur. Seeing its canine teeth sticking out of its mouth like Kiba. Naruto slowly took a step back watching Kiba slowly chuckle.

"With this power I don't need Orochimaru" chuckle Kiba. Disappearing in a blur, Naruto jumps back and back flips missing Kiba claw strike and Akamaru bite strike. Landing on the ground he looks at Ibiki and blinks.

"Naruto he is too dangerous to be left alive" shouted Ibiki. Shocked to see how low the Inuzuka has gotten. He noticed the boy at the chunin exams acting dangerous and with no concern for others than himself. "Take him down permanently" ordered Ibiki.

Naruto with his Fukai ninshiki nods turns to Kiba standing not to far from him. 'His chakra sky rocket and I barely followed him. Kyuubi I think I might need a tail of chakra to beat him' thought Naruto.

**"Indeed" **watching the whole fight. He has sensed evil chakra before but to feel something like this it even makes Kyuubi wonder what the snake sennin is really doing in life.**"A tail worth of power should be enough"**chuckle Kyuubi.

Naruto soon started to glow red with a chakra cloak out line of a fox appeared around his body. "Big deal I got something up my sleeve against you" laughed Naruto. Slowly dropping on all fours, Akamaru charges towards Naruto. With each of them soon started to charge they clashed quickly and landed on each other side.

"Akamaru?" spoke Kiba. Looking at Akamaru the giant puppy soon drops to the ground bleeding and on fire shocking Kiba. Looking at Naruto who smirks he looks back to Akamaru being burned.

"Oops I might have added too much fire into my wind manipulation in it" chuckle Naruto. Slowly moving towards Kiba "You make this all too easy you know Kiba." Blocking the kick coming from Kiba, Naruto tightens his grip on his leg seeing that Kiba attacked him in a blind rage. "No you don't" thrown Naruto.

Throwing Kiba towards the side of the mountain. He slams into the mountain side making boulders and rocks rain on him. Than Naruto appeared near him in a red blur shocking Kiba. "Not done" grabbing his neck he drags Kiba up the mountain throw the rocks creating a canal of water down the side of the mountain creating a new waterfall.

Standing on top of Hashirama Senju head he throws Kiba off the giant statue. "Have a nice fall" chuckle Naruto. Watching him hit the water with a hard splash he jumps down and makes a few hand seals. "Futon Hurricane drill" moving his hand over the other. A hurricane soon started to appear creating a whirlpool in the valley of the end.

Ibiki watching this chuckles of the irony of the jutsu.

"ENOUGH" shouted Kiba. Breaking free of the whirlpool he lands on the ground and charges towards Naruto with his claws. "Why don't you die?" trying to strike him. Kiba is getting more and more anger seeing Naruto is dodging him easily. "Stay still" wondering how Naruto is doing this. He sees his red eyes and black slits.

'His eyes they're different?' seeing this new predicament. "You really are a demon" muttered Kiba. Chagrining towards Naruto he stands there creating a big red ball.

"Rasengan" standing still he extends the big red ball into Kiba's chest causing all the air in his lung escape.

"AHHH" screaming in pain, Kiba tries to slash Naruto face but couldn't reach seeing the big red ball of chakra prevents him. 'No, this can't be over. Everything I want is going to go to waste' closing his eyes. A single tear slowly drops down 'WHY' was the last thought that Kiba had.

"RASENGAN" shouted Naruto giving an extra boost of chakra. The big red ball of chakra explodes between the two sending Naruto skidding on the ground.

Kiba on the other hand wasn't lucky. His chest was burned clean off sending his head into one direction and his body to another location. Naruto continue to stand there looking at Kiba's body. Slowly moving his eyes to Kiba's head is four feet away from Naruto.

"It's over" turning off his Fukai ninshiki. Naruto stood there for a moment daze "Ibiki" calling the commanding officer of Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. "I don't feel too good" muttered Naruto passing out right on the ground.

"Naruto" catching him before he hit the ground. "Great now the Hokage, Kushina and your wife is going to kill me." Shaking his head, He throws Naruto over his shoulder. Walking to Kiba's head and body sealing it in a scroll. "Well at least things will get better for him hopefully. Neko was right along with lady Tsunade. At least one of Danzo Ne is dead" said Ibiki.

Seeing Kiba being one of Danzo 'Ne' agents Ibiki wonders how Naruto got this information. 'Well for now I need to find his source of information' thought Ibiki.

And cut.

Yes next chapter everyone will think Kiba was recruited by NE which Naruto is using them for his own benefit so HA.


	18. A new Power Revealed

I do not own Naruto

(Uzu no Kaosu Whirlpool of Chaos credit to Sailor Solaris2)

Fukai ninshiki

"Normal talk"

'Thinking or thought'

"'Link talk"'

Konoha

With the rumors of Kiba betraying Konoha and a team sent out to bring him back. The sand siblings from Suna are reporting to Tsunade letting them know on what happen with the mission on their part.

"That's good to hear" reply Tsunade. Writing some key information down she smiles at the sand siblings "Again thank you for helping us on this mission all of the sudden. I know Naruto would have appreciate it".

Seeing Gaara smile and nods his head. Tsunade learned that Naruto and Gaara became friends and help the Kazekage son to find a purpose in his life. She had heard the rumors on how Gaara was in Suna. But now Gaara doesn't go around killing the people of Suna or the shinobi. In fact she has also heard that Temari is talking to Shikamaru quite a bit.

"Is there anything else Lady Hokage?" ask Gaara.

"No and again thank you" smile Tsunade. Dismissing the group from Suna she sighs and turns to Fu and Torune walking into the room. Leaning back on the chair she watches the two stand in front of her. "Reports?" ask Tsunade.

"Everything went all Lady Hokage. We were able to kill the last two members of the sound four that Orochimaru had" said Fu.

"Hai. We have sealed there bodies for studying in hopes Lady Kushina can remove the curse seal" said Tourne. Placing the scroll on the table, Tsunade checks the reports and skims through it for a few minutes. Seeing the same thing on the report about the curse seal Tsunade is happy with all the information she got from the anbu.

"Excellent. You two are dismissed" order Tsunade. Reading the reports she hopes Naruto and Ibiki comes back to Konoha soon with Kiba back. Hoping Sasuke is having a easy time at the Inuzuka compound. Tsume came by early asking for a update.

"Lady Tsunade. Naruto and Ibiki have returned and Naruto is at the hospital" said Shizune. Tsunade cringe while Shizune nods and dispels revealing it to be a shadow clone.

Hospital

Naruto groans staring at the white walls of the hospital. Wincing a bit he closes his eyes feeling a slight pain in them. Wondering why did this happen he gets up and walks to the bathroom. Passing the mirror he stops and looks at his eyes.

"What the hell happen?" scream Naruto. Staring at his eyes seeing a whirlpool like affect he blinks and notices how chaotic his eyes are. "What happen to the Fukai ninshiki?" ask Naruto. Wondering what happen to the slit in his eye he hopes he didn't lose the power of the doujutsu he once had. "Ugh" covering one of his eyes feeling it twitch.

"Naruto-kun".

"In here Hinata-chan" reply Naruto. Hinata walking in the bathroom sees Naruto staring in the mirror. "My eyes" looking at Hinata she gasp in shock to see the whirlpool like affect in his eyes. His once blue eyes are now a whirlpool like affect and when he activated the Fukai ninshiki a black slit would appear. But now his eyes are like a whirlpool always spinning never stopping.

"Naruto-kun what happen" quickly hugging him she places her hands on his face and started to do a diagnostic jutsu on his eyes. "You are sending too much chakra into your eyes. Try to stop the flow of chakra" whisper Hinata. Wondering what is going on she never seen anything like this before.

Naruto nods and takes a deep breath. Closing his eyes he soon starts to take low breaths. Slowly pulling back the chakra in his eyes he can feel the chakra slowly fade but he can feel his body fighting him for control.

"I cant" whisper Naruto. Seeing Hinata frowns he gently bumps his head onto her and smiles "Don't worry maybe baa-chan will know what is going on?" answer Naruto.

"Hai. What happen on the mission? I over heard that you killed Kiba did you make him suffer!" ask Hinata. Hoping that Naruto got something in it but also made him suffer till the very end justifying on what he did to them.

"Very much. Ibiki even said I might have broken him in a way where he would never be able to or try" chuckle Naruto. Hinata mouth open and her eyes rolled with pleasure to hear what Naruto said to her. Feeling arouse she places her hands on his chest almost clawing him.

"You have to tell me what you did to him. With everything he put us through I am thrilled he will never bother us ever again" smile Hinata. Naruto picking her up bridal style and carried her to bed telling her everything he did to him the genjutsu. As she laid on the bed she cant help feel even more arouse but also hot radiating from her pussy.

"Than I charged a red rasengan and slammed it into his chest. His head went one way while his body went another" chuckle Naruto darkly. Smiling happy that Kiba is gone once and for all. He turns to Hinata who leaped onto of him shocking him.

"Oh Kami I want you NOW" her finger nails clawing at his chest. She puts more pressure on his chest wanting him.

"So would I perhaps a new addition to the family" chuckle Naruto. Watching Hinata blush he kisses her on the lips "I missed that blush of yours. I missed that shy sweet innocent side of yours". Staring at Hinata he wraps his arms around her bringing her closer to his body.

Hearing the door open they turn around seeing they parents blinking at them while holding the children as well. Soon Tsunade appeared and when she saw Hinata laying on top of Naruto she rolls her eyes.

"Geez one mission and shes all over him" tease Tsunade. Walking in with the grand parents she comes to a stop and notices something different about Naruto eyes right away. "Naruto what happen to your eyes?" ask Tsunade.

"Wish I knew. I just woke up and a slight pain was going through them. When I checked the mirror they were like this" answer Naruto.

Tsunade didn't like what she heard. Turning to Hiashi he activates his byakugan nodding seeing no one is around. Turning to Kushina she passes Kuramamaru to Hinata. Making a few hand seals she places her hand on the wall making a white bubble appear than fade away.

"What do you mean you just woke up with a slight pain? When did this pain start?" question Tsunade. Hoping her theory is wrong she remembers something that her great uncle told her when she was a child but never listened to him about it.

"Hmm the pain started when the rasengan killed Kiba. I felt dazed for a moment like everything around me was spinning. Than I felt sick and passed out. When I was passed out my whole head felt like it was about to explode" explain Naruto. Everyone listened and wondered why Naruto would experience this after he killed Kiba.

"The Mangekyō Sharingan" said Tsunade. Kushina turned to Tsunade shocked to hear this. She has heard about the Uchiha clan Mangekyo Sharingan on how to unlock it. "Yes my thought exactly Kushina. When I tested Naruto's blood I found trances of another person's chakra. I checked Kyuubi's chakra and found out it was his but also another".

"One chakra belongs to Naruto. The other belongs to Hinata. Possible because of the mate mark that this happen. The other chakra I checked seems to have the same nature belonging to a Uchiha clan. I don't know who but this chakra is soaked with Kyuubi's chakra. Like a contract for summoning you have to sign your name in blood. Meaning this person's blood and chakra affected Kyuubi".

"So when Naruto marked Hinata and her chakra came into the picture it must have acted like a bridge to give him a doujutsu. But seeing how different the Sharingan and byakugan are. I assume his body or chakra must have refused some qualities of it keeping the only strong traits from the doujutsu" explain Tsunade.

Everyone listened to Tsunade explanation shocked to hear this. They all turned to Naruto whose whirlpool eyes seems to spin uncontrollably. Thinking of the possibility of this happening.

"So what does this mean?" ask Naruto. Seeing the adults turn to him he sighs "I mean will my eyes be like this forever? I mean can we go to Sasuke about this and ask? Theirs probably a few things even he is keeping from me or perhaps of all of Konoha. Every clan has there own right to their privacy. Even though we learned the truth about his clan but they must have done something to warrant the attention".

"Unfortunately Naruto you are right. We cant go to Sasuke about this but if this is like the Mangekyō Sharingan you will be able to control it at will. Unless this replaces the slit when you activate your doujutsu" said Tsunade.

Naruto sat there thinking about it. Kushina on the other hand turns to Naruto and bites her lip. Shaking her head she turns to Tsunade hoping she knows about this as well. Seeing Hiashi shock reaction she sees that the Hyuga clan head didn't know about this of the Sharingan.

"Tsunade I know that the Mangekyō Sharingan grants the user special abilities" ask Kushina.

"You know about it" grunted Tsunade. Kushina nods her head sadly learning about these abilities from her father when she was a young girl before she came to Konoha. "The Mangekyō Sharingan grants the user a few powerful abilities from what I remember my grand uncle tell me about it. It various from person to person".

"How did the user activate this Mangekyō Sharingan?" ask Hinata. Wondering if she can unlock a stage in her byakugan seeing her byakugan was affected by the mate mark.

"The Mangekyō Sharingan is awakened through the trauma experienced from the death of a person very close to the Sharingan user. With the user normally having to witness or experience this first hand, Uchiha throughout history have killed those closest to them in order to expedite this process. To obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan, one must _feel_ the emotion of losing a friend or family, as merely killing them or watching them die will not activate it." explain Tsunade.

Everyone listened to her wondering where she learned all this from. Its not everyday secrets from another clan is told by another person. But Hinata felt disgusted to hear this. To kill someone that close to you to gain more power would anyone do it.

"Kidding me right?" said Hiashi. Wondering if its true he notices Tsunade serious stern look making him think twice. "Where did you learn all this from. I mean this is a huge clan secret" ask the Hyuga.

"My grand uncle wasn't all to fond of the Uchiha clan. Even though my grandfather viewed them as equals but granduncle really didn't trust them what so ever. In fact he always warned me about them" answer Tsunade.

The Hyuga clan head remained quiet listening to the Hokage but it wasn't the Hokage he wasn't listening to. It was more of Tsunade Senju the person who she belongs in the clan. Listening to what she said to him made perfect sense. The Senju and Uchiha clan were known to be the two most powerful clans during the clan wandering era.

"What did the Uchiha clan do to earn the attention of the Nidaime?" ask Hinata. Watching Kushina pinch her nose while Tsunade rolled her eyes painfully but not physical pain but more like a headache of pain.

"Well form starters the Uchiha clan almost started a war with Iwa well mostly Madara. He attacked Iwa telling the Nidaime Tsuchikage at the time they will listen and obey Konoha. The list goes on and on but mostly before Konoha was even founded" mutter Tsunade.

Naruto and Hinata are shocked to hear this. Now seeing why Iwa hates Konoha for several reasons but the bitter hatred even started before they were even born. It started with the clan head of the Uchiha clan when Konoha was founded.

"Were getting off topic here. So you think I activated some type of level with my doujutsu?" ask Naruto. Wondering if that's true he cant wait to test it out but now seeing his eyes changed. "Well with the way it looks. I'm going to name it Uzu no Kaosu" smile Naruto.

Hinata giggles while Hiashi merely shakes his head and Kushina she grins liking the idea. But Tsunade on the other hand cant help wonder about it. Leaning towards Naruto she places her glowing hands on the side of his face.

"Interesting" said Tsunade. Everyone is around her watching her work while Naruto looked at Tsunade eyes waiting for a answer. "Stay still for a moment Naruto. I think this might help" pressing softly on the side of his head. She adds some chakra blocking off his chakra. Hinata watching this with her Byakugan sees the chakra being cut off.

"There back to normal" said Hinata. Tsunade nods and moves her hands back to Naruto's face and pinches another nerve opening the flow of chakra back into Naruto's eyes. "Now their a spiral. Is it because of the chakra going through his eyes that he needs to adjust through it?' question Hinata.

"It must be. The mangekyo Sharingan requires the person to activate the next level. But for you Naruto it seems the doujutsu evolves giving you more power. You don't have to go through the stages meaning the power will be available to you" said Tsunade. Seeing how the Byakugan is and the Sharingan having stares perhaps the byakugan domain trait of not changing made this happen.

"Ok that's good and all but what abilities will I get?" ask Naruto. Folding his arms not liking this one bit he notices everyone confuse faces "I have two children to care and if these abilities are dangerous I don't want them near me when I practice them" reply Naruto. Pinching the bridge of his nose already seeing the headache coming to him.

Tsunade nods while Kushina looks nervous a bit wondering about a few things.

"Naruto I know for sure you will control what ever new abilities you have. But my question is this to Tsunade". Hiashi gave a serious look to Tsunade and than to Kushina who should also be aware of this. "The Rinnegan. Look at the way his eyes spin for a moment. What are the odds of it mutating to the Rinnegan. I mean is this all coincidence?".

Kushina turns to Naruto and wonders the same thing as well. Seeing the whirlpool like iris she turns to Mito who yawns and soon whines for her mother. Walking to Hinata she holds her daughter and slowly rocks her to sleep.

"Who knows I mean where did the origin of doujutsu come from?" said Hinata. Everyone nods agreeing with her minus Naruto who scratches the back of his head a little nervous. "Naruto-kun what do you know?" chimed Hinata. All eyes went to Naruto even Kuramamaru mumble something making everyone nod. Even his son is siding with Hinata.

"Hmm well if you want to know the Sharingan last form is the Rinnegan. Underneath the Naka Shrine-".

"Stone tablet" interrupted Tsunade with a groan. Naruto blinks and nods his head wondering how Tsunade knew about that. From what he expected it a clan secret that the Uchiha probably kept hidden from the other clans of Konoha. Perhaps since the founding of Konoha itself.

"Why didn't I listen to my grand uncle when he told me about this. Even my grandmother warned me a few things but told me to trust my judgment". Having her palm on her forehead wondering why this is coming back to bite her in the ass she sighs. "Well gaki go on. Tell us what was on the stone tablet. Even Oji Tobirama didn't know what was on it" mutter Tsunade.

"Ok fine. From what Kurama er... Kyuubi told me the stone tablet has the history of the Rikudo Sennin. From the start of his mother and her two sons down to his own two children his sons. One started the Uchiha clan with the curse of hatred. The other was the start of the Senju clan which started the Will of Fire" stated Naruto. Everyone around him is shocked to hear this while Naruto nodded.

Continuing the story explain to everyone how it all started. Tsunade seems the most interested to hear this while Kushina looks puzzle on a few things. As she heard the story but in a different point of view. Hiashi listened to Naruto seeing how much difference is between the Byakugan and Sharingan. Even though the Byakugan can follow high speed movements.

He listens to Naruto's words and carefully thinks on each detail that Naruto is telling everyone. But to hear the mother of the Rikudo sennin to possed the Byakugan but also the Sharingan abilities later on after eating some fruit. Thinking its best to ask Naruto questions later alone in the compound.

"Jubi" interrupted Tsunade. Seeing Naruto nod Tsunade looks at everyone remembering what Jiraiya told her. "A giant beast will emerge and the once dead will return to help us or destroy us". Thinking what the meaning of those words means she looks at Naruto. "You think the Jubi is this beast that will emerge while the dead are our loved ones?".

Naruto remained silent and looks down not knowing the answer. Everyone around him is also thinking on what Jiraiya said to Tsunade and seeing Naruto doujutsu already evolving into something more powerful. What Hidden Village will be destroyed. But who are the loved ones that will come back to help or destroy.

"What do we do about Sasuke?" ask Naruto. Kushina and Tsunade both turn to Naruto wondering what he means. "I mean his clan kept this from everyone and his clan was the reason for this curse to happen. I mean I just told you the story and how it continued down from generation to generation. I mean he's my best friend but with what you told me about the mangekyo Sharingan. I have to look over my shoulder with him now".

"But also on what his clan was doing or did. I mean even if they were or weren't really plotting a coup de tat I mean they must have done something huge to warrant all that hate. I mean look at what the Nidaime try to do. He was protecting Konoha but yet the Uchiha clan was going against there Hokage. Even after all these decades they continue to do so while the Sandiame along with Danzo".

"Finally decided to eliminate the whole clan because they believe they someone from the clan was responsible for Kyuubi attack. But we also don't know if Itachi didn't kill the person responsible for the attack. I mean they destroyed a whole clan to make sure Kyuubi wasn't under there influence. We know the history about the great battle Hashirama Senju had against Madara Uchiha".

"I mean this started way before the Clans era. Even started before the Hidden Villages were established. This goes so far back to where the clans were just starting I mean this scares me. What can we do to stop this from going any further if the Rikudou Sennin couldn't stop it. What makes us think we have a chance to stop this curse of hatred from continuing".

Kushina frowns and thinks back of her childhood remembering the constant of war always going around. Wishing that peace would finally come.

"I know what you are saying Naruto. I really do and so does Hiashi and Tsunade. We grew up during times of war and its not easy but someday your children might find that peace" answer Kushina.

Tsunade looks down and sighs while everyone hears her mumble something.

"He sees two children who will lead the shinobi world through a time of peace. The efforts of their father and mother who did this didn't go in vain but made it possible. Many lives were lost for the sake of peace. Dark days loom ahead and the children are key to the world's peace" summarize Tsunade. Looking at Naruto and Hinata she wonders what those two are going to accomplish.

But seeing their children in there arms she cant wonder how they are going to lead the shinobi war through peace. Everything that Jiraiya told Tsunade is almost coming to true and what scares her the most. How can she prepare her family to fight a war that is coming.

"Akatsuki" said Tsunade. Everyone turns to her wondering about he group of S rank criminals wanting the biju for there own plans. "How do they fit in all this I mean they want the biju. Do you think they are the ones wanting to revive the Jubi. I mean it would make sense".

"Perhaps but for now you need rest gaki. I will allow you to leave the hospital seeing you aren't heavily injured. Hinata and I will take care of you while you watch the kids" smirk Tsunade. Naruto nods and holds Mito in his arms while Kuramamaru yawns and mumbles towards his sister. With both children in his arms he looks at Hinata smiling at her.

* * *

><p>Inuzuka compound<p>

Sasuke reading a book yawns and looks over to Koga. Seeing the Inuzuka nin chained up and his chakra sealed he looks at his ninken growling at Sasuke. Ignoring the other two Inuzuka males and there ninken. Sasuke yawns loudly and cracks his neck.

"Boring much" said Hana walking in. Sitting in a chair she looks at Koga, Hakkaku and Ginta who each have different facial expression. Seeing Koga angry and serious face glaring at her. She notices Hakkaku confuse and dead dull look knowing its over for him. Ginta facial expression was creepy he just smiled and smiled.

"Its the first time I watch criminals" answer Sasuke. Reading his book he yawns "Just trying to pass some time and read this book". Turning the page he stops and notices some of Hana's ninken sitting around him. Shrugging his shoulders he continues to read his book.

"You know most guys would be worried seeing my ninken around them" said Hana.

Sasuke stops reading and looks at Hana and lets out a soft chuckle.

"No offense but have you seen Naruto's summons. He can summon foxes ranging from kits to full grown kitsunes almost the same size of your ninken and even bigger or the same size of the Hokage tower. One summons name Kyibi that Hinata likes she has a bad temper she literally burned down a whole shop because the woman used her broom on her wanting her out of her store" Sasuke shivered at the memory while the small kit got her revenge.

"So that story was true" giggle Hana. Seeing Sasuke shiver he soon started to whimper "Come on she cant be that bad?".

"Have you seen Naruto's temper. I mean even though he doesn't have red hair his temper makes it up for it. With what has been happening between those two and now, you know" not wanting to name the person's name.

"Kiba" said Hana rolling her eyes. "First he lies telling my mother he and Hinata are great friends. Than tells a few members about burning his home down. I don't know where it all went bad?" ask Hana.

Sasuke frowns seeing Hana upset. Closing his book he leans up from the chair and sighs.

"All we can do was try to help him. But he didn't want the help, I mean he literally killed two nurses and still wanted to rip out Naruto's kids out of Hinata. The brother you knew died when he refuse to give up on Hinata. Why was-".

"Dam right. We should always stake our claim" shouted Koga interrupting Sasuke. Trying to break free of the chains, he watches Sasuke pick up a squirt gun filled with water.

"Bad dog, bad" squirting the water on the Inuzuka nin. "Naruto was right this does work" watching Koga growling at him.

Hana watching this bursts out laughing and falls on the floor laughing. He three ninken watches Sasuke and soon moved closer to Hana afraid of the squirt gun going to be used on them.

"Geez someone loves to laugh. But seeing how things turned out I cant really blame you. Seeing that you need it" chuckle Sasuke. Seeing Hana nod and wiping the tear from her eye. Its been a long day for the new Inuzuka clan head and trying to keep the clan under control. She is on damage duty trying to show everyone she can do it.

"Well after tonight I'm going to need a drink" huffed Hana.

"Have fun and don't do nothing that you are going to regret. Kakashi sensei and Anko are sure enjoying each other company after drinking" reply Sasuke. Hana nods knowing about there relationship. In fact it shocked many people that those two are very open about their relationship in public.

"You read the report about the park bench" question Hana.

Sasuke stopped reading and drops his head with a long sigh.

"I think Naruto and Hinata wants to find a bench themselves and mark it" answer Sasuke.

"HA" covering her mouth quickly trying to suppress her laughter. "With what those two have done I mean you would think having kids already would make them think twice" giggle Hana. Thinking back at the gate she remembers seeing the two babies and how much they look like there parents.

Sasuke nods knowing that Kakashi's pervert behavior has infected those two and plus Anko revealing Nature. No doubt Hinata has started to become more bold into wearing something for Naruto. Hearing a knock they turn to the door to see Tsume standing and watching the two talk.

"A anbu dropped by and told me what happen" frown Tsume.

Sasuke gets up and leaves the room knowing its something for mother and daughter to discuss it about.

"So where's the mutt" huffed Hana. Watching her mother look down and sigh she has never seen her mother this vulnerable in her life. She always seen her mother a strong independent kunochi but now those days are gone.

"Dead" answer Tsume lowly.

Koga struggled with his chains angry to hear this.

"It probably had to be done" Hana on the other hand looks down and nods. Turning to Koga she smiles making the older male nervous.

"Get the clan ready I want everyone to know how and why. I want them all to see this execution to show everyone what happens when you are out of line trying to claim something that isn't yours and will never be yours" gritted Hana. As far she can remember she has seen some male Inuzuka always want to show their dominance onto others. It has embarrassed the clan many times.

But with what Kiba did to Naruto and Hinata but also betraying the village wanting to find someone to help him gain what he thinks he deserved. The Inuzuka clan suffered greatly and a reputation that might takes years maybe generations to repair.

Tsume is sadden to see Hana not care about Kiba being dead. As someone removed those emotions from her mind telling her not to care about Kiba. Letting out a sighs she walks to out of the room.

Once everyone was gathered and outside. Tsume explained what Kiba did and used a juinjutsu that Orochimaru placed on him. The same juinjutsu that he used to kill the nurses but also to fight Naruto at the Hyuga compound. Now everyone is watching three Inuzuka males to be executed for what has happen to a civilian girl whose father was trying to protect.

As they watch the anbu deliver the killing blow to each member. Their bodies drop down to the ground while everyone turns to Hana.

"For the past six months things haven't going well for the clan. Kiba is dead yes its true he betrayed Konoha because he thinks someone belonged to him not to another. He was given many chances and he choose poorly and now he paid the price. I'm tired of some guys claiming this on us. It ends TONIGHT" shouted Hana.

Many of the clan members looks around nodding there heads. Some of the older males around Tsume age didn't like what they saw. But they understand the position Hana is in but also the clan. Many people in Konoha are looking over their shoulder on the males and with Kiba behavior being that factor but before him his father, things wasn't looking good.

"Do it" turning to the anbu, Hana looks at the Koga, Hakkaku and Ginta with a frown. "Good bye and I hope you three will find redemption in the after life". Taking a deep breath knowing how hard it is. She has known the three since she was a child. They are a few years older than her. "Good bye".

The anbu nods and quickly slits each of the Inuzuka throat. As they collapse on the ground bleeding to death, Hana takes a deep breath. Looking at the clan members each of them nods while Tsume is sadden. She lost a son and now looking at Hana seeing how cold and shut off she has become to some people.

"I lost my family" mumble Tsume.

"No you haven't" said Sasuke. Getting the former clan head's attention he walks towards Tsume "You still have Hana. She just had to grow up and take responsibility much quickly from before. Its something you had no control over. But you also have a clan that also needs guidance. The younger generation will always look to the older ones" stated Sasuke.

Tsume listened to Sasuke and sighs seeing how true it is. Even though her days as a shinobi is long gone. She can still help shape her clan to become what they meant to be. Hoping that the future shinobi of her clan will redeem what the others did. There is still hope.

Short chap. Took me a while to get this done but with the new info on the Rikudou sennin it gave me a few more ideas.


End file.
